Tag Force: Heroes And Villains
by ToBlazePurple
Summary: A pauper girl goes to DA with the intent to graduate into a job that has six or more 0's in its paycheck. However, after getting 'acquainted' with her classmate, Jaden Yuki, she now has to deal with demons, primordial forces, soul-sucking card games, and the worst case of them all: teen drama. If she didn't need the money, she would have left on the 1st boat back. (Slight AU)
1. 1: If I was a Rich Girl

Money can't buy happiness, so they say, but I bet none of those people have ever witnessed the morning sun rising behind the mountains; the light moving like a wave that swallows up the darkness then revealing all the splendid colors reflecting off roofs and giving off an almost rainbow-like reflection. Has that person seen the grass look like their own sea of emeralds? I bet they haven't felt the touch of stone forged that stood through time and feel like they could own the world!

...Then lose it all over a single night.

Money can't buy happiness, but it sure as hell can make people miserable if you don't have it.

But finally, that's all going to change! I, Wilona Konami, have applied and been accepted to Duel Academy's Curriculum for the Duel Monsters Tourney Associate and Managements. It's a long-winded way of talking about a company that is co-headed and founded by both Kaiba Corps and Industrial Illusions that helps manage major duel tournaments.

Seto Kaiba helped set it up during the Battle City Tournament, and it's been a staple company in managing major duel circuits since.

Since I dabbled into the cutthroat world of understanding economic stock prices, I noticed that their stocks have been slowly, but surely raising even with their 'drops' being not all that noticeable. In layman terms, it looks like a good job to invest in for my future and earn more money!

So that's my plan, get into Duel Academy, graduate, get a job there, and get rich enough to embody Gwen Stefani's Rich Girl without the 'if' part!

What could possibly go wrong?

All I just gotta do is read the guidelines on how to take the initiation test—

Oh.

Okay, so I may be—kinda overlooked one teeny tiny detail.

I have to duel to get into the school. It's literally in the name, Duel Academy, but somehow I missed that.

But no worries! I can do this!

… If I had money for a deck.

… And if I knew how to play the game. Why was it that I was always so distracted by people's hairs whenever I watched a Duel Monster's game? It was cool I thought. I just-just never paid time to learn how to play like every other kid in my schools…

Huh. Those tiny details are sure pilling up.

No, stay calm, Wilona. You can do this, you're currently in Domino City, the home of the King of Games himself! I'm sure there's at least one shop that can get me a deck before the initiation next week!

I bolt out the door, screaming back after getting dressed, "I'll be back tonight, mum! Stay in bed and don't open the door!"

I really do hate leaving dear mum, but at the same time, we won't have to live in a friend's garage anymore if I do this properly.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

My first stop is the Black Clown Game Shop. I don't know much about it, but apparently, the owner is a guy who made Dungeon Dice Monsters. A game about dice with Duel Monsters—wait Duel Monsters already has dice in it—never mind. All I gotta do is just pick out a deck, duel, and be on my way.

...

Oh my god, it's been how long since I got here, but why are there so many bloody decks?! What the heck is Ritual Summoning? Fusion Summoning? Extra Decks?! We need more than one deck!? The hell's a graveyard!? And why is it different from being removed from play!?

"Miss?"

I was apparently so tense, when I turned my neck I felt a muscle sprained. It didn't stop me from noticing a rather handsome young man looking over me with a customer service smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

It took me a second to realize he must have been some employee—since I noticed he and I were the only at this corner of the store with many other people and most kids were all looking at toys and other items like twenty feet away from me. Was I scaring people away with how intensely I was looking at Duel Monster decks?

I cleared my throat. "Yes! Well, do you have a deck for beginners?"

The man, who I swore embodied the Sexy Back theme song, smiled and pointed over to the things in front of her. "An excellent choice you see we're stocked with all the new archetypes decks that have popped up—"

Arch types? Oh shoot, I have no idea what kind of jargon he's saying about the game now. What was that about Tribute Summoning? Wait, the game's rules have evolved!? What do you mean the rules were different during Duelist Kingdom!? What's Duelists Kingdom?!

"That all looks lovely." Is what my mouth says; traitorous bitch she is.

"I can tell you're still a little lost." God bless this already handsome man. "So what type of deck are you looking for? Something fun?"

"… Something that'll help me win?"

The man gave me a look before laughing as if he heard a joke. "Duel Monsters is a game with equal parts skill and luck. There is no one win to all deck, a really good friend taught me that."

As honest as he sounds, why don't I bloody believe him?

He notices me still staring at him and just picks out one of the starter decks. "Here, this deck should help out."

I took the box that said, 'Monarchy Madness'.

(_How dare you speak to me like that, filth__y, little plebian__!_)

H-Hold on a second—how "W-Why did you give me this?"

"Is something the matter, miss?"

(_W-We have to leave, pumpkin. We need to go—we can't come back.)_

I try to stuff the nightmares and memories back down before they start to rise now of all times. "No—no, I assumed—I was just a little surprised you chose this one. Why?"

He gave a smile that seemed to have more layers than an onion. "Some years ago, a friend of mine believed in something called, The Heart of the Cards. I never really understood it, but he always had a way with the game. This deck is pretty strong and it's not too hard to understand."

… I do need to get into Duel Academy and I do need to a strong and easy deck. If this is really the case then.

"I'll buy it."

Everything else is a blur, I just try and get out of there because of some bad memories.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Even though the sun's barely out, I'm already feeling this close to an anxiety attack looking at the Kaiba Dome.

The chilling wind going through my light green hair makes me shiver. I wish I grew it longer than just the bottom of my neck, and I wish I didn't style it in a ponytail like I usually do and just let it fall normally to give it some cover for the wind. Because of my warm breath, it fogs my glasses and I have to keep wiping them and letting a cool blast of air hit my face repeatedly. I wish I brought a scarf, maybe something to match my purple-colored irises—but then again my fashion sense can be lacking at times.

The doors of the dome open up and as I spot people in uniforms getting ready to set up a booth. It doesn't take me long to walk out to them and hold my packet for papers for participating. The people are polite in the way they need to be for their job, not because they are. I somewhat tune out what they're saying and only seem to accept the instructions of going in.

My heart's beating too loud for me to hear them fully.

As I exit the hallway, I can't help but marvel at the Kaiba Dome seemingly coming straight from a science fiction movie, even the walls themselves exude that they're more advanced than anyone but Seto Kaiba himself could understand—there's even a rumor he created a machine that even allows him to get into the afterlife.

"Is that a student already? Well, I can appreciate your dedication if you're here the moment we're open!" I turn to the voice, it's some...androgynous person with rather extravagant blue clothes. Is he a professor?

"Allow me to introduce myself since we're still preparing the speakers—a bunch of slow middle management—I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. And you must be here for the initiation test to Duel Academy yes?" He spoke with a strange French-like accent but I was still nervous to care.

"I see, well come along then. I do enjoy seeing students do their best." It looks like I nodded without really thinking. I should probably work on my actions a little more.

"Let's see your papers and set you up with a duel."

He turned his back on me, but I did remember there was something about the instructions that I was supposed to ask him about. "E-Excuse me! I don't mean to bother, really, but I saw that you allow participants to borrow a duel disk if they don't own one?"

"A small issue that can easily be addressed," He's surprisingly friendly despite me not being completely sure he's a guy. "As long as you filled the papers, and by that flier in your hand, you have, then we will allow you to borrow a school duel disk for your test." He turned his head back and shouted, "Can someone give this applicant a duel disk!?"

He sounded annoyed, but luckily for me, I was able to get a duel disk a little later. But… "By any chance, do you have a duel disk for left-handed people?"

Crowler looked over to the men and after a quick talk with them, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew? Even left-handed duelists have to use normal Duel Disks. Kaiba Corps oddly hasn't made a batch for left-handed ones, nor has there been any demand for them. I just assumed most left-handed duelists just make do with it."

Oh. Now that I think back, the videos have never shown a left-handed duel disk.

… Because of course stuff like that still has to happen. "Thank you anyway."

"None the less, you must duel your very best. You will be the first duelist this morning, so who knows? You might define how today is going to go! Good luck, applicant!"

I let out a sigh I didn't know I had. While I look down, I notice my reflection, and I do look horribly miserable.

I just have to win and I'm set.

That's all I have to do.

Just win.

It doesn't take long before I walk into a dueling field. My left hand's my dominant one, so I just hope I don't randomly drop my duel disk if my right hand fails later on. I hope duels don't go too long.

"Applicant!" I looked over to see a man wearing a blue coat and sunglasses—for some reason—walk to the opposite side of the stage. "This is your duel test, win the duel to pass and if you lose, you are allowed to take the test again in the next entrance exam."

Which is next year. I can't afford that!

"Ready?" He activates his duel disk while I activate the one I'm renting.

Here it comes, it's all down to this.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

"DUEL!" The two shouted as their duel disks lit up.

Examiner: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

In the upper levels, above the seats in the Kaiba Dome, a young man walked in and looked down with silence at the starting duel.

"Oh, Zane." The man turned to see a blonde girl walking up to him. "I thought you were going to come here with your brother."

The dark green-haired young man looked back down towards the duel but spoke out. "I'm not responsible for him, Alexis. Are you here to take the test too?"

The one named Alexis had her voice tone turned serious. "I need to know what happened to..."

"I understand. He was my friend too. I'll help you in any way you need."

There wasn't more to be said about that topic. But Alexis was curious and looked over the rail. "And here I thought you were the first one here."

Back down below, the Examiner shouted. "Applicant, you are the one to make the first move!"

Wilona seemed nervous and awkwardly moved her right hand over to her deck to draw her first card.

"Is she nervous, maybe lack of sleep?" Alexis noted as she looked on from above.

"She's left-handed." Zane's comment made the blonde girl look to him. "Her right hand isn't as coordinated and isn't used to holding cards like that. Something about her stance shows she's also using a duel disk for the first time."

"How'd you know all that from up here?"

"I once knew a few classmates that were left-handed that struggled similarly."

While that commentary was going on, Wilona was finally able to grab a card. "I—I set a monster face-down in defense position!" When she said this, she made a motion to put down her card. However, it was not in the position that defense position was supposed to be. The green-haired, glasses-wearing girl panicked slightly when she too realized this and was able to place the card in the right position before she could place it on the disk improperly.

"Is she a newbie?" Alexis asked while looking at the girl. "Cause she's making a lot of mistakes someone not familiar with the game would make."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "She does have the mark of an amateur… but something feels off."

Back down below, Wilona then looked back up to her cards and spoke out something.

"You need to be louder than that, Applicant! Even though it's near empty, I still can't hear you!" The Examiner shouted.

"I end my turn!" Wilona did as she was told, almost doing it too quickly.

Turn 2: Examiner. Cards: 5

As it came to the second turn, the Examiner drew his card. "Take this seriously, Applicant. To enter Duel Academy, a certain level of skill must be met that you aren't showing! I summon, Noble Knight Drystan in attack mode!"

As he placed his card on his duel disk, the light glowed and appeared this beautiful man in knight get up with a harp on one hand while on his face, there was an eye patch over his left eye.

Attribute: LIGHT/ Monster Type: Warrior Card/Level: 4/ATK:1800/DEF: 800

Up above Zane leaned forward. "Huh, is that a new Archetype that I've heard about?"

"What does it do?"

In response to Alexis, Zane answered, "You're about to find out."

Back down below, the Examiner placed a card in a slot inside the duel disk. "I now activate the equip spell, Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr!"

Wilona was confused as to how the Examiner said a word like that before a black sword that looked more like a lightsaber was caught by the handsome knight.

"Now this card effect is long and complicated so pay attention: I can only have one version of this equip card out, but when equipped, my monster loses 500 attack points to activate its ability."

ATK:1800→1300/DEF:800

"Whoa, what!?" Alexis from above had her eyes widen in shock. "Since when do equip cards _lower_ attack points?"

"As I said, I heard interesting things about this deck. I'm more surprised that they're using a deck like this as one of the tests. This year might be tougher than most."

In response to Zane's comment, the blonde girl narrowed her eyes. "I can handle it."

"You? I have no worry for. Her on the other hand?"

Back down below, the Examiner continued. "Even though my attack points are lowered, I activate the effect of Arfeudutyr: when it's equipped, I can destroy one set card, including set monster cards!"

Drystan started to spin the blade in his hand and with an up to down slash, a sword beam fired through and cut through the set card, destroying it before it could even be seen.

The examiner threw a hand outward. "Now you're wide open! Drystan attacks directly!"

The handsome knight spun the blade in his hand once more before firing another sword beam at the girl. Who simply stood there before the hologram attack knocked her off her feet.

Examiner: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000-1300=2700 LP

"Ow! What the bloody hell!?" The girl with green hair cried out in pain before picking herself back up along with some cards she dropped. "I wasn't expecting that to pack a wallop!"

"You've never dueled with holograms, have you?" The Examiner may have phrased that as a question, but he said that more of an obvious observation.

"The packet said I never had to!" Wilona dusted herself off. "All it said was that I had to be familiar with how to duel."

"Applicant," The Examiner sounded like he knew what was going on. He was facing someone with little dueling experience if they didn't know to brace themselves to the mild shock of hologram dueling. "Brace yourself. The holograms are harmless, but they do simulate mild forces to keep the excitement of the game. You can be knocked over by them if you're not careful. Pick yourself up, and while you do, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 3: Wilona. Cards: 5

Wilona had better moments in her life than the one where she had to pick herself up from falling from a card game. She drew another card to start her turn. She looked at the card she drew and had this unreadable look on her face.

"If my opponent has 2 or more set cards in their spell and trap zones, I can special summon Escher the Frost Vassal! And I place him in defense position!" As the girl placed the card on the duel disk, out spun a blue humanoid figure with blue armor.

Escher the Frost Vassal [/Type:EffectMonster/SubType:Aqua/Attribute:WATER/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

"Now, I… err… umm.." Wilona stammered as she struggled with her words. "W-What was that thing you do when you kill one monster for a stronger one?"

"… Tribute Summoning?"

Wilona blinked once. "Isn't that the Summoning with Poly-watcha-ma-call-it?"

Back above, Alexis sighed and folded her arms. "Okay, I had a feeling this entire duel, but that just confirmed it. She's never played the game before today!"

While the girl was exasperated, Zane had a much more muted response in that he had his eyes narrow. "That brings up a curious question: why is a newbie trying to apply for a Dueling School?"

"Maybe she's one of those people who think dueling is just a game and can get in easy."

"… That may be." Zane watched the duel continue though. Why did he have this feeling like he was a detective looking at some off detail in a crime scene? He didn't understand why it felt wrong, but his instincts kept telling him to look at it again.

"That... is called Fusion Summoning." The Examiner sighed as if he was letting out the last of his patience. "Applicant, just hurry up with your move so we can all get on with our lives."

Wilona flinched when she heard the lack of patience in the examiner. However, she still tried to move on and took another card out of her hand. "I remove Escher in order to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

Escher started to crack with blue light as the ice started to gather underneath the humanoid figure and swallow him whole. A new pair of eyes shined behind the large ice crystal before a crack appeared right down the center. Large, plated fingers slipped out through the crack and forced open the massive ice crystal, revealing it to be a large ice giant.

Mobius the Frost Monarch/Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Aqua/Attribute: WATER/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000

"According to his card, when Mobius is summoned, he can destroy two cards in the spell and trap card zone! I choose your equip spell and the face down on my right!"

At the girl's command, the titanic terror lifted it's arms up and slammed them with enough force to make the ground quake. Ice spikes shot up with the shock wave and stabbed into the set card on her left and piercing right through the other set card.

Wilona smiled at finally being able to make a move that looked good. "Now, I attack Drystan with Mobius!"

The examiner remained stoic before pressing a button on his disk as Mobius started to raise his hands over his head. "I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! When my opponent declares an attack, this card destroys the attacking monster!"

At the moment of the call, the trap card shot up and coated over Drystan before Mobius unleashed the blow. When the attack did connect, the monarch's attack was repelled the instant after, and cracks appeared all across its arms until it reached all across the body of the beast. Then, like someone throwing a brick through glass, Mobius fell the same way and was scattered into the holographic winds.

"… Oh." Wilona managed to let out as she realized her stronger monster was easily dispatched.

"If I were in her place, I would have used Mobius' ability to destroy the two face downs, not the equip card, she could have destroyed that monster easily even with the equip spell," Alexis commented from above. "She's totally going to lose."

Zane was all but inclined to agree with her at this point. The girl will no doubt lose in the next turn.

Wilona looked at her hands and fished out two cards. "I umm put one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 4: Examiner. Cards: 2

The man drew his next card and placed it in his duel disk. "I summon Noble Knight Medraut in attack mode!"

As soon as he said this, another handsome knight, this time blonde with white armor and a red cape appeared.

[Noble Knight Medraut/Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000]

"Now Arfeudutyr has an ability that allows me to re-equip it back into the field if I have a Noble Knight monster on the field and I have two! And I equip it back to Drystan!"

The equip card slid out of the graveyard slot and the Examiner placed it back in its original spot. Then in the hologram, the sword was linked back to Drystan.

"Wow, I can see why it can remove attack points now," Alexis noted.

"My next move, I put another equip spell on to Medraut! Noble Arms Gallatin!" As he said this, a new sword appeared under Medraut's hand. "And he gains 1000 attack points. The trade back is that for every one of my standby phases, he loses 200 attack points."

ATK: 1700→2700/DEF: 1000

"Well, it's over now," Alexis spoke out as she noticed the board favor heavily towards the Examiner. "She didn't even get a single point off."

Zane looked back at the girl in question. He noticed something weird: the girl was gripping her cards tighter and her eyes were narrowing. It didn't look like defeat, but at the same time, something felt wrong about how the girl was facing loss.

"And now," The Examiner began, I activate Arfeudutyr again! By sacrificing 500 more attack points, I can destroy a face down and I choose your face down!"

ATK:1300→800/DEF:800

As he claimed this, Drystan started to recline his hand back and then fired another blasé slash right for the card.

Wilona noticed the incoming attack and then her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I activate that card you're aiming for! Go, Half Shut!" The quick play spell card was played before the beam could destroy it. "So here's how it works, for one turn, I can choose a monster on the field, and for the rest of that turn, it can't be destroyed by battle!" She exclaimed while she had no monsters while her opponent had two.

Alexis put a hand on her head. "Oh, this kinda hurts to watch."

"Wait," Zane commented. "I know that card has a second effect."

"The second half of this card makes that monster loose half of his attack points!" Wilona cried out before she pointed over to Medraut. "And I choose your new knight!"

ATK: 2700→1350/DEF: 1000

Wilona pumped her fist as she saw the new knight's attack points drop.

"Huh, not bad." Alexis was caught off guard by the move since it wasn't that bad by a newbie.

"Alright then, now Medraut's ability activates, when given an equip card, his level raises by one and his attribute changes to a DARK type!"

As soon as he said this, the handsome knight's eyes started to glow a dark red while his shadow seemed to lift up from behind him and transform into something almost demon-like.

Level 4→5. Attribute: LIGHT→ DARK

"And now, I attack with both of my monsters!"

The two knights didn't hesitate to close in and slash the girl with their blades. This time, the girl stood her ground.

"You should quit now, applicant! You don't have the skills to even take out a single life point. Just save yourself from more embarrassment and surrender!"

The Examiner was harsh, but at the same time, Zane could see why he said it. He doubted the girl could win other than by blind luck—he blinked. The number one duelist of Duel Academy noticed Wilona gritting her teeth and her hand trembling slightly. Zane noticed her eyes seemed to be narrowing into a glare again.

Wilona: 2700 LP→ 550 LP

Examiner: 4000 LP

"And with that, I end my turn and Half Shut returns my monster's attack points."

ATK: 1350→ 2700/ DEF: 1000

Turn 5: Wilona Cards: 3

Wilona still had this angry glare on her face before and drew her next card. She stared at her hand for a moment before she inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The Examiner had a monster with 2700 attack points while he had support with a card that could destroy both set and face-up cards. All the while she had an empty field, it wasn't looking good for her.

However, she refused to lose. Too much was at stake, and she _loathed_ the idea of failing now—when she was risking so much to lose just because of this _stupid_ game!

Wilona looked at her cards once more and instead of concentrating on how it made no sense, she started to see it as a puzzle piece. Slowly, something came to mind when she was reviewing over re-runs of old dueling channels during her cramming. "I remove from play, Mobius from my graveyard to summon, Lucius the Shadow Vassal!"

A small imp-like creature with a giant head slithered into the field. It gave a chuckle that was equal parts small, but malevolent.

Lucius the Shadow Vassal [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"He can be special summoned by removing from play an LV 5 monster from my grave. He has another effect, but It's impossible to activate now. So instead, I sacrifice him to summon, Caius the Shadow Monarch!"

The imp-like creature dropped into his own shadow where it suddenly expanded and ripped the ground to like a portal. Two arms grabbed on to the edge and a large beast that dwarfed even Mobius' entrance appeared, showing a devastating creature.

Caius the Shadow Monarch [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"I'm not done, I have a card in my hand that allows me to special summon it in exchange that its attributes, type, and level match the tribute monster. I summon, the Illusory Snatcher!"

Illusory Snatcher [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 7→6 /ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

A blob-like white being fell from the sky with a splat. It then rose as some white humanoid creature, but steam started to burn off it and started to take the form of Caius.

"Two 2400 attack monsters? But you forget, Medraut has 2700 attack points." The Examiner pointed out.

Yet, Wilona was also quick to point back. "Caius has a special ability that lets me banish one card on the field, and I choose Medraut!"

The shadow lord put his hands together to summon a powerful black hole. The vacuum sucked in Medraut despite it's best attempts to fight it and soon, once inside, Caius crushed the orb between his hands like a glass ball.

"And there's more! If Caius banishes as a DARK attribute monster, I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you! I guess his ability to change attributes isn't to your favor!"

Caius cackled with laughter akin to a monster of nightmares. He threw and orb of shadows at the Examiner that exploded nearby him, causing him to shield himself from the blast.

Examiner: 4000 LP→ 3000LP

"Now, Illusory Snatcher attacks Drystan! Destroy that knight-pirate wannabe!" The fake Caius roared and ran up to the one-eyed knight. He pushed forward a palm and the knight was sucked into another vortex of shadow.

Examiner: 3000 LP→ 1400 LP

"Caius, your attack was never used, go!" Wilona cried out as the true Caius punched the ground, causing shadowy pillars to appear and surround the Examiner before exploding.

As the dust settled, the Examiner was seen lowering his arms that he used to shield himself, but looking a little worse for wear.

Examiner: 1400→ 0 LP

Wilona: Winner.

It took a second before Wilona realized what had happened before she threw her hand up to bring it back down. "Yes! I did it!"

The Examiner sighed. "Congratulations, you have passed… Student."

"T-Thank you!" Wilona then looked at her watch. "Uh, I can leave now, right? There's somewhere else I need to be!"

"Report to the info booth and they can give you your instructions." The Examiner responded before Wilona gave a polite bow and almost ran out of the arena.

"Looks like she won after all." From above, Alexis got off the rails and started walking. "I might as well apply for my initiation too."

Zane watched her go but not before looking at the girl that left the arena. Something still felt off to him, especially around the last parts of the duel. Why did she look so… angry?

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

The Examiner walked back and put the first deck down.

"A little inelegant, but she passed, so she's in." Dr. Crowler stated as he was looking over the papers of the girl.

"S—Dr. Crowler," The Examiner knew Crowler had a 'thing' with people calling him sir. "I don't think she's ready for Duel Academy. Her skills as a duelist are almost non-existent, and I'm sure that was beginner's luck that her cards could help her beat that situation."

"Normally, I'd agree," Dr. Crowler continued to look at the folder. "But according to her papers, she's not joining the regular Duelist Curriculum, she's joining one that barely has much to do with Duel Monsters itself. So she gets a pass for her sub-par dueling skills."

He turned another paper and raised his brow. "Huh. I see." He put down the paper to his desk. "Anyway, she's the first one to pass. If there are any other applicants take them in."

The Examiner wondered why Dr. Crowler seemed surprised but thought it was time for him to get ready along with the other examiners. Before he left, he did see the paper Dr. Crowler was on: it was on the financial status of the applicant.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

"Welcome to Burger World! Where there's a burger for everyone!" I faked my smile as I repeated that cheesy slogan. I really wish this wasn't the only job I could get. "What order can I get for you today?"

Though, today and tomorrow will be my last shift here. Duel Academy is located on a remote isle around the Pacific Ocean.

I'm still worried about mum though. I hope she'll be fine without me.

On the bright side, I'm in Duel Academy. That's one less thing to worry about.

When the next customer disappears, and there's no sign of anyone else coming into the cashier where I'm stationed, I fished my pockets to get out the deck I bought.

… Even though I won, why do I still feel like shit?

"Oh hey, are you a duelist?!"

The voice snapped me out of my stupor as I placed the deck back into my nearby purse. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that. Welcome to Burger World! Where there's a burger for everyone! May I take your order?"

He's around my age, has a large chunk of brown hair and he's also carrying a duel disk with a deck.

"It's fine. I'm sorry if I spooked ya!" He gave an easy-going laugh. "I'll have the number 3 this time around."

I nodded and added that to the machine.

"But that deck, you play?"

I suppose some small talk wouldn't hurt while he's waiting for his order. I don't see anyone else around and customer service does require me to engage with them if they aren't too rude.

"Yes, I do. I'm even going to Duel Academy."

The other teen's eyes widen and the smile on his face grows. "No way! You got into Duel Academy!?"

"It wasn't easy, but yes. I got in." Huh, his energy must be contagious, I'm feeling a lot better than a while ago.

"That's so sweet! I guess I'll be seeing you there too huh, Burger Girl?"

Oh, he's also an applicant? But with his confidence, I bet he's competent in the game. Hell—I bet he passed easily. "I don't know, I barely passed my test. If you did well in yours, we might be sent to different dorms." For financial reasons, I had to choose to stay in the Slifer Dorms since that was the cheapest dorms to stay in out of all the three. Considering how I won by luck, I might have no real option for Ra Yellow, let alone Obelisk Blue if I was a man.

"I haven't taken mine yet." I looked up to the teen with a fair amount of shock and looked at the clock. "But I'm sure I'll pass it with flying colors."

"Haven't taken—you do know the tests stop at 2 PM, right?" I asked him as I checked the clock again, seeing as it's a little past, 1:45 PM.

With how the other teen seems to have his eye snap open at me, I'm assuming he didn't know. "What!? I thought they end at 4!?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm sorry to say, the initiation tests end at 2 today."

"Holy crap! I gotta run! Thanks for that, Burger Girl!"

And without missing a beat, he bolts out the doors like an Olympic runner. As he left through the doors, I found myself almost opening my mouth. It looked like I wanted to wish him luck even though there's a chance he might not get in.

If he did though, it would be nice to know a friendly face in a boarding school. Or maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking people that show initial friendliness to me will stay that way.

That's how it always begins, people only act nice for their own game.

Well, I can play along.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Wilona was taking in another order, but outside her window, a figure had just watched the interaction.

"… Jaden Yuki… that's his name here?"

"_I am a little worried about this. This looks like a past version off—_"

"I agree** with him. This place is suspicious—more so with that girl.**"

"Why the girl? I don't even remember seeing her before."

"**That's the problem. This world has a few small differences...**"

"_Ahh, and you're saying the butterfly effect and—or the chaos theory right? One wingbeat can build into a storm?_"

"**Except the 'storm' is a grand cosmic disaster the likes I've never seen before, even comparing all the ones before and potentially in the future.** **And we're trying to stop the 'butterfly'.**"

"Let's not forget, we're trying to stop it. I have a feeling someone else is trying to ensure it."

"Meow!"

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains: Chapter 1 END]

**A/N**: Hello comrades! *USSR MEME MUSIC BLARES IN THE BACKGROUND*

Welcome to this story that I've wanted to do for a very, very long time. After several failed attempts, I think this one might finally realize a plan I've been imagining since like three-ish years ago maybe four?

I really, really wanted to write this story, and now? I can write it because I want to, and I do hope you all enjoy it too.

This story is going to have some cannon divergence, but not in the way that most people think. It's also a slight AU and you might even be seeing characters from other Yugioh series in this one... they can be anyone.

But for some reason, I don't see people guessing who they are. Can you?

That's all for now folks. I hope you all had fun reading this as I did with making it.


	2. 2: Blackmail, Blackmail

**A/N**: Edit: on second thought, despite some crude language, I'm bumping this fic back to T. This fic has some dark themes, but I'm not sure they're that dark.

* * *

Duel Academy looks more like an island resort to me than an academic boarding school. And, having an active volcano feels as if it should be violating many safety laws.

I digress. Orientation went well—they even gave me this extra-long red jacket similar to a professor's coat because I was going to need pockets and the girl's uniform definitely did not have any of it.

I was also really fond of this red Duel Academy cap. I might wear it more often if I just style my hair around it.

But there was something else that caught my attention during the orientation. I was able to spot, Mr. Late wearing the same color I was—which is weird because I really did think he was a good duelist. Then again, seeing him impressively able to fall asleep while standing up explains a few things about him.

After the chancellor finishes, my school PDA tells me that I am in Slifer Red, but instead of going straight to the dorms, I had to go somewhere else first.

Eventually, I did find the card shop store. There looked to be no sign of anyone there so I called out, "Ms. Dorothy?"

A kindly woman stepped out. "Oh hello? The card shop isn't quite open yet so do come again."

"No no," I stepped forward. "I'm Wilona Konami, do you remember that Email resume I sent?"

The woman blinked before realization crossed her face. "Oh! Come in, come in, you're really ready to do this, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then, welcome aboard the Duel Academy staff! I'll get you in some you started right away. There's a lot to set up before we open up."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Well, you're working very hard!" As most of the shop is finished, Ms. Dorothy hands me a packed meal. "Can you really do all of this along with your studies?"

"I've done something like this before, Ms. Dorothy. You don't need to worry, but thanks for the meal." I'm not going to pass down free food whenever I can. "What else can I do?"

"You've done enough, sweetie! It's time for your orientation. The Obelisk Girl Dorms are close by but you better hurry."

The Obelisk Blue dorms huh? It does look really… good. "No, I'm wearing these red jackets for a reason. I'm going to be staying at the Slifer Red Dorms."

"What? But I thought all girls stay in the Obelisk Blue dorms?"

"Well, I was qualified, but the thing was I didn't want to receive an expensive loan that I would have to pay back later. Slifer Red seemed more manageable and cheaper to stay in."

"Hmm," She looked at me with a worried frown. But it soon stopped. "Well then, that's enough working for today, and you can go meet your other Slifer Red students."

It didn't take me long before I finally did arrive at the rather—well I was long used to living in conditions like this. At least the view of the sea was beautiful.

The welcome dinner was more like something out of a school cafeteria, but it wasn't unreasonable. I ended up seeing the familiar face and luckily for me, there was an empty seat next to him.

"Huh? A Girl—here?!" The small one with teal hair looked at me in surprise, before the rest of the dorm did—only then did I realize I was indeed the only girl here.

Mr. Late finally thinks I'm important enough to look up from his meal and spots me. "Ouf bey! bou're—"

"Swallow first, Mr. Late, before you make yourself look more like a fool."

The brunette did as I was told before pointing to me. "Oh, hey Burger Girl! You're here!"

"Burger Girl?" The small one across from Mr. Late repeated with confusion.

I motioned to the teen stuffing his mouth with rice. "We met at Burger World before this man here thought the tests would end at four, not nearly ten minutes before it ended."

Mr. Late swallowed his bite. "I was able to make it, and scored big! When did you take your, test, Burger Girl? I mean you were out there faster than the others."

"I went at the crack of dawn." I looked down at the meal before me. It did look good. "A bit of—the early bird gets the worm—the opposite of you, Mr. Late."

"Uh, hey," The small one called out. "So what is your name? I doubt your name is actually Burger Girl."

I gave a small smirk. "Don't you know it's rude to ask for a name when you don't introduce yourself first?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" Mr. Late introduces himself with a proud smile but bits of food around his mouth. He points his chopsticks over to the short one and I learn his name is Syrus Truesdale. In return, I simply tell them who I am.

We eventually do meet the headmaster for the red dorms. A nice man named Professor Banner. He keeps a pudgy cat around, which is nice.

Yuki over there interrupts his attempt at an ice breaker but it lets everyone begin eating.

It's an alright experience—really. But to my surprise, Professor Banner walks by and tells me I have a room all to myself since everyone else in the red dorms is a male. Of course, it meant that others had to fit into already cramped rooms, but sucks for them!

What sucks for me though is that I applied to also be part of the Janitorial staff here in Duel Academy. That means even late at night, I still have to work.

My first assignment, after putting on the cleaning uniform, is to clean one of the duel arenas.

As I made my way there, I thought I heard the sounds of battling. When I did arrive at where I was supposed to begin cleaning, imagine my utter surprise to see students dueling against each other way past curfew, and one of them being Yuki himself participating in a duel.

Yuki had an empty field and was facing down some guy on a horse that looked pretty intimidating. I heard him saying something…

"...but Chazz doesn't know that my monsters and I… We have—a bond!" Yuki drew his card in a rather dramatic fashion before he was distracted and looked my way.

He stops when he finally notices me at the entrance of the duel arena. "Oh, hey Wilona."

Everyone else, two more Obelisk blue, Truesdale, an Obelisk Blue Girl, and the person who Yuki is dueling all snap their heads towards me.

"Yuki," I manage to fight the urge to roll my eyes while taking out the vacuum cleaner. "What are you doing here this late past curfew?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm dueling." He responded without care before pointing to me. "What's with that weird get up?"

"I applied for sanitary jobs and was accepted. I was tasked to help clean this—supposed to be empty—duel arena." I shook my head. "Look, Yuki, I doubt even you want to get expelled on the first night of school. There's a patrol of security guards that's supposed to come in here in like a few minutes, you all better leave before they come!"

"How do you know that?" Truesdale asked me while he was next to some blonde that eyed me weirdly.

To answer the smaller one, I took out a walkie talkie. "Miss, when is the closest batch of Security guards coming to Arena Blue?"

After a beep, I play my walkie talkie on loudspeaker mode. "Oh they should be there around now, deary, why is something wrong?"

I look up and the blue guy from across Yuki puts off his duel disk. "Nothing, Miss, I was just checking."

"W-Wait!" Yuki looks to me after the duel is forcibly stopped. "Aren't we students here?"

The blonde one next to Truesdale starts to talk about the rules that Jaden didn't know and that the blue one—Chazz as she says— didn't tell him.

"Hey, it's not my fault the Slime can't read a basic book!" The tosser tried to defend himself.

I raised my brow. "But aren't you currently breaking that rule too?"

"I would and could have played a hundred games past curfew then escaped before those bozo guards could even guess what's happening!"

So he screamed, but when we heard said 'bozo guards' coming close, they all booked it faster than a green light in the Grand Prix.

"Aw, man! We're screwed! If they find us here, who knows what could happen to us!?" Truesdale cried out.

"What!? Is it really that bad I was dueling here this late!?"

"Yes, Jaden!" The blonde girl pointed out.

At that moment, something came into my mind. "Take the north entrance," I tell the remaining three as I walk in the opposite direction. "Unlike the rest of you, I'm supposed to be here. I can distract them longer for you all to escape."

Yuki waves his hand as the other three leave me behind. "Thanks, Wilona, see you at the dorms later!"

Oh no, he shouldn't be thanking me. Not one bit…

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Chazz Princeton wondered who slipped him a letter that threatened him and would have called him an idiot for not showing up—in a remote location with even it's own poorly drawn map.

All he knew was that he was supposed to meet this jerk five in the morning or 'face the consequences'. Ha! Like Chazz would be afraid of some punk thinking he had all the power!

Chazz followed the end of the map to some remote clearing a fair distance from elsewhere on the island.

He heard a bush shaking and got his duel disk out. To his surprise, he spotted Jaden and his dumb sidekick step out from the opposite side.

"Slifer Slacker! What, couldn't take losing?!" Chazz activated his duel disk and glared at the two Slifer Reds.

"Chazz! I guess you wanted that rematch after all!" Jaden activated his duel disk too but spoke with a completely different tone than that of the Obelisk Blue.

It took them both a second to realize something off about what the other just exclaimed.

"Wait," Jaden put down his duel disk and pointed. "You didn't call me out to finish our duel?"

"What!? You threatened me, you Slifer Slacker! I don't even want to be seen a hundred miles near your stupid dorm!" Chazz screamed back.

"Wait," Syrus looked between the two. "If Chazz didn't challenge Jaden, and if Jaden didn't call out Chazz, who brought us here?"

"That would be me, gents."

From behind the tree, everyone could see the light-green hair and blue-tinted glasses over purple colored eyes. Wilona Aestas stepped out, with a smile that no one had ever seen on her face before.

"You? Janitor Girl!?"

Wilona's smile didn't falter as she looked to Chazz. "Burger Girl, Janitor Girl, Red Hat... it doesn't quite matter what you call me—even if those names become crueler in a few minutes—what matters, dear gentlemen, was that I was the one who called you both here."

"Oh, did you call us out here to finish our duel? Wow, Wilona, you rock!"

The green-haired girl only shook her head and tossed her hair off her shoulder. "Oh, Yuki, sweet, single-minded, Yuki. I didn't bring you both here to do that."

The girl took out something she was hiding behind her back.

Then it played, "_I would __and could__ have __played a hundred games past curfew then__ escaped before those bozo guards could even guess what's happening!_"

Wilona pressed pause, skip, then play once more in the Walkie Talkie she was carrying.

"_Aw, man! We're screwed! If they find us here, who knows what could happen to us!?_"

"_What!? Is it really that bad I was dueling here this late!?"_

Jaden Yuki tilted his head. "You recorded us? Why would you do something weird as that?"

Chazz stomped his foot and pointed to the red-themed boy. "You idiot! She's threatening us! She has proof we were breaking the rules last night, and if she gives that to Sheppard, we could even be expelled from the school!"

For once, even the usually cool-headed Jaden seemed to go into a panic. "What!?"

Chazz glared back at Wilona who still kept her smile of sadistic power. "This bitch is blackmailing us!"

Wilona gave a fake gasp. "Language Princeton! We're still in a place of learning! But blackmail is such a strong word," Wilona walked forward with a slow but easy-going pace. "I prefer the words: business investment. There's really no need to worry, gentlemen, all you have to do is do a few favors here and there and this audio won't find itself on the good Chancellor's desk."

"How can you say something so evil with a smile!?" Poor Syrus clutched his head, ignorant of the evil that the green-haired girl was truly capable of.

"You're horrible, Wilona!"

"You all know how to flatter a girl," The she-witch with a red hat was smiling at the three boys. "But I'm afraid sweet talk won't get you gents anywhere. I just want to make sure we're all on the same page. If I ask for something, you'll help dear little, me?" Wilona smiled, tilted her head and put her hands near her face.

Syrus would have found it cute and attractive if he wasn't deathly horrified. Jaden was still in shock while Chazz gripped his fist angrily before throwing it dramatically.

"You think you can blackmail me, and get away with it?!"

"Yes." Chazz's anger flinched at the unprecedented evil that was Wilona's answer.

There was a beeping noise coming from one of Wilona's jacket pockets and she took out a pager. "Oh, I have to go to the card shop for my shift. You boys have a great day though!"

And with that, Wilona left, leaving all three men to their 'great' day.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Syrus Truesdale, despite being blackmailed by a hot girl so early in the morning, was feeling rather good. A different mail—a love letter was given to him of all people, from the even more beautiful and gorgeous Alexis Rhodes.

All he needed to do was meet her in the girl's dorm!

What could possibly go wrong?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Oh, Syrus, what went wrong?" Jaden knew the message said to meet them at the Girl's dorm, but there was one place, the usually laid back Jaden was going to visit first.

Or at least, he was going to visit, but he saw the person he was looking for walking towards the dorms carrying a large number of books.

"Wilona!" The light green-haired girl looked up to see Jaden jumping off the second floor and running up to her. "What did you do to Syrus!?"

Wilona only raised her brow. "I beg your pardon? I haven't seen you or Truesdale since the crack of dawn."

"What but who else can be blackmailing me again?!"

The other Slifer Red's eyes narrowed. "Blackmail? Show me…. After I put these texts away." She motioned to the books she was carrying.

"Oh right sure. Do you need help carrying that?" Jaden didn't know much, but his mom did teach him manners when it came to people in obvious need.

Wilona looked at Jaden for a moment with obvious confusion or she thought there was something in his teeth. Jaden picked for anything that was stuck on his teeth before Wilona shook her head. "Thank's for the offer, but I'm used to labor. But you're really nice—offering me help when apparently I'm the first person to blackmail you today."

"I mean—if someone needs help, you give it to them—don't you?"

…

Wilona then gave a soft laugh while shaking her head in disbelief. "You really are heroic, Mr. Yuki. It is a shame that I am not."

After putting her books away and listening to the message, Wilona looked to Jaden while the two were behind the dorms.

"You do know whoever they are, if they find you and Syrus in the girls' dorm, they will have physical evidence like me to blackmail you, right?"

"I just can't leave my friend hanging there! Besides, you blackmailed us and we're still on kinda good terms. Maybe I can challenge them to a duel for our freedom!" Jaden paused a second before looking to Wilona. "By the way, I challenge you to a duel for me and Syrus' freedom!"

The girl's face fell into a deadpan. "Yuki, I barely have any skill in dueling, you'll defeat me easily. I won't make that foolish decision."

"Darn, maybe it'll work on Syrus' new blackmailers."

There were many reasons as to why that wouldn't and shouldn't work, instead, the other Slifer Red just decided to do this. "Oooorrr," Wilona brought a finger up for Jaden to focus back on her. "We could try it my way."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Is he even coming?" Jasmine Makurada asked Alexis as they al waited by the lake.

"He said over the PDA he was coming over," Alexis said, "But you're right, he's taking a while."

"You think he ditched his friend?" Mindy Hamaguchi asked.

Syrus, who was still bound, seemed to panic. "What!? Oh no! My worst nightmare since I came here with Jaden is finally happening! Hello, again darkness, my old friend!"

"Calm down, I doubt he would do that," Alexis spoke out.

"Hey!" All four of them panicked at the sound of a shout.

They turned around to see two heavily dressed janitors walking up to them, one of them with a scratchy voice they all assumed to be an old lady.

"You kids shouldn't be out here this late at night!" They must have been old as they were slightly hunched over. "You might all get colds in this weather!"

"We're sorry, Miss, we'll be back in our dorms in a second."

"You kids these days! So rebellious, why back in my day, we listened to our elders right away!" The first granny hobbled over to them, and they could see she was wearing a cleaning mask and red Duel Academy cap which both covered most of her face. "Why! Wait a second—that small one isn't a girl!"

"Oh no! My nightmare spiraled down worse than before! I don't want to be naked in front of the class!"

"Calm your tights sonny," The 'granny' spoke out. "Back in my day it was so much harder for men to get into school—my beloved husband had to drop it to raise the family farm and feed my family. My eldest son had to drop high school to go to war." The granny's hoarse voice started to crack and she gave a sniff. "He never came back..."

"But I'm sure these kind girls were just helping you back to your dorm right? There's no way they would do such a cruel thing to an obviously simple mistake, right?"

The granny, who was wearing a cleaning mask and the red hat, looked towards the three girls. Although her face was covered, the three girls felt a smile behind the mask and all suddenly felt really guilty.

"Um er yeah! We were totally going to help him!"

Alexis and Jasmine turned towards Mindy who looked panicked and whispered quickly after saying that. "I'm sorry, the story about her husband and son got to me!"

Syrus started to tear up. "Granny!"

"Dry your tears, little one, and remember next time to be more mindful of your surroundings, come along then. You girls don't need to stay out any longer while we old women can bring this young man back to where he belongs."

The Obelisk girls were flabbergasted, but the granny was able to snatch Syrus' leash and started walking away with the former prisoner.

It was then that Alexis' PDA played. "Uh hey, if you guys are still there, umm I kinda got lost—but don't worry, I'll definitely be there! … The girl's dorm is near the volcano, right? Oh wait, gotta go—the place might be collapsing around me—I'm too high up!" Then the message abruptly was cut off.

Alexis Rhodes stared into her PDA in utter disbelief before two words escaped her mouth, "That… idiot!"

"Granny," Syrus was now crying in relief. "You're my new hero! I can't believe I trusted Jaden!"

"What!? Syrus, that's so mean of you to say!"

…

…

…

Everyone heard the voice that just came out of the PDA, now just come out from the other 'granny' who had a bandana instead of a cap.

Syrus couldn't believe it and the first granny was slowly pushing her palm into her face and gripping tightly into it—almost as if she was practicing to use it on someone else.

"No see," Everyone watched the other Granny stand up straight, and removed the bandana around their head, revealing a familiar bunch of brown hair. "You didn't recognize me because it was dark and I'm wearing my blazer underneath this Janitor's uniform, pretty clever huh?"

"Ah!" Alexis and her friends ran up to catch up with Jaden and Syrus. "You were trying to trick us!"

"What!? No, we weren't! We were trying to rescue Syrus!"

"Yuki—just stop talking." The first Granny didn't remove her hand off her face, but Syrus recognized that posh accent on only two people he's met so far in this school and only one of them was a man.

As Wilona removed her mask but kept her hat. A familiar light green ponytail was pulled at the back of the hat and fell, which clued the smaller boy who his 'savior' really was. Poor Syrus fainted at the thought that his 'savior' was actually his newest source of nightmares.

"Syrus!" Jaden cried out before kneeling to his fallen friend.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," Alexis began before pointing to Jaden. "But what I do know is that you're here on illegal grounds and if you don't want you, or your friends to get expelled—"

"Actually, if I may, I do have a janitor's permit that allows me to sweep some floors here in the Obelisk Blue Dorms. In fact, I was going to come back here and feed some of the fish in the lake. So I'm actually alright to be here—not these two." Wilona motioned to Jaden and Syrus.

"Wilona!" Jaden cried out while trying to carry his fainted friend.

"Yuki, you have lost many things this night, one of them is the ability to talk to me as of right now." The girl spoke with all the edge of a bloody but still sharp knife.

"Okay fine, but that's still for you and the other boy!" Alexis added back in. "If you don't want to get expelled, you'll have to duel me." If there was one thing going on for Alexis this night it was that her plan was indeed working, just not in the way she expected.

"A duel?" Jaden had a smile on his face and looked up to Wilona. "See, I told you my plan would have worked!"

"… Do not talk to me, Yuki. I'm still bloody ticked off."

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

To be unseen by prying eyes, the group of Obelisk Girls and Slifer Reds brought their duel to the center of the lake thanks in part to two boats docked nearby.

"Before we begin," Alexis shouted from across Jaden, a still fainted Syrus, and Wilona who was managing the boat, "How did you pull all of that off?"

"What you mean the plan to rescue Syrus? I mean it was a super cool—even spy movie-related plan!"

"That you ruined, Yuki!"

"Hey, I didn't want to let Syrus down like that!"

"You could have done it after we left!"

Jaden flinched at the murderous aura of the light green-haired girl then turned back to Alexis. "Okay, so here's how it went down."

Wilona knew that if Jaden appeared there, he would be potentially kicked out for disobeying the rules. But Wilona knew a way he could be there, without actually being there. Wilona had access to janitor uniforms and made Jaden wear a woman's one to make it look like he was a female janitor, so no one would even think twice about him actually walking through the front doors of the female dorm. Their next step was to make a pre-recorded message, one that Wilona gave Jaden specific lines to say, and after a certain amount of time, have Jaden's PDA send the message back to their 'blackmailers'. The point of this was to make their 'blackmailers' think Jaden was somewhere else, and not right in front of them.

Wilona had figured out since the location was the female dorms, the blackmailers were also girls—Jaden left out the part where back then he was wondering if the girls of this school were all blackmailers—and because of that, she wanted to talk with them first under her guise. Jaden was surprised that Wilona was so good at acting, but he did recall her mentioning that she used to lie and act above her age to get into jobs earlier.

"Whoa! That's like super complex!" Mindy commented out loud after hearing everything explained.

"Man, I had problems just picking an outfit every morning before coming here, and she's already like super villain brained or something," Jasmine commented along.

Alexis also had her comments. "I admit, it was really clever. It would have worked if you didn't blab at the very last second."

"Hey, Syrus is my friend, I'm not letting him down!"

Wilona sighed and put a hand on her head. "Pride cometh before the fall."

No one heard her though as Alexis pointed at Jaden and cried out, "Well that all depends on this duel! Let's get started!"

"DUEl!"

Jaden: 4000 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

Alexis drew first, showing that she was taking the initiative. "I summon, Cyber Gymnast in attack mode!" As soon as she placed the card in her disk, something flew or jumped high into the sky. With an impressive frontal flip over several times, the figure soon landed, making the water around her ripple with an impressive show. The monster revealed a muscular woman with blonde hair and some kind of dancer get up.

Cyber Gymnast

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1800]

"Then I place a face down, and end my turn!"

Turn 2: Jaden. Cards: 5

"Time to throw down!" The Slifer Red drew his card and wasted no time. "Nice! I summon Elemental Hero Heat in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Heat

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Pyro/Attribute:FIRE/Level:4/ATK:1600/DEF:1200]

A powerful-looking fire hero appeared and for a second, steam could be seen flying around him as he landed near the water.

Jaden gripped his fist. "And if you think he's hot now, just wait! He's just warming up!"

"Yuki, those puns were horrible. You can't threaten someone with puns." Wilona stated.

"Hey, I thought they were pretty fire—get it?"

"I do, I just can't take it seriously."

"Man, Wilona, you've got to lighten up."

"You've given me no reason to, Yuki."

Jaden shook his head and focused back on the duel. "Okay, as I was saying, Heat's got a sweet ability: for every Elemental Hero I control on my field, he gains 200 attack points which includes himself!"

ATK:1600→1800

"Now go, Heat! Flare Spear!"

The Elemental Hero clasped his hands together before separated them, creating a link of fires that took the form of a lance. He threw it with great speed towards Alexis' 800 attack monster.

However, the girl remained calm and instead activated her trap card. "Go, Doble Passe! This trap card changes the direction of your attack to me!"

The fire lance flew past the Gymnast and instead exploded near Alexis's boat.

Alexis: 4000 LP→2200 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

Alexis held on and threw her arm out as soon as the attack landed. "In exchange for taking that attack, my monster gets to counter-attack you directly!"

Gymnast did so, skating past with incredible speed, jumping into the air, and socking Jaden in the face.

Alexis: 2200 LP

Jaden 4000 LP→ 3200 LP

Jaden shook his head and tried to stand back up from the hit. "That Alexis is something else! Just letting me get to her life points so she could get to mine?!"

Alexis heard this and smiled. "So, are you impressed?"

Jaden, even after getting hit, smiled in return. "Impressed? I think I'm in love!"

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you!" Alexis spoke before seeing Jaden make no other move this turn.

Turn 3: Alexis. Cards: 4

"Now then, where were we?!" The blonde girl took out another card. "First, I activate Gymnast's special ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on my opponent's side of the field! Looks like your Heat is all washed up!"

"Why are you also doing puns!?"

Despite Wilona's cries, Gymnast flew in and tackled heat into the lake. Bubbles fizzed greatly but soon dissolved into nothingness before Gymnast flew back into Alexis' side of the field.

"Next, I sacrifice Gymnast in order to summon, Cyber Prima!" As soon as she said this, Gymnast burst into light and formed into a more elegant, smaller, but obviously more powerful female monster.

Cyber Prima [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1600]

"Usually, she has the power to destroy all face-up spell cards on the field, but since there isn't anything on your field, she'll have to settle for another direct attack!"

Cyber Prima skated in with the grace of a champion figure skater and then kicked Jaden in the arm with enough force to shake the boat.

The Slifer Red grunted in pain and fell to his knees from the heavy blow.

Alexis: 2200

Jaden: 3200→900

"Whoo ho! Way to go, Alexis!" The two girls besides the blonde Obelisk Blue cheered at the insane blow to her opponent.

Also, Crowler, who had fallen into the water after accidentally trapping Syrus with the false love letter, was watching the duel with glee that Alexis was showing that upstart his place.

"I'll end my turn by putting down a face down." Alexis finished.

Turn 4: Jaden. Cards: 5

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Wilona asked with a softness Jaden hadn't seen in the girl.

"Thanks for the worry, Wilona, but don't be! In fact, I'm excited! Alexis is an amazing duelist!"

Wilona shook her head and scoffed. But there was a smile on her face. "Well, if you lose, you might not get the chance to face her or anyone else here anymore."

"All the more reason why I'm going to win this!" Jaden's smile shined like a star in the middle of that dark lake. "I draw!"

He smiled when he saw the card. "Alright, I activate the field spell, Fusion Gate!"

There was an obvious distortion in the air that made everyone look around with surprise.

"Now here's how it works! Now both of us can fusion summon monsters all we want, but the kicker? The material has to be removed from play instead of being sent to the grave, so with that in mind!" The Slifer Red took out two cards. "I banish Elemental Hero Clayman and Sparkman in my hand to fusion summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The two material cards flew up towards the main distortion and space around them started to warp them both together. Light exploded in the sky and out came a towering creature with thunder crackling around him.

Elemental HERO Thunder Giant [Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1500]

"Now I activate his special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a monster on the field whose original attack points are less than 2400!"

"What!?" Alexis cried out before Jaden activated his ability and had Thunder Giant shoot a ball of plasma that expanded near Prima and exploded, incinerating her in the explosion.

"And that's not all, Thunder Giant still has his attack left! That's 2400 Attack Points to your 2200 life points!"

Thunder Giant race over to Alexis, positioning his palm over the blonde girl's head with electricity crackling and about to explode.

"No way! Alexis!"

The obelisk blue moved fast. "Nice try, but I reveal my face down: Defense Draw! This turns the battle damage I take to 0 and lets me draw a card!"

Alexis' deck shined and an invisible forcefield slammed the massive giant away back to Jaden's field before the attack could connect. After surviving that attack, Alexis drew the shinning card atop her deck and it's protective light faded.

"You almost got me there, Jaden! Now I'm impressed!"

"You're impressed? I'm stoked! You played that amazingly Alexis, now I definitely wanna beat you!" Jaden cried out before placing one card face down.

Alexis saw that Jaden was once more making no other move past this turn and moved to make it hers. "I said you impressed me, but you're going to need to do better than that to beat me!"

Turn 5: Alexis. Cards: 4

"I draw!" As she saw the card in her hands, a smile appeared on her face. "I play the Ritual Spell card, Machine Angel Absolute Ritual!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "No way, you use Ritual Monsters?!"

"I have some fusion ones too, but I don't let that stop me." She continued on. "This ritual card allows me to sacrifice not only cards in my hand, and field, but also cards in my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck! I shuffle back Gymnast in my graveyard and Etoile Cyber in my hand in order to Ritual Summon, Cyber Angel Izana!"

Throughout that whole time, Alexis had the area around her turn into some mix of a temple and high tech computer. The centerpiece behind her burst into green flame and the two monsters she had chosen, two level 4 monsters, flew and jumped into the green flame. When they did, the fire exploded and a majestic but metallic humanoid figure descended into the field.

Cyber Angel Izana [Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2600]

Jaden was shaking. "… This… This is so sweet! I get to face a powerful ritual monster!" He was shaking of excitement.

"I'm glad one of us is enjoying this situation," Wilona muttered under her breath. She didn't want to lose two pawns so early into the school year!

"That Slifer Red doesn't understand that when Alexis busts out a ritual monster, they're as good as done!" Jasmine threw her fist in the air as if cheering for victory already.

Alexis her self pointed. "When Izana is ritual summoned, she has the ability to destroy one spell and trap card on my opponent's side of the field. But on the plus side, you get to choose which gets destroyed."

Jaden looked at his cards. "I choose my field spell, Fusion Gate!"

Izana slammed her spear into the water and a stream of water sped out and stabbed into the distortion around them, shattering it somehow with glass.

Alexis wasn't done. "Now I attack Thunder Giant with Izana!"

The giant fired bolts of electricity towards the mechanical angel, but nothing could deter it from raising its axe and slashing the far bigger monster in half.

Alexis: 2200 LP

Jaden: 900→800 LP

"I reveal my trap card, Hero Signal! After one of my monsters gets destroyed in battle, this card allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Hero card from my deck or hand into the field, and I choose Elemental Hero Bubble Man in defense mode!"

As soon as Jaden did this, bubbles from the water below started to rise in frequency before a large bubble appeared and burst open, revealing this new monster.

Elemental HERO Bubbleman

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:WATER/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1200]

"And actually, I should be thanking you for letting me destroy my Fusion Gate! See when Bubbleman is summoned into the field, and there's nothing else on my board even a field spell, I can draw two cards!" Jaden exclaimed as he did so with his own deck.

"That's not bad, but Izana has another effect, Jaden! When she successfully destroys a monster in battle, she can attack again!"

"What!?" Jaden cried out before Izana moved again and stabbed her spear right through Bubbleman, destroying him instantly.

"I guess Bubbleman really fits his name, he lasted as long as a real bubble," Alexis spoke with a taunt. "I end my turn by placing this face down."

Turn 6: Jaden. Cards: 4

"Those ritual monsters are no joke, but there's no way I'm backing down now!" Jaden drew his next card.

A smile appeared on his face as he looked to Alexis. "Ritual monsters are cool and all, but I'll stick to fusion! I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

The monster returned from the grave with a powerful roar, but everyone could see that it's attack points were still 2400, a little too low for Izana's 2500 attack points.

"My monster already destroyed your giant, or are you expecting a different outcome?" Alexis narrowed her eyes as Jaden continued to smile.

"Oh, it'll be different! This time, I'm gonna win for sure!" Jaden held a card up high. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Heroes Woodman and Ocean in order to summon my rarest card!"

Two heroes no one had ever seen before flew out of Jaden's hand. They both slammed into each other, forming a powerful light and from the sky, a being that just screamed, 'Hero' slowly descended into the field.

"Everyone, meet Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Elemental HERO Terra Firma

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2000]

Alexis saw the new monster's attack points. "If you're trying to make our monsters clash and destroy each other, you've got another thing coming! I reveal my face down, the Continuous Trap card, Dimension Guardian! I choose one attack position monster on my side of the field and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

As Alexis said this, a ghostly phantom from the picture of the card appeared and shined a light over Izana, obviously protecting it from harm.

"Now you can't get to my life points!" Alexis smiled.

However, Jaden was still also smiling himself. "Now why would I want to win in such an uncool way? I said I was going to win and that's what I'm here to do!" Jaden pointed to Terra Firma.

"Terra Firma has an ability that allows me to tribute one Elemental Hero monster on the field, and gain attack points equal to the tribute's amount!"

"You're kidding!?"

"Oh, I'm not joking this time, Alexis!" Jaden gripped his fist. "Thunder Giant, lend your power to Terra Firma!"

The two heroes gripped their hands together into an upper handshake with a powerful slap before Thunder Giant burst into light that was absorbed by Terra Firma.

ATK: 2500→4900.

"4900 Attack points?!" All of the Obelisk Blue Girls, and Crowler, and a newly awakened Syrus exclaimed as they saw the powered up monster.

"Your monster will survive, sure, but your life points won't! Go Terra Firma!"

The powerful hero unleashed two energy blades in each of his hands and attacked Izana. The machine angel buckled under the immense pressure, but the extra force rushed to Alexis and knocked her back—making her fall on her friends.

Alexis: 0

Jaden: Winner!

"And that's game!" Jaden gave his trademark two-finger salute and point to the blonde getting back up from the attack while their monsters faded.

"That was..." Wilona quietly watched the end of the duel. "Almost as exciting as watching some of the best duelists in the past."

A little later, the Slifer Reds and the Obelisk Girls met up together.

"A deal's a deal. I win, so that means you let us off the hook." Jaden stated with Syrus on his right and Wilona on his left.

"Okay, we'll keep quiet about this little event." Alexis put one hand on her hip. "Though we are going to talk a lot about how you were dressed as an old woman."

"What!? Oh, come on!?" Jaden cried out before the rest started to laugh at his expense.

"Just because you won fair and square doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for almost making a fool out of us with that rather convoluted plot that didn't work."

Jaden suddenly felt killing intent coming from his left side. It was even worse than any sense of danger and pain he felt in the duel with Alexis.

"H-Hey! Don't say it like that! I didn't just win 'fair and square'. It was a super close duel, Alexis. I mean it, you were amazing."

Alexis was rather stunned at the honest praise of her skill.

"Come on, you two, now you owe me," Wilona spoke up, making the two Slifer Reds flinch in fear of her. "First thing's first, I need you both to row—now!"

"Yes, Miss!" Both Slifer Red boys panicked as they hurriedly did what the scary girl asked them to.

Meanwhile, Crowler was furious, but chasing after Jaden and Syrus rowing. "I can't believe Alexis lost! No, there must be something I can still salvage from this! I just need to follow..." Crowler's inner monologue stopped as he noticed something red and bad-smelling floating in the sea that seemed to be leaking.

"O-Oh what is this putrid stuff? Are they littering?! It's not much, but I can definitely get that Slifer Slacker in detention for littering—wait, why do I sense danger?"

"Uh, Wilona, what are you throwing into the lake?" Jaden asked while he and Syrus were still rowing the boat.

Wilona had a container beside her. In that container, while wearing gloves, Wilona was taking chunks of raw meat out and tossing them into the lake. "Didn't I tell you I was going to come back here for another job I was assigned for? There are fish in these lakes—surprisingly, Seto Kaiba has also had contracts with some animal preservations. In this lake swims nocturnal, freshwater piranhas: some of the only ones of their kind. I'm throwing away this special meat so they can be fed properly. Why do you think no one swims in these lakes or is allowed to?"

As soon as she said this, there was a screaming and mysteriously androgynous yelp followed by the sounds of many teeth sinking into flesh.

The Slifer Reds all looked around, but they saw no sign of anything in the water. They all just shrugged and continued on their way.

"I can't believe we got blackmailed twice in one day!" Syrus sighed before looking to a rather angry girl in front of them. "At least one of them promised to let us go."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Wilona, I challenge you for our freedom!"

"Yuki, we went over this, no. You also don't get to do that after screwing up my attempt to help you in the first place." Wilona narrowed her eyes and made even the carefree Jaden wince. Wilona sighed. "And I already told you, you're a better duelist than me. You'd easily when your freedom back."

"Can I at least duel you for fun?"

Wilona looked to Jaden with an unreadable look on her face. "...Not today in the very least! I'm still pissed off you couldn't bloody hold your tongue for just a few more minutes!"

"Wait," Syrus looked between his best friend and his current nightmare. "Wilona tried to help save me?"

"Yeah, she was really into it too! I felt like I was watching a spy movie." Jaden was easy in his response.

However, Syrus then looked to Wilona in confusion. "Why did you do that? I thought you didn't like us?"

"I never said that," Wilona sighed. "I just want some insurance over the course of these school years. It's nothing personal."

"Blackmailing your friends sounds pretty personal, Wilona," Jaden noted.

That third word got Wilona to freeze. "Friends? You thought of me as a friend?"

"Well yeah. You helped me back during the exams, didn't you?" While Jaden returned her question with another question, Syrus was a lot more silent on the whole thinking of someone like that as a friend.

"… I'm surprised you actually did think of me as a friend. You're the first to say that. The first who actually seems to truly mean it."

Jaden watched Wilona's face soften. He could tell she was bothered by something.

"Of course I mean it! You're kinda scary and mean, but you're not all that bad!" Syrus looked a bit shocked that Jaden could say something like that so sincerely to someone who was still blackmailing them.

Wilona gave a soft laugh but this time it didn't sound like she was laughing at Jaden, it seemed more like it was towards herself. "You really are heroic, Mr. Yuki. It is a shame that I am not."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"… _You seem troubled._"

"It's all different. They were using different cards, different styles of play, it was the same but different in the end."

"**If I were to compare them… the ones here are all more skilled at this current time.**"

"_Isn't that a good thing then? The duelists here are stronger, all of them._"

"**It also means the 'bad guys' are also stronger here.** **What's our next move?**"

"… Hmm... what about _being_ the bad guys?"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

**A/N**: Alright, I am so excited how this story will play out. I hope all of you enjoy it as well. For now, since my interest in it is still fresh, I'm trying to pump these out quickly. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, but I really want it to get to a certain part.


	3. 3: Not familiar faces

"Your courses and academic points are set, Ms. Konami." I heard the squeak of his swivel chair as Professor Banner turned to me.

I was sitting on a folding chair in his… office/dorm room. The room was lit, but if the door wasn't open, I would have thought it was still night with how poorly it was lit. His desk was filled and crammed with papers, but he had enough sense to have only his desk cluttered and cramped with the rest of the room being quite well-taken care off, considering the conditions of the rest of the dorm. On further introspection, his desk must be cramped with how poor his living condition is, but is still asked to work as hard as the other headmasters. I wonder if he really chose to be the Slifer Red headmaster even knowing all of this, and if he did, it speaks a lot about his character already.

"That's good to know. I hope my prospects would be good for my future résumés."

"Ah yes, I've seen what your graduation plans are—so active for a freshman to already be thinking about their future jobs, but I also must caution you not to, 'count your chickens before they hatch' so to speak."

"I know, but the more I prepare the higher my chances are to impress my future employers."

Professor Banner seemed to nod and looked at his computer briefly. I spotted Pharaoh the cat walking up to him, and I couldn't help but lean towards him with my hands out.

To my sorrow, Pharaoh hissed at me and I ended up flinching back.

"Bad Pharaoh! No! That's odd, he's usually so calm with everyone else!" Professor Banner turned around and picked up the large cat.

"It's fine," I said even though I kinda wanted to hug it.

"Back on topic, if you do well, your grades shouldn't be a problem. However, as your academic advisor, you may need some extracurricular activities outside your jobs to impress the company you wish to join."

I waited for him to explain more.

"You see, Ms. Konami, all of your jobs show that you can listen to rules. Jobs, like the one you're trying to go for, also look for leadership and management skills."

That makes sense, it's also good to be socially adept for my future prospects.

"As such, I have an idea. Why not start and be the president of a club here in Duel Academy?"

"… A… club?" That sounds reasonable but… "A club about what?"

The first response to my question was the sound of a mouse clicking followed by Professor Banner's printer giving out a small packet of papers then handing them over to me, "That is for you to decide. I'm giving you the packet of instructions on how to create a club here in Duel Academy. I think it would be a fun idea to do."

I took the packet, thanked Professor Banner and left his office/dorm. The jargon looked simple enough, I just had to figure out what I wanted to do.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

It was a slow day at the card shop, so I was just looking at the packet I was given. I still had no idea what to put down—what kind of clubs could I even make? A game club? A bit redundant considering what school we're in. Some kind of sports club? I wasn't that athletic. An academic club is out of the question considering who I live near to. My problem was there was so much to choose from and I didn't know what to choose.

"Are you alright, Wilona? You sound like you're having a headache." Ms. Dorothy is always a sight for sore eyes. Despite being older, she always has a youthful smile and it's very welcoming at this point in my life.

I turned to her and explained that I wanted to start a club, I just didn't know what to make a club about.

"Hmm, usually you should make a club you feel passionate about. What do you feel passionate about, Wilona?"

"Money."

The reaction to my question was one… I should have expected. Ms. Dorothy just ended up laughing at me in a way that just meant I amused her. "Oh sweetie, you're just all work and no play!" After she said that, her eyes seemed to light up. I could tell she had an idea in her mind. "Actually, come with me for a bit, place a break sign on the counter."

I raised my brow but did as I was told. Soon, Ms. Dorothy was leading me down a part of school I hadn't traveled upon. By the looks of how empty it was, not many people did either.

"This is the southeastern wing of the main school." Ms. Dorothy explained. "During construction, this was the place many of the tools and building equipment were housed. Many of these doors we're passing by are storage rooms, but there's one in particular that I think you'll like."

As she said this, she stopped right in front of a door labeled, 2004. After fixing her key in, she opened it up…

But I couldn't quite see past the darkness of this room, but the air around me made me realize that it was as spacious as the giant classrooms of this building.

"This was where they kept all the instruments for a music program they never got off the ground." Ms. Dorothy flipped a switch and the lights started to open. It was as big as a classroom here in Duel Academy, but instead, there were musical instruments everywhere, I could spot the likes of African Bongos next to American electric Guitars.

What caught my attention was this absolutely stunning, ebony-polish piano with intricate detailed pegs and designs placed at the center of the room where the teachers usually educate students.

"Is that, a Stienway Concert Grand Piano?" It took me a second to realize I wasn't even breathing before I finally gasped for air and went closer to the majestic piece of art.

It looked so… authentic. Was it? Oh my god, it's the bloody real thing!?

"It seems like you know your pianos." Ms. Dorothy's voice calls me back to earth and I remember where I am.

"Do you even realize a piano like this is around 100,000 US Dollars!? It's elegantly carved Rococo-style scrolled legs and ornate foliate details are ebonized, producing a striking contrast against the case, while the pierced and carved music rack and pedal lyre further display the masterful construction and design elements!"

I heard Ms. Dorothy laughing again. "I take that back, you _studied_ these kinds of pianos." I could feel heat rising from my cheeks when she did that, I didn't really like people getting to know me.

But wait, if it was just one instrument did that mean…

It didn't take me long to look through all the other instruments here, even the electric guitars and bongos seemed to be state of the art equipment if not kept in great condition.

"Can… Can I…?" Once more, I found myself going back to the piano at the center. I looked to Ms. Dorothy and pointed to the empty and slightly dusty seat.

"I'm not going to stop you," She said before winking. "I don't think I even can."

I was opening the piano before she could finish. Just one press of a key and…

…

…

The note sounded so nostalgic. At that point, I ease into it and let my fingers and muscle memory do all the rest.

…

…

I heard the sound of clapping and I froze at what I was doing. I could feel the heat rising from my cheeks as I saw Ms. Dorothy clapping wildly.

"That was so beautiful, my dear. I had no idea you knew how to play Liebesträume!"

"I… practiced a lot when I was five to nine. I'm honestly surprised I can still play..." I closed the lid on the piano.

"Well, that just proves it! Why not start a music club here in Duel Academy?!"

A music club… I admit that it does sound quite enticing. Also, I might be able to have mum…

I inhale before looking over towards my boss. "Yes, thank you, Ms. Dorothy. I think I'll start a music club."

To my surprise, Ms. Dorothy walked up to grab my hand and place something in it. When her hand left, I saw that it was the key to this room.

"I think you'll do wonderful, Ms. Konami." With a wink, Ms. Dorothy leaves through the same way we entered, the back door of this room, leaving me alone in this treasure trove.

To my left, I noticed I left my packet atop the music sheet area of the piano. I pick up the packet once more and as I look over it, I realized there was a paper I missed about membership.

…

"Oh, you have got to be bloody joshing me!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

I lost another duel to Jaden; he's just so good! With the promotion exams coming up soon, it's more than likely he's just going to leave me behind and head to Ra Yellow!

"Great game, Sy, we should do another round!" I so envy his attitude of never giving up! And then there's me...

"How can you guys even duel when it's lunchtime?" Chumley was up—which meant that we really were late this morning if he's already getting up for his lunchtime.

"I guess we'll take a break." Jaden started to clean up his deck and I was about to do so too when we heard knocking on our dorm door.

I went up to see who it was and I opened up the door—

"Ah, Truesdale!"

**SLAM!**

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohno! Not _her_!

"Sy?" Jaden and Chumley were looking at me weirdly. "Who was at the door? And why did you suddenly slam it and are now trying to barricade yourself against the door?"

I was about to warn him until my ears betrayed me by picking up… that.

"You've grown guts, Truesdale," My heart dropped to my stomach when I still heard her voice through our poorly maintained door. "A shame it's serving your poorly this minute."

"Kyyaahahh!?"

"Syrus! I didn't know you scream like a girl." Faster than even I could process, I was already hiding away from the door behind Chumley. He was the perfect place to hide behind—I bet even Jaden and I could fit behind him!

"Yeesh, buddy, I've never seen you move so fast!" I peeked out to see Jaden—

"No, don't open that door!" I was too late as Jaden opened it before I could fully warn him.

"Huh?" He looked towards me for a second, then looked out the door to see Wilona looking at us with a smile on her face that was exactly like the time she blackmailed us!

"Oh hey, Wilona, what's up?" How can Jaden be so chill with someone who can get expelled!?

"Yuki, a pleasure as always. Say, I need you and Truesdale to do me a particular favor. Does Mr. Huffington wish to come along?"

"Yes! Sure! Whatever!" I've never seen Chumley stand so straight up before—then again he must be afraid because of all those things we told him about Wilona.

"Splendid," She took out… pieces of paper? And then she handed them to Jaden. "Could you sign these please?"

Oh no? Are those waivers for our will? It's finally happened, she's planned our elaborate murders and is planning to rob us blind—

"Club membership?" Me and Chumley look back to Jaden after he read that out loud. He then looked to Wilona. "You're in a club?"

"I'm _starting_ a club, yes, and I would very much like all of you to join it."

Is it some kind of club of evil schemes and future world dominators?

"What's it about?"

Jaden don't ask that! She might laugh evilly and… and… is she… blushing?

"What?" Jaden put a hand on his ear. "What was that?"

Wilona sighed and folded her arms. "I'm starting a music club, and I need members. According to the papers, in order for a club to be recognized, I need the following: 3 members of each dorm. Which means I need 3 Slifer Reds, 3 Ra Yellows, 3 Obelisk Blues, and 3 Females from the girl's side—which I find rather annoying." The red cap-wearing girl raised a hand out of her fold, "But I knew that I could at least fill out the Slifer Red quota first."

Jaden seemed to hum and focus more on the paper than any homework I've ever seen him work on. "I don't know about this. If I joined a club, I'd have less time to duel."

I felt my heart skip a beat for a scary reason when Wilona narrowed her eyes at J's response. "Yuki, either accept the well-mannered way, or I'll use the unorthodox method involving recording audio."

And then I realized we didn't have a choice at all.

"Okay, but is there a chance like you have an electric guitar? I wanna rock out!" How is Jaden still so relaxed around Wilona? She's like an evil Disney Queen with her dark glares and fake smiles!

"Yes, there is one in the club room I was lent. If you joined, you could have access to play it."

Jaden gasped at the mention of that. "Why didn't you say that first!? I'm definitely in even without the threats!" No! Jaden! You're the only one who can say no to her!

Wilona turned and made a motion for us to follow her. "Well come on, it's too cramped in the Slifer Dorms to talk about my plans for this club."

"Right on! I can't wait to rock and roll! Come on, guys!" Jaden please… oh who am I kidding, my school life was ruined the moment I stepped in here.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains]

Wilona finished writing on the White Board and pointed to the circle up word, "Membership".

"Alright, so here's the deal. I set up a club and I need the following: A President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Representative. For now, since the club is still being built, Yuki is the Vice President, Huffington gets to be Treasurer, and Truesdale is the Representative."

Jaden, who was toying with a ukulele in his hands, looked up from his folding chair and smiled. "Whoa! Cool, I've never been a Vice President before, what do I get to do?"

"For now, nothing. We're not even official because we don't meet the minimum membership requirements. This is all temporary, and if any of you horse around, you're not keeping those designations."

"They have horses here in Duel Academy?" Jaden tilted his head in confusion, obviously taking the horsing around too seriously.

"Point is," Wilona continued while she eyed Chumley and Syrus who were still in awe at the emptier version of one of their classrooms. "We need members. The Slifer Red quota is filled, but I don't know anyone else from the other dorms who could fill out the three from the other dorms."

Syrus raised his hand, before realizing it wasn't a class and put it back down. "Why don't you get Chazz here? You blackmailed him too."

"Do any of you get along with him?" Wilona put her hands on her waist and the three Slifer Reds all gave varying responses from unwelcome groaning to unwanted groaning. "If I got him to come here that would be more detrimental for everyone involved in the long run. I know Princeton and Yuki here mix like oil and water, and forcing them in the same place that isn't dueling sounds like torture for everyone involved."

They may not be the most academically active members of the school, but they could see the logic in Wilona not inviting(forcing) Chazz to join her club.

"So, I ask again," Wilona continued, "Do you know anyone else from these dorms?"

Syrus put a hand on his chin. "Well, Bastion's pretty cool. Maybe he might join the club?"

Wilona opened her marker and turned her back on the three. "What's his name?" After being told the full name of the Ra Yellow, she wrote it down under the group line of Ra Yellow.

"Any others?" She looked at the three before looking to Chumley. "Huffington, do you know anyone from your year?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." The rounder man stated.

Jaden realized something as he noticed the girls' section of the Obelisk Blue part. "Hey, why don't we ask Alexis! She's pretty cool."

"Rhodes?" Wilona repeated out loud. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask, even though I believe how we met might lead to an awkward return." She did write her name down on the board and looked back to the three.

…

…

"Are those the only people you know?" Wilona's question was only met with silence. She sighed and put the marker down.

"We can ask those two if they want to join, and even if they say no, maybe they know someone who wants to join. For now, I'm guessing you all want to play the instruments?"

The boys were all quick to get excited over that. "Just don't touch the piano, it's worth more than all of us combined. Otherwise, if there's an instrument you want to play, I can help you set it up."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"I'll visit Rhodes while you three can go ask Misawa." Those were Wilona's words before their club meeting ended.

Wilona walked into the Blue Girl's dorm, unlike everyone else, she wasn't banned from entering mostly because she was a girl and she could use her official status as an employee to be there as an excuse.

She was expecting the usual stigma because she was wearing red.

What she was not expecting was the fact the Girl's Dorms was suddenly like a ghost town even though she was here not too long ago trying to bail out Syrus and Jaden.

Wilona walked through the front entrance but was surprised there was no one there.

"Huh? You?" Wilona turned around, seeing Alexis walking through the entrance, implying that she was out of the dorms and had just recently returned. "You're… Wilona right?"

"Hello, Rhodes," The Slifer Red Girl greeted before looking around. "Um, where are the rest of the girls in the dorm?"

"I was about to ask you that question." Alexis looked around, also surprised at the severe lack of people in her own dorm. "I was going somewhere personal and when I came back I saw you and only you at the entrance of the dorms."

Alexis took a second before walking into her dorm with Wilona walking after her.

After they walked up the stairs, the blonde Obelisk Blue turned to the Slifer Red "Hey wait a second, why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you—"

Wilona wasn't able to answer with an explosion sound coming from outside at the back of the dorms. The two followed the sounds and spotted a large crowd gathering around what looked to be a duel.

Alexis and Wilona walked forward to the front of the crowd, to Alexis' surprise two of the people dueling were Mindy and Jasmine!

She was about to call out until an attack came from the other side and exploded, causing the two girls to get knocked back by the shock wave and their life points hit zero.

"Mindy, Jasmine!" Alexis cried out before Wilona ran after her.

Alexis ran up to Jasmine who was slowly getting up. "Jasmine, what happened?"

"Like—they thought they were hot—but like they were totes not!"

"If it wasn't for the fact there was only one dorm for girls, it's obvious that nearly everyone in this dorm deserves to be Slifer Red."

Alexis and Wilona looked up to the opposite side of the duel. Twins wearing specialized Obelisk Blue uniforms were walking up to them. (Specialized in the sense they were wearing actual pants.) One of the twins had yellow eyes and long silver hair that hung over her forehead in a messy fringe with two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extended down her back and curled up in a bunch. She wore a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with blue curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extended past her elbows. She had a more feminine touch with a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes.

The other twin had red eyes and had similar long blonde hair styled the same way as the silver-haired twin. However, her uniform almost looked more military-like. She wore a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She donned gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and magenta sashes that curved over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. This blonde twin also wore short blue shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles, upturned golden toes, and three diagonal magenta lines near each cuff.

"Who are you two!?" Alexis spoke as she stood up and glared at these two new girls that attacked her friends.

"Where have you been for the past hours we were beating everyone here?" The blonde twin shouted out and anyone could feel the arrogance in her voice. "We're the Tyler Sisters! I'm Gloria Tyler and this is my sister, Grace Tyler."

The silver-haired twin flipped her hair. "We'd ask for your names, but like what does it matter? You're all so blah blah blah!"

"What are you two even doing here? Why are you dueling everyone?"

"Okay, not even those last two were that stupid, you really weren't here all day weren't you?" Alexis bristled as the fact Gloria just insulted her friends again. "My sister and I got bored of all the slow pace of this place and we decided to challenge everyone here to a duel, it's too bad they all sucked. And people say Obelisk Blue is supposed to have the best duelists."

"Yeah," Grace, the sliver haired twin added along. "At this rate, I bet we can totes own the 'best' duelist in this school, Zane Truesdale." Grace even made air quotes as she said best.

"Truesdale?" Wilona repeated with some amount of confusion.

"Oh hey!" Grace looked and pointed over to Wilona. "There is a Slifer Red girl!"

Gloria folded her arms. "At least one of you is smart enough to know their place."

At this point, Alexis grunted and swung her arm. "Okay, I've had enough of listening to this! First of all, Zane's the best Duelist in the school for a reason, and there's no way you two walking-one-dimensional-bleached-blonde-valley-girl stereotypes have the skills to face him! Someone should put you in your place!"

"Oh, this one actually has spunk!" Gloria folded her arms before her eyes narrowed. "It's too bad that besides that insult, no one's been able to 'put us in our place'."

Alexis looked over to Jasmine who already was way ahead of her and tossing her duel disk at the blonde. "Make those bitches pay! Alexis!"

She wouldn't put it as crude, but Alexis had a similar feeling.

"Let's duel! So who's first!?" Alexis slammed her deck into the duel disk to face the Tyler Sisters.

"Look, I like your spunk and all, but here's the thing, we want to beat _every_ duelist here and own the place," Gloria said before pointing a thumb at her sister.

Grace continued the point of her sister. "And like, since you girls weren't here before—you totes didn't know that one on one duels were way too slow. So it was much faster to beat everyone in two versus two tag duels!"

"A tag duel?" Alexis repeated.

"Well yeah! See we wanted to beat everyone, but like battling the same loser twice was so icky! Tag battles made everyone's lives so much easier; otherwise, it's just stupid."

Gloria spoke after Grace. "And we've already beaten everyone here except you and that Slifer Red. That's an even number between all four of us."

"So hurry up and like, get ready to get smacked down!" They both exclaimed while arming their duel disks.

Alexis looked to her right to see Wilona with Mindy's duel disk. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who finds their voices like nails to a chalkboard right?"

"Yeah, these no way we're letting bullies like these run around thinking they own the place," Alexis said this even though she was dueling next to someone who was blackmailing her own friends for her own gain.

However, what Alexis did know was that Wilona was the girl she saw that first entered into the Duel Academy entrance exams. She was there when Wilona barely knew how to use a duel disk.

But with the Tyler sisters, it looked like Alexis didn't have much of a choice in the matter when everyone else was activating their duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

VS

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

Turn 1:

"It's time to show you how it's done!" Gloria moved first, drawing her card and taking the first move. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!" As she finished a fierce-looking woman who could make bodybuilders feel small appeared into the field and swung a sword that looked as intimidating as she was.

Amazoness Swords Woman

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1600]

"I'll put two cards face down and end my turn."

Turn 2:

Alexis and Wilona looked at each other. "You go first, Wilona." The Obelisk Blue said.

"Alright then!" Wilona drew her card. It wasn't as flawless as everyone else, but Alexis did note it was better than her last duel. "I put one card face down in defense mode and one face down. I'll end my turn after that."

Turn 3: Grace Cards: 5

"What? You call that a turn?!" The silver-haired twin mocked before drawing her card. "Let me show you how it's really done! I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!"

A much more elegant but still powerful female warrior appeared into the field.

Amazoness Paladin [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1700/DEF:300]

"And's she got this totes awesome ability that allows her an extra 100 attack points under the player's control, but since this, a tag duel and I'm sharing another field with my sis, it means she gains 200 attack points for herself and Swords Woman!"

ATK:1700→1900/DEF:300

"And I'll end my turn with one face down." Grace smiled as she put the card in her deck.

Turn 4: Alexis Cards: 5.

"Finally, since I'm the last round, we can now declare attacks on each other!" Alexis stated as she drew her card.

"Like, everyone here already knew that!" Grace shouted back while Wilona silently had her eyes widen with realization.

"Come on, Alexis, show those bimbos who're really the best here among the girl dorms!" Jasmine shouted before some of the other girls started cheering for Alexis but Alexis alone.

"Look at them, always cheering against us."

"This same old dance and song and they're just going to lose like they always do!" Gloria responded to her sister's comment. They both seemed far too unbothered by the crowd.

"Well, I'm starting off with Polymerization! This lets me discard Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber so I can fusion summon Cyber Blader!" A powerful monster appeared, skating as if she was an Olympic expert before dancing in the front of Alexis' field.

Cyber Blader

[Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:7/ATK:2100/DEF:800]

Wilona raised her brow. If she recalled, Rhodes had mentioned she did have some fusion monsters in her deck during her game with Yuki.

Alexis pointed to the field of both Tyler Sisters. "Cyber Blader has an effect based on the number of monsters my opponent, or in this case opponent_**s**_ control. When there are two monsters on the field, her attack power doubles!"

ATK:2100→4200/DEF:800

Alexis glared at the two monsters. Her mind recognized that her opponents were playing an Amazon Archetype. She had watched Mai Valentine play this archetype back during reruns of the Battle City tournament and she knew that while Swords Woman had the lower attack, it had an ability that allowed it to reflect battle damage back at the opponent.

This meant her target had to be… "Now, Cyber Blader! Attack Amazoness Paladin!"

Cyber Blader charged for the monster in Grace's side of the field. With great grace, she reclined her leg back for a kick.

Gloria smiled. "I activate the trap card, Shift! This allows me to switch the target of your attack and I choose the new target to be Amazon Swords Woman!"

"What!?"

The monster all the way from Gloria's side of the field jumped in to protect Grace's monster. Cyber Blader unleashed her kick, causing Swords Woman to shatter into pieces.

Gloria smirked. "You were smart to know that Swords Woman's ability returned battle damage to whoever attacked her, but still not good enough!" The blonde twin pointed. "Now her ability activates and all the damage I should have gotten heads to you!"

Amazonness Paladin picked up Swords Woman's blade and tossed it like a dart right for Alexis. The other Obelisk Blue girl raised the Duel Disk that took the impact of the attack but caused her to skid heavily on the ground.

Alexis: 4000 LP → 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

"It totes tragic that your own points were so played against you." Grace continued her smack talk. "I bet all that blood for your brain went all to your chest."

"And people called us bimbos." After that, both Gloria and Grace started to laugh.

Alexis gritted her teeth, these bitches were going to get it now.

ATK:4200→2100/DEF:800

ATK:1900→1800/DEF:300

"Rhodes, are you still good?" Wilona asked while Cyber Blader's attack went back to normal with one less monster on the field.

"I'll be better when I wipe that smile off their faces!" Alexis gritted her teeth and stood back up. Although she said that, these two were much better duelists than she thought.

Turn 5: Gloria. Cards: 3

"Aww, she still thinks she can win, let's rob her of that notion!" Gloria drew her card. "I play the continuous trap card, Amazoness Onslaught! I'll explain what it does in a bit after I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!"

Amazoness Fighter was even more muscular and massive when compared to Amazon Swords Woman. "Then I give her the equip spell, Amazoness Heirloom!"

Amazoness Fighter[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1500/DEF:1300]

A special, jeweled necklace appeared on Figther's neck that seemed to glow with power.

"Don't forget with two monsters on the field again, my Cyber Blader gets to double her attack points!"

"And Paladin gets an increase of 100 attack points!" Grace added along with Alexis's statement.

ATK:2100→4200/DEF:800

ATK:1800→1900/DEF:300

"I already told you that your monster's points are nothing! Now, I attack Cyber Blader with Amazoness Fighter!"

"What!? But Cyber Blader has over 4000 attack points!?" Jasmine from the crowd cried out.

Fighter rushed in and punched at Cyber Blader, only for the graceful monster to duck and kick the burlier monster back with a great amount of force.

However, even though she did that, Fighter wasn't destroyed. What was even stranger was the fact Gloria's life points weren't going down!

"Hey!? What gives!? Cyber Blader has way more attack points!?" Mindy cried out as they all watched the interaction.

"That's so cute to think your friend here has a chance." Gloria started before she pointed at the necklace glowing with Fighter. "See the Heirloom equip card has two effects: one is once per turn, my monster can't be destroyed by battle."

"But what about your points? That should have done battle damage!" Jasmine yelled.

"Amazoness Fighter negates all battle damage involving her." Gloria rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, the second effect of Heirloom is that when my equipped monster battles with another monster, it's automatically destroyed after the battle!"

"What!?" Alexis shouted before the necklace around Fighter unleashed a pulse of jade-colored energy that destroyed Cyber Blader, making her scream in pain before she shattered.

"I'm not done! Now since it's still my battle phase, I can activate Amazoness Onslaught! This continuous trap card allows me to special summon one Amazoness monster into the field from my hand and it gains 500 attack points! And I happen to have Amazoness Queen in my hand—so come forth!"

This Amazon exuded with royal power and somehow, looked stronger than all other Amazoness before her.

Amazoness Queen [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:6/ATK:2400→2900/DEF:1800]

"And guess who no longer has any monsters helping her?" Gloria pointed over to Alexis whose field was now empty.

"Hey! Why are you guys picking on Alexis!?" Mindy cried out, a bit horrified and miffed at the situation in front of her.

"Duh, we can totally take on the Slifer Red without even trying. Besides, someone needs to learn her place." Grace commented while twirled the end of her bangs.

"Queen, end that blonde bimbo!" Gloria exclaimed as the Queen rushed for a vulnerable Alexis.

She slid in front of the Obelisk Blue, raised her blade, and swung down—on Gloria?!

"Aaahh!?" Gloria was pushed back from the attack and quickly got up in surprise that her own monster suddenly vanished and attacked her! "What the hell was that!?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," Alexis and everyone else turned towards Winoa with a trap card raised up. "Was I supposed to say something? Silly me. I forgot to say that I revealed my trap card, Dimension Wall. If my opponent declares an attack, I can use this card and send all battle damage back to an opponent."

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 4000 LP → 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP

"So how does it feel having a taste of your own medicine?" Wilona smiled with a smirk that was equally as smug as the Tyler Sisters a while ago.

"Good move!" Alexis complimented from across.

"I wanted to use this card a while ago, but it only works for my opponent, not your attack, Rhodes."

Alexis processed what she had just said and thinking back, Wilona did have that card face down for a while. "That's alright, you saved my bacon there."

Wilona gave a small scoff before smiling to Alexis. "Careful, Rhodes, you're sounding like Yuki there."

Huh. Alexis had to admit, compared to when she first saw her, Wilona seems to be adapting fast at this game.

Gloria shouted to interrupt the two's banter. "You are going to pay for that! I end my turn by activating Polymerization! This lets me fuse Amazoness Queen and Fighter in order to Fusion Summon Amazoness Empress!"

Gloria's monsters disappeared and out came this person who seemed to stand atop the world of Amazoness monsters. She wielded a strange curved blade that seemed just as deadly, and her aura was that of something with a powerful magnitude.

Amazoness Empress [Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:8/ATK:2800/DEF:2400]

Turn 6: Wilona. Cards: 4

Wilona drew her card. "I flip summon my set monster! Mecha Bunny!"

Mecha Bunny

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:800/DEF:100]

A small robotic bunny appeared from under Wilona's card. When seeing the small creature, many of the girls started cooing at the sight of the small thing.

"There's more! When he's flipped face up, I can choose to do 500 points of damage to my opponent, and I choose Grace!"

The little rabbit fired a laser that pierced through Grace's chest, causing the silver haired win to grip her chest for a second.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 4000 LP→ 3500 LP.

"I'm not done! Now I sacrifice Mecha Bunny in order to tribute summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

The ground burst open with flames and a towering red giant appeared into the field.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Pyro/Attribute:FIRE/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

"His ability activates when summoned! One card is randomly chosen from my opponent's hand—" Thestalos lifted a finger and one of Grace's cards lit up on fire. "And is discarded!"

Grace removed her card and discarded it to the graveyard.

"There's a catch: if it was a monster card, you get damage equal to the number of levels that monster had multiplied by 100!"

"Wait—what!? But I just discarded a level 4 monster!?" Grace cried out before her graveyard area started to get lit aflame and exploded.

"Grace!" Gloria cried out.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 3500 LP→ 3100 LP.

The smoke settled and Grace was seen coughing. "Oh, you're going to pay for that, Red bitch!"

Wilona did nothing but smile before pointing towards Amazoness Paladin. "Now Thestalos attacks Paladin!"

The flame monarch stomped on the ground which seemed to crack and burn underground before exploding under the paladin in a burst of fire.

Alexis: 1300 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 3100 LP→ 2600 LP.

However, despite the flames, Paladin was still alive from the attack. Everyone looked over to Amazon Empress who had her had stretched out that seemed to cast some kind of protective barrier that shielded the fellow Amazon.

"Empress prevents all other Amazoness monsters to be destroyed by battle or card effects. So nice try, but your little counter-attack won't do much."

Wilona gave a glare before putting down two face downs.

Turn 7: Grace. Cards: 4

"Now it's payback time!" The silver-haired twin drew her next card. "I activate the magic card Polymerization and fuse my Amazoness Archer with Amazoness Tiger in my hand in order to summon Amazoness Pet Liger!"

A massive beast appeared, showing that it was different than the usual female monsters both sisters had in both of their decks.

Amazoness Pet Liger

[Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Beast/Attribute:EARTH/Level:7/ATK:2500/DEF:2400]

"First, my Paladin gains another 100 attack points bumping her up to 2000 Then, I play my face down, the Continuous Spell, Amazoness Fighting Spirit! See, If an "Amazoness" monster attacks a monster with higher ATK, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation!"

"So first, let's take out that blue bimbo over there with nothing left on her field!" Grace shouted before pointing over to Alexis. "My Paladin attacks her directly!"

With grace, the Paladin picked up her blade and rushed for the vulnerable Alexis.

"No!"

"Alexis!"

Jasmine, Mindy, along with other Obelisk Blue girls cried out with horror at the incoming attack.

Luckily for them, this was a tag duel. "I play the face down, Altar for Tribute! I sacrifice Thestalos in order to give life points to Rhodes equal to his original attack points!"

Alexis: 1300 LP → 3700LP → 1700 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

Wilona's monster was sacrificed and then the energy of her card went to boost up Alexis' life points before the attack could connect. However, thanks to that move by Wilona, Alexis was still in the game.

"Alright, that does it!" Grace actually seemed pissed off for once. "You've been like such a thorn in my side for too long! Liger, attack the red bitch directly!"

As the Liger leaped into the battle, Wilona threw her hand out. "I reveal my second face down! Pinpoint Guard! This allows me to summon a level 4 or lower monster from my grave in defense position and for the rest of this turn, it doesn't get destroyed by battle or card effects and I'm bringing back Mecha Bunny!"

The small robotic creature returned into the field thanks to the trap card.

Mecha Bunny

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:800/DEF:100]

"Liger has a special ability too! When he attacks, he gains 500 attack points!"

ATK:2500→3000/DEF:2400

Gloria was quick to point as Liger made his way towards Mecha Bunny. "If you think you're safe in defense mode, you've got another thing coming! Empress has the ability to grant piercing effects on all other Amazoness Monsters, including Liger!"

"What!?"

Liger pounced on Mecha Bunny, but Pinpoint Guard caused a large earth arm to cover the small creature. But the impact of the attack caused Wilona to get knocked over and fall flat on her butt.

Alexis: 1700 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP → 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

"Ha! On the dirt where you belong!" Grace cried out with a raised fist.

"Grace, you could have taken out the other duelist and we would have only had to deal with one of them!"

"Oh oops?" The silver haired girl looked back at her older sister. "Sorry, like, all I was seeing was red."

Gloria just sighed and just looked back to the duel. "Well, it's fine, not like they can do anything else. The next turn is by an Obelisk Blue that's had her back saved by a Slifer Red this entire game!"

This made both opposing girls furious at the constant belittlement of their opponents. However, Grace spoke up, adding to their annoyance. "By the way, Liger has a second ability. After attacking a monster with any Amazoness monster, Liger can choose one monster on the field on my opponent's side and make them lose 800 attack points. And those are all the points that heap of junk has."

Grace pointed over to Mecha Bunny who—even though a machine—was stunned in fear by the liger.

ATK:800→0/DEF:100

Turn 8: Alexis. Cards: 3.

For once instead of acknowledging the Tyler sisters, Alexis looked over to Wilona who was dusting herself off. "Thanks a lot for helping me there twice."

Wilona laughed but Alexis could see the light green haired girl sweat. "Don't thank me yet, the classes here have helped me understand dueling more, but just like you and Yuki, those clones have this weird ease and confidence when playing the game. It always looks like they know what they're doing."

Alexis had to admit that Wilona was right, these two, while being completely insufferable, knew how to play to their strengths. "… One thing I do have to give them credit is that their monsters and cards compliment each other. They really are playing this as a tag duel and we haven't." Alexis spoke up. "So for this turn," She put her hand on her deck. "I'm going to need your help again."

"Go for it!"

Alexis drew her card and took out a card from her hand. "I play Machine Angel Ritual! This card allows me to play a Cyber Angel Monster in my deck if I meet the level requirements. I Sacrifice Prima from my hand in order to summon Cyber Angel Natasha in attack mode!"

A Machine Altar appeared around the field. Behind Alexis, a green altar that was aflame burst into a giant version of itself and a shadow jumped out of it. It was revealed to be some kind of female Centaur.

Cyber Angel Natasha[Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:5/ATK:1000/DEF:1000]

"And here's one her special abilities! I can choose one monster on the field and gain life points equal to their attack! And I choose Natasha!"

As soon as Alexis said this, a green glow came from Natasha that seemed to be soothing Alexis' body.

Alexis: 1700 LP → 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP

"Next I place one card face down to end my turn!" Alexis did so but this time there was much more confidence in her words now.

Turn 9: Gloria. Cards: 0

"All that build-up for that? I think we've played around for too long!" Gloria picked up a card. "Now then, Empress attack Mecha Bunny! And don't forget, she has the ability to give all Amazoness monsters piercing abilities!"

If that attack connected, Wilona was out of the duel. But it was time for Alexis to return the favor. "I activate my face down: Impenetrable Attack! It has two effects and the one I'll activate is the one that turns all battle damage this turn to zero!"

What happened was that even though the rabbit was destroyed, the damage that would have knocked out Wilona was stopped by a barrier. After the attack and shield died down, Wilona pointed forward.

"When Mecha Bunny is destroyed in battle, I can search my deck and put another Mecha Bunny in face down defense position!" As she said this, she indeed searched her deck for another copy to place it back down in her duel disk.

Gloria gritted her teeth but easily let it go. "Bah, it's fine. All you can do is defend yourself!"

"Yeah, with Amazoness Fighting Spirit, you need to get over 4000 attack points to scare us. Not to mention, with Amazoness Empress on the field, none of our monsters can be destroyed by card effects. We'll outlast you and make this a slow and crushing defeat." Grace added along.

Gloria calmed down and exclaimed. "I end my turn!"

Turn 10: Wilona. Cards: 2.

As much as Alexis hated to admit, she couldn't think of a card that could get through the line of both Pet Liger and Empress.

Wilona, on the other hand, stared hard at the two monsters. "You know, that does sound like an impossibly hard to beat strategy. Though then again, there's more than one way to behead a person."

That phrase made many watching raise their eyebrows. Alexis turned to her ally. "Uh, Wilona, it sounds like you're trying to say 'there's more than one way to skin a cat'?"

"I know what I said, Rhodes." That just brought up more questions that Alexis couldn't ask since Wilona made her move. "You sure love those monsters. Now let's see how well you all do without them!"

"Ha! Didn't you hear what we just said!?" Gloria pointed. "You can't destroy any of our cards by effects or battle!"

There was still a smile on Wilona's face before she made her move. "Alright, then, listen up because I'm only going to do this once! I sacrifice my second Mecha Bunny in order to summon Raiza The Storm Monarch!"

Raiza the Storm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

The winds started to gather around Wilona as she held out the card in her hand. A tornado surrounded her and from the gales, glowing red eyes appeared.

In a burst of wind, everyone braced themselves before another towering elemental stood tall—floated in the air behind Wilona.

"What's he going to do?" Gloria cried out. "He just has 2400 hundred attack points!"

Wilona pointed up. "Raiza, when tribute summoned, I can return one card on the field back to the top of the owner's deck!"

The declaration made the twins widen with alarm.

Wilona pointed and spoke what everyone was realizing, "That's right! It's not destruction, so your Empress can't negate this! Raiza, kindly show the _Empress _her way out!"

The storm monarch raised his hand and a burst of gales blasted and lifted Amazon Empress high into the sky. Instead of the Empress falling out a simple card flew and place itself back into the deck of Gloria.

"Nice! Now they aren't immune to destruction effects!" Alexis pumped her fist.

"I'm not done yet!" The green-haired, glasses-wearing girl took out another card from her hand. "From my hand, I can special summon, Garum, The Storm Vassal by returning Riaza back to my hand!"

Garum the Storm Vassal

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:3/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

Raiza's card was picked up as a smaller, but similarly themed monster appeared into the field.

"Why did she just sacrifice a stronger monster for a weaker one?!" Jasmine and all the other bystanders were shocked at the move the light green-haired girl made.

Alexis; however, saw a much more confident look on Wilona's face, the same one she claimed that talented people like her and Jaden had that she didn't. Alexis couldn't believe this was the same girl only a week ago that pretty much won by a lucky break. Was Wilona adapting fast to this game?

"I play the spell card, Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn!"

"Wait!" "She isn't!" The Tyler Sisters cried out with varying levels of shock at what they thought was about to happen.

Alexis _really_ couldn't believe this was the same newbie nearly a week ago!

"I sacrifice Garum to bring back Raiza!"

The storm reappeared and all though it was their second time seeing it, everyone was still in awe at the entrance of the Storm Monarch.

Raiza the Storm Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Winged Beast/Attribute:WIND/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

Wilona pointed over to Liger. "And now Raiza, show the feline the same curtsy as you did to Empress!"

Raiza blasted the fusion monster with a gust of wind that sent him back into Grace's deck. Everyone stared in awe as two of the most powerful monsters on the board were cleared out by summoning the same monster twice!

Wilona pointed over to her opponent while they, and the crowd and her ally were still piecing together her play. "Now your Paladin's attack goes down back to 1800 without her other supports!"

ATK:2000→1800/DEF:300

"Go, Raiza! Attack her Paladin with Tempest Cleave!"

The Wind attribute monster spun fast, creating a tornado around himself that sucked in the Amazon Paladin. Everyone could hear the sounds of slashes coming from inside before the paladin's sword was thrown down near Grace and then shattered like glass.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2600 LP → 2000 LP

"And with that, I end my turn!" Wilona declared as Raiza Returned to her side of the field.

Turn 11: Grace. Cards: 1

Both twins, now that their shock died down, were both seething with rage at the opponent they originally didn't even acknowledge. "This is so not over yet!" Grace drew her card and a smile appeared on her face. "Well, what do you know? I summon Amazoness Scouts in attack mode!

Amazoness Scouts

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:2/ATK:500/DEF:1100]

Two little girls one themed with red and other blue appeared into the field wielding their own weapons.

"I don't like how she played a weaker monster on the field," Alexis noted while Wilona beside her took that as a warning to be cautious.

"Next I play the spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster!" As soon as Grace played the card, an old woman appeared dressed in witch-like clothes and started circling her hands. "I can target one monster I control, like the Scouts and one monster you control, like your Raiza, and for this turn only… they switch attack points." Grace smiled with all the wickedness of a witch when she revealed that ability.

"What did you just say!?" Wilona cried out before the old woman finished her chanting.

Something like souls of the two monsters crossed over and Raiza fell to his knees while the two children exuded powerful aura.

ATK:2400→500/DEF:1000

ATK:500→2400/DEF:1100

"Now it's payback time! Scouts, destroy her Raiza!"

The two Amazoness monsters race in. The blue one raced in and shot arrows with wires that entrapped the weakened Monarch. A shadow appeared above the wind monarch—only for the red child's blade to sink into the helm of the monster, destroying him in one strike.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 1100 LP → 0 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2000 LP

Wilona's duel disk lost power and the girl could only sigh at her being knocked out.

"Ha!" Gloria cried out as Scout's attack points went to normal. "All we gotta do now is finish off the other one, and we win!"

ATK:2400→500/DEF:1100

Turn 12: Alexis. Cards: 0

Alexis had to admit things were looking bad. Her ally was down and she didn't even have a monster with enough points to take out Gloria before her next turn—let alone handle Grace or the two of them together.

But, as Alexis stared at her card, her mind raced back to a certain night where another male Slifer Red showed her how to face unsurmountable odds with a smile.

"It's not over yet!" Wilona swore for a second that Rhodes almost looked like Yuki when she exclaimed that and drew her next card.

The blonde girl's eyes widened. "I play the spell, Card of Demise! This lets me draw until I have five cards the price is that I have to discard my entire hand by my end phase." Alexis drew five new cards from her deck and then looked at her new hand with laser focus.

It was then she looked back up, her eyes now more determined than ever. "I play Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! This one has a small difference compared to the Ritual Spell I used a while ago. This one allows me to special summon a Cyber Angel monster by even shuffling monsters in my grave back to my deck and I choose Cyber Blader and Cyber Prima!"

The altar burst into flames once more.

"With that, I special summon Cyber Angel Izana in attack mode!"

Cyber Angel Izana [Type:Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Fairy/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:8/ATK:2500/DEF:2600]

Wilona looked up. Even in the daylight, Izana was still a powerful source of light.

"That's one powerful ritual monster!" Grace gasped as she and her sister looked on with shock.

Alexis didn't hesitate to explain what her monster's effect was. "When Izana is summoned, one magic or trap card gets destroyed on my opponent's side of the field. The plus side is you get to choose which gets destroyed."

At Alexis' words, the twins looked among their cards before Gloria spoke out. "We choose Amazoness Willpower!"

The Spell card was discarded and soon Alexis pointed over to Grace. "Now! Izana attack the Amazoness Scouts! Heavenly Arsenal!"

Izana moved her free hands into a prayer. As she did, energy weapons the size of monster trucks appeared around the Scouts and then quickly darted right into them and exploded.

The result of the explosion knocked Grace off her feet and she landed on the ground.

Alexis: 2700 LP

Wilona: 0 LP

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP

Grace Tyler: 2000 LP → 0 LP

"Grace! You'll pay for that!" Gloria was akin to an actual beast when she glared at Alexis. "Your Natasha only has 1000 attack points! I'll survive, and I'll make sure you regret that last attack!"

However, Alexis stood her ground and glared back with equal amounts of ferocity. "No, you won't. Izana has an ability that lets her attack again after successfully destroying a monster!"

She would deny it, But Gloria's heart stopped beating for a second. "What!?"

"Izana, end this duel!"

Alexis commanded as her ritual monster did what she was told.

Gloria could only look up as a giant spear was seen over her head and brought down with a heavy light.

Alexis: 2700 LP (WINNER!)

Wilona: 0 LP (WINNER!)

VS

Gloria Tyler: 1100LP → 0 LP

Grace Tyler: 0 LP

Alexis sighed a breath of relief as soon as the attack connected. However, her relief was soon gone as every girl in the dorm rushed over to her, and exclaimed that she was amazing. Alexis tried to be humble and say that she didn't win all by herself—but she noticed that Wilona was already far, pointing towards the entrance of her dorms. The blonde girl could only sigh as she now struggled to get out of the large crowd that seemed enamored by her beating two bullies.

Speaking off the bullies, Gloria and Grace just like Wilona, snuck out while the other girls were focused on Alexis.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost to those two of all people! We'll get 'em next time, big sis! We just underestimated them because the rest of them wore us down and made us let down our guard!" Grace cried out as she rolled her shoulder.

"I'm a little surprised you two pulled a stunt like that in the first place."

The twins stopped and looked under a tree where someone was hidden by the shade.

Gloria scoffed and put her hand on her hips. "What are you doing here? You know it's illegal for boys to be here, right?"

"Like they can prove I was ever here." The boy spoke with obvious confidence. "But I am curious as to why you two pulled that stunt when we have our _**mission**_?"

"We did that for two reasons. One was because we were bored—the other and more important reason was that we wanted to check out all the potential girls in this dorm for any suspects. We haven't gotten to some of the third-year girls, including the supposed Queen of Obelisk Blue, Seika Kohinata. But it does give us an estimate and census of the overall people in this area."

The one in the shadows hummed. "Huh, is that why you two played the whole—mean girl stereotypes?"

"We were mean? But like—everyone but those last two sucked." Grace put a finger on her chin.

"Well then okay." The boy shrugged his shoulders. "But just because this is a school doesn't mean we should let down our guard."

"Right, right. You do your mission then, Sora."

Even though he was heavily covered by shadows, the Tyler Sisters could tell the boy was smirking before he vanished.

"I hate that runt." Gloria scoffed before continuing to walk.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Alexis spotted Wilona waiting out the gates of Obelisk Blue and was able to walk up to the light green-haired girl. "So while I gotta thank you for helping me win, you never finished why you were here in the first place."

The red cap girl breathed in deep. "Rhodes, I came here to ask a favor. You see, I'm starting a club, and I need members from each dorm. I'm hoping you would join it?"

That was… much more mundane that Alexis expected it to be. I guess after that duel, she expected it to be bigger considering what she and Jaden almost pulled a few nights back. "What kinda club is it?"

"It's a music club."

Alexis blinked. "A music club huh? … Hmm, sorry, but I'm not really into clubs."

Wilona sighed… all that work and being sidetracked… for nothing?

"Do you at least know someone who might be interested?"

"I'll go talk to my friends, see if anyone's interested in joining. I think a music club is cool, but I… have my reasons why I can't really join something like that just yet." Music tended to remind Alexis of a certainly annoying, but dearly missed, ukelele player and his insistent needs to sing with her as a sibling duo.

The light green-haired girl could see there was another personal reason as to why Alexis didn't want to join, she could tell by how she looked so forlorn for a second.

"Okay, I see," Wilona waved goodbye to the Obelisk Blue. "Thank you for your time."

"No, I owe you for that duel, I only won because you saved my skin more than I did. If there's anything else—"

"I won't hesitate to ask then. I'll see you later, Rhodes."

Alexis left first, mostly to ignore and get away from her new fan base that couldn't stop praising her for her victory. Wilona couldn't help but laugh. She would rather be a loser than deal with adoring fans.

But this was a problem, Wilona doubted that Alexis knew people that would agree to join her club, especially after the obvious bias all the other girls showed when going to Alexis and ignoring her despite helping her out.

She needed this club to be recognized. Who else did she or the other know here in the girl dorms?

Wilona was about to leave until she saw the Tyler Sisters turn the corner. This made the girl want to leave even more—

But she stayed. She watched as all the other girls run away and avoid the twins. She would agree that sure they did deserve it for talking down everyone they beat up—and they don't seem to care about others at all with how they're walking around with confidence still.

…

But Wilona knew what it was like to be alone and unwanted.

As her body started moving, Wilona had a bad feeling about this.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Jaden Yuki and Syrus went back to Room 2004. "I can't believe Bastion thinks spending more time on math is cooler than playing instruments!"

"It's not all bad, J, at least Bastion said he might visit and think about it one day. I just don't know how Wilona's going to take it."

Jaden seemed to get his spirits up just as fast. "Hey, you think she got Alexis in the club? It would be cool to see her again and maybe I can even duel her!"

"Well, she could always blackmail her..." Syrus muttered to himself.

Jaden and Syrus heard voices coming from the door. Perhaps Alexis was inside? Jaden and Syrus opened up the door, but to their surprise, they saw two girls that they had never seen before.

"And who are those two?" It was a blonde girl, but not the one Jaden and Syrus were expecting. Alexis looked way less likely to kill them with just a glare.

"Hello, new clubmates!" Someone with the same face as the blonde, but with silver hair waved at them. "We're the Tyler Sisters! Oh, and Wilona gave us your jobs!"

"What!?" The two Slifer Reds looked for Wilona who had her hands buried in her face. Silently, she was wondering why the bloody hell they said yes!?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

* * *

**A/N**: So, I hope you enjoyed this original chapter not in cannon! Everyone give a warm welcome to the Tyler Sisters from Yugioh Arc-V! I thought it would be a fun idea to include some of the Fusion Dimension Characters into this world of GX since Arc-V had Alexis and Aster/Edo Phoenix.

I told you this story was going to be different. And I hope the few reading this will enjoy what's to come!

Anyway, see you guys next chapter!


	4. 4: The Student Body President

"So tell me why again we agreed to join the Slifer Red's invitation to join the club?" Gloria folded her arms and looked to her younger twins sister.

"Because! It lines up with our you-know-what?" The silver-haired girl perked up.

Gloria narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure it's that and has nothing to do with the fact she offered you the ability to play bass?"

"What!? That's like—just a bonus."

Gloria sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we're still students and we have to study for the upcoming Promotion Exams."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

They were sitting inside the 'canteen' area of Slifer Red, but instead of food and plates on their table, it was pencils, books, papers, and notebooks. However, across from Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki was a very, very irritated Wilona Konami. "I cannot believe you two." Demons could probably take pointers from Wilona with how she was able to stare goosebumps into the two other Slifer Reds. "The test is tomorrow, and you've both shown no progress in these written exam practice tests!"

The two boys winced at the harsh but true words of their more academically gifted friend/blackmailer. "Hey, it's not my fault! Aren't all trap cards considered counter traps?"

The green-haired remained in glaring mode before speaking up, "Yuki, you are not helping your situation. You bested and are equal to many of this school's top freshmen! I'm sure in an actual duel, you'd recognize it, so how could you not know this on a test!?"

"Because it's on a test!"

Wilona pinched the bridge of her nose. "If I could make deals with the devils..."

"Can we take a break? My mind is killing me!" Syrus clamped his hands on to his head.

"You had a break five minutes ago!"

"Wait what!? It hasn't been like hours!?" Jaden responded with worry to Wilona's exclamation.

The light green-haired girl threw her hands in the air. "At this rate, you two will give me more grief than the bloody test itself!" Wilona shouted but then stopped and inhaled deeply. "Fine, let's at least talk about something else. My club membership—that shouldn't make both of you squirm at least, yeah?

"Oh sure, we can talk about that." Wilona narrowed her eyes again at how Yuki suddenly seemed way more calm than a second ago. However, she seemed to let it go for now.

… Emphasis on the 'for now'.

"So you both told me, Misawa is interested, but he doesn't have time. Did he perchance know off anyone else he could point in our direction?"

"Why do you always use such big England words?" Jaden asked before Wilona wisely decided to ignore the fact he thinks they're speaking different languages, and took that as a no.

"That's going to be a problem then. And technically speaking, I still need the male Obelisk Blues and one female. The plus side is that I can still borrow the music room for several more months thanks to my boss. I do; however, must emphasize that we will lose all access to the room and it's equipment if we do not find members soon."

"Aww what? But I wanna rock that sweet electric guitar!" Jaden whined.

"Then help me find other Ra Yellow members and an Obelisk Blue who isn't brainwashed by stigma."

"Not all Obelisk Blue are like that! I'm sure!" Syrus spoke out while pumping his hands.

It was at that moment that Wilona recalled something. "Truesdale—that reminds me—do you have an older brother here?"

"You met Zane?!" It wasn't just Wilona, even Jaden seemed surprised that Syrus had an older brother.

"No, I didn't meet him, but I did overhear a conversation between the twins and Rhodes. They said that your brother was the best duelist in school?"

There was a slam on the table as Jaden looked to his friend. "What!? Syrus, your brother is the best duelist in school!?"

However, at such an exclamation, Syrus seemed… bothered.

"Sy? Buddy? What's wrong?"

Wilona stood up, obviously trying to drop this topic faster than a hot potato. "Okay, I think we've studied enough. I can go into the kitchen and cook a meal that isn't just grilled cheese and shrimp tempura."

"Did somebody say grilled cheese!?" Chumley walked into the 'mess hall' of the Slifer Red Dorms.

The others looked at the larger man as he sat down next to Syrus with a speed that betrayed his usual pace.

Jaden had a different question. "You can cook?" But it was as equally expectant as Chumley's.

Wilona rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can cook, Yuki, I even applied to be a chef here in the red dorms. To my surprise, it's really easy to do so considering Professor Banner is practically manning his political island here."

Jaden, decided to focus on one part of Wilona's words since he didn't understand her 'accent' sometimes. "What can you make?"

"How much do you all have?" Wilona looked at her nails.

It didn't take long for the three to realize what she was referring to with that question. "Wait, we have to pay!?"

However, Wilona seemed to care quite little about her classmate's emotions. "How else will I get income for this job out of all the others one I've applied for?"

"You don't charge your friends, Wilona!"

"I'm dirt poor and my bitterness is a hundredfold the size of the younger Truesdale—there's going to be a new menu here and you're all going to earn the new food. Consider it a lesson in economics. I suggest managing a finance portfolio which I can gladly teach you how to make for ten bucks an hour."

"I like got, nothing in what you just said." Jaden blinked.

"She's holding our food for hostage! To fund her evil needs!"

"That's not... untrue, Huffington."

While Jaden, Chumley, and Wilona argued with each other, Syrus looked out the door. He was wondering about his big brother…

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Zane Truesdale was waiting under the lone lighthouse of Duel Academy. Although he was out there, doing whatever he wanted, he heard the sound of heels coming his way.

The top student of Duel Academy turned, but instead of seeing Alexis, he saw a different Obelisk Blue girl with short dark purple hair.

"Nearly four years and here you still are, standing in the same spot as you usually do. I'm starting to think you're trying to be a statue than a professional duelist."

Zane closed his eyes and looked back to the sea. But despite that, he couldn't stop his voice from sounding more relaxed. "Shouldn't the Student Body President have other business besides loitering in the middle of nowhere?"

There was a huff coming from the girl. "I'd be elsewhere if it wasn't for the fact my Vice President has chosen to isolate himself out here to stare at the ocean for like the billionth time."

Zane glanced towards her direction. "Why am I the Vice President again?"

"Because Atticus tricked me into running for School Council President instead of the yearly Miss Duel Academy contests last year, and I refuse to suffer alone!" The girl screamed before the weight of her own words came back to her. She sighed and looked out to the sea along with Zane. "I miss that idiot."

"I miss him too."

All the two could hear was the sound of the wind and the waves crashing on concrete repeatedly.

"But I should thank him. Being in the position of Student Body President has given me access to things I'm sure not even some employees have when it comes to the school records."

Zane turned, not his neck but his body, his expression changed from melancholic to serious. "What did you find?"

"Okay, so we both know at the end of last year, Atticus was staying in the old Blue Dorms before he and some others disappeared. The school did something stupid and tried to cover it all up—which they did."

"Yes, unfortunately for Chancellor Sheppard that decision was out of his hands when he reported it to the Education Board first." There was a frown in Zane's face while he gripped his hands tighter. "Those slime balls had the gall to lie to our friends' families. By the time, their families started asking questions, they were forced to be turned away at every opportunity and had no power to do much of anything."

"Don't remind me about that part. The point is, we tried to look for them physically—I decided to frame it like a detective. Something about the old dorms always tickled me the wrong way, so I was able to access its history and papers of being built." The purple-haired girl looked to Zane. "Did you know that dorm wasn't actually in the original plans of Seto Kaiba?"

Zane narrowed his eyes.

"The real original dorms were the super castle one, but even when the school was set up, the new Blue Dorms was still being built—considering how it's a five-star world-class hotel in disguise, I can't say I blame them. As such, Kagemaru, the First Chancellor, had a smaller one built in that place."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, but there have been a few odd 'coincidences' like how he retired a year before they all went missing, and he gave the builders of the old dorms specific instructions to make that weird and creepy cave area."

Those all were indeed an odd set of coincidences. They all almost seemed to fit perfectly. But at the same time, that meant… "You suspect Kagemaru?"

"Suspect is a strong word. The man is one foot in the grave right now," The girl placed her hand on her chin like the Thinker statue. "But even then, it's hard not to find his influence over this school is practically more than Sheppard's right now." The girl looked back at the sea. "It's why I took a little longer than usual to come back. My research is the same as a guy on the internet complaining about conspiracy theories over the smallest things. Sorry, I couldn't come up with much."

"No, for the first time in a year, you might have found a clue where everyone else couldn't. You did good, Seika."

Seika smiled and threw her hair back. "That's President Seika Kohinata to you, Mr. Vice President. Underlings need to remember their master's titles."

"I am not calling you that," Zane spoke with such flatness that the floor beneath them was jealous.

"You also aren't helping me in the first place. In fact, I want you doing anything else here but brooding—wait." Seika raised her brow. "Even when Atticus was missing, I've never seen you this down."

Zane said nothing.

Seika folded her arms and stared with annoyance. "You may have everyone fooled with that tough-guy act, but Atticus proved to me a long time ago that you shut up when confronted with something personal. …Does it have something to do with your brother? I saw the files, I didn't even know you had a little brother."

"It's best if I didn't."

Seika threw her arms in the air. "Atticus doted on his little sister to the point I could have sworn he was a siscon—you are in the complete opposite spectrum of being too unreasonably hard on your little brother. It's a wonder how you two became best friends." Seika gave up with a sigh and started walking away. If there was one thing her two friends had in common, it was they could both be stupidly stubborn when it came to things like this. It was much better for her to give up now before she got a headache explaining how common sense works for the umpteenth time.

She hated sometimes being the only impulse control for three people including herself.

"Wait, Seika."

The Student President stopped and looked back.

"I told Alexis that I'd help her find her brother."

Seika raised her brow and folded her arms as he turned her whole body back to her VP. "You want to include her in this? There's a chance there really is a conspiracy here and I don't want to involve Atticus' 'adorable' sister in something dangerous."

"I think she can handle it. And it's better with us or else she might do something desperate herself."

Seika put a hand on her head. "Fine, but you tell her what I told you. Chancellor Sheppard has invited me to give a small pep speech before the field tests tomorrow and I haven't even begun on it yet."

Zane nodded once. It was him showing more emotion than he normally did in three months.

But Seika couldn't help but give a joking smile once more. "Also, she's like four years younger than you, Zane! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

At that, the best duelist in the school rolled his eyes. "I miss your old standoffish nature from your first year."

In response to that, Seika's smile only grew larger. "In order to get my revenge on you two for ruining my life, I had to readjust many life choices." Seika started turning away. "It is good to see you again, Zane." With those last, far more honest words, she left the best duelist of the school to his brooding.

As Seika left, Zane allowed himself something he doesn't usually show to anyone.

He gave a soft and small smile. "It's good to see you too, Seika."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Wilona finished the written exam early. It wasn't hard as they covered everything in the class. She was excused so that she could go to the card shop. Ms. Dorothy especially needed an extra pair of hands, since a new shipment of cards were coming in. Maybe the light green-haired girl might 'forget to put one pack for sale' later… maybe two.

However, as she and the other employee set up shop…

"Where's Ms. Dorothy?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got caught up by something?" The other employee responded with a shoulder shrug.

Sometime later, Ms. Dorothy did come in, looking quite exhausted.

"What happened, Ms. Dorothy? Are you all alright? Should I get some water?"

The older woman huffed and sat on a folding chair. "Some water would be nice. One of the automobiles I used to get here broke down. I had to push it up all the way here, but thankfully a nice young man helped me with it."

Wilona handed their boss the glass of water before she took it and continued talking. "But we have to tighten down the hatches as they say! New rare card packs are going to be sent here and there's going to be a storm of students when they come by."

"Actually—" The three women looked back to see a cloaked figure standing in the shop. "I can make it much easier for you."

"Excuse me, we're still closed until—"

The stranger brought out a briefcase and opened it up to reveal a lot of cash. "I would like to reserve and preorder all new rare packs when they arrive, please."

The three workers stared at the wad of cash that was revealed to them. It was enough to make them speechless, but Wilona took a second to reflect. There was something about this stranger—wait, she knew that speech pattern and accent!

"Professor Crowler? Why are you buying rare cards?"

The figure flinched. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, young miss! But is there anything wrong with my transaction?"

The three women looked at each other, but Dorothy clapped her hands together.

"Sure thing, we can accept your transaction, just please give me a moment to get behind the counter."

While her boss was making her way to the counter, Wilona looked back to the 'stranger'.

"So what real reason are you purchasing rare cards for, professor? Some kind of pop quiz?"

"No, no, Ms. Kona—I mean girl I've never met before! It's nothing of the sort!" Considering how this supposed stranger almost knew her name, it was obvious the stranger was Dr. Crolwer. However, being used to some weirdness, Wilona was more confused as to why her professor was hiding behind that disguise when he could have simply bought the cards normally. "I just have… … I would like to buy the cards now!"

Wilona watched Crowler hurry over towards the cashier. She was about to ask for more until she heard the sound of a distant stampede and screaming students behind the metal gate.

The green-haired girl sighed and put on her card shop cap. She was going to steal a pack later and 'forget to place it' in Crowler's person before he left.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

I sighed as I double-checked the cash in the register. I've had lunch rushes better than that, people were buying cards left and right even with 'all' of the rare cards taken.

This place is practically a ghost town now.

Hmm? In the distance, more figures were running towards the shop almost ten minutes after the sales rush of my life. Those poor late idiots, how could they be dumb enough to miss nearly all the card packets… it's Yuki and Truesdale, isn't it?

I found myself in deadpan as I indeed spotted Yuki and Truesdale ran up to the counter.

"We gotta get in… line?" The two came to a stop when the realized the state the card shop was in.

"Where is everyone?" Syrus looked around the empty area. "They couldn't have..."

Both of them looked at each other and yelled what Syrus was about to finish. "Run out of cards already!?"

"Excuse me, counter girl—Wilona!?" Yuki cried out to me before recognizing who I am. "Whoa, you do work everywhere."

"Being poor does that to a person. I'm wondering how in blazes are you two so late? The last of the students just left around ten minutes ago."

"We're that late!? Tell me there are still some cards left!?" Yuki and Truesdale looked to me like children asking Santa Claus for alive parents.

"A moment." I bent over and checked there was one normal pack left. I wondered how to break it to them about this. But then I recalled that I nicked one of the rare booster packs before giving them to Crowler.

I want the cards, but seeing Truesdale being the epitome of no-confidence…

I sighed, he needs these cards more than I do.

"So apparently you two are lucky—of sorts," I told them as I placed the packet I had and the normal one. "There is one normal packet, and it seems in the madness of the rush there was indeed a rare packet that must have been dropped that no one noticed until now."

"There's still a rare packet!? What luck!" Truesdale cried out—or it looked like he was tearing up to actually cry.

Yuki smiled and pat his friend's back. "You take it, buddy."

Truesdale snapped out of his stupor and looked up to Yuki. I could almost see the stars in his eyes. "You mean it, Jaden?"

"There's still the normal booster pack. I can take that."

I shook my head after hearing that. "You really are heroic, Mr. Yuki. It is a shame that I am not."

The Slifer Red brunette looked over to me with confusion. "You say that a lot."

"I seem to recall you have a catchphrase of 'that's game' to anyone you play against."

"Well yeah, because it's game when the duel's over." Ah, Yuki, if only you knew what circular reasoning meant. "So I guess we'll take those booster packs."

"Yoohoo! Over here!" We all turned to see my boss, Ms. Dorothy coming over to us.

"Oh hey!" Yuki seemed to exclaim as his face lit up. "You work here too?"

"I don't work here, I _own_ here." Ms. Dorothy does indeed have a lot of access and power in the school than I thought. I watched as Yuki explained to Truesdale and me that he helped my boss when she was having trouble. It seems like I wasn't the only one who stole a packet as Ms. Dorothy gave Yuki another one of the rare packets.

"No way!? Really!?" Yuki cried out as he held the packet in his hands.

"As I said, I'm just repaying for your kindness."

"Cool! Come on, Syrus! Let's see what cool rare cards we got!" And then he was off with Truesdale trying more and more to be Yuki's shadow by the day.

"… Wilona, dear?" I turn to Ms. Dorothy who's still waving goodbye politely. "I know about mine, but where did that second rare booster pack come from?"

Bollocks. I've played my hand. I hope she doesn't fire me.

"I saw it between some bins… it must have fallen when I was gathering them all together." Is what my mouth says before I'm fully committed to some plan, traitorous bitch as always.

She turned to me with that same smile that hadn't moved an inch since she waved goodbye to Yuki. "But I was the one who gave all the cards to the first buyer."

"O-Oh." I sincerely doubt I can use the excuse she missed one. She doesn't seem like the type to do so in the first place! "A stroke of luck then? For them?"

"Those two are lucky." Ms. Dorothy stayed still and it was the longest three seconds of my life before she winked at me. "But aren't you taking the field tests?"

I released air I didn't know I was holding in. It's good to know I'm not in trouble for technically stealing. Might not have to do that later. "Well yes, but I've already had enough credit to get by, the field and dueling part are more for the promotion part. Even if I won that, I'd still choose to stay in Slifer Red because it's cheaper."

"I see," Ms. Dorothy left to the back room. However, it wasn't long before I hear her rummaging through something.

She then came out of the room and handed me a slightly dusty box with several booster packs.

"What's this?"

"Some of the first booster packs I sold here. Not many even knew the shop existed in the early days of me working here. These are the leftover stock from my first year, you can have them."

I couldn't help but smile. "Cards almost as old as me? Thank you then, Ms. Dorothy."

"I'm just passing someone's kindness forward."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

I was feeling good about this upcoming field test! Sure, I and J slept through the written exams but with some rare cards—even if they're only a few of them—will help our decks by a bunch!

The pre-assembly was pretty interesting. I didn't know the Student Council President was such a babe! But she had a good speech, even J was awake the entire time. Then again it was pretty short and sweet. But after her speech, she just explained that tests would take the whole afternoon and take place in group duels. I was one of the earlier batches and told to go to arena G-7. When I did, I was feeling really good for once! I'm ready to take on my opponent! … Just so long as it's not Jaden. I imagined myself pulling off a new rare card and beating my opponent with it! Well, I mean—the cards were all rare, but only a few of them could fit on my deck and one of them was risky…. Still, I do feel more powerful with it!

So come on, send me my opponent from the red dorms!

I spotted red and I was ready to get my game—

"Truesdale? Fancy meeting you here."

Wilona caught my attention and—Huh? Whoo man did it suddenly get hot? I-I'm like sweating a lot! "H-Hey Willona, good luck on your field exam! I didn't know we were nearby each other! Heheh..." Huh, my collar is tighter than I remember. I better loosen it up! "So wh-where are you dueling? There's a lot of Slifer Reds in this group!"

Wilona looked at her PDA, and for some reason, I couldn't hear much over my heartbeat—why was it increasing in volume? "Arena G-7. That's here." The world slowed down, and I could feel my confidence from a while ago dying. Wilona looked up at me and stepped forward with her duel disk. "It looks like we're dueling, Truesdale."

And then, against all my wishes, dawned on me: WHY IS WILONA MY OPPONENT!? I just realized I haven't even seen her deck once!

Wilona's duel disk activated. "Well, as another fellow Slifer keeps saying, get your game on, Truesdale."

Oh, this isn't going to end well!

Syrus: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

"Would you like to go first, Truesdale?" Huh, she's being… really polite compared to her usual nightmare-inducing glares and scheming.

"I uh I well umm." But do I go first? Or should I go second? What is Wilona's deck? Does it do better in the first or second round?

"Truesdale, breathe. It's only me. Make your choice and be confident with it." … Wow, that was cool of her to say. Is she just different when she duels? Come to think of it, even Jaden's character kinda changes when he duels.

Still, Jaden's right that we need to work on my confidence more! "I go first! I draw!"

Turn 1: Syrus. Cards: 5+1

Alright, this hand isn't bad! I even got one of my rare cards! "I summon Gyroid in defense mode!"

Gyroid

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: WIND/Level:3/ATK:1000/DEF:1000]

Great! Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle once per turn!

"I then play one card face down and end my turn!"

Turn 2: Wilona. Cards: 5

Wilona drew her card and I prepared for whatever came my way!

She looked at her hand and I saw her put a card into the spell and trap slot. "I start with the magic card, Cold Wave! Until my next turn, both players can't set and activate trap and spell cards!"

I wasn't prepared for that! There was a blast of cold wind around our battlefield and my face downs were frozen solid! My face down was the rare card, Metalmorph! I was planning to use it later to counter-attack, but now I can't activate or set any spells or traps! And this was only her first card!

"I activate Landrobe the Rock Vessel's ability from my hand! I select one face-up monster my opponent controls and it gets set face down in defense position!"

Wait what!? Back on the field, my Gyroid's hologram was flipped down into a face-down card. But it should be fine! Even then, he can still activate his effect of not being destroyed once in battle!

"And because this effect activated, I can special summon Landrobe in defense mode!"

Landrobe the Rock Vassal

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Rock/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

Wilona said she bought a new archetype deck before coming here. But what does it do?

"Since it was a special summon, I sacrifice Landrobe to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

Thunder boomed and I couldn't help but yelp and swallow my spit. Dark clouds appeared over our duel and shot a strike of thunder behind Wilona and in that flash of light—I swore I saw eyes glaring at me! Then, it appeared. It was huge and clad in some kind of massive armor! Electricity crackled over it!

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Thunder/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:5/ATK:2400/DEF:1000]

Oh great, she summoned a monster with 2400 attack points in her first turn!

"Now Landrobe has an ability if he's used for a tribute summon! I'm allowed to search my deck for a monster with 800 attack and 1000 defense points and put it in my hand." Wilona picked up a card and shuffled her deck back into her duel disk. "But I'm not done, now Zaborg's effect activates! When he's summoned, he can destroy one monster in the field!"

Her monster had that ability?!

"I destroy Gyroid with this ability!" Wilona pointed at my face-down monster and her monster unleashed a bolt of thunder and destroyed my face down.

Gyroid could prevent being destroyed by battle, not card effects!

"Now Zaborg attacks directly!"

I shielded myself as I saw the thunderbolt head for my direction and braced for impact. A deafening boom hit—but my ears found out that it was nearby me. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a smoking black spot next to me.

Syrus: 4000 LP → 1600 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

My points went down, but did that attack miss?

"I end my turn." Wilona finished since she couldn't put down any cards because of Cold Wave… now that I think about it, isn't that an old card?

Turn 3: Syrus. Cards: 4

I draw my card and unfortunately for me, I can't activate it because of Cold Wave. I wasn't expecting such an old card to give me so much trouble!

"I-I summon Truckroid in defense mode!"

Truckroid

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:1000/DEF:2000]

This is really all I can do? Aww man!

Turn 4: Wilona. Cards: 3.

After her draw, Wilona put a card on her monster zone. "For now, Cold wave has ended and we can both activate and set trap and magic cards again." As she said this, the frozen icicles around my set card faded—oh wait! No! I should have set Truckroid in attack mode so if she attacks me again, I could have activated Metalmorph! Idiot! I shouldn't have stayed up all night doing that seance! Even though I was in the middle of my self-loathing, I heard Wilona make her move. "I activate Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal's effect from my hand! By discarding one card, I can special summon him to the field in defense mode." From her side of the field, a red, fired themed man jumped out and kneeled.

Berlineth the Firestorm Vassal

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Pyro/Attribute:FIRE/Level:3/ATK:800/DEF:1000]

I knew where this was going. She did this before.

"I sacrifice Berlineth to summon this new monster of mine!" As she said this, the fire vassal seemed to be lit up in flames—but it was a fire monster. What caught my attention was that the fire turned black and soon it swallowed up her own monster. But even though it did that, the black fire only expanded before exploding—whoa!? What kind of monster is that!? It almost looks like the Winged Dragon of Ra only much smaller and white!

Wilona pointed up as the bird dragon flew behind her and gave off a threatening roar that probably could have made me wet my pants. "Meet Horus The Black Flame Dragon Level 6!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Dragon/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600]

"You're not the only one who got new cards, Truesdale. Mine came from an older packet, but they're surprisingly really good!" Wilona pointed over to my monster. "Now, Horus, destroy his Truckroid!"

The monster gave off a roar mixed with a bird screech before unleashing black fire on my monster. Truckroid was destroyed—though I deserve it for not using my cards right.

"Now I attack directly with Zaborg!"

Her monster raised a finger and fired a bolt of electricity to my duel disk.

Syrus: 1600 LP → 0 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Aww, I lost! This sucks!

"Truesdale," I looked up to see Wilona—she doesn't look as scary as she usually does. "It's okay to do bad you know? It's how we get better."

It's okay to be bad? "B-But what if you stay bad forever?"

… Wow, that's really gentle and kinda pretty smile she has. "Yuki believes in you, and I do honestly believe that man when it comes to your potential."

That's really nice of her to say, but Zane said…

I saw her point back. "Come on, let's go watch Yuki's duel. I heard he was set for a later one." And then, she walked ahead.

What she said was nice and all… but the card I drew last turn was… Power Bond. Even if Cold Wave wasn't there, I probably wouldn't have used this card anyway.

Maybe Zane was right after all.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Seika Kohinata watched from the special office box that viewed over all the duel arenas for the Promotion Exams this year. She was specifically eyeing the duel between a girl named Wilona Konami and, more importantly, Syrus Truesdale.

It was very one-sided, but the girl seemed to be a good sport about it. But Seika was more focused on Truesdale who was holding a card in his hand. She couldn't see from here, but her instincts were telling her it was one of Zane's best spell cards: Power Bond. Syrus seemed more ashamed holding that card than anything else, making Seika sigh and put a hand on her head.

"Zane, you idiot. You're a genius in dueling, but a horrible older brother. You given that boy anxiety and an inferiority complex!" Seika whispered harshly under her breath. She could tell by the way Syrus moved even from where she was standing—a part of dueling was reading people, something she learned and picked up from Zane himself. She could tell everything about Syrus, even his own moves, screamed anxiety and self-loathing.

While planning how to tell off her Vice President, the girl looked to her left to see Chancellor Sheppard walking up to her. "Ms. Kohinata that was an excellent speech you gave earlier. I'm quite impressed!"

"Thank you, Chancellor. I admit I wasn't so sure of it myself." Seika gave a cordial response. But as she turned to face the man, she saw that the other headmasters were waiting around the viewing box except—"By the way, where's headmaster Crolwer?"

The kind man looked around but then answered, "He said he wanted to do something personal. He told me he'd come back soon."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

It didn't take long for everyone to meet up after most had their tests. It was in a corridor near a break room with couches and vending machines while Televisions were propped up for showing others currently dueling.

Most of Jaden's friends had all met up, but some of them hadn't introduced each other yet.

"You must be, Ms. Konami. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Bastion Misawa." The Ra Yellow introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Misawa. I'm starting the music club and have 'recruited' Yuki and the others into helping me."

"So they've told me. Though there was more," Bastion paused and looked to the two Slifer Reds behind Wilona who were desperately shaking their heads. "… pressure on them."

"Oh, I don't want them to feel pressured." Wilona gave a smile that Syrus and Jaden could feel the sinister aura behind it. "But I'm sure you passed your promotion exams, right?"

"I did." Bastion folded his arms. "However, I declined to go in for now."

"You did? Someone like you can get into Obelisk Blue pretty easily, Bastion. I think you're even better than most other Obelisk Blue guys I know." Alexis commented from the side.

"I thank you for the compliment—it's just the timing of has thrown my… plans… a bit off schedule. I decided to pass for now, but I'm sure there are more opportunities than this one. Not to mention, I have a personal reason not to enter into the Blue Dorms as of right now." No one seemed to notice Bastion eyeing Jaden at that moment.

"Lucky," Syrus began with a sigh. "You can get to Obelisk Blue any time you want, but I'm sure I can't get promoted to Ra Yellow now! I think I failed both the written and field tests!"

"Don't feel bad, Syrus!" Jaden snaked an arm around his buddy. "It happens to all of us!"

Syrus didn't say more, but it was obvious that he appreciated Jaden's words. At that point, the brunette raised his arms. "I just want to take my Duel Test already!"

"You haven't had your tests yet?" An incoming voice made everyone turn around to see two Obelisk Blues walking up to them.

Alexis' eyes widened as she pointed over to the two Tyler Sisters. "What are you two doing here!?"

All the boys looked over to Alexis, surprised that the usually cool girl was showing this kind of reaction. However, Gloria flipped her hair, scoffed and folded her arms. "We're here to meet up with our club members."

"That, and we had nothing better to do," Grace spoke out with a lot more peppiness than that of her sister.

"Club members?" Alexis repeated before her eyes widened and she turned fast towards Wilona, who of which was staring at a wall with a new focus. "You invited _them_ to your club!?"

Wilona looked back. "I needed members! And they said yes!"

"But the Tyler Sisters!?"

"Is screaming all you're going to do?" Gloria's body expression looked annoyed even though she made her body a little more slack.

Alexis was about to speak—or more than likely continue her shouts again. Luckily for everyone involved, Jaden's PDA started to beep which signaled it was his turn to duel.

"So yeah, it's my turn to duel. I'm gonna—go!" Jaden looked between the girls before bolting to the field.

"That is perhaps the smartest move I've ever seen him do." Bastion silently watched.

With many grievances, the entire group got to the stands to watch Jaden's duel. To their surprise, it was a match against Chazz that it seemed like Dr. Crowler set up.

"Why would Dr. Crolwer set up a match with Yuki and Princeton?"

"You don't know?" Bastion asked from the side but noticed that it wasn't just Wilona, the Tyler sisters seemed to be listening to his every word. "Jaden and Dr. Crowler have a _strained_ relationship. I'm convinced the good doctor might have a grudge against our fellow Slifer for humiliating him several times."

"Whoa, he humiliated a teacher? I did know the brunette had it in him." Gloria looked back down in the duel.

"Jaden wouldn't do that on purpose! It's just Crowler overeating over his broken pride." Alexis snapped back at Gloria, mostly because she made it sound like Jaden was a bad person, but he was nothing like her and her sister.

The two blondes glared at each other before Wilona stepped in between them. "The duel's starting, pay attention." Even though she said that Alexis and Gloria were still eyeing daggers, but this time with Wilona joining in trying to motion them to stop.

Bastion and Syrus—along with some guys around their area, stepped away from the clashing aura around the girls. "Bastion, I'm starting to think even though the girls here are hot, they're scary and dangerous."

"An astute observation and hypothesis, Syrus. I'm inclined to agree."

Back down below, and blissfully unaware of the death stare showdown up in the stands, Jaden and Chazz had started their duel with Jaden taking the first turn.

Jaden: 4000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

Turn 1: Jaden. Cards: 5

Jaden drew Winged Kurbioh, and while Jaden was thankful he drew his friend, he made the move of summoning Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode.

Elemental HERO Clayman

[Type:Normal Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute:EARTH/Level:4/ATK:800/DEF:2000]

Jaden ended his turn after that. Yet from above, Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler were watching the two duel with bated breath.

"Hmm?" Seika looked down at where the two men were looking. "Why is an Obelisk Blue dueling a Slifer Red?"

"That was the good Dr. Crowler's doing." Chancellor Sheppard motioned to Crowler beside him.

"What for, Doctor?" Seika folded her arms.

Crowler seemed to clear his throat. "Why, I'm simply giving a young man the chance to prove his abilities that he so claims of having!"

The Student Council President raised her brow. "Professor Crowler, you're not actively trying to bully a student, right?"

"What I would never!" Professor gasped and put a hand over his chest. "I am the most unbiased and fair person I know!"

From below, Chazz made his move and shouted out, "It's my move now, Slifer Slacker!"

"Go, Chazz! Win against him!" Crowler suddenly yelled over towards the duel before looking back at the Chancellor and Student President. "… I'm very passionate about Duel Monsters in general."

Turn 2: Chazz. Cards: 5

"I play the card, Magic Mallet!" The card was activated on the field. "This lets me choose which cards in my hand to send back into my deck, then I get to draw the same amount of cards I put in!"

Jaden had not heard of that card before.

"What? A rare card!?" Syrus yelled from the stands. "At the first turn?"

"Hey wait a second. That can't be right." The group of friends looked over to Wilona. "Nearly all of the rare cards were bought out by someone else, not Chazz or any other Obelisk Blue. How did Chazz get them?"

"They were all bought by some loaded guy? Like who was it?" Grace asked what everyone was thinking.

"For some reason, it was Dr. Crowler..." As soon as the name escaped her mouth, Jaden's group of friends were piecing together the puzzle pieces. Crowler buying the cards, and then setting up Chazz and Jaden to duel?

"Whoa, he went that far to get back at one guy? Not bad." Gloria seemed rather impressed after hearing that. "I've heard rumors of 'cheating' Slifer Red, but it turns out everyone but him is cheating."

Back down in the duel, Chazz had played and summoned two monsters which combined together to form the VW Tiger Catapult.

VW-Tiger Catapult

[Type:Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Machine/Attribute:LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2000/DEF:2100]

"But wait there's more!" Chazz spoke after activating over several cards already. He pointed his hand out at Jaden and told him his new monster's ability allowed him to switch Clayman in attack mode and destroy his monster.

Jaden: 4000 LP → 2800 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

Back in the faculty box, Crowler was focused on the duel between the two young boys. "My goodness! Perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all! I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Chancellor Sheppard was silent, while Seika, on the other hand, was wondering why Chazz was playing so sloppily. Rare cards are just cards with good abilities, they help, but they aren't meant to be used as a crutch for skill. She learned that from Zane and Atticus early in her years in Duel Academy. Maybe the power was getting to his head?

Either way, the duel went on.

Turn 3: Jaden. Cards: 5

Jaden still kept up his confidence, which was admirable. However, he decided to play things safe and placed Sparkman in defense mode followed by a face down. With his current hand, it was all he could do against the new cards he was going against.

Turn 4: Chazz. Cards: 1

With the cards he already set up, Chazz didn't hesitate to summon X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank, forming one of the most famous and powerful monsters known in dueling history: XYZ Dragon Cannon.

By now, the other field duels were ending, and only Chazz and Jaden's duel was the only one left in the whole field. Everyone else was watching as Chazz did something else, he combined the two new cards in order to special summon, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2800]

It had abilities as monstrous as it looked. When it was summoned, it banished Sparkman out of the duel and even when Jaden was able to successfully special summon Burstinatrix with his trap card, Hero Emerges, the mighty level 8 just forced her into attack mode and made Jaden feel the brunt of his attack.

Jaden: 2800 LP → 1000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

Chazz soon ended his turn, reveling in the pain he was dishing out to the Slifer Slacker.

Turn 5: Jaden. Cards: 3.

Seika from above narrowed her eyes. (That was horribly played. Chazz could have already won if he hadn't fused the X, Y, and Z monsters and used four monsters to attack instead of just one big one. It allowed the Slifer Red a chance to stop his attack.) She thought to herself but did nothing about it. Many people she knew that were great made mistakes like that when they were young.

Jaden drew his card and seemed to notice what exactly it was.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden cried out as he summoned the fluffy creature into the field. Many of the girls watching started squealing at how cute the little creature was, one of them included Grace Tyler, the silver-haired twin. "Then I'll put a face down and end my turn."

"Aww, man! Is that all he can do!?" Syrus seemed to panic seeing his friend back into a corner like this.

"I'm afraid there's nothing else he can do at the moment." Bastion agreed with Syrus.

Alexis was silently steaming at the fact that this duel was seemingly rigged from the start—

"You two shouldn't worry," Everyone looked to Wilona who seemed to relax on the rails. "Yuki's got this."

"How do you know?" Syrus asked not only for himself but for everyone who was also thinking it.

The light green-haired girl with a red cap pointed with all the effort of a sleepy dog. "Because his expression just changed. Just watch."

Alexis looked over to Wilona with some amount of confusion. (His expression changed? I don't see any change from here, how did Wilona know that?)

Turn 6: Chazz. Cards: 0

Chazz didn't hesitate to fire a powerful blast right for the puffball that was more than likely Jaden's last defense. However, Jaden surprised everyone, especially Crowler, when he activated Transcendent Wings to make Winged Kuriboh Level 10. As VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon attacked, Winged Kuriboh's new ability allowed it to be sacrificed so that all monsters on the opponent's side on the field would be destroyed and their combined attack points would be dealt to Chazz's life points.

Chazz and everyone was forced to shield their eyes and after the light faded, there was nothing on both sides of the field.

Jaden: 1000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP → 1000 LP

Turn 7: Jaden. Cards: 0

And then it was down to a draw. All Jaden needed to win was to draw a monster card with at least 1000 attack points.

And then he drew Elemental Hero Avian a monster with _exactly _1000 Life points.

Jaden: 1000 LP

Chazz: 1000 LP → 0 LP

And then, the whole crowd cheered, all except Wilona who just rolled her eyes. "The luck of the devil that one has."

Syrus was excited and ran for his friend, with Bastion following close by. It wasn't long until Chancellor Sheppard congratulated Jaden for his victory and promoted him to Ra Yellow.

Wilona blinked at the mention of promotion. She had forgotten that's what these tests were all about! Since Jaden was now a Ra Yellow member, it meant that she finally had one Ra Yellow member met in her membership meaning that there was less chance of it being disbanded before the halfway point in the year!

To her, this was the best possible situation!

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

I couldn't leave my buddies in the Red Dorms like that! I mean, Ra Yellow was pretty sweet, but it's just not home without Chumley, Syrus, and even Wil—

"Yuki."

Uhhh, why is there suddenly a chill in the air? Syrus stopped hugging me and took several steps back while Chumley put a blanket over his head faster than I've ever seen him run. I turned around to the voice, who I knew was Wilona, but uhh… why was her smile creeping me out?

"Congratulations on your test. It was very well played against, Princeton."

"Uhhh… sure! Yeah thanks, Wilona! I heard you and Syrus passed yours too!" I laughed, maybe I was just imagining things.

"Thank you for that." She turned around before stopping and then stepped back towards our room. "Ah wait, Yuki, you turned down being a Ra Yellow right?"

I looked to Syrus who was backed up in a corner before looking back to Wilona. "Yeah, I mean, I can't just leave you guys, you're my friends."

"Yes, that's very kind of you," Weirdly enough, Wilona didn't seem to care much about that? Why? "But did you recall that for my Music Club I needed three Ra Yellow members for the club to be properly recognized?"

Oh yeah! I forgot about that.

"Had you actually accepted it, we would have only needed two Ra Yellow members to recruit." Wilona stepped in and for some reason… closed the door behind her?

Hey wait a second, she sounds a lot like mom when dad makes her angry for forgetting something… Now I'm not that sharp when it comes to books and all, but I've watched enough cartoons to know this isn't a good sign!

"But we're back to square one." Wilona opened up her purple colored eyes, and I noticed her right eyelid twitch. "So, Mr. Yuki, how will you help me out with the membership problem?"

"Uhhh, is there someone who needs dueling?"

Click!

It was then that Wilona locked the door—and I just realized it was our only escape. Our only possible out was to jump out the window and fall of like a ten-story cliff. … I think the cliff is sounding better with each passing second.

Wilona dropped her smile and I gotta say I'd rather face Chazz and his rare cards again!

"Try again, Mr. Yuki."

(And the Red dorms heard hellish screams of pain that day.)

* * *

**A/N**: It's weird how sometimes I have more fun with lesser stories than my more popular ones. Anyway, nothing much changed right now, except I decided to show off the character, Seika from the Yugioh GX Manga.

I've decided to make her out of character to fit this new world. I'm trying to make characters a little more active in their goals like say for Zane: him trying to find Atticus—wait, was he? He kinda just stayed near the lighthouse a lot. I thought about giving him a good friend he can relax around was a good idea.

Seika was on the list when I was looking up Obelisk Blue Students, and I thought: hey! Yugioh GX could use another strong character that just so happens to be a hot female. So I put her in.

Also, sorry about the duels this time around, I promise the next chapter is going to change a bit. I hope all of you look forward to it and thanks for all the support so far. I'm trying to make this story more than just the rehash of Canon with an OC/My Version of Red Hat. There are several other stories and this one is just taking... a different route altogether. I hope you all enjoy it though. See ya!


	5. 5: Not Hell (yet)

**"This place..."**

"… What can you tell me about this place?"

**"It's like here in general. It's the same but different. But the differences might be the game changers."**

"Anything specific?"

**"This place… it's more of a gateway than I remember. Things not only just leak to this side, but it's also possible for things to slip in—or more interestingly for the locations to change."**

"What I wouldn't give to stop it right here, right now."

**"We can't do that. In order for our plan—"**

"I know, I know. I still don't like it though. So much grief can be avoided here if I just—"

**"Someone's here!"**

"What!? Who could be here at this time!?—Shoot, I forgot completely about him!"

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains.]

They all watched with varying levels of widened eyes or slack jaws. The way the strings were strummed and how his fingers moved with ease along the metal device made each sound feel like a masterful puzzle, with each piece fitting perfectly to the last. As the guitar melody slowly ended, the Ace of the Slifer Red dorms ended with one final note the hung in the air for a while.

Jaden Yuki ended his string with a strong note that held in the air even after he stopped playing. He looked up, exhaled, and smiled at his friends. "So, what do you guys think?"

Honest applause was his reward and Jaden couldn't help but blush the same color as his blazer and rub the back of his head. "Aww shucks guys, it's no big deal!"

"I had no idea you actually knew how to play the electric guitar, Yuki." The club president mused.

"My dad used to be in a band, and he taught me how to play the electric guitar." That was the first time many heard Jaden speak about something other than Duel Monsters and about him not being good at school. "It was pretty cool, he was a big music nerd and had like this entire room filled with some of the classic rock eras. He was kinda obsessed though."

"I think I'm starting to see where you get your passion for Duel Monster from." Bastion commented from the side. He wasn't exactly a part of the club, but he did decide to visit it. At that moment, he stood up. "I thank you for inviting me here in the first place, I do not play musical instruments but I do appreciate it works."

At that moment, Wilona clasped her hands together. "Misawa, can we bother to at least have your name on the sheet? You don't need to come, but we do need at least someone from Ra Yellow and the Male Obelisk Blue to extend the acceptance period!"

The young man thought about it for a second. "Hmm, having an extracurricular on my list does look good. Alright, in that case, I'll join at least officially."

The female Slifer Red gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that Misawa, this means a lot to me." That, and if he said no, she would have resorted to far more 'unorthodox' plans.

"Already making progress, aren't you Ms. Konami?"

Bastion wasn't the only one visiting though. Professor Banner and Pharaoh the cat were also visiting the music club. They too were invited and stayed a while to the activities of the club.

"I still need at least two more Ra Yellows, one female from the Blue Dorms, and three boys from the Obelisk Blue dorms." The green-haired girl listed, but could only sigh. Seeing as how much of trouble she did just to get her members so far, it was starting to feel more like a herculean task to keep a club alive.

"We know an Obelisk Blue guy." Grace, the silver-haired twin of the Tyler Sister commented.

The green-haired girl almost snapped her neck towards the younger twin. "What?"

"He's probably not interested in joining though." Gloria was disinterested when she said this, especially since she was reading a fashion magazine while she said it. "Heck, we don't even really know where to find him half the time."

"Well, can you at least ask him? Otherwise, I'd have to close the club down if I can't find members."

"Okay, prez, we'll keep an eye out for the other short stack!" Grace gave a salute and a wink.

Most of Slifer Red was curious at the silver-haired twin's comment, but Wilona then got everyone's attention by clapping her hands together. "With that, it is getting late. We'll meet up again on Monday since it's the weekend."

It wasn't long before everyone left the club. However, Jaden turned to his friends Chumley and Syrus.

"Alright, now let's go check out that abandoned dorm professor Banner was talking about yesterday!" The brunette was all too eager to throw his hand up in the air.

"Are we really going to do that?" Syrus didn't seem very thrilled at the idea of going to a supposedly haunted place when the sun was about to set.

"Come on, guys! Let's go and see what kind of place it really is!" Jaden moved all to eagerly even though it was Syrus who was supposed to lead them.

"Jaden, wait, not that way!"

Behind them, Wilona had just finished locking up the room and noticed her three dorm mates go in a different direction than that of the dorms. She had a bad feeling about this and decided to follow them.

[Tag Force: Heroes And Villains.]

Is that it? Whoa! Professor Banner was wrong: the abandoned dorms aren't scary—it's bone-chilling just looking at it! The dead silence, the beaten-up look, the cold air, the stay out signs—it's straight out of a good horror movie!

This is... awesome!

Hey, wait. Why do I suddenly have the weirdest case of… what was it called again when you feel something again even though it's your first time experiencing it? 'Dude ya voodoo'? DJ Flu? Have I already been to this place? Or is it that I just watched one horror flick about an abandoned mansion, I've now seen em all?

Wait, that rose over there is new. "Hey guys, check that out."

"Check out what's behind it." Syrus motioned back towards the abandoned dorms.

"It's probably filled with ghosts too!" Chumley's voice started to become high pitched.

"Relax guys there's nobody here."

SNAP!

"AAAHHH!?"

I turned the flashlight over to the sound to see Alexis—ugh! And feel Chumley and Syrus hiding behind me. Holy crap Chumley is even heavier than he looks and that's saying something!

…

…

So Alexis left a rose for her brother? Man, that's gotta suck. Maybe Alexis is right, maybe I should just go away from here… but… what's this feeling? Like something is calling to me from inside the old dorms? Even though Alexis warned me, there's just… I can't really explain it. I feel like I need to be here.

So I head in, Syrus comes along after I tease he might disappear if he doesn't.

Yet once inside… I gotta admit, this place isn't that bad! In fact, we could spruce things up, take some of those cleaning tools from Wilona and we could totally hang out here instead of the Slifer Dorms. Sure there's no awesome view of the ocean, but heck rebuild this up and the reds could totally take this place over!

I told Chummley and Syrus this only for them to knock my idea down. What? "Aw come on guys, how can you not like this place?"

"Jaden, are we seeing the same thing? How could we even live here!?"

"I just told you the place needs more sprucing up. Maybe we can get Wilona and the club to help us out so we can have our own dorms to ourselves!"

"I do not want this place!" Syrus, buddy, you gotta stop seeing only the negative stuff around ya!

Huh? While walking through these creaky floors, we stumbled onto some weird tabernacles you're supposed to see in a museum. They littered the hallway and—now that I take a closer look one these tablets are showing things called the Millennium Items. I even recognize them: The Millennium Puzzle. How can I not recognize Mr. Yugi Motou's signature Egyptian-styled necklace! I heard his gramps was an archeologist, but he sure knew how to rock Egyptian jewelry. I think I even tried to go as him one Halloween.

"Hey guys, check this out!" It took me a second to realize I didn't hear any of them and looked back. Huh, I must have been looking so hard at these tablets that I wandered away from both of them. "Syrus!? Chumley?!"

That's odd, I shouldn't have wandered far from them. "Guys, where are you?" I tried to retrace my steps, but I ended up entering into a hallway I've never seen before. I pointed my flashlight towards a picture to see some handsome looking brunette in an Obelisk Blue Senior uniform.

ᴶᴬᴰᴲᴻ

Hmm, I still think this place might be pretty cool. But It's so easy to get lost here and it's a lot bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside. I still haven't found Chumley and Syrus. Chumley should be easy to spot while I can't imagine Syrus not screaming for help. That's weird—did they get scared and bail on me? I doubt they'd do that, but then again I did strong-arm them into coming.

"Meow."

I turned my flashlight— "Pharaoh! What are you doing all the way here, buddy?" I don't know why, but Pharaoh felt… different. Did he have a heavy lunch or something? Maybe it's just the darkness from this manor. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Chumley and Syrus went, right?"

A bit of a stretch, but hey there's no shame in asking! Sweet! Pharaoh already seems to be talking one of the hallways at the right. I ran after the cat, and for a lazy and chubby cat, he sure moves fast! I'm barely catching him turn to the next corner whenever I catch up.

Eventually, he leads me back to the entrance, but I still don't see a sign of Chumley and Syrus—

"O-Oh!" Pharaoh jumps into the hands of…

"Wilona? What are you doing here!?" She had her backpack with her and seemed to struggle to hold the cat that jumped into her arms.

"I was following you all when I noticed not one was heading back towards the dorms. I lost sight of you and then saw this obviously condemned building. I heard a voice and went to check it out—apparently, it was you?"

"I lost Chumley and Syrus! Did you see them on your way here?"

The girl's purple-colored eyes widened before they seemed to fall flat. "No, and if they're as scared as you are obliviously brave, I didn't hear them running away in fright." She started walking while still holding on to Pharaoh—though was it me or was she holding the cat like a kid would their toy doll?

Aannnnddd she's glaring at me. "Well, come on then! Let's find Huffington and Truesdale, I'd rather not spend my weekend in a dump like this when we have a perfectly livable dump back at the dorms!" Yep, definitely just my imagination!

The two—or should I say three of us walked around the place more, passing by leftover Millennium Items tablets, pictures like one that seemed like the Student Body president with two guys smiling. One of them being that handsome brown-haired guy I saw a while ago. In the meantime, Wilona asked me what we were doing here in the first place. It didn't take me long to tell her about why we were here and that we met Alexis who explained everything about this place is true from rumors.

"Her brother went missing here?" Wilona looked surprised, I don't think I've seen her act like that before. "Oh, I didn't know that."

She looked as sad as Alexis did when she revealed it. I don't think she also had a sibling here, but I think… she might have also lost a family member too.

At that moment she shook her head.

"But still, even though Rhodes warned you, why did you drag everyone here? You know its illegal to do so and I didn't know until you told me. Are you really trying to get yourself expelled or are you just that daft?"

"Hey, I may not be good at school, but that doesn't mean I don't love it here! And more importantly, I like Daffy Duck as much as the next guy, but what does he have to do with school?"

Why'd she slap her forehead? "Alright, I can't take it anymore. TRUESDALE! HUFFINGTON! GET BLOODY OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

I've heard of bloodcurdling screams before, but that made my blood want to curdle! What does curdling mean anyway? It didn't take long before we heard a scream in response to Wilona's—I mean who wouldn't be? But the tone of the shriek, it didn't sound like someone was frightened, it sounded like someone was screaming in danger.

The two of us shared a look before we ran towards the sound of the second scream. We arrived on a second-floor balcony and saw some kind of room where there was a card on the floor. Wilona and I ran up and I picked up and recognized the card. It was Etoile Cyber!

I know Alexis isn't the type to be careless with her cards. "Was that scream Alexis?"

"Rhodes? I thought you told me she left!?"

I stood back up and we both looked ahead to a new door… it didn't lead to another weird room, it looked more like there was something that was never completed since it looked more like a cave than something here from the house.

But if Alexis was in danger, we needed to help her! "Come on, Wilona!"

"Yuki, wait!"

I sprinted ahead and by the sounds of footsteps behind me, Wilona was also following along. There seemed to be some kind of ending at the cave way and we reached this massive dark cave-like room that looked straight out of a cult.

But I wasn't focused on that. Even in the darkness, I could spot something—two somethings: Chumley and Syrus.

They were on the ground groaning and above them was some masked, looming figure—but I didn't care. My friends—and even Alexis back in some coffin were in danger!

ᴶᴬᴰᴲᴻ ᵎ ᵚᵎᶳᶳᵉᵈ ᵞᵒᵤ

I shook my head. "Hey, you jerk! Give us back our friends!"

He turned—and now I'm starting to think that this place may be haunted after all.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

So my new job is to scare a kid? I mean, not that I care since money is money, but I'm starting to think I should set up parameters or I'm just going to be more of an odd-job guy than a card game mercenary. It took a while to make an intimidating persona of Titan, the card game mercenary, so I'd rather be doing jobs with higher stakes than just scaring a kid.

Well, according to my new employer, I have to go to this abandoned dorm and scare the kid. I found one of his girlfriends watching him go in, so I put her asleep and I planned to use her as bait before creeping the heck out of this Jaden kid.

Weird thing though, even though I came here early to set up my equipment, I felt like I was being watched the whole time. Not only that, I think I spotted signs of someone being here recently before me.

But as I was making the final adjustments to scare the kid, I spotted something in the center of the room where I was going to confront him.

It was a trading card. I thought I already set the girl's card outside to bait the kid in, so did I drop another one by mistake?

Well if it's distracting me, it might distract the kid from his scare. I better pick it… up?

\Ī ķñōŵ ŏḟ ṯḫḛḝ\

What—What was that!? I swore I heard another voice just now. Was I imagining it?

\Ẁḭṯṋḗṩṧ ṁḛ\

I slowly looked back down back to the card in my hand. That's odd, I've never seen a card like this before.

\Ḭ ḫṳṉṫ ṭḣḙ Ḭṅḉḁṝṋạṱḝ ṍḟ Ḡḙṅṯḽḗ Ḋḁṛḳṅḙḗṧṩ. Ṭḣṍṻṩṫ ẃḭḽḻ ḩḙḹṕ.\

Wait, this monster card… are its eyes glowing? "Wait—holy shiii!"

…

…

…

I sense thee. I feel thee. I shall… trespass against thee.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Okay, I need to step in."

**"No, not yet at least."**

"This is way beyond them! This didn't happen back in—"

**"I know you want to jump in. But this is also a test. Both the darkness and the light here—they are unencumbered. Their lack of restraint has caused an imbalance here and all the more reason why this… 'Jaden' must win against these odds."**

"...The moment things get dicey..."

**"I am aware. We need to act fast, he's already found those two Slifer reds and barely missed the third one. He needs to confront this. For all our sakes, if he can't..."**

"We're asking too much of them. None of them are ready!"

**"We can't handle this alone either. We tried and failed, this is our plan B."**

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Jaden demanded the imposing man to turn around.

And he did.

It's just, he didn't turn around as a normal person would. It was almost clunky like an amateur puppeteer trying to turn around a puppet, arms somewhat flailing, and the body jerking fast towards him with all the natural movement of a three-legged dog.

Not to mention despite the large man wearing a mask and a hat, his expression just felt vacant. "Thou are trespassing against me?" It wasn't just his voice that felt wrong, it was also the fact drool was coming out of his mouth, like he wasn't even aware of it.

"I have no idea what you're saying, jerk! But give me back my friends!" Jaden spoke before Wilona lent him her duel disk.

"Speak of thee's identity." The man walked past the two he had caught, seemingly facing Jaden on the opposite side of the room.

"The name's Jaden Yuki, and I'm here to kick your butt and take my friends back!" Jaden placed his deck into the duel disk.

The being paused in a manner that made the two currently conscious Slifer Reds feel something off. "Jaden Yuki… yes. This body remembers its mission. I shall carry it out before I carry mine."

Wilona gulped and held on to Pharaoh closer to her. "Yuki, be careful. Something's wrong with this guy."

Jaden listened to her, but still, he had to get his friends back. "I got this Wilona! Let's duel, you creep!"

Jaden: 4000

Titan?: 4000

"I go first!" The Slifer Red was first to move as he drew his card and looked to his hand. It wasn't bad, but not the strongest either.

Turn 1: Jaden. Cards: 5+1

"I play Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!" As he said this from the sky some kind of hero showed up that looked half hero, half-machine or at least geared up with amazing battle armor powerful enough to make turbine wings that allowed him to zoom in and out of the cave with uncanny speed.

Elemental HERO Stratos

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior

Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300]

Jaden continued with his turn. "I set a face down and end my turn!

Turn 2: Titan? Cards: 5

Titan motioned his hand out for the card to be given to him. However, something felt wrong about the way it was taken, as if some kind of strange... aura... was wrapped around it.

"I call upon thee, my land, my home: Lair of Darkness!" He exclaimed as he placed a card in his field spell lot. Now the scene changed around them. instead of a dark cave, they were outside. However, the area-the world around them felt unwelcoming, the trees were all black, withered, dead, cracks of pale green light were seen across the ground. Green gas seemed to escape the cracks and some of those gasses almost looked like they had faces. The change of scenery around them caused Wilona to move closer to Jaden while she seemed to watch everything else around her.

"W-What's this Field Spell!? I've never seen it before!" The brunette exclaimed as he too instinctively stepped closer to Wilona for some measure of safety.

"Lair of Darkness is a field spell that has some special abilities. The first one is that it turns all monsters on the field into a dark attribute." As Titan explained, something wrapped itself around Stratos, the hero monster tried to defend himself but it was like punching air. The bright side even though it was near complete darkness was that Stratos didn't seem injured from the change.

"As for the next ability, allow me to show you by summoning Ahrima, the Wicked Warden in attack mode." There was no light, but there was a glow. Some kind of dark glowing eye opened in thin air and walked in front of Titan, revealing some kind of Tiger with gear.

Ahrima, the Wicked Warden

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 0]

"His effect is now activated. I can tribute one dark monster to draw one card from my deck."

"You summoned that monster just to tribute him for one more card?" Jaden thought about it, heck there were much better cards for drawing an extra card than that. Titan would just leave himself wide open next turn after wasting his normal summon.

"I am not sacrificing Ahrima." The two Slifer Reds started to pale as the large stranger now pointed to Stratos. "I am sacrificing thy monster."

"W-Wait! You can't do that!?" Jaden cried out.

Titan threw his hand out. "Lair of Darkness allows me once per turn to tribute a dark monster my opponent controls. The field changes all monsters into a dark attribute. Therefore, as long as this field spell is up, I can sacrifice your monsters to activate my monsters effects."

"That's crazy!" Jaden cried out before the tiger's third eye started to glow. Stratos seemed to fall to his knees before being swallowed by the very ground beneath them. At that moment Jaden recalled that his face down was Hero Barrier. It was supposed to negate an attack, but only if he had an Elemental Hero in the field, which was just destroyed by a card effect!

Titan drew his card and pointed at Jaden. "Ahrima, sharpen thy claws upon the knave!"

Jaden could only cry out one thing as the tiger went right for him. "The what on the what!?" Jaden felt a sting he didn't know and felt his entire body lurch forward.

"Yuki, are you alright?!" Wilona dropped Pharoah and went up to her friend even though he was still dueling.

Jaden: 4000→2300

Titan: 4000

Jaden clutched his chest where the Tiger slashed him. For a hologram, it really felt like his skin was being torn for a second there. "S-Sorry, that… hurt more than I thought it would."

"My turn shall end with this face down and an effect from Lair of Darkness!" The world around the duelist seemed to start moving, groaning, and a wind that sounded like moans of pain flowed through the area. Some kind of shadowy gas with cracked green eyes that appeared with a maddening screech.

"Behold! A Torment Token!"

(Fiend/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)

"When a monster was tributed, I can summon one of these tokens. I choose this one to be in defense position." The towering man explained before turning around. "But since you lost Life Points, let's up the stakes, shall we?"

The two Slifer Reds turned to see the dead trees picking up Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis before starting to move away.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Jaden cried out as he saw the trees leave with his other friends.

Titan answered them. "If thou loses this duel, thou and thy allies shall be permanent residents in my home. After all, he wanted you out of this place."

Jaden made a move, but the token cut off his path and barred his way.

This time, Titan yelled, making even Jaden taken back from the raw emotion. "Thou shan't leave! Finish this Duel if thou wishes to save your companions!"

"But my friends!" Jaden looked back to see the three being taken away slowly. However, something past him and the Token a second later, and the brunette recognized the green color a second before his mind registered that Wilona was running away from him.

"Yuki, you beat him! I got the others!" That was all the girl could cry out as she chased after the moving trees.

Jaden had no choice but to turn back to his opponent. "Alright, I'm playing to get back my friends! It's my move!"

Turn 3: Jaden. Cards: 4

Although he said that, Jaden knew things weren't looking good if this clod had a deck filled with monsters that could just sacrifice his own monsters. He drew his next card and saw some kind of potential in it.

"I play Polymerization! I take Elemental Hero Heat and Elemental Hero Blazeman from my hand and fuse them together to bring out the biggest hotshot in my deck!" As he said this, two fire heroes jumped out of Jaden's deck and jumped above him, causing a small light to shine in this dark land. With a burst of flame, a new hero emerged.

"Give a warm welcome to Elemental Hero Nova Master!"

Elemental HERO Nova Master

Type: Fusion/Effect Monster

Sub-Type: Warrior

Attribute: FIRE

Level: 8

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

Despite the light shinning around the hero, Titan pointed to the monster. "My field spell turns your Nova Master into a Dark Attribute." As he said this, a dark gas wrapped around Nova Master, giving him a dark glow instead of the bright orange light he had a while ago.

"It still doesn't matter! I'm using Nova Master to attack your Ahrima! Go, Blaze of Glory!" Jaden punched forward as his fire fusion unleashed a ball of flame that was thrown overhead and exploded on contact with the dark tiger.

Titan pressed his duel disk, "I reveal my face down: Shroud of Evasion*! This trap card prevents battle damage when a dark type monster of mine is destroyed by battle."

Jaden felt annoyed that he couldn't actually harm the life points, but at least he still had something going on for him. "Nova master has his own ability! When he destroys a monster, I get to draw one card!"

There was the sound of a cooing noise that made the Slifer red look to his hand. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Winged Kuriboh in his hand. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, buddy. I'm gonna need your help with this one soon." Jaden motioned his head back up before looking in the direction where Wilona ran off to with their friends. "I hope Wilona can get the others out."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"What in blazes is going on here!? Truesdale! Rhodes! Huffington, Wake up!" Wilona ran across what seemed to be a dark field while trying to keep up with the trees that took the other three.

Something seemed to slow down the trees, enough that the green-haired girl could finally catch up and start to climb one of them to get Alexis out first. However, as she got closer, the branches shut her coffin and grew themselves over the closed casket.

"Not only am I now finding out black magic is real, but I'm also finding out it is an utter hob knocker!" The girl screamed the foreign slang/curse word before trying to pry off the branches. However, her success was much like the light in this world—nonexistent. No matter how much she pulled, she couldn't even budge any of the branches.

"Come on!" The girl tried to put her foot into it but it still showed no results. "There has to be something else here!"

As soon as she said the words, something was indeed moving around them. Wilona turned around and saw more versions of those faced token monsters. Pharaoh started to snarl but of course beings of darkness were not scared of fat cats.

Wilona could help but notice she was surrounded by these things. "I really hope Yuki wins, or else we might find out where Rhodes' brother really is."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Turn 4: Titan. Cards: 4.

Jaden's opponent started his turn by taking the card from his duel vest. "I play Dark World Dealings! Each player draws and discards one card." The two did so, choosing a card to the graveyard while drawing a new card. "Now I sacrifice my Token in order to Tribute Summon Mist Archfiend in attack mode!"

As he exclaimed this, the mist started to gather around and almost seemed to swallow the feet of both Duelists. At that moment, something swallowed the token and out came a fierce-looking archfiend monster.

Mist Archfiend

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fiend\Attribute: DARK\Level: 5\ATK: 2400\DEF: 0]

"I'm not done! Behold! I reveal Stygian Street Patrol in my graveyard and banish him in the graveyard to activate his effect which allows me to special summon a fiend type monster with 2000 attack points or less from my hand." He took another card from his hand before placing it on his duel disk. "Come forth, Archfiend Cavalry!"

There was a sound that everyone could hear as a demonic horse. They all looked atop a hill to see someone riding atop of the one that made that sound and it soon rushed into Titan's side of the field.

Archfiend Cavalry

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fiend\Attribute: DARK\Level: 4\ATK: 1900\DEF: 0]

"Great, two monsters!? Can this get any worse?" Jaden supposed it could be worse. None of them seemed like the type that would sacrifice his monster to activate their effect. Furthermore, Nova Master still had higher attack points.

It was at that moment that Titan continued his turn. "Now, I sacrifice them both!"

"Me and my big mouth."

Titan continued not to care and shouted. "In order to special summon Legendary Maju Garzett!"

The two archfiend monsters shattered and soon started to magnetize to each other, along with the mist surrounding the area. They all coalesced into this titan of a monster that gave a fearsome roar and looked straight out of the mind of HP Lovecraft.

Legendary Maju Garzett

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 0]

In the presence of that new monster, Jaden took a step back and he could feel his skin getting goosebumps just by looking at the creature. Winged Kuriboh gave words of encouragement, but that did little to help Jaden's mindset.

"When Legendary Maju Garzett is special summoned, it gains the total amount of attack points of all tributed monsters."

The hollow spirits of the tributed monsters appeared beside the beast before they were swallowed into one of the orifices of the new monster.

ATK: 0→4300

"4300 attack points!?"

"Now, destroy his Nova Master!" Titan pointed to the previously fire monster as the titanic monstrosity gather energy in all of its eyes.

However, there was one thing going for Jaden this time as his monster wasn't sacrificed this time. "I activate my face down, Hero Barrier! As long as I have a face-up elemental Hero on the field, I can negate one of your attacks!" The trap card unleashed a shield that took in the heavy blow of the legendary creature.

"I see. For now, though, I shall end my turn here." Titan explained.

Turn 5: Jaden. Cards: 2

Jaden drew his next card even though he was staring down the monster with over 4000 attack points. Winged Kuriboh started to talk to him and Jaden looked at the card he just drew. "Alright, I can do this then! I play the Spell Card, Full Force Strike!" Jaden pointed to Maju Garzett. "Now, I attack with Nova Master!"

"What?! But that card didn't change any of our monsters' attack points!" Titan cried out as he watched Nova Master leap with fist reclined towards the titanic fiend. The fiend fired a powerful beam at the Hero monster, but Nova Master avoided all attacks and slammed a fist right into the head of the field with such force that Maju started to fall.

"Full-Force Strike allows me to target one monster I own and for this turn, it can't be destroyed by battler, both players take no battle damage, but!" Jaden pointed. "The sweet part of this card is that if my chosen monster attacks one of my opponent's monsters, the opposing monster is destroyed after the damage calculation!"

"What!?" Titan cried out as he saw from the impact point of Maju Garzett, the crack of the attack point suddenly expanded all around and shattered the giant monster.

"That monster of yours is down, and I'll end my turn with a face down!"

Turn 6: Titan. Cards: 1

After he drew his card, Titan placed a card on his duel disk. "From thy hand, I activate Duke Shade, the Sinister Shadow Lord's effect! He can be special summoned by sacrificing dark monsters—even thou!"

Nova Master was swallowed by the darkness and a new monster appeared in his place.

Duke Shade, the Sinister Shadow Lord

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 500/DEF: 2000]

Jaden didn't like how a monster appeared with only 500 attack points, especially considering what happened in Titan's first turn.

"His power is that when he is special summoned this way, he gains 500 extra attack points."

ATK: 500→1000

He was summoned in attack mode with obvious intent to lower Jaden's life points. However, even when things were looking bad for him, Jaden refused to give up. "I play my face down, the Quick Play Card, Hero Inspiration**! When a Fusion Hero Monster leaves the field by any way not by battle, I can bring back it's fusion materials into the field! Come on back Elemental Hero Heat and Blazeman!"

Elemental HERO Heat

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Pyro/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200]

Elemental HERO Blazeman

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800]

Elemental Hero Heat was in attack mode while Blazeman was in defense mode. "And I'm not done! Blazeman has a sweet ability when he's special summoned or normal summoned into the field! I can add one Polymerization card from my deck to my hand!" The Slifer Red did so, adding another fusion card to his hand. "But that's not all! Elemental Hero Heat has his own ability! He gains 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my side of the field! That's 400 extra attack points!"

ATK: 1600→2000

"Impressive knave, but only in thou's lowly standards. My Duke has an ability as well which allows me to target a level 5 or higher dark monster in my graveyard and add it back to my hand. I hath chosen, Maju Garzett!"

"Great! Not him again!" Jaden didn't like the thought of facing that giant again.

"But as of now, I shall let thee rest and end my turn by allowing my field to summon another Torment Token in defense mode!"

(Fiend/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)

Turn 7: Jaden. Cards: 2

Jaden drew his next card. He looked up and knew that if he let this continue, his mysterious opponent would summon another monster and bring back Legegendary Maju Garzett again! He had to destroy those other monsters to prevent that!

"I place Blazeman in attack mode and activate his second ability! Now listen up, it's a complex one even for me, but boy is it sweet! By giving up my ability to special summon for the rest of this turn except by fusion summon, I can take one Elemental Hero monster from my deck and send him to the graveyard!" The Slifer Red searched his deck and found what he was looking for. "I choose Elemental Hero Bladedge! But the ability continues! See, when I send my hero to the graveyard, Blazeman gets to become Bladedge! His attribute, Attack Points, and defense points all change to match the monster I choose, which means!"

Jaden pointed as fires started to form behind Blazeman, looking more like Bladedge in pure flames. Blazeman gave off some kind of roar as he and the fire construct unleashed a burst of power.

Elemental HERO Blazeman

Type: Effect Monster

Sub-Type: Warrior

Attribute: FIRE→Dark→Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1200 →2600

DEF: 1800→ 1800

"Now Blazeman, destroy his Duke! Fire spirit!" Blazeman started to rocket towards the Duke and had his flame spirit of Bladedge attack the monster in half before he exploded.

Before the explosion could get Titan, he pointed and shouted. "From my grave Shroud of Evasion's* second effect can activate! By banishing it from the graveyard, I can negate battle damage a second time!"

"What!? No way!" Jaden cried out even though the monster was destroyed. "I still haven't scratched his life points!?" He shook his head. "Fine! Heat! Destroy his token too!"

Heat did the same, firing a blast of flame to destroy the token.

Jaden was worried, but he had to admit, this duel was pretty cool. If only his friends weren't in danger and this guy wasn't such a jerk, he would be fully into this duel. "I end my turn with this face down and Blazeman's attribute return to normal."

Elemental HERO Blazeman

Type: Effect Monster

Sub-Type: Warrior

Attribute: FIRE→ DARK

Level:4

ATK:1200

DEF:1800

Turn 8: Titan. Cards: 2

The man drew his card. "I activate Allure of Darkness, I draw two cards and then I banish a dark type monster from my hand from the game, if I do not, I discard my entire hand. But I already have a dark type monster in my hand."

Jaden knew it was Maju Garzett, but what he did not expect was Winged Kuriboh to start to panic the moment his opponent drew those two cards. "What? What do you mean, something's coming? Isn't it Maju Garzett again?"

"No, knave. It's time I reveal my true self! I banish Maju Garzett from my hand to appease the effects of Allure of Darkness! Next, I play the magic card, Fires of Doomsday!"

As he played this card, two black fire tokens appeared with mono eyes over their faces.

(Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)

"This card allows me to summon 2 Doomsday tokens in defense mode and they can only be used for Tribute Summons for dark monsters." Winged Kuriboh started to coo wildly when he pointed to the card that Titan was holding on to. "Come forth, my true form!"

The two tokens vanished and were absorbed into the new card held by the being he used to be Titan.

The entire area started to shake horribly. The ground behind Titan opened up, revealing a multitude of screaming Torment Tokens raising to the sky and then a giant claw grabbed into the edge. Out came a black dragon with chains and laced with red runic lines all over it. Then it gave a powerful roar that seemed to shake the entire field.

As the roar happened, Jaden heard something else: something like a girl screaming— "Wilona!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Wilona looked around as the Torment Tokens surrounded her. "I don't suppose any one of you are just horrible figments of my stressed imagination?"

"SHHAAA!"

"Well, there are more polite ways of saying no." Wilona stepped back before she noticed something on the ground that Pharaoh was playing with. "What? Where did you get that box?" The green-haired girl quickly picked it up and seemed to notice… light? Was there a light in a box?

"SHHAA!" The tokens screamed as they all rushed her.

Wilona screamed before her hand instinctively opened the box inside. Light burst out and what came out was… an… angel?

"Master?" The angel cried out before looking around him and seeing the darkness before him and the children behind him, especially the girl who had just opened his box.

"SHHAAAA!" The Tokens cried out as they continued their charge for the girl and the others.

"Begone!" The angel cried out as he unleashed a burst of light that seemed to scare away the other Tokens.

As the tokens left, and all seemed safe the Angel turned to Wilona. "Where is Yusuke Fujiwara?"

Wilona was flabbergasted but her mouth tried to speak for her. "W-Who?"

"He is my master and dear friend, you must have seen…!" The angel trailed off as he looked around him once more. At that moment, the ground started to shake violently and the ground opened up. It just so happened that Wilona was standing in a bad place and she ended up falling through a large crack.

She screamed before the angel dove and caught her back up.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked as she was brought back to the surface.

The rainbow light of the angel was something of a breath of fresh air in this dark land. The angel then answered her. "I am known as Honest."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"**That was a huge risk just now, letting him out before his appointed time.**"

"You said they were going to need all the help they could get. We couldn't step in too soon, so his early wake-up call was the next best thing."

"**Well, I guess now it's all up to this 'Jaden' fellow.**"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Wilona!" Jaden yelled before looking back at the dragon that appeared before him.

"_Behold!_" Jaden couldn't believe his eyes. The dragon and the Duelist both raised their left hand and were moving in synch as well as talking in synch! "_My true form!_"

Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Dragon\Attribute: DARK\Level: 8\ATK: 3000\DEF: 2000]

"Yikes! That's one scary dragon!" Jaden commented before Titan and Diabolos started to move again.

"_I cannot be tributed, I cannot be targeted by card effects! And once per turn, I can use one of two effects. I choose to activate this one!_" The dragon cried out as he pointed his hand towards Elemental Hero Heat. "_I tribute a dark type monster, as with thine monsters, and I can activate this power!_" The dragon crushed Elemental Hero Heat and seemed to gain dark power in his claw. "_Now thou must choose one card in thine hand to sen to the top or the bottom of thy graveyard._"

Jaden looked at his hand, seeing only Polymerization and Winged Kuriboh. With one of his monsters gone, a fusion summon wouldn't help him now. Jaden sent Polymerization to the bottom of his deck.

"_Now come at me little ember! Come and feel the burn no flames can ever match!_" Darkest Diabolos unleashed a beam of darkness straight towards Blazeman, incinerating him with a force unmatched.

Jaden felt a horrible amount of pain as he fell to his knees while his life points went down as well.

Jaden: 2300→500

Titan: 4000

"_Now my turn shall end with Lair of Darkness summoning another Torment Token beside me._"

(Fiend/DARK/Level 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000)

Turn 9: Jaden. Cards: 1

It was at that moment that Titan heard something. He thought he heard his opponent starting to cry. "_Your sorrow is wonderful, but it shall do little to save you or your allies Soon, my host's mission will be complete, and then, I shall continue my own!_"

It took the dragon a second before realizing that it didn't cry, it was some kind of weakened laughter as Jaden slowly got up.

"_Thou laughs?_"

"Yeah! Why not? That move you did was just too cool! Summoning an epic monster to turn the tides of a battle? I can't help but love this game for having moments like that!" Jaden then forced himself back up to look at his opponent. "But I'm going to win this! I gotta win for my friends!"

Jaden drew his card and as he looked at he smiled. "Alright, buddy, your up!"

Winged Kuriboh nodded as Jaden took his card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

Winged Kuriboh

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fairy\Attribute: LIGHT→DARK\Level: 1\ATK: 300\DEF: 200]

"_Thou..._" Darkest Diabolos' eyes glowed when looking at the little creature. _"I know of thee._"

Winged Kuriboh seemed to fire his own retort, yet not many would see much bravery in something like a cotton swab trying to verbally attack a tornado.

"I reveal my spell card: Alchemical Experiment***! See, by tributing Winged Kuriboh and removing from play three monsters from my graveyard, I can Special summon a Winged Kuriboh Level 9!"

Jaden played the card and soon Winged Kurboh started to evolve. Instead of the massive dragon wings that Level Ten had, Level 9 was themed in red spiked armor.

Winged Kuriboh LV9

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fairy\Attribute: LIGHT → DARK\Level: 9\ATK: ?\DEF: ?]

Even though his attribute was supposed to change, the light around the small but armed creature never changed.

"Now here's how he works, Level 9 Winged Kuriboh can only stay on the field for one turn!"

"_What!?_" both the dragon and the duelist cried in unison. "_A monster that will leave you vulnerable in your next turn?!_"

"There's not going to be a 'next' turn! Winged Kuriboh Level 9 gains attack and defense points of all three monsters I banished! I Banished Nova Master, Bladedge, and Stratos! So my pal gains all of their points!"

The dragon and the duelist were horrified when hearing that.

ATK: ?→ 2600+2600+1800= 7000

DEF: ?→2100+1800+300= 4200

"_7000_ _attack points!?_" The dragon cried out.

Jaden pressed the attack now. "Go Winged Kuriboh! Crimson Slash!"

The small creature vanished before reappearing right in front of Darkest Diabolos—with an even bigger energy red claw behind him. Winged Kuriboh swiped and made the claw construct cut Darkest Diabolos into pieces.

"_I-Impossi—_" And the dragon exploded, knocking away Titan from that explosion.

Jaden: 500 (Winner!)

Titan: 4000→ 0

"Yes! And that's game!" Jaden pointed before suddenly remembering the stakes of this duel. "I won, so give me back my friends!"

However, he even though he said that Titan didn't seem to be moving. In fact, now that it was over, more and more of the Torment Tokens started to appear and the field spell didn't seem to dissipate. Some of the tokens were pushing themselves into the body of the massive man.

"Hey what's going on!?"

One of the Torment Tokens rushed for Jaden, but it was then it was cut up into pieces by Winged Kuriboh who was still in his LV 9 form.

"Whoa! Kickass, buddy! Thanks for the save!" Winged Kuriboh started to talk to him. "What? Do we need to get out of here? But what about the others!?" Winged Kuriboh made a few more sounds before turning his back.

"Wait? You want me to ride?" Jaden felt his wings for a second and suddenly realize he could touch Winged Kuriboh. "Whoa! No way, since when could I touch you!?"

Kuriboh suddenly moved and fired another claw slash at some incoming Torment Tokens. Jaden saw this but then also saw Winged Kurboh's armor and wings start to flicker. "Right! We better leave before your power-up is used up! But we still gotta find the others!" Jaden was able to climb atop Winged Kuriboh's shoulder armor and the two flew off in the direction that Wilona and the others left. As they caught up, they spotted a light up ahead.

"Whoa!? I thought you were the only light show around here!" As they got closer, Jaden noticed a familiar lock of green hair and red cap. "Hey! Wilona!"

The angel and the girl looked up to see another spot of light descend near them, revealing it to be Jaden and Winged Kuriboh who landed near them and had Jaden jumped off.

"Yuki, you won!" Wilona gasped a sigh of relief.

"Of course I won! He was good, but it was a sweet game!"

"Sweet game!? We were practically almost damned here and you're saying 'sweet game'!?" The green-haired, cap wearing girl grabbed on to the Slifer Red's shoulders and shook him violently.

"SorrySorrySorry!" Jaden started blurting out as the girl scared him more than the darkness of this world.

"Who are you?" The angel asked before the two Slifer Red turned to the angel.

"Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki, and that over there is Winged Kuriboh. Who are you?"

"I am Honest, partnered Spirit monster of—" The Angel didn't get to repeat the name as the ground started to shake.

The ground started to crack and in the distance, a new crack in the ground was forced open.

"_False King! I should have recognized thou the moment I laid my eyes upon thy sacrificial visage!_"

Darkest Diabolos had returned and unleashed a powerful blast of darkness towards them. Winged Kuriboh Level 9 Stepped in and slashed the incoming attack. However, even though the two attacks were canceled out. Kuriboh's armor and wings flickered in and out much worse than before.

Honest raised his wings. "That spirit's powered up version can't last long. If he falls, we will remain stuck here forever." He threw his hand out and focused a large amount of light in his palm before a portal opened up, revealing the same cave room they had all entered into before the duel. "We must go! This portal will not last long!"

"_I will not let you!_" Darkest Diabolos charged right for them, forcing Winged Kuriboh to rush in and meet with the powerful dark spirit.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden yelled before he was pulled by Wilona.

"Help me get the others through the portal!" Jaden knew she was right and quickly helped get Syrus, Alexis, and Chumley back into the cave room with the help of Honest.

Meanwhile, Winged Kurboh Level 9 clashed with Darkest Diabolos. However, with each clash, Winged Kuriboh lost more and more of his Level 9 form. As Jaden and Wilona were able to bring Chumley safely out, they saw Darkest Diabolos overpower the small fairy monster.

"Winged Kuriboh!" Jaden yelled.

"Young Jaden!" Honest seemed to hit a light towards Jaden's duel disk which made his deck start to glow. "Use a card! My power will only help you once, so choose wisely!"

Jaden drew his card without waiting. "I play Transcendent Wings!"

Even though the card required a sacrifice, the power of Honest made the card shoot out and hit Winged Kurboh all the way there. An explosion of bright light filled the Dark Lair and forced Diabolos back. The light didn't die down though, but he could now see Winged Kuriboh Level 10 leering down at him.

"_Nay! My vengeance is near!_"

Jaden punched the air hard. "Let him have it, buddy!"

The Level 10 monster didn't hesitate to fire another explosion of light right for the dark dragon. It was so bright, even though they were far, even Honest had to shield his eyes from the light of the attack. A second later, Winged Kuriboh Level 10 appeared and released his power.

"He's right," Honest began. "We should leave before he returns."

And with that, the Slifer Reds and the two light spirits exited through the portal.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"FUN!? COOL!? I SWEAR TO THE GODS, YUKI! WE ALMOST DIED, AND YOU'RE EXCITED ABOUT THAT LAST MONSTER FIGHT!?"

Not exactly the most gentle way to wake up, but Alexis didn't really have much of a choice in the matter as she was greeted with the sight of Wilona violently shaking Jaden… again.

"B-But it was so cooooollll?!" The brunette tried to argue while still being shaken by the cap-wearing girl.

"J-Jaden? Wilona?" Alexis woke up to find herself near a tree a little outside the dorms.

Wilona stopped what she was doing as both she and Jaden looked to the blonde. "Oh, Alexis! Good morning!" Jaden managed to say even though he was still a bit dizzy.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember was..." The girl placed a hand on her head before remembering— "That's right! There was some guy who blindsided me!"

"Oh, I took care of him! … I think. There's also a possibility we went to hell? If so, Hell's not as bad as people say it is. I mean—if hell has card games that good, I don't see how bad it could really be besides the pain each time you play." Wilona gave Jaden a flat look at that horrible description. Jaden flinched a little at the girl's glare before turning to his right. "Hey, Honest, where exactly was that place?"

Alexis followed Jaden's line of sight— "AAAH!? W-What's that?!" She yelled and pointed to the see-through angel.

"Wait, Alexis, you can see him?" Jaden asked before looking to Wilona. "Come to think of it, you can see him still, right Wilona?"

The green-haired girl raised her brow. "Yes? Am I not supposed to?"

"Well do you see Winged Kuriboh too?" As Jaden's duel spirit made himself known, Alexis yelled again while Wilona looked confused.

"Yes? I think I see him too, but he's not on your duel disk?"

Jaden looked to Alexis who was still flabbergasted and shocked looking at the two spirits. Then he heard a gasp seeing both Chumley and Syrus waking up to see some kind of angel in front of them.

Syrus, in particular, seemed to be horrified at the thought of seeing an angel. "Oh no! An Angel! This means I died! I knew it! I knew following Jaden would be the death of me someday, but I wasn't expecting it to be today!"

"Syrus that's harsh, bro," Jaden commented.

"He's not wrong, Yuki," Wilona grunted in a whisper.

Either way, Even though the night was late, Jaden had to explain what exactly was going on. Even then, with much help from Wilona, he had no idea what was happening except the duel and the cool battle. After a 'brief'—read as annoyingly long because of Jaden's apparent incompetence in attempting to teach others made any exposition out of him as helpful as sleeping in a bed made of sharpened needles—explanation of Duel Spirits, the Spirit Honest explained he used to belong to a man named Yusuke Fujiwara—a name that Alexis recognized as one of the other names missing along with her brother—and that one day he simply kept him in that box. He had no real idea of what happened to his master of Alexis' brother.

However, they all did realize that there is something sinister afoot in the school. Especially if something like that was found in a student's old dorm.

Yet, even as new revelations were made, no one noticed a small piece of darkness was trapped under the sole of Wilona's shoe, laughing a silent laugh before fading into nothing.

{Tag Force: Heroes and Villains}

* * *

A/N: And here we go! A real big deviation from cannon. We get to meet Honest like three seasons before he's supposed to appear! Not only that, the duel seems to have allowed four new people the ability to see spirits even though they couldn't before! What will this do? What does it mean that Titan Is trapped somewhere new? And craziest of all, What's that mean for this story in general?

I really hope you guys enjoy this story. It's been a really long time since I've had fun in writing and while Duels aren't my forte, I do love writing the characters I enjoyed a lot as a kid.

Also, cards with * usually mean I made them up or they're altered. As of right now? Through the few chapters of this fic, I think Izana is slightly altered because she can't actually attack directly for her second attack otherwise, everything else should match her normal card effects.

So here are some notes on what I did for this chapter.

Shroud of Evasion: I kinda made it stop battle damage twice. One in its first effect and then a banish effect if it's the graveyard.

Hero Inspiration**: This is a fake trap card I imagined up. "If a Fusion E-Hero monster leaves the field not through battle, if the fusion materials are still in the graveyard, special summon them into the field."

And Alchemical Experiment***: This card exists in the Manga and Level 9 Winged Kuriboh is based on the Manga as well, not the TCG. I felt like the Manga version was way simpler to use than it's TCG version.

I think there will be more altered cards in the future though, can't really stop that since again, Duel's aren't my forte, but I do enjoy them.

See you guys soon.


	6. Tag Practice!

For some reason, Yuki believes I should be the one to keep Honest's card.

I knew that brunette would lead me to trouble, but to think he would get me involved in a world I never knew existed was, well, annoying. I have far too much on my plate as is, but now I must deal with a living card ghost?

"I apologize for my living quarters. I do try to clean it up when I can."

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Konami."

_Hey, look! It's the Lady Bastard!_

"Do _not_ call me Lady," I realized my mistake and coughed into my mouth. "Forgive me, a slip of the tongue there. Call me what you wish."

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Wilona." The ghost angel bowed—it has occurred to me that I am not reacting as much as I should to something that odd—but I prefer being called that anyway.

"There's no need to apologize. You didn't know." I sat down and placed his card on my desk. I fished for an empty notebook and a pen. "Now, you said you were looking for who?"

The ghost angel described to me the poor man named, Yusuke Fujiwara. I found myself relating to this former Obelisk Blue senior. He lost both of his parents and was left alone with nothing but his friend Honest. However, Yusuke put him away before never seeing him again. Rhodes said that there were more missing students besides that of her brother, perhaps he was one of them? Honest wanted to see his friend and master again, which I understood.

Perhaps more than I wanted to...

But we had a bit of trouble as Honest wanted to find him right away. That meant going back to that occult house, which I wanted to be nowhere near at that hour. I was able to convince him to at least stay and rest up a while and find out things past before making his move. Honest thanked me for the conversation before vanishing, making me almost believe I had gone crazy for the past some hours.

This is all Yuki's fault. I'm supposed to have blackmail leverage over him and yet he still gives me grief! He is far more trouble than he's worth. I am seriously entertaining the idea to feed his audio to Dr. Crowler and washing my hands off him.

Even though it was late, I heard someone rapping on my chamber door.

I walked to it and opened it, not expecting the devil himself to be standing behind it.

"Hey, Wilona!"

"Yuki." I glared.

His smile lowered as he noticed my eyes. "You okay? I came to check up on ya."

As much as I would love to respond with biting sarcasm, I know Yuki enough to realize he would take it seriously. "I have a busy life as is, and now you're dumping Honest's problems on to me?!"

He at least had the decency to look ashamed after I said that. "Is he that bad?"

One of the most annoying things about Yuki is that he's always so blasted sincere sometimes. "No, he's just worried for his lost friend as Rhodes is for her brother. I'm just frustrated, confused, and tired. Please don't let it get to you." I sighed and put a hand on my head to somehow mitigate the headache I already had.

"I never got to say this a while ago, but good job protecting the others during the duel." That caught me off guard as I looked back at him. "I was worried for them, but thanks to you running ahead, I was able to get my head back in the game. I also owe my win to you too."

I found my body leaning at the doorway. "I was under the impression you had _fun _during your duel to the death."

"Well, I did," Yuki, I swear! "But I was able to with you watching my back."

The way this boy's brain works! Still, I appreciate him being thankful. "You shouldn't be thanking me. I was lucky, and it was all thanks to Pharaoh and Honest."

I raised my brow when I saw Yuki smiling wider than before. "What's with that smile?"

"You told me more than once that you didn't think of yourself heroic. You just proved yourself wrong tonight."

"I," Not another word came out of my mouth. When I felt my cheeks heat up, I closed the door in front of his face. "Goodnight, Yuki!"

"Goodnight, Wilona." What is wrong with that boy!? How can he say that with a happy tone in his voice as if I didn't slam the door in his face!? Why isn't he normal!?

... And why is it so bloody hot all of a sudden!?

God, I wish that boy would leave.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

That is _not_ what I remotely meant.

"How is it," I paused, still in disbelief at what I heard. "That only Yuki and Truesdale are threatened to be expelled when there were five of us there that night?"

"I tried to get Chancellor Shepperd to put me in the tag duel instead, but it didn't work." Huffington, with all due respect, I don't see you as much of a step up compared to Truesdale.

"Same with me," Rhodes folded her arms. I am glad she's finally here in the club, but the annoying thing is that she isn't here to join, but rather see how Yuki and Truesdale are doing. A small part of me hopes by even coming here she'll warm up to joining officially.

"Guys there's no need to worry." I despise how Yuki is taking this all in stride. I also loathe how he technically had been in worse situations than this and has a legitimate reason to be calm! "Me and Syrus can handle the tag duel just fine!"

"How can you say that, Jay!?" Truesdale, on the other hand, could use even five percent of Yuki's optimism. If only there was a way to leech it off him and stuff it in the smaller boy.

"Don't worry, buddy! I got expert Tag Duelers to help out!"

I looked to Rhodes when Yuki said that. It so happened that she did the same thing. The only pair in the isle that we knew fit that description was...

"Here we are!" Grace threw her hands out as she and her sister entered through the club doors. "The Tyler Sisters are here to help!"

The blonde twin strode in. "We got your message, Jaden. Of course, you'd pick help from the best tag duelists in the school!"

It was then I noticed Rhodes' had a glare on her face. "Best? Didn't Wilona and I beat you two?"

Gloria returned with a leer. "I seem to recall Prez saving your sorry, fat butt multiple times."

And that was my cue to step in before the two started summoning their fists in attack mode. "Alright, enough! As loathe as I am to admit it, Yuki made a smart move." I ignored the indignant 'hey' that escaped from the Slifer Red's mouth and continued my point. "The Tyler Sisters are the most experienced in tag duels. If anyone in this isle can help the two, it's them."

"And that's why you're the Prez, Prez!" Grace was quick to throw a hand up in the air. "Come on, let's get our game on!"

"Hey! That's my phrase!"

I rolled my eyes, but I admit I am curious to see where this goes.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Eventually, we made their way up the roof to practice tag dueling.

The Tyler Sisters stood in one end with the Slifer Reds on the other.

"Okay, listen up!" Gloria screamed across the roof. "Tag duels are rare, so their rules are new. Professor Crowler set up one, which means it's different than the one we had with them." Gloria pointed to me and Rhodes sitting down on a bench. I was between Rhodes and Huffington.

"Different? Different how?" Truesdale put a hand on his chin.

"For one!" Grace took over. "Two duelists share one field! That means two duelists have to share 5 monster zones, 5 trap, and spell card zones. And the really interesting part? You also share life points!"

"Share life points?" Yuki repeated.

"Yep! For the sake of explaining, you're the Red Team and we're Blue Team. Red Team has 8000 LP and Blue Team gets 8000. The first to zero loses. So like, basically a normal duel but a little longer." Grace continued.

Gloria then spoke up. "That's the basics, but here comes some of the advanced stuff. Because you guys share your field, your duel disks can read what your partner placed down in Tag Team mode." Gloria tapped on the orb of the Duel Academy Duel Disks. "And you can activate the effects of your partner's monsters and spell and trap cards if they let you!"

"Usually they let each other do that!" Grace added in.

It was at that moment the twins primed their duel disks. "But since we know you two aren't good with lessons, we'll just skip straight to the duel to show you!"

Yuki was more interested in this part than the teaching part of the tag duel. "Now you're speaking my language! Come on, Syrus, let's get our game on!"

Truesdale wasn't as ready, but he did activate his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Red Team: Jaden and Syrus: 8000 LP.

Blue Team: Grace and Gloria: 8000 LP.

"I'll start it off!" Grace drew a card from her deck, her enthusiasm being second to that of Yuki's.

Turn 1: Grace. Cards: 6.

The silver-haired twin didn't waste any time before placing a monster on her duel disk. "I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode!"

[Effect Monster/EARTH/Warrior/Level 4/Attack:1500/Def:600]

"Then I put a facedown card and end my turn."

"Okay! I get that means it's still basically a duel!" Yuki pumped his fist before looking to the smaller boy. "You should get this turn, buddy!"

Truesdale looked past behind him, hoping there was another more competent tag duel partner that his friend was referring to.

Even though no one was behind him, he hoped that the empty air would say yes.

"Alright, let's do this." He didn't even look remotely ready for it.

Turn 2: Syrus. Cards: 6

"I summon Drillroid in attack mode!" It occurred to me that I never saw Truesdale's deck until now. Toon-like vehicles?

[Effect Monster/EARTH/Machine/Level 4/Attack:1600/Defense:1600]

Truesdale pointed to... oh no. He doesn't know, does he?

"I attack your Amazoness with Drillroid!"

"Syrus, wait!" Rhodes screamed out too late as his monster went in and stabbed his drill into the Amazoness, making her hologram shatter like glass.

Grace pointed back. "My monster's effect activates! All battle damage is reflected back to my opponent!"

"What!?" The sword left behind by Grace's monster flew up and stabbed right through Truesdale.

Red Team: 7900 LP

Blue Team: 8000 LP

"I didn't know that!" Truesdale already looked like he was going to beat himself more than the hologram. "I'm sorry, J."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Sy! We still got this! Are you done with your turn?"

"Yeah... I am..."

"You're gonna have to show more spunk than that! Now it's our turn again!" Gloria cried out as she drew a card.

Turn 3: Gloria. Cards: 6

The blonde twin shared a look with her younger sister. Without a word, the two had a conversation as if they had telepathy.

"I activate the face down, Amazoness Willpower! This allows me to special summon my sister's destroyed monster!" Gloria pointed over and soon Swords Woman returned to the field in attack mode. "But I use this moment to fuse her and Amazoness Queen in my hand to bring out Amazoness Empress!"

It was hard not to notice both Rhodes and me wincing at the name. Soon the familiar monster made her appearance that was equal parts brutish and elegant.

Amazoness Empress

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400]

"What!? A powerful fusion monster on her first turn!?" Huffington shifted his weight so fast, the bench the rest of us were sitting on moved up.

I shared a look with Rhodes. We both knew how powerful that monster was.

"Now, Empress! Destroy his drill!" Gloria went on the offensive, not even considering that this was supposed to be a practice duel.

The powerful monster launched herself faster than she looked. With grace, she cleaved a metal creature in two as if it was butter. The two Slifer Reds had to shield themselves from the smoke after the toonish vehicle died.

Red Team: 7900-1200=6700

Blue Team: 8000

"I'll play one face down and end my turn!" As Gloria said this, the trap card she activated from her sister shattered since it's original monster was already gone.

Turn 4: Jaden. Cards: 5.

"This is awesome!" Of course, Yuki would be excited at the prospect of fighting powerful monsters.

"Jaden, we have an empty field!" Yuki's partner was quick to look down. "And it's all my fault!"

"Hey, chill, Sy! We totally got this! I believe in you!" There it is again: when he can say such things as if it was the truth itself? How does he do that? "Now, I draw!"

He looked down at his cards and a smile appeared on his face. "Alright, I start off by activating Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Yuki did so, and his smile only grew when he saw the cards on his hands.

The brunette posed dramatically. "I activate Elemental Hero Necroshade's ability! When he's in the graveyard, I can summon a high-level Elemental Hero without a tribute!"

Yuki was indeed an excellent duelist if he could even use discarded cards to this extent. "I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode!"

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 7/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800]

This new hero of his looked more like a mecha from a boy's show than an actual hero. Huh, a mecha with muscles. Oh wait, what did Yuki just play?

"Now I activate the Spell Card: Necro Spirit*! By Banishing Necroshade from the graveyard, I can turn your monster's attack points to zero for this turn!"

"What!?" The twins and pretty much everyone screamed at the ability of Yuki's card.

A shadowy figure appeared behind Yuki and launched itself at the Empress. Despite the fusion attempting to ward away the shadow, everyone saw the points of the monster hit zero as the shadow overcame her.

"Go, Bladedge! Golden Jet Slash!" Yuki punched the air as his Hero-no wait, Mecha disguised as a hero used jet propulsion feet to jettison and basically uppercut the amazoness. Wait, where was the slash in that?

Red Team: 6700

Blue Team:8000-2600=5400

"Lichious!" I may not have interacted much with people as I should have, but I clearly don't recognize whatever Huffington beside me is saying. "Jaden turned it all around in one turn! Hey, wait, why is the Empress still on the field?"

"Because Empress has an effect that prevents all Amazoness monsters from being destroyed in battle or card effects," Rhodes added from my other side.

"What!?" Truesdale heard her from where we were. "A monster that can't be destroyed and prevents others of the same archetype from being destroyed!? They had a card like that!?"

"I know!" Sometimes I wish I could smother Yuki in his sleep with how inhumanly excited he gets. "Your monster is totally sweet, Gloria!"

"Aww, flattery will get you nowhere," For the first time, I've never seen Gloria look genuinely happy. Why was she happy? "But I have to admit, the move where you used a discarded card to such great effect made me impressed!"

"Come on, we can both do better than that! Show me what you got!" Yuki pointed with a confident smile.

"You sure know how to sweet talk!" Did-Did she just wink?

"I don't know what you mean by sweet talk, but if it's about dueling, I can do so too!" Yuki—stop. Stop.

To my surprise, I felt the bench creak. The reason why this was a surprise was that it wasn't Huffington, but Rhodes who gripped the bench to the point where we could all feel it straining under her grip. Why was she glaring?!

Then I heard Huffington whisper. "Why does J get all the..." I didn't hear his last words since Yuki spoke up again.

"I end my turn by placing three cards face down! And by now, your monster's attack points return to normal!" Jaden pointed and the shadow lifted, returning Empress to her full strength.

Grace quickly spoke up. "Okay! In a tag duel, it cycles back to me!" She reached for her deck. "This is how tag duels cycle, now we can get to the serious part!"

Turn 5: Grace. Cards: 4+1

"Now it's time to bring out _my_ best monster!" Truesdale gave a small 'eep' when he heard that.

"I fuse Amazoness Paladin and Tiger to bring out Amazoness Pet Liger!"

Amazoness Pet Liger.

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Beast/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400]

"Wait, that's a _pet_?!" Truesdale took a step back as the pet in question was the size of five Truesdale's put together.

"Isn't he just the cutest?" Grace had a different definition of cute compared to that of Truesdale. "He's also got some special abilities! Like with him on the field, my opponents can only attack him before any other Amazoness Monster."

"What!? We can't even get to Empress, and she's preventing us from destroying anyone!?"

"I know! Sweet right?!" And here comes my scheduled 'Yuki Headache' again.

"I have to admit since both of them are using the same Archetype Deck, their synergy is amazing." Rhodes folded her arms while looking in the field.

Grace continued her turn despite all the side commentary. "Liger has more abilities! When he attacks, he gains 500 attack points which will put him to 3000 attack points during the battle phase!"

"Why are your fusion monsters so good!?"

"Your fusion monsters are so cool!"

It spoke volumes that I knew who said what at the same time, even if I looked away at the moment.

Grace pointed forward. "I attack Bladedge with Liger!" The fearsome beast ran for the gold hero, but Yuki pointed to one of his face downs.

"I play the face down, Invincible Hero*! This Continous Trap can be equipped to an Elemental Hero, and as long as it's up, it can't be destroyed by battle! In exchange, it can no longer attack!"

Grace pointed. "But you still take damage!"***

Liger unleashed a powerful swipe on Bladedge, causing the hero to back under pressure.

Red Team: 6700-400=6300

Blue Team: 5400

"And I'm not done! Empress hasn't attacked yet!" The Amazoness seemed a little too eager to get vengeance on Yuki's golden hero. She kneed the stomach of the hero with enough force to make his armor look like it was made of cardboard and not steel.

Red Team: 6300-200=6100

Blue Team: 5400

"I'll end my turn by putting down two facedowns!" A rather simple turn, but it's clear the Tyler Sisters have the advantage even if the Slifer's Life Points are ahead slightly. Yuki has a knack for dueling against the odds, but the problem _still_ is that this training isn't for him.

Turn 6: Syrus. Cards: 5.

It was for Truesdale. He was shivering against the monsters of his own_ allies_. How much more will he break if his opponents show monsters of even greater caliber than that of the twins?

"Come on, Sy! We can win this!"

"Yeah, Syrus!" Grace was nice enough to pitch in after Yuki. "I'm sure you won't hold Jaden back at all!"

I found it hard to see when I found my palm covering my face.

"Grace, you don't say it like that!" Gloria screamed before the silver-haired twin tried to cover her mouth.

"I-I uh didn't mean it like that!"

When I removed my palm, I saw Truesdale already drawing his next card. I noticed he seemed surprised with what he drew, but then he put it back in his hand. I and everyone was worried for him, but I noticed he looked up and there was a fire in his eyes I never saw before.

"I play Roid Power*! This quick-play spell card allows me to banish roid monsters from my hand and graveyard to special summon a high-level roid monster equal to the level of the banished monsters from my deck! I banish Drillroid and Jetroid, both level 4 monsters, in order to special summon Armoroid!"

Truesdale brought out an actual giant robot. I retract all comments I made to Yuki's Bladedge at this moment.

Armoroid

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000]

"There we go, Sy! That's totally what I'm talking about!" Yuki, and by proxy, the rest of us were relieved to see Syrus able to pull off a great move.

"I hate to rain on your parade," Gloria folded her arms. "But that new monster isn't impressive since Liger and Empress are stronger with their abilities, and they can't be destroyed."

"I know, but I'm not done! I activate Polymerization!" Was this it? Did Truesdale hit his stride?!

"I fuse Armoroid and Stealthroid in my hand to bring out a new monster!" Truesdale raised a card and a black jet monster flew up into the air and attached itself on the back of Armoroid. I felt like I was watching those old Gundam cartoons as the two mechanical monsters transformed into a sleeker black robot with jet wings. "Come on out, Armoroid: Stealth Mode!"

Armoroid: Stealth Mode*

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 9/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500]

"Syrus! Buddy! I knew you could do it!" I could tell Yuki's excitement was infectious. All of us were amazed to see Truesdale summon this majestic creature.

Truesdale himself looked happy. They could pull this off after all! "Armoroid: Stealth Mode has a special ability! He can negate all monster effects for two whole turns!"

"What!?" The Tyler Sisters cried out as Armoroid's new form unleashed an EMP that seemed to affect not only the Tyler Sister's monsters but Yuki's as well.

"I activate Roid Limiter Removal*! This specialized card works like the common Limiter Removal! I can double the attack of all machine monsters for one turn! But instead of being destroyed, my Roid monster switches and locks itself into defense position for two turns and has defense points halved!"

ATK: 3000+3000=6000

"6000 attack points!?" Grace was the first to point out that huge number.

I was proud of Truesdale. He even cracked a genuine smile, and for a second, he looked like Yuki would in his duels.

"Go, Armoroid! Attack Liger!" Truesdale pointed as the giant robot—all that build-up for some rocket punch?

"That is the coolest attack I've ever seen!" Of course, Yuki likes it.

"I reveal my face down!" Grace pointed down as the card lifted up. "Rising Energy! This card allows me to discard one card and a monster gains 1500 attack points! I choose Liger!"

Atk: 4000

"That's still not enough!" Syrus pointed before the giant robot punched the liger into the ground. The impact of the attack caused everyone to shield themselves.

Red Team: 6100

Blue Team: 5400-2000=3400

"Now, Armoroid: Stealth Mode switches to defense mode for three turns," Truesdale explained as it looked like his robot was overheating. "I'll end my turn with that."

DEF: 2500-1250=1250

Turn 7: Gloria. Cards: 4.

The older twin had a smile on her face. "Not bad, twerp! You actually got spunk!" She drew her card as she said that. "Now we can really begin training!"

Gloria looked over her hand. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Liger in attack mode!"

The monster Truesdale just destroyed came back to the field, giving off a powerful roar as a replacement for its gasp for life.

"Huh, a strong feline creature coming back to life? Reminds me of a certain lion from a magic wardrobe."

I blinked and started to speak. "D-Did Yuki just make a reference to a novel?"

"I didn't know he read novels." Rhodes sounded as surprised as I was.

"I didn't even know he read books!" Huffington spoke with as much tact as I have come to expect from the Slifer Red Dorms, none at all.

Yuki heard our comments and turned to us with a hurt look on his face. "Hey! I can read books!"

Oh, you've got to be—"Then why the-bloody-hell do you look at the school textbooks like a demon to the bible!?"

It took me a second to realize I stood up from my seat and put the fear of God into the Slifer Reds.

"Get back to the duel! Get back to the duel!" Yuki spoke fast as I took a mental note to remember this slight against me later.

The Tyler Sisters seemed to look at me with... was that admiration? "I now activate another spell card in my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon! I use it to destroy Invincible Hero*! This means your monster can be destroyed this time!"

The card unleashed a storm that destroyed Yuki's continuous trap card.

"Now I activate a continuous spell: Amazoness Fighting Spirit**! If an Amazoness Monster attacks a monster with higher attack points, it gains 1000 extra attack points!" After Gloria said this, the two fusion monsters on their side gained 1000 more attack points because of Truesdale's monster.

ATK: 2500+1000=3500

ATK: 2800+1000=3800

She pointed to the second facedown of her sister. "I reveal the other face down card: the quick-play spell card, Bloody Assualt*!"

"She knew what the other face down was?!" Huffington cried out. "Do twins really have telepathy?"

"I doubt it." Rhodes huffed and folded her arms. "But it does mean those two are very coordinated."

"This card allows all our monsters for one turn to gain piercing effects." Gloria pointed to Truesdale. "Just in case we have people who negate our effects, we each keep a card to cover the other's weakness!"

"Wait," Rhodes leaned in. "They didn't need to even activate that card. After this turn, their abilities would come back. Unless..." Her eyes widened.

"Sy, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Jaden cried out.

"I activate the Equip Spell: Megamorph! If our Life Points are lower than our opponents, the monster equipped will have their points doubled! I choose to give it to Empress!"

ATK: 3800+3800=7600

"Wait!? 7600 attack points!?" Truesdale screamed out.

Gloria pointed to Truesdale's monster. "You're not the only one who can bring out big numbers! Now, Empress! Attack Armoroid!"

I did the math in my head while Rhodes shouted it out for everyone, "If that attack connects, they'll lose!"

"Well here goes! I reveal my facedown: Final Fusion!" Yuki declared as he pointed to his trap card. "When two fusion monsters battle each other, both monsters are destroyed and their current attacks are taken out of all player's life points!"

"But that's 10800 points of damage for both sides!" Grace cried out.

Yuki didn't seem to care as the card activated, causing a flash of light that engulfed the entire area—

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Red Team: 0

Blue Team: 0

DRAW.

As the dust settled, everyone slowly got up from the holographic explosion.

"Why on earth would holograms have a function that simulates something like that!?" Wilona complained as everyone got together.

"That's what's so cool about dueling though!" Jaden cried out before he looked over to the twins. "Tag duels are so awesome! You two really showed how much combo potential me and Sy could do!"

"You weren't bad yourself." Gloria folded her arms and smiled. She sent a look to Alexis before her smile only grew, making the other blonde grit her teeth. "You two are rough around the edges, but you two should be ready by the time Crowler drags you two in."

"Everything's spinning!" Syrus, who fell on the floor, whined out loud. Chumley and Wilona went to help up the guy to his feet.

"Syrus, your last turn was great, buddy! I knew you had it in ya!" Everyone could tell Jaden was only pumped up by this.

Grace looked to her feet and saw a card fallen on the floor. "Ah? Syrus, you dropped a card from that last attack." The silver-haired twin picked up the card and her eyes widened. "Hey, Syrus, was this in your hand the entire time?"

She revealed the card to everyone, showing that it was Power Bond: a powerful spell card that fusion summoned Machine monsters with double their original attack with the price of taking damage equal to the fusion monster's original attack.

Syrus looked panicked, cluing the sharper members of the group that he had that card with him for almost the whole duel.

"Wait a second!" Jaden looked surprised. "Sy! If you combined that card with your Limiter Removal, you would have done some serious damage!"

"I think he might have won the duel for both of you then and there, why didn't you play it?" Gloria added in.

No one expected Syrus to look so... guilty. "I-I can't play that card! My brother says I'll never be good to use that card!"

"Brother?" Wilona repeated out loud.

However, Syrus went up and grabbed the card back from Grace. "I messed up big time! Not only did I fail to do any real damage, but I gave our enemies a chance to reverse One-hit-KO us! In the end, we would have lost if Jaden didn't pull off that last second trap card!" He turned to Jaden with tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "If you're partnered up with me, we're sure to lose!"

"Sy, come on, it's not that," Jaden didn't get to finish as Syrus bolted out before anyone could stop him.

"Hey!" Chumley cried out before running after Syrus.

"Well, that was... something." Gloria folded her arms as she watched the event folded.

"That is one way of putting it," Wilona turned to Jaden. "Did you catch what he said about his brother?"

"Yeah," For the first time, the girls saw Jaden do his impression of a scowl. "What kind of jerk of a brother hurts Syrus to the point of not even playing that card? You guys all saw it: Sy really has the makings of a great duelist, but he's being held back by that jerk! Who does he think he is?!"

Wilona recalled something during her tag duel with Alexis and the twins. "Isn't he Zane Truesdale?"

"Whoa! Whoa! _Whoa!_" Both Gloria and Grace turned to their club president in shock. The older twin was the first to speak up. "That shrimp is _Zane Truesdale's_ _brother_?!"

"Wait, you two know him?" Jaden looked over to the twins with confusion.

"I thought they just shared the same last name!" Grace seemed to defend herself from an argument no one accused her of. "I didn't know Syrus was related to the best duelist in the school!"

"The best?!" The surprises didn't seem to stop for the ace of the Slifer Dorms.

"I admit, he doesn't seem like it," Everyone turned to Alexis as she spoke up. "But Syrus is Zane's younger brother."

Jaden looked downcast when he heard of all of this new information. "Man, I wonder what happened between those two."

Wilona took an observant look to Jaden before she sighed and walked away. "I'm going to help Huffington find Truesdale. I know you're about to do something rash, Yuki, but at least try not to make yourself look _more_ like a fool."

The other girls watch the Club President leave before turning to Jaden. "What did she mean by that?"

"I can't understand her England talk all the time. I don't have any rashes," The Slifer Ace shrugged his shoulders before he pumped his fist in excitement. "But I do have an idea! I'm going to Duel Zane and make him see the error of his ways!"

It was at that moment that the three girls realized what Wilona was talking about.

"Jaden! Zane is one of the best in the school for a reason! People don't mess with him!" Alexis tried to warn him. However, she and the twins started to realize there was no stopping Jaden at this point.

"I've got a reason to do so! For Sy! My tag partner can't do his best because of him. Besides! I wanna see how I stack up against him!"

Alexis sighed, but a smile found her way to her face. "Fine, do your best." At this point, all they could do was give him their support.

But Jaden was one thing, what about Syrus?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Wilona searched but couldn't find any trace of Syrus. She found Chumley. The man meant well, but he clearly wasn't meant for physical labor.

The green-haired girl had this nasty feeling that Syrus wasn't at the dorms, but where on the island could he be? Luckily for her, she recently learned magic was real. The girl with glasses picked up a card from her duel pockets.

"By any chance, can you fly around and find him for me, Honest?"

"I can do that easily, Wilona." The Angel Spirit cried out before he flew in the air and went towards the northeast end of the isle.

Meanwhile, Syrus was busy _not_ being lost. "Can't I do anything right?!" He fell to his knees and huddled into a ball. "I'm going to get J kicked out of school! How can I do that to my best friend?!"

"Well, considering how I could do the same in much easier circumstances..." Syrus looked up to see Wilona climbing over a tree root. "But I digress. Yuki is right in saying you do have the skill to be in Obelisk Blue, Truesdale. You really should believe in him when it comes to that."

Syrus sniffed and wiped his eyes. "But my brother..."

The smaller boy wasn't expecting Wilona to scoot up to him and sit beside him under the tree. She didn't look at him with harsh or judging eyes, instead, it almost looked like Wilona _knew_ how he felt. "You really look up to him, don't you?"

"Well, my mom says I was born with all the looks!" Syrus tried to say before his face fell. "But it's kinda hard living in the shadow of the _perfect_ older brother." The smaller boy looked up to the sky. "Whatever Zane did, sports, academics, even Duel Monsters, he was amazing and everyone liked him for it."

He looked back down to the dirt.

"I wanted to be like him. But I wasn't."

Those last words hurt more than he cared to admit. "Dueling was the one thing that I really enjoyed. But Zane says I'm not good enough to play it."

Syrus spotted Wilona sigh. "With all due respect, isn't this school specifically for making sure people can learn how to duel properly? Or in my case, get a proper job in the dueling world?"

"But I'm going to get kicked out of this place! Worse is that I'm taking Jaden down with me! He's my best friend and he deserves to be here. Not like me..." Syrus' voice became softer after saying that.

Wilona became silent for a second. She gave a deep breath before asking, "Truesdale, give me an honest answer. Do you really not want to be Yuki's partner?"

The boy was caught off guard, but he answered her. "I-It's not that I don't want to be. I just feel like even you could be a better partner for him."

Wilona gave him a deadpan expression in response to that. "Yuki cares about dueling. He cares about having fun. I have a suspicion if he were to lose, he'd still be smiling as if he won the lottery. Doesn't that sound like him?"

"I mean," Syrus thought about it. Dueling was on Jaden's mind even when sleeping! "Yeah, it does. But what does that have anything to do with being a partner?"

"Because even if you and Yuki get expelled, I can still see both of you enjoying dueling and still being friends." Syrus' eyes widened. The more he thought about it, what exactly stopped them from dueling outside the school? Sure it would suck not being with everyone and not learning more about Duel Monsters, but it's not like they still can't duel outside the school. Heck, maybe Jaden might try and get them to another dueling school.

Syrus did imagine the worse where Jaden blamed him for being kicked out. But the more he thought about it, the more that didn't feel like Jaden at all.

"If anything, Yuki is sad that you are sad, not because you're holding him back. He is not the type of person to befriend people for their skills in dueling alone."

Syrus had to agree with Wilona's words.

"But my brother?"

The red-cap girl gave a much softer expression. "Truesdale, family is important, but they shouldn't be the end-all-be-all of your life. You have to make your choices; you can't have your brother make them for you. He can't tell you to be good for Yuki's tag duel because you have to be good for yourself."

Syrus stayed silent for a moment. "You think I can do it?"

"Yuki would be screaming of your talent atop the heavens if he could." Wilona gave a scoff as she talked about Jaden. "But our words, even your brother's, mean nothing if you don't choose to do it."

Syrus stayed silent, but Wilona liked it a little more than him feeling miserable a few minutes ago.

At that moment, Wilona received an e-mail from her PDA. "Hmm? A message from Rhodes?" She read the message and Wilona stood up, her eyes widened at what she was seeing. "Bloody hell! Get up, Truesdale, we're heading to the docks!"

"Why are we heading there!?" Syrus spoke as he stood up after Wilona.

"Yuki is being Yuki!" Wilona figured she needed to translate her thought process. "Our friend is going to challenge your brother and Rhodes, who I expected to be able to stop him, told him where he usually hangs out at this time!"

Syrus understood but didn't believe what he heard with his ears. "What!?"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Today was full of surprises. Out of it all, no one expected Jaden to lose to Zane by such a large margin. Even When Zane lost life points, it felt like he was in control of the duel the entire time. However, what wasn't a surprise was that Jaden was happy about his loss, cluing Syrus that his talk with Wilona wasn't a waste.

Feeling reinvigorated, Syrus felt like he could now give it his all. That was a breath of fresh air for the Music Club. Yet, Jaden felt so pumped up, he challenged the Tyler Sisters to another Tag Duel then and there.

Zane couldn't help but give a small smile before he turned and walked away from the bickering group of first years. He was impressed by that Jaden fellow, and maybe just maybe...

"I don't think I've seen you smile like that in a while." Zane looked to his right to see Seika hiding behind one of the warehouse corners.

"He's not a bad duelist."

"Wow. That's the highest praise I've ever heard you say." The senior female Obelisk Blue Student walked to him and folded her arms. "So, Mr. VP, I think it's time we finally talk about all those paperwork you've been skipping."

Zane, without even stopping his walk or even looking at her, said, "That's not my job."

Seika still walked beside him. "Well, it's my job to make it your job. You do nothing but brood at that lighthouse anyway."

The two kept walking until they were sure they were out of sight of the music club.

"I went over the list of missing again," Seika spoke up when they were both sure no one was listening. "Something bothered me."

"What is it?"

"There was a name I didn't recognize. Does the name, Yusuke Fujiwara mean anything to you?"

Zane stilled, and he didn't know why, but he felt a strange sense of nostalgia. "No, I don't recognize it."

"Me either, I thought I knew all the missing students, but that one I don't." Seika put a hand on her chin. "It's annoying the more I dig in, the more questions instead of answers I'm finding."

"Is there anything else?"

"There is something," Seika looked around. They were on their way back to the dorms and it looked like there was no one nearby. "I contacted one of our old seniors, a friend of that Yumie girl with the flip deck."

Zane recalled decks more than he did people. There was someone last year that used a flip deck. He also recalled Atticus finding her 'cute'. "Why?"

"I was trying to see if there was anything our old seniors found odd about the missing students before they graduated. All of them were just as confused as us, but Yumie's friend, Julia, said that the last time she saw Yumie, she was called to the dorms by a teacher."

"A teacher?" Zane repeated.

"I know, there hasn't been much change in the teaching staff this year, but there are so many teachers here besides the main professors of each Dorm. I don't know how to zero in on the one who called all the students together." Seika smirked. "If a certain Ace of Duel Academy and Vice President were to follow me around and distract more people, I might be able to find out who called everyone."

Zane felt more trouble than his duel from a while ago. He also felt there was something hidden under his friend's explanation.

"Is this your way of getting me to that blasted job?"

"The phrase goes like this, 'Two birds, one stone'. If I knew giving you paperwork would save our friend faster, I would have shoved it all to you at the start of the year!"

Her jokes died down before she looked back at Zane. "Did you tell her?"

Zane thought back to Alexis looking exasperated but happy with all her new friends. A piece of him didn't want to interrupt that. "It wasn't the right time."

Seika rolled her eyes. "You and your 'silent, tough guy' act. Either bring her into the fold or keep her out of it."

The President of the Student Council sighed. "At this rate though, you might want to keep her out of it."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

**A/N:** This Chapter was super hard to write. I don't know why, but it was. All I did was buff up Syrus and give him some interesting cards for the future. I've been playing Duel Links, so I hope I get a better idea of how duels could work. Also, I've decided to make more fake cards mostly because making real ones and searching for them is stupidly hard and doesn't always match what I want.

Fun fact: I wanted to mirror ARC-V where Grace had a crush on Yuya but this time instead with Jaden. However, I realized that what I knew of Gloria, with her liking and respecting powerful duelists, I thought she might like Jaden more than her sister. Which would mean Gloria might be interested in Jaden, which Alexis despises. (Oooh! Juicy Drama is fun to write about!)

I had a little fun with Seika and Zane doing detective work while everyone is still going through their crazed adventures.

Honest is going to appear more and I have some interesting ideas for him.

Also, you probably noticed some asterisks. I made them show the following:

*= if a card has this symbol it means I made it up.

**= These cards exist, but they've changed slightly to fit the context of the duel.

***=This is just a reference to ARC-V's many, many "But you still take damage!" meme. I'm not always going to give these three asterisks but I thought it was worth mentioning.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I put a lot of work into this story, so I'm not abandoning it now.


	7. Appear! Machine with a Heroic Soul!

"Come one! Come all!"

Chazz saw the crowd around the impromptu booth. It took him a second to lift his head to see the sign: Educated Predictions.

"Alright! Anyone who got their tickets, kindly move out of the way, or I'll make you!" Chazz spotted a blonde girl scream through a plastic megaphone. Her threat was enough to make the crowd of students scatter before a proper line formed.

The Princeton child saw the crowd disperse with tickets in their hands. As the area cleared up, he spotted a familiar face managing the booth.

He scowled.

As he walked up to the front of the booth, his scowl met with a fake smile.

"Princeton."

"She-witch." Why was he not surprised? "What is this booth all about?"

"This she-witch is simply giving students the option to practice their critical thinking and analysis skills by guessing who will win the upcoming expulsion tag duel later this afternoon." Chazz despised the fact Wilona seemed to beam with pride at his attempt at insulting her. The Princeton boy also knew enough flowery language to find out what people hide underneath them.

"You set up a gambling ring? Isn't that illegal?" Chazz folded his arms.

Wilona gave a smile as genuine as conman about to scam an unsuspecting tourist. "Oh, Princeton. Sweet, naive, hideous, unintelligent, halfwit, floozy, porcupine-haired, sloth-like, Princeton."

"Hey!" The Obelisk Blue pointed at the girl who held her _genuine_ smile. "You just insulted me!"

"What? I would never!" Chazz was _this_ close to attacking her. Manners and social standing be damned! "But to answer your previous question, I already talked to Chancellor Sheppard about this. As long as 25 percent of the earnings go to the school, I'm allowed to host this. I must also enunciate that this is in _no way_ similar to gambling, but a service to education." In other words, she was abusing legal loopholes, and the school was not only allowing her to do this but making a profit off it. Chazz wondered how this school worked sometimes.

"Hey, Prez, is that walking, pale mannequin bothering you?" Chazz looked up to two sets of glares boring into his skull.

Great, she found henchwomen.

"Ah!" The green-haired girl pointed a hand up. She smiled as sweet as honey over a bear trap. "Princeton, would you like to purchase a guess as to who would win the tag duel today?" As Wilona said this, she pushed a box towards him. Half of the box showed a near full batch of red lottery tickets; while the other side showed a nearly empty side of blue lottery tickets.

"Let me guess: the red for the slackers and blue for the mystery duelists Crowler's setting up." Chazz saw how much the _fee_ was for a ticket. However, he became silent for a second before fishing for his pockets. "I bet fifty on the slackers."

The Obelisk Blue smiled when he saw Wilona's facade break. "You're be—choosing Yuki and Truesdale? I thought you hated them?"

The Obelisk Blue decided to ignore how she almost said bet. "I do," Chazz gave the transaction and took a red ticket. "But we have a score to settle, and I'll never forgive him if he drops out now."

Wilona blinked. "Huh, well, in that case, good guessing, Princeton."

The girls watched as Chazz left the area.

"Huh, that makes him the fifth person to go for Jaden and Syrus." Grace put a hand on her chin.

"Fifth?" Wilona looked to the silver-haired girl. "Who else bought a Slifer Ticket besides us four?" Besides Chazz, Wilona and the Tyler Sisters bought a ticket for the Slifer's victory.

"Right!" Grace made her hands motion a hammer hitting the head of a nail. "Sora came by when you were in the restroom and bought a Slifer Ticket for 100!"

"Sora? Your friend from Obelisk Blue?" Wilona tilted her head. "I find it curious that he came by the exact moment I left."

"Don't take it personally, Prez. He's sorta a lone-wolf kinda guy." Gloria dismissed. However, Wilona wondered if this Shun person was such a loner, why did the Tyler Sisters know him?

"Yo, Wilona!" The green-haired girl looked over to see the duo of the hour walking up to them along with Chumley.

"Yuki, Truesdale, Huffington."

Chumley seemed to flinch under Wilona's glare. "Why are you looking at me like that!?"

"Because I found out you're technically rich! Your father is a CEO of a company that makes Hot Sause and Booze!"

"I already told you I don't want to follow my dad's business! Don't you remember my duel with him?"

Wilona put a hand on her head. "I do." She sighed. "I did not expect you of all people to be technically rich."

"You never asked."

"A fair point." The green-haired girl conceded. "Forgive me; I'm a little more bothered by this than I cared to admit."

Jaden blinked. "Do you have something against rich people, Wilona?"

Everyone turned to see Wilona freeze for a second. She regained her composure and said, "I don't have a _thing_ against them, but my history with money is a complex one."

Even the Slifer Reds could tell there was more to that than what Wilona said.

Jaden took a moment to look at the sign. "So, what's with those big words up there?"

Wilona went back to repeating what she said to Chazz.

"Well, I don't know much about gambling," Jaden either didn't care or didn't hear Wilona trying to correct him."But what are the votes?"

Wilona took out a sheet of paper then read off it. "As of right now, 217 students have bought tickets against you two while 5 bought tickets for your victory."

"Five against more than 200!?" Truesdale needed some form of relief, grabbing and pulling on his hair should not have been an option for him. "We're doomed, Jaden!"

"That's crazy talk, Syrus! We've been practicing non-stop for today's tag duel! Today we're going to win!" In a rare moment, Jaden's mind did the math. He looked to Wilona and asked, "Come to think of it, besides you three, who else voted for us? Was it Alexis and Bastion?"

"You'd be surprised," Gloria spoke up. "We didn't see those two yet, but the other two tickets came from Obelisk Blue Students. One of them was Chazz."

"Wait-What!? _Chazz_ bet—"

"Educated guess!"

"Chazz Princeton, one of the most snobbish Obelisk Blue Duelists in the world, bet on Jaden and Syrus?" Chumley finished after Wilona interrupted. "Are you guys sure there's not a nicer Chazz on the island we've never met until now?"

"It was him," Wilona put her hands on the table and looked to Jaden. "He doesn't want you to lose, Yuki. He wants a rematch."

Jaden smirked. "And I'll definitely give it to him! Come on, Sy, let's beat our mystery opponents!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

People flocked into the stadium to watch the tag duel. For a fair amount of students, they wanted the chance to win free money. A bunch of Slifer Reds, the lowest of the school, were going into an expulsion duel by opponents set by Crowler. To the students, this was the same as a social execution.

Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale stood in one corner of the field, waiting for their opponents to show up. All the while, the crowd seemed to be against them, heckling them more than usual since money was now on the line.

In the stadium, most of the music club and Alexis sat as close together as possible. Alexis and Bastion looked to Wilona after seeing the crowd boo their two friends.

"Okay, okay, I messed up and turned the crowd against Yuki and Truesdale. I may have also made Truesdale even more nervous with people wanting them to lose." The two waited for a bit of time, but Wilona didn't continue.

They narrowed their eyes more.

"I'm sorry, alright!?" The green-haired girl quickly said. "I saw an opportunity to gain money and..." She trailed off as she realized her defense had no moral background at all.

Bastion sighed. "At this point, you remind me of a certain decapod crustacean that just so happens to be to the boss of a yellow phylum Porifera."

Everyone else looked confused at Bastion's big words. However, Wilona narrowed her eyes.

"Misawa, I take the same biology class as you. Are you comparing me to a cartoon crab from a famous sponge cartoon?"

"Well, you are red, and you aren't afraid to show off your obvious vice."

Wilona folded her arms then slunk into her seat. She didn't have a good argument against that.

"What's taking them so long?" Chumley asked. "It's been five minutes past the scheduled time."

"This might be a mind game," Gloria put a hand on her chin. "Making your opponents wait more tends to rattle people's nerves."

"They wouldn't do something like that to students," Bastion Misawa offered. "Would they?"

Grace pointed to the other end of the stadium. "Hey! There's Dr. Crolwer!"

More people than the club members heard her and saw Dr. Crolwer in the lead of two fully cloaked figures.

"Overkill much?" Seika, who watched over the top rails, raised her brow. However, from up there, she saw something under their hoods. "Hey, wait a minute."

Crowler stepped into the duel field. "Sorry for the delay! Allow me to introduce the opponents!"

"We can introduce ourselves!" The one who said this was short, maybe just a little taller than Syrus. Yet that was the only thing the two shared in common as he sounded more ruthless and arrogant as Syrus was meek and scared.

"I am Lumis!" To the surprise of many, the man had a white mask that covered half his face.

"And I am Umbra!" The second figure lifted his head up to reveal another mask. But it was black and covered the opposite half of the face than the white one.

"We made even gods cower before us! You two worms won't even scratch us!" Lumis proclaimed as he and Umbra activated their duel disks.

"Who are these guys? Why do their names sound familiar?" Jaden wondered out loud.

"Lumis? Umbra?" Reika looked over to Zane as he started speaking. "I heard stories of a pair of duelists during the Battle City Tournament that almost defeated both Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto in a tag duel. Is that them?"

Zane did not get an answer to his question. On the other side of the stadium, a short Obelisk Blue hummed to himself. He took out his lollipop and said, "This school is so stupidly over the top to hire former Rare Hunters. But I love it!" This stranger looked over to Jaden in particular. "I also wanna see how well this Jaden fellow plays."

Back on the field, Syrus had many conflicting feelings. The prevalent one made his knees shiver. "Jaden! These guys look tough!"

"I know! This is gonna be a sweet duel!"

Up above, Jaden's friends happened to overhear what the Slifer Red said.

A deep sigh escaped WIlona's lips. "It speaks volumes that those two are not on the same wavelength."

"Indeed," Bastion folded his arms. "You'd imagine that tag duels require some form of compatibility."

"It's not a requirement; it's a necessity," Gloria added along.

Crowler's voice rang through the speakers. He signaled the beginning of the duel.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"DUEL!"

Lumis and Umbra: 8000 LP

Jaden and Syrus: 8000 LP

"I'll start it off!" Jaden took the lead and drew his card first.

Turn 1: Jaden. Cards: 6.

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" The familiar earth giant appeared in the field. "Then, I'll put a facedown and end my turn!"

Turn 2.

"That was a pathetic turn!" Umbra took charge and drew his card next. "Allow me to show a true turn!" He looked to his hand before he took out three cards. "I summon Masked Slave in attack mode!"

When he called out the creature, a dark portal appeared before Umbra. A hand raised out and slammed into the floor, followed by another, and another until six hands hoisted up a twisted mannequin with an elaborate horned mask.

Masked Slave

[Type: Normal Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: Earth/Level: 4/ATK: 1850/DEF: 1100]

Text: _A powerful wizard created its ultimate golem. It destroys whatever its current master wishes, including former masters._

"I'm not done! I play the Equip Spell: Mask of Brutality! This card allows a monster to gain 1000 extra attack points at the price of 1000 of its defense points!"

ATK: 1850 → 2850

DEF: 1100 → 100

"A monster with over 2500 attack points on the first turn!?" Grace cried out.

"Wait, Mask of Brutality has a trade-off. For every standby phase, the owner of the card must pay 1000 Life Points." Bastion added in. His words gave others some hope.

"Next, I play the continuous spell: Masked Doll!" Umbra quickly added. "As long as this card is up, it will take the curse of Mask Of Brutality, meaning we don't need to spend 1000 Life Points each Standby phase."

"I have a bloody feeling that we just tempted the universe with that." Wilona sighed as the situation got worse for Jaden and Syrus.

"Go, crush that pathetic monster!" Umbra shouted as Masked Slave rushed to Clayman. Even though the puppet was smaller than the hero, everyone watched in horror as the puppet's many arms grabbed the heavier hero and crushed him like paper.

"I reveal my facedown," Jaden cried out after one of his most defensive monsters fell like nothing. "Hero Signal! This card lets me special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my deck or hand! I choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode!"

Elemental HERO Bubbleman

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200]

"Now because my field is empty, his ability activates!" Jaden gripped his fist. "I can draw two cards from my deck!"

"Licious!" Chumley smiled at the move. "When it comes back to Jaden, he'll be loaded!"

"Hmph!" Umbra watched the opponent before he relaxed. "I end my turn."

Turn 3: Syrus. Cards: 5.

"Come on, Truesdale!" Wilona whispered. However, because of how quiet it was, the others heard her. All of them were on the edge of their seats because truth be told: if it was Jaden alone, they were sure that the Slifer Ace could pull off a win. But Syrus was a different story altogether.

"I draw!" The smaller Slifer Red cried out as he looked at his hand. The boy swallowed his spit as he looked at the scary 2850 Attack Point monster. However, he shook his head and looked to Jaden, who gave him a thumbs up.

"I summon Jetroid in attack mode!" As he said this, a cartoon Jet flew and landed on to the field.

Jetroid

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800]

"Attack mode? That pitful hunk of metal stands no chance against my monster!" Umbra cried out.

Syrus felt a shiver up his spine, but he shook his head and focused back on the duel. "I play two cards face down and end my turn!"

Turn 4: Lumis. Cards: 5.

"Is this the best you can do? I've seen toothless puppies with more bite!" His voice was threatening and fearsome despite his appearance. As he drew his card, there was a shift in his emotions. Lumis gave a smile that chilled the air around the few people who saw a half of his face. "I place two cards face down!"

"They almost filled their trap and spell card zones!" Bastion pointed out the obvious, but he was right to feel panicked since the cloaked duo had a row filled with spells and traps.

"I activate the Equip Spell: Mask of Hysteria!" Lumis filled the last zone with the equip card. The hologram showed a card that had a horrifying and demonic mask attached to the face of several humanoid figures. The figures all desperately tried to remove their mask but to no avail.

Umbra laughed with enough force for the whole school to hear him after hearing the card's name. "You drew that card already?! This duel is as good as over!"

The two Slifer Reds and their friends felt their stomachs drop after hearing that.

Lumis shared a smile similar to Umbra's at the moment but continued his turn. "I can activate this card by discarding the rest of my hand. In exchange, I can equip this card to your Jetroid!"

The mask shot out of the card and locked itself to the face of Syrus' monster.

"No, Jetroid!" Syrus started to panic. He left Jetroid out because he thought if they attacked him, Syrus could easily counter with his effect. He wasn't expecting them to do this! "What did you do to him!?"

Lumis gave a snicker one would hear from a cartoon villain. "You're about to find out! I enter the battle phase!"

Syrus got ready. He hoped he could still activate Jetroid's effect and activate trap cards from his hand—

"Jetroid, attack Bubbleman!" No one could believe what their ears and brains registered. Lumis ordered _Syrus'_ monster to attack Jaden's?

What was more outstanding was Jetroid obeying the enemy duelist! All people could do was watch as Jetroid barreled through Bubbleman like a bowling ball.

"What!?" Syrus screamed out. "J! I-I didn't mean to!"

Lumis cackled then pointed to Jetroid. "Under the Mask of Hysteria, the monster equipped with this card must attack every battle phase. But it only can attack monsters in the same field as it! Worse, if there are no monsters, your own monster will attack you directly!"

The revelation frightened even those who wanted Syrus and Jaden to lose. There was a card that turned your monster against you like this?

Lumis seemed to relish in the despair he saw on Syrus' face. "And with that, I'll end my turn!"

Turn 5: Jaden. Cards: 6.

"Hold on a tick," Bastion leaned in. "Why didn't he attack?"

"Yeah, they still had Masked Slave. That monster is stronger than Jetroid by more than 1000 points. So why didn't they use it to destroy Jetroid after he destroyed Bubbleman?" Alexis added along.

"Perhaps there is a potential weakness to that card? Those two blokes know it, but if they're playing like this," Wilona trailed off in silence as she came to the end of her comment. "Then doesn't that mean they're trying to avoid something?"

Gloria looked back to the field. "Let's hope Jaden and Syrus find it faster than us."

"I draw!" The one good thing about this was the fact Jaden now had a whopping seven cards in his hand. That had to mean a big play would come up. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon! I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose Mask of Hysteria!"

As soon as Jaden played the card, a specialized tornado raced to the mask on Syrus' monster.

"I reveal my trap card, Dark Bribe! This card negates Mystical Space Typhoon and destroys it!" The trap card shot a beam out that dissipated the typhoon. "On the bright side, you may draw one more card!" Lumis chuckled after saying that last sentence in a mocking tone.

Jaden drew his next card and looked back to his hand. "No choice! I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Ocean to bring out, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Elemental HERO Terra Firma

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]

A majestic warrior appeared on to the field. Compared to Jaden's other heroes, Terra Firma always had this majestical presence whenever he entered into the field.

However, some people were staring at the monster for a different reason.

"Wait, Terra Firma!? How does Jaden have that!?" Gloria shouted while she and Grace looked in utter shock.

Alexis, Wilona, and Chumley looked over to the twins. "What? Is that card rare or something?"

"It's more than rare," Bastion spoke out, but he seemed just as surprised as the Tyler Sisters. "Until recently, there was only one copy of Elemental Hero Terra Firma. However, that only copy belonged to a former world champion, Koyo Hibiki."

Wilona and Chumley didn't recognize the name but were surprised at the fact the previous owner of that card was a world champion. But Alexis focused on something else. "Wait, didn't Koyo Hibiki vanish off the face of the earth? During his last tournament, a heart attack caused him to stop dueling, and the medics rushed him to the hospital." She put a hand on her chin, "I even heard rumors he died."

Wilona blinked. "How'd you three recognize that? I don't see anyone else reacting besides looking like it's some rare monster, which it still is apparently."

Gloria wasn't quick enough to answer. Jaden continued his turn while Lumis and Umbra suddenly became quiet. "That's not all! I summon Elemental Hero Solid Soldier!"

Elemental HERO Solid Soldier

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100]

This new hero seemed strange in that he looked more like an armored soldier than a hero.

"He has an ability that allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my hand!" Jaden took out another card. "I choose Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Elemental HERO Stratos

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300]

This time, a hero with propeller wings sped on to the field from the sky.

"Now let's try this again!" Jaden pointed. "When Stratos comes to the field, I can choose one of two abilities! One of those abilities allows me to destroy trap or spell cards equal to the number of Elemental Heroes on the field!"

Syrus lighted up as Jaden pointed. "That's three heroes, so say goodbye to three of those annoying mask cards!"

"Have you learned nothing!?" Lumis shouted before he activated his duel disk. "I reveal my second face down, Tumultuous Treaty! This continuous trap card will be destroyed six turns after it's activation. Until then, spell and trap cards cannot be or targeted or destroyed!"

"Again!?" Jaden clicked his tongue as Lumis stopped his attempt to destroy cards. "Well, I activate Terra Firma's special ability! He can gain attack points by sacrificing an Elemental Hero monster, and I choose Stratos!"

Stratos turned into energy before Terra Firma absorbed him.

ATK: 2500 → 4300

With the attack boost, Terra Firma became the strongest monster in the field. Jaden pointed towards the only monster on the side of the Rare Hunters. "It's time to battle!"

However, no one expected at that moment, Jetroid flared to life and attacked Terra Firma. To defend himself, the Elemental Hero summoned an energy blade and cut the monster in half. But then the explosion engulfed Syrus and Jaden.

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

Jaden and Syrus: 8000→ 5300

"W-What happened!?" Jaden cried out as both his and Syrus' life points went down.

Lumis chuckled and pointed. "Mask of Hysteria forces the monster it's equipped with to attack first at the beginning of the battle phase! It's random, but apparently, Jetroid attacked Terra Firma."

"Hey, this is good! Now the mask is no longer in play!" Chumley pointed to the field.

"No, something isn't right! The equip card is still on the field!" Everyone looked to the other side of the field where Bastion just screamed.

At that moment, both Jaden and Syrus cried out, forcing everyone to look back at the other side of the field. They couldn't believe it, but the Mask of Hysteria attached itself to the face of Elemental Hero Terra Firma!

"When a monster equipped with Mask of Hysteria is destroyed, the card transfer over to the one who destroyed it!" Lumis gave a booming cackle that betrayed his image. He pointed over to Terra Firma. "And now it's ability activates again! It will force your monster to attack an ally monster!"

Elemental Hero Terra Firma turned to Jaden's other monster and slashed it in half as well, causing it to shatter like dust.

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

Jaden and Syrus: 5300→ 2300

"They lost almost 6000 Life Points in their own turn!" Alexis screamed out.

"Not only that! One of the strongest monsters they have turned against them!" Grace added along.

"Of course!" Bastion shouted out. "That's why they didn't attack before! If they destroyed the monster, the mask would go over to their side of the field! They aren't attacking to keep the mask on Jaden and Syrus' side of the field and that it won't be used against them! That's the weakness of such a card!"

"How could that weakness even be exploited? If they don't summon a monster, Terra Firma will destroy them!" Alexis looked over to the duel with worry. The odds were pilling against the duo.

Meanwhile, Syrus started to panic. Jaden was the best duelist out of the two of them, and even though he made some amazing plays, their opponents completely shut him down! What chance did they have to win!?

"Man! Looks like I screwed up!" Syrus could only gape as he saw Jaden laugh as if he was winning. Jaden turned to Syrus. "Looks like it's up to you to win this for us, buddy!"

"What!? But Jaden, if you couldn't do it, what makes you think I can!?"

"Cause, Sy, I believe in you. All that training didn't go to waste, I know you can pull it off." With those words, Jaden turned back to Lumis and Umbra. "I end my turn with a face down!" Not only that, but Terra Firma's attack points went back to normal.

ATK: 4300 → 2500

Turn 6: Umbra. Cards: 3.

"Cheap talk! If your so-called best couldn't beat us, what makes you think you can?!" Umbra smiled as he drew his next card. "I play two cards face down. Now, here comes the Battle Phase! With Mask of Hysteria, I can order your Terra Firma to attack you directly!"

As Umbra claimed this, the Elemental Hero turned his mask towards the two Slifer Reds in a very inhumane manner. He then flew right for them with gathering energy in his hands.

"If that attack connects, it's all over!" Alexis shouted out loud.

Jaden acted fast. "I reveal my facedown, Negate Attack!" A fairly simple but effective card that negates an attack and ends the battle phase. A barrier stopped Jaden's monster from ending the duel right there.

Umbra grunted, obviously wanting to win there and then. "You're only delaying the inevitable!"

Turn 7: Syrus. Cards: 3.

"Huh? Besides trying to end us with Terra Firma, why did he just set cards down?" To Syrus, it didn't make a lick of sense! They talked big, but all they did was just set up a defense.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it sooner!?" Bastion cried out as he sat up straight. "That opposing duo is using a lockdown deck!"

"Lockdown?" Wilona asked in confusion. Chumley shared a similar look while the other Obelisk Blue females looked shocked.

"It's a type of deck that specializes in preventing an opponent from activating their effects and disrupts their deck synergy!" Bastion slapped his head. "I should have seen it sooner the way they protected their own spell and trap cards! But I still didn't recognize it when they even turned Jaden's monsters against them!"

"So those cards they set up," Gloria looked down. "They're there to negate whatever cards they have just like before with Lumis!"

"What's worse, The Mask of Hysteria is still in play. If Syrus doesn't summon a monster, Terra Firma will attack Jaden and Syrus directly for the rest of their Life Points!"

"They gotta get rid of those cards!" Chumley gripped the handlebars as he looked to the field.

"Tumultuous Treaty is still on the field. It prevents trap cards and spell cards from being targetted or destroyed." Bastion looked over to the continuous trap card on Lumis' side. "They have to wait until turn 11 for it to wear off."

Back on the field, Syrus started to panic. What could he do? Whatever monster he would summon would be destroyed by Terra Firma. If he didn't summon a monster, Terra Firma will finish them off!

Syrus looked to Jaden. How was it that even in this situation, his friend still looked confident? If it was anyone else, they could have...

_(Do you really not want to be Yuki's partner?)_

Syrus blinked. He remembered that short conversation with Wilona he had.

_(He is not the type of person to befriend people for their skills in dueling alone.)_

When Jaden lost to Zane, Jaden still looked happy. In fact, he looked excited to find that there was someone so much better at dueling than him rather than being bummed he lost. Syrus looked to Jaden and really _thought_ for a second.

Why was Jaden happy? All it takes to make him happy is dueling, so...

_(If anything, Yuki is sad that you are sad, not because you're holding him back.)_

"_Is he happy because he's dueling... with me?_" Syrus wondered to himself. Now that he thought about it, he did tell Wilona,

_(Dueling was the one thing that I really enjoyed._)

"Hey! Will you hurry it up!? We don't have all day!" Umbra shouted and pointed over to Syrus.

Syrus looked to his deck and drew his card. As he looked at the card, his eyes widened.

"_Now that I think about it, Duel Monsters really is the only thing Zane and me have in common._" Syrus scanned the seats until he saw Zane looking down on him. As always, Zane looked stoic, almost uncaring. However, Syrus knew he wasn't always like that.

"_I also have Duel Monsters with Jaden and the others. It's fun with them, and I don't want to get rid of that! I do like this school! I want to be here with others, even if the girls here are hot and scary!_" Syrus stared back at Lumis and Umbra who glared mockingly at him. "_I can do this! If not for me, for Jaden and the others!_"

"I reveal my facedown: Scraproid! This Continous Trap card allows me to special summon a roid monster in my graveyard and equip this card to it! But if either card leaves the field, the other goes with it!" Syrus reached for his graveyard. "I bring back Jetroid in defense mode!"

The familiar creature appeared back into the field.

"Jaden, I need your help!" Syrus spoke up with light in his eyes that was never in the duel before.

Jaden looked at his friend before his smile grew even wider. "Go for it, Sy!"

That was all he needed to hear! "I sacrifice Jetroid and Elemental Hero Terra Firma, to tribute summon, Armoroid, in attack mode!"

Armoroid

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000]

There was something about this card that was different from all of Syrus' other roid cards. Unlike the other Roid monsters, Armoroid did not look as silly as the other Roid Monsters. More importantly, when Armoroid came to the field, Syrus's demeanor seemed to change. It was as if this monster seemed to inspire Syrus by just being summoned.

Lumis pointed. "You think you can get rid of the Mask of Hysteria by tribute summoning it!? Wrong! The mask will now attach to your new monster! Worst of all, you already wasted your normal summon, so you can't defend yourself with another monster!" The shorter man cackled cruelly.

As he said this, the Mask of Hysteria, which originally fell off when Terra Firma disappeared, flew right for the face of Armoroid.

However, Syrus pointed fast. "When Armoroid is used for a tribute summon, and at least one Roid monster was used for it, I can banish all trap and spell cards on the field!"

"What!?" "But Tumultuous Treaty!?"

"This isn't a target or a destruction effect! I said to_ banish all_ cards, even our own! Go, Armoroid!" Syrus shouted as the robot grabbed on to mask before it could reach to the robot's face. Instead, Armoroid started to glow before it unleashed a powerful EMP that sent all magic and trap cards away from the field. This also meant that the sole monster on Lumis and Umbra's field lost its power boost.

ATK: 2850 → 1850

DEF: 100 → 1100

"Our cards!" Umbra shouted as he and Lumis looked at their near-empty field.

Ah, wait, Syrus wasn't done. "We can attack normally again! Armoroid, attack Masked Slave!" The giant robot jumped high and slammed his foot down on the only monster on the field.

Lumis and Umbra: 8000→ 7150 LP

Jaden and Syrus: 2300 LP

"And I'll put down a face down and end my turn!" Syrus had this proud smile on his face after _completely_ clearing the enemy board.

"Great scot! Syrus did it!" Bastion cried out while the rest of Jaden and Syrus' friends cheered. Though they were the only ones as everyone else, especially Crowler, were stunned into silence.

Turn 8: Lumis. Cards: 0

However, even with the reversal, Lumis smiled and drew his card. "It seems we'll have to be serious about this."

"Just don't go overboard as you did ten years ago." Umbra let out in a gruff voice.

"Oh, Umbra, you and your memory." If one was sharp, they would have spotted Lumis rolling his eye on the uncovered side of his face.

"I put one monster face down in defense mode and end my turn!" Lumis exclaimed as he did so.

Turn 9: Jaden. Cards: 1

The Slifer Red looked pumped up. "Way to go, Sy!" He drew his card and looked at it.

"I summon Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Voltic

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500]

A hero that looked similar to Sparkman appeared in the field.

"Now, I'll borrow Armoroid and attack that face down!" Jaden ordered Syrus' monster to crush the facedown monster. That left the field wide open. "Go, Voltic! Ionic Blast!"

The other electrical hero fired a ball of plasma that exploded between the opposing two duelists.

Lumis and Umbra: 7150→ 6150

Jaden and Syrus: 2300

"I'll end my turn with one face down after that!" Jaden finished.

"Not so fast!" Everyone saw Lumis point back to the field. "That monster you destroyed has a special ability that activates during the End Phase! Artifact from the Broken Ruin, reveal yourself!"

Artifact from the Broken Ruin.

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: Dark/Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0]

"I can remove this card from my graveyard in order to special summon two monsters from my deck! And Those monsters are Grand Tiki Elder and Melchid the Four-Face Beast!"

Grand Tiki Elder

[Type: Normal Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 800]

Melchid the Four-Face Beast

[Type: Normal Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200]

Two more masked themed monsters appeared in the field.

"Jaden, something doesn't feel right!" Syrus took a step back, and for some reason, he began to feel nervous.

Up in the stands, Chazz narrowed his eyes. "They're bringing their best monster out, aren't they?"

Turn 10: Umbra. Cards: 1

Umbra smiled before he drew his card. "I sacrifice both Tiki Elder and Melchid the Four-Faced Beast to bring out a powerful creature!"

The two masked creatures seemed to freeze and convulse in pain before both creatures had their bodies forced into their masks. The remaining masks slammed together before splitting into three new masks. Those three masks formed a new, gigantic and horrific monster that gave off an inhuman roar as it stretched its new body.

Masked Beast Des Gardius

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 3300/DEF: 2500]

Umbra looked at the other card in his hand, Fast Action: Double Attack. This quick-play spell card can double a monster's attack points during the battle phase. All he had to do was play it, and then these two brats would instantly lose as soon as Gardius attacked either monster.

Wait. Umbra saw there was one face down card that brunette kid had still. He could just play it and attack right now, but the way the brown haired brat stared him down...

It reminded him of another brown haired man he dueled ten years ago, who baited him into destroying his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and cost him and Lumis the duel.

This time, he'll play it safe. Besides, the brats only had 2300 Life Points left. Gardius had 3300 attack points, and lucky him there was a monster with exactly 1000 attack points.

"I place one card face down!" Umbra pointed to Voltic. "Now, Gardius! End this duel and destroy that pathetic monster!"

Gardius gave off another inhuman roar before he stabbed his right claw into the ground. He charged like a lion about to pounce and ripped the ground with his claw as if it was paper.

"If that attack connects, it's over!" Alexis shouted out loud.

"Come on, connect!" Dr. Crowler shouted from the side.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and shouted. "I reveal my face down: Hero Barrier! If I have an Elemental Hero out, I can negate one attack!"

A barrier surrounded over Elemental Hero Voltic. However, even with the barrier, Gardius didn't slow down. Gardius moved faster with an even louder scream before slamming his claw into the shield.

Everyone heard the weight of the attack hitting the barrier. The Trap card held, and a second later, it repelled the beast with the same momentum, causing it to fly back like a thrown rag doll.

However, even if it was thrown back, Gardius landed on his feet with a powerful slide. It slowly raised its head and gave a low, predatory growl.

"Hmph." Umbra smiled. "Good thing I didn't do _that _before attacking."

Lumis looked over to him and seemed to understand what his partner said. "So you've finally learned, huh?"

"Shut up, midget." Umbra shot to Lumis before shouting, "I end my turn!"

Turn 11: Syrus. Cards: 3.

Things weren't looking good. Syrus panicked at how the Gradius paced back and forth, almost waiting to attack them again. Should a monster be even able to do this!?

Syrus looked over to Jaden, who only gave him another thumbs-up and smile. He just had to draw his next card...

Power... Bond...?

Did he draw Power Bond?

Even up to now, what was the difference between knowing what a card does and knowing how to play it? He still didn't understand it!

"Sy!" The teal haired child looked over his brown haired classmate. "You've been doing great so far! And it's all thanks to you! Play it and show everyone, even yourself that you deserve to be here!"

Syrus lit up at his friend's words. He looked at Power Bond one more time and no longer did this card give him doubt. This card was the key to their victory!

"I play Power Bond!" Syrus shouted from the top of his lungs as he activated the card.

At that moment, Zane took a step forward. He would deny it to Seika many times later, but she would still say he looked invested at that moment.

The younger Truesdale continued. "I remove Elemental Hero Voltic and Armoroid to fusion summon a new monster!"

The two monsters jumped to the sky and both fused in the combining lights.

As the lights died down, a new mechanical creature descended from the ceiling. It was bigger than Armoroid for certain, but this new robotic creature had vibrant colors surrounding it and even... a long flowing cape?

Two glowing red eyes activated from its head. And then it... posed dramatically? Wait, where did those new lights and fireworks come from?

"That's so awesome!" Jaden and Syrus cried out.

Wilona noticed a large number of guys cheering with stars in their eyes. She looked to Gloria, Grace, and Alexis who just shrugged their shoulders.

Syrus shook his head and remembered that it was his monster. "Come on out, HEROroid!"

HEROroid

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: Light/Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500]

"That's what you bring out? Gradius is still stronger than that!" Lumis shouted out loud.

"Oh yeah?" Syrus pointed out. "Power Bond can only be used on Machine Fusion monsters! The reason why is that it can double the attack points the turn they're summoned!"

HEROroid: ATK: 3000→ 6000

"6000 attack points?" Chazz leaned forward when he saw the powerful boost.

"Now, HEROroid, attack!" Syrus shouted as the new mechanical hero launched itself at the Masked Beast.

"Ha!" Umbra shouted before he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my face down, Fast Action: Double Attack! This doubles our monster's attack points for this battle phase!"

Gradius: ATK: 3300→ 6600

The Masked Beast gave a fierce roar before rushing to meet against HEROroid. The mechanical creature reared it's fist and punched forward to Gradius. However, even though the fist was the size of Gradius, the Masked beast met it head-on in a powerful clash.

"Ha! Was that really the best you could do!?" Lumis shouted as slowly but surely, HEROroid was being pushed back. "We know what Power Bond does! In exchange for that power, you take damage equal to the summoned monster's original attack! That's more than your current life points even before this battle!"

"In other words, this duel is over!" Umbra shouted.

Crowler stood up from his seat with his hands raised. "Yes! Finally, I did it!"

"Not so fast, Crowler," Chancellor Sheppard said from beside him. "Look over there. Those two don't look like they've thrown in the towel yet!"

Crowler and the others did soon notice that Jaden _and_ Syrus both looked calm.

"You're not wrong." Syrus gave a smile that was so different from his usual character. "This _is _over!"

He looked to Jaden fast. "I'm going to need your help again!"

"It's always been yours, buddy!" Jaden punched the air with one eye closed.

That was all Syrus needed as he shouted. "I activate HEROroid's ability! I can banish one HERO card from the Extra Deck and for the rest of this turn, HEROroid gains that monster's ability!"

Jaden stepped forward. "And the card we're banishing is Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Jaden took that card out and placed it in his pocket. "For every Elemental Hero in our graveyard, HEROroid gains 300 attack points!" The see-through images of Elemental Heroes, Clayman, Bubbleman, Ocean, Woodsman, Terra Firma, Stratos, Soldier, and Voltic appeared behind Jaden.

"W-Wait a second! But there are eight of those monsters!"

Jaden gripped his fist. "Exactly! That means HEROroid gets a whopping 2400 extra attack points!"

HEROroid: ATK: 6000→ 8400

The eyes of HEROroid blazed before his rocket propellers ignited with even more power. His punch forced and scooped Gradius upward in a flash. As it went closer to the ceiling, the punch followed through and ignited Graidus to... explode in a needlessly overdramatic fashion.

Many of the boys were shouting in awe at the move while most of the girls just stared in disbelief.

Lumis and Umbra: 6150→ 4350

Jaden and Syrus: 2300

Umbra and Lumis shielded themselves from the shockwave.

"It's too late! That wasn't enough to beat us! At the end of your turn, Power Bond will deplete the rest of your life points!" Lumis shouted at the two Slifer Reds.

"Didn't you hear?" Jaden pointed up. "HEROroid has all of Shining Flare Wingman's abilities! That includes his other ability to inflict damage to our opponents equal to the attack of the monster he just destroyed!"

Lumis and Umbra stepped back.

"That's right!" Syrus spoke out before HEROroid descended and floated over Lumis and Umbra. "You take 6600 points in effect damage!"

The fusion machine raised his hand that started to glow red, before firing a powerful beam right down on the former Rare Hunters.

Lumis and Umbra: 4350→ 0

Jaden and Syrus: 2300 (WINNER!)

As the field faded, Jaden and Syrus shared a look. The two smiled before they both stepped forward and said, "_That's game!_" They even did the signature two-finger salute before they both high-fived for their victory.

The stadium burst into cheering as Jaden and Syrus won.

"They did it! They totally did it!" Grace shouted in happiness.

In one corner of the stadium, the mysterious Obelisk Blue smiled. "Whoo boy! I was even impressed with that wallflower beside that Jaden fellow."

Chancellor Sheppard laughed before patting Dr. Crowler's shoulder. "Well, Crowler, it seems everyone here enjoyed such a duel. Good job for setting it up!" The jolly man didn't notice Crowler's despondent look on his face.

Crowler sighed into his palm. "I knew I should have hired the Paradox Brothers..."

"Hey! Wait a second!" Everyone stopped their cheering as they turned to one random Ra Yellow. "I bet _against_ the Slifer Slackers!"

Silence deafened the stadium.

"Uh, Jaden?" Syrus, no longer happy, looked to his braver friend for some advice. The reason he did this was that the cheers suddenly turned to dark glares.

However, to his dismay, even Jaden looked as spooked as Syrus would have. "I... think we should exit stage left, Sy."

"Those two cost us money!" "Get'em!"

The Music Club watched as an angry mob chased after Syrus and Jaden. The latter ended up screaming and running for their dear life.

After a few seconds, they all turned to glare at Wilona.

The green-haired, purple-eyed, glasses and cap-wearing girl coughed into her hand. "Soooo, did any of you bet on Truesdale and Yuki?"

On one end of the stadium, an Obelisk Blue did his best to hold in his laughter. He failed quite miserably but didn't seem to mind.

"Ooh! Ooh! That was the most fun I've had since I've got here! Maybe I'll take Grace and Gloria's offer after all."

On another, Seika laughed as she watched a certain club run after their friends. "So, when your brother played Power Bond—"

Zane already turned and walked away from his School President.

"Hey! Get back here and take your teasing like a man!" The dark-haired girl huffed and chased after her Vice President.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

After... a while... Chancellor Sheppard took this opportunity to teach his students the vices and dangers of gambling. He hoped they all learned a valuable lesson and would not repeat this.

Truly, gambling was wrong. That was why he _didn't_ take his share from Wilona's earnings. There's no way that happened/_can be proven_.

But now was the time for a celebration! Syrus and Jaden were still in school!

"This is horrible!" Jaden Yuki slumped into his seat in defeat. "I have to write a ten-page essay for breaking the rules!?"

"Who cares!? I'm just glad you're both staying!" Chumley was so happy. Actually, while he was happy Syrus and Jaden would stay in Duel Academy, he was happier at the fact he had grilled cheese in his hands.

"Ah, Yuki, excellent in dueling but not academics." Wilona put a plate of grilled cheese in front of the sobbing Ace of Slifer Red. "Pick your head up; you're being more of a downer than Truesdale was before all this! This is supposed to be your victory party!"

The music club held a victory party for the two. It consisted of the current members, Alexis, Professor Banner, Ms. Dorothy, and Chancellor Sheppard. Wilona and Ms. Dorothy set it up after the duo's _exercise_ after their duel.

Oh, and Pharaoh as well.

"Yeah, J!" Grace was quick to throw up a hand and drink her glass of apple juice. "Come on, live a little! The food they brought here is great!"

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, hun!" Ms. Dorothy spoke up while giving a plate to Bastion.

"By the way, Jaden," Gloria came up to the still miserable Ace of Slifer Red. "How do you have Elemental Hero Terra Firma?"

It was such a simple question. However, it seemed to freeze the easy-going mood of the party.

"Oh, that card?" Jaden raised his head, already distracted from his essay. "Mr. Hibiki gave it to me."

His simple answer caused the silence to last longer.

Wilona was the only one who managed to respond to him. "Mr. Hibiki, as in Koyo Hibiki, a former world champion?"

"Yeah."

Wilona pinched the bridge of her nose because of how bad Jaden was at reading the atmosphere he just created. "Yuki, how exactly do you know a World Champion casually?"

"I broke my leg once when I was playing soccer, and the hospital I healed in had him there too! We played a lot of Duel Monsters and he inspired me to play Elemental Heroes!" Jaden had this huge smile on his face as he talked more about Koyo Hibiki not as a champion, but more like an older brother.

"I'm surprised he gave you Terra Firma! I heard rumors that it's one of the last cards by one of Industrial Illusions' best card designer before he was mugged." Many turned over to Gloria as she said this. "That means you have a card that no one else in the world has!"

"Mr. Hibiki gave me this card..." Jaden's smile slowly faded. That was odd. Why couldn't he remember _how_ Mr. Hibiki gave it to him? The more he thought about it, the more he saw these flashes of two heterochromia eyes.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Wilona clapped her hands, snapping Jaden out of his trance. "So apparently, Yuki here has the luck of the devil. That would explain why it's suddenly so bloody hard to gain membership for a simple music club!"

Grace pointed a hand up. "I don't think it helps that some of the people today think you swindled them."

"I told them it was simply an educated guess! It's not my fault their analytical skills are subpar." The con-woman tried to defend herself even though her hands were as red as her jacket.

"I may be academically gifted, but Ms. Konami here is as cunning as she is ambitious." Bastion whispered under his breath.

"What was that, Misawa?"

The Ra Yellow gulped as he saw the only female Slifer turn her head towards him with a glare. S-She heard him!?

"I-I am simply wondering what makes this grilled cheese so crunchy yet savory!?"

Wilona scoffed before her glare faded. She gave a soft laugh before the others all relaxed and laughed along with her.

Jaden, on the other hand, watched Wilona. Did she change the subject when he started to daze off? Why did he daze off? Ugh, and he still had an essay to do too! Could it get any worse!?

The Slifer Ace blinked. Jaden was distracted again as he looked over to his friends laughing.

Ah well, it was a party! Might as well enjoy the food before Chumley scarfs it all down!

* * *

**A/N**: And Done! So as you can all see, instead of the Paradox Brothers, I dusted off Lumis and Umbra for Syrus and Jaden's opponents. Now, I know that their ending in Battle City was far more extreme than that of the Paradox bros, but I really thought those two would make interesting opponents for Jaden and Syrus.

I don't even know why I did this. This changes nothing important from canon, just a slightly new take on the duel part. Syrus still learns to become a better person and Jaden and Syrus make a good team. I think I just did a lot of work for almost nothing.

Ugh. What am I doing?

On the plus side, things might pick up soon. I'm not going to do all the filler, but that doesn't mean I'm not acknowledging it. There's a duel I want to get to quickly and it's going to be a little while with how far it is in the first season. I can't wait for when we catch up with the Shadow Riders Arc, I'm doing something super fun for it that's different than most takes on it.

Now, because I've given up on trying to be accurate as possible since it's very limiting to me and finding the right cards can be nightmarish, I'm going to put a list of the cards I made up. These will list all the cards I made up as to not distract you, readers, from the story every time you see an asterisk.

And with that, I'd like to say thank you for all the favorites and follows! I was surprised this small fic got like 7 faves and follows after one chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story, I am having fun with these characters and I hope you're enjoying them too.

Before I sign off and give you guys the cards, I wanna say something about the shipping in this story.

For the sake of this story, I can't say something about the plot of this story. However, I will say that the reason why I've never given up on this story despite its several failures is that I genuinely want to make a romance story that people enjoy.

I mostly write adventure comedy, but Romance is something I have no experience at all. So this story is helping expand my skills as a writer: can I make a good story with romance as one of the main themes?

I hope so.

Anyway, I hope this story finds you all well. Peace!

[List of made up/altered cards.]

-Masked Slave: A made-up monster.

-Masked Doll: From the Anime. It's supposed to stop the payment of Mask of Brutality.

-Mask of Hysteria: Looking in the anime in how Lumis and Umbra cards always attached to their opponent, I thought I could add a little more to that. I based this on the idea that could turn monsters against their allies and owners.

-Scraproid: just a Roid version of those cards that summon a monster from the graveyard and equip themselves to the monster. Nothing really groundbreaking.

-Tumultuous Treaty: this card was made up to protect spell and trap cards. But not from something like Giant Truenade or something.

-Artifact from the Broken Ruin: since I've been playing a lot of Duel Links, this card is especially inspired by a card that's a staple in the Blue Eyes deck. It's based on the white stone of legend or something.

-"Fast Action: Double Attack" is based on the Action cards scattered around ARC-V. This one is a quick play card that doubles a monster's attack points.

-HEROroid: This card is the fusion of Armoroid and a "Hero" monster. I loved Jaden and Syrus' tag duel, but their final boss monster was just Tempest on a glorified segway. I thought about giving them a (Gundam) with superhero colors and over the top things.


	8. Hail to the Queen

"Is that all it takes? A defeat from Misawa?"

Chazz Princeton froze before he turned around to see the _witch_ standing there with an annoyingly smug look on her face. At least that's how he saw it. Wilona was very serious at that moment.

"Buzz off to your peanut gallery. What are you even doing here?" Chazz realized something else. "And what are you wearing?" He eyed the girl wearing a bright orange construction vest over large suspenders.

"Someone's gotta clean the docks. It just so happens to be my shift." The girl rolled her eyes and removed her orange helmet. "How is it that you wanted Yuki to win for a rematch, but here you are choosing to leave?"

"I'm not leaving. I'm definitely coming back! I hated my loss against Bastion, but there's no way I can get stronger here." He had enough of this conversation, Chazz got up to the boat.

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact you're technically Ra Yellow now despite that blue blazer?"

Chazz walked faster and told the driver to hit the engine.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Wilona huffed as she watched Chazz's boat leave the docks. "The ego on that one!"

The green-haired girl turned to her right as Honest appeared. He bowed slightly before saying, "Wilona, I received a message from WInged Kuriboh. He wishes us to come over to one part of the isle."

Wilona raised a brow. "How did you two send a message?"

"It is a little hard to explain, but we are currently the only two spirits on the isle. It's easy for us to sense each other with our presence."

Wilona still didn't understand. However, her brain realized something else entirely. "Wait, if that furball called you, does that mean Yuki got himself into trouble again? He's supposed to be in class right now!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"I don't even bloody know what I'm currently looking at." Not many people could pull off a deadpan look with a glare, but Wilona was making it work like a natural.

"Wilona!?" Syrus, Alexis, Mindy, and some government looking people looked over to the newcomer. "What are you doing here!?" The teal-haired Slifer finished.

"Apparently, I'm watching a monkey duel with another monkey wearing a ridiculous helmet."

Jaden blinked and turned around. "Hey! I know it's hard to see, but that's Jasmine behind the monkey, Wilona, not another monkey! Plus, _I'm_ the one dueling!" Leave it to Yuki to not understand insults thrown his way.

The green-haired girl inhaled deeply. "I know I'm going to regret this. I also know I won't have the patience for the answer, but can someone please explain this maddening circumstance before me!?" Her voice started soft, but by the end, she was screaming her lungs out.

Ghost cards? Missing people? The fact they _maybe_ went to hell? Wilona could deal with that to the best of her abilities.

However, the sheer stupidity of Jaden dueling a lab monkey—_specifically trained to _**_duel_**— was too much for the girl to handle.

"Nope! Nope! **_NO_**!" Wilona interrupted the scientist trying to explain. "I'm not dealing with this today! Goodbye! I'm seeing you all tomorrow!" With that, the purple-eyed girl started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Jasmine cried out from the tree hanging from the cliff. "Don't go! I'm in trouble here!"

Wilona didn't stop walking. "I mean no personal ill will, but frankly, I don't give a damn right now!"

"I'll join your club if you stay and help!"

Wilona froze and turned back to Jasmine. "What?"

"I-I'll join your club! I heard Syrus mention something about you needing club members a while ago! I'll join, but help me out of here!"

Wilona was surprised, but not because Jasmine offered to be in her club. She noticed the fact she heard it from _Syrus _and not a certain someone else.

"Oh wait, you have a club?!" Mindy seemed to look over to Wilona with excitement despite the fact her friend was dangling over a cliff. "What kind of club is it?!"

Instead of answering, Wilona turned over to the only blonde around.

"Explain." She didn't actually say a word, her glare spoke for her. (It said more than one word though.)

"S-Sorry, I kinda," Alexis briefly looked around as if she could find something to point Wilona's wrath elsewhere. "Didn't get the chance to ask?"

Wilona sighed deeply and folded her arms. "I probably should have left with Princeton."

"Wait, Wilona, you know where Chazz is?"

Wilona really should have considered going with him.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

After an _interesting_—(Wilona hated the fact there was a secret lab on this blasted island dedicated to dueling monkies, and that very thought haunted and annoyed her to no end)—morning, and after Wilona got _three_—(Alexis finally decided to join seeing as all her friends were in the club while she wasn't)—new members, everyone went to a school assembly.

"So, does anyone know what this is all about?" Jaden asked around his group of friends.

For a change of pace, Chumley was the one who answered. "Before Winter Break, Duel Academy hosts a Miss Duel Academy pageant." All the freshmen looked over to him. "It's pretty boring, though. The School President always wins it."

"Wait, the Duel Academy President?" Syrus looked to Chumley. "As in that girl who gave the speech during the Promotion Exams?"

Chumley nodded. "She really likes the attention."

"It kinda sounds vain to me." Alexis folded her arms. "Why is the school president so absorbed over something as shallow as looking pretty?"

"Aww! Alexis, don't say that! You're super gorgeous!" Mindy said from the side. "Besides! I totally voted for you in the tally!"

Alexis blinked and turned to her dark-haired friend. "Wait-what?"

At that point, everyone's attention turned to the main stage. "Hello, everybody!" A Student Host cried out animatedly. "Sorry for the delay! I have the results for this year's Miss Duel Academy!" Without wasting time, the host opened the envelope in his hands. "And this year's Miss Duel Academy is," He read the paper, but then his eyes widened behind his glasses, then he gaped in shock. "My goodness! We are witnessing history in the making folks! For the first time in Duel Academy history, we have a tie!"

"What!?" From behind the curtain, Seika Kohinata stormed out with an annoyed look on her face. "I had to skip Miss Duel Academy last year because of my duties as President! I even had this acceptance speech ready and finally forced Zane to play the trombone while I gave it!"

At that moment, Zane Truesdale, the pride of Duel Academy, walked out from behind the curtain, looking more disinterested as ever, but carrying a trombone on his way out.

"I may not be the sharpest crayon in the tool shed," Jaden started and pointed a finger up. "But is the Student Body President supposed to have that much command?" No one could really give him an answer as they were all too enthralled with the show before them.

The Student Body President looked miffed as she stomped her foot. "Dang it! Who did I tie with!?"

The host seemed intimidated. "How'd you know you're one of the win—"

"Sam, I'm asking a question." Seika glared at the host, making him shiver and fix his colorful bowtie.

"I-It's Alexis Rhodes!" The host cried out before throwing his hand out. "Come on, everybody! Let's welcome our new candidate! Please, I'm scared!" The host tried to go back to his animated self, but he practically begged Alexis to come up by the end.

"What!?" Alexis screamed out before the spotlight shined down on her. "I'm tied!? I didn't even register!"

"I know! That's why I did it for you! Surprise!" Mindy seemed like a sweet girl. Unfortunately, the way she genuinely thought Alexis would be happy about this made others realize the black-haired girl could be somewhat of a ditz.

Alexis knew this more than anyone and couldn't find herself to be truly mad at her friend. "B-But!? Who!?" She stammered sounds that weren't even words for a few seconds before she collected her mind. "Who even voted for me!?"

Alexis got her answer when nearly everyone she knew and half the people in the auditorium raised their hands.

Even with one hand up, Wilona used her other hand to hold her chin. "That does explain why someone gave me a tally with all those female names in it. I found your name first and gave it back to the students."

Alexis didn't know or want to feel what betrayal felt like, but she started to have a good idea of it. To her surprise, three people didn't raise their hands.

"We voted for Seika. We didn't see your name in our tallies." Gloria spoke for her and Grace.

But then, that just left one other person.

"We had to vote?" Jaden raised his brow.

"Ahh!" Everyone looked back to the host, who finished talking with another student. "It appears there was one student who didn't vote!"

The music club turned to the Slifer Red Ace. Before the spotlight fell on Jaden, they all knew it was him.

"This is going to be a long day." Wilona sighed into her hand as several students came in to bring Jaden and Alexis up the stage.

Seika looked over to the two students and, for the briefest of seconds, gave a coy smirk before she replaced it with a frown. "So, you're the plucky upstart looking to take the title of Miss Duel Academy, huh?"

"I don't want it!" Alexis cried out.

"Ah! A clever ploy! You're using reverse psychology to take it, aren't you!?"

The blonde Obelisk Blue wondered why Jaden gasped. "Whoa!? Really Alexis?! You're as smart as Wilona when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

Alexis started to understand Wilona's feelings more than she ever could at that moment. "No, I am not! Jaden, vote for Seika and get it over with!"

"Now, hold on a moment!" Seika started. "You can't just tell someone to vote for someone else!"

"POT CALLING KETTLE BLACK!" Several screams came from behind the curtain.

Seika tossed her hand at that and continued. "Ms. Duel Academy is a sacred past time, and I won't win like that!"

Zane was about to leave the auditorium until he froze in his tracks. He sighed and turned around. "She planned this, didn't she?"

Seika pointed over to Jaden. "Since you were the one who didn't vote, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, I get the vote, but if you win, your vote goes to your friend!"

For the first time in a while, Jaden looked he had just met someone who spoke his language after a decade of hearing gibberish. "I don't know much about what's going on, but I never back down from a duel! You're on!"

"Jaden, no!" Alexis stepped in between him and Seika. "It's bad enough that I'm in this stupid pageant! I don't want someone else to win my victories for me, even if I don't want this one!" Alexis turned to Seika and motioned to herself. "_I _will duel you."

"Okay, accepted!" Seika shouted before raising her hand and waving over to Zane. "Vice President, go and reserve a Duel Auditorium!"

Alexis and Jaden looked over to Zane. The usually stoic and strong Cyber Dragon duelist sighed in defeat and had a look on his face that screamed, 'I'm sorry for all this.'

Seika turned to the two freshmen with a smile. "Welp! I'll see you on the field! Toodle loo!"

...

"Alexis, what just happened?" Jaden asked.

"I," Alexis tried to find any words to describe what just happened. She was as lost as Jaden was. "Have no idea."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"It's already this full?!" Syrus cried out as he, and the rest of the Music Club went to the auditorium.

"Wow, it's more than when Jaden and Syrus had their expulsion duel." Gloria looked around.

"I don't think there's a seat left for all of us," Bastion added in before he looked up. "Hey, why not stand there?"

They saw Bastion point over to Zane standing on the rails above the stands. Seeing how it was the only place left they could watch the duel, The Music Club went over to the Ace of the School.

"I'm sorry for whatever Seika dragged you into." They weren't expecting Zane to show more character in that one moment than the past school year so far.

"I don't even know what happened. Zane, what's going on?" Jaden spoke up.

"Seika tends to do things in a very over-the-top manner. As School Body President of Duel Academy, she has a lot more power than most people should have. While she does her job well, she also lets it get to her head more often than not." You could feel Zane aging faster the more he talked about having to deal with his friend. "I will admit she can be very manipulative to get what she wants."

Everyone else turned to Wilona.

"What?" The green-haired girl asked.

"Still," Zane continued speaking, "It has been a while since I've seen Seika duel. I'm curious about this new deck she said she mastered over summer."

The club, especially Syrus, was surprised to see a small smile on Zane's face.

"Whoa!" Jaden cried out. "If you have that kind of reaction to her, I bet she's a great duelist! Darn, I can't believe I lost my chance to duel her!"

"May I ask how skilled she is then?" Bastion spoke again. "I've never heard much about the President's dueling prowess."

"She's right under me as the second-best duelist in the school. She doesn't have much time now, but before she was a constant competitor and one of my rivals for best duelist in Duel Academy."

"You mean she's in the same league as you!? Man, I really wish I dueled her now!" Jaden looked down as the two girls took to the field.

Down below, Seika waited for Alexis to climb the field. "So, you ready?"

"I need to ask something first!" The blonde freshman stated before pointing. "Why are you so obsessed over Miss Duel Academy? I realized you didn't seem upset as you pretended to be when you heard about a tie!"

Seika still kept a smile on her face. "Hmm, how about this? if you win, I'll tell you what the method to my madness is, deal?"

Alexis didn't respond, but she did nod. At that, the two girls primed their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Seika: 4000

Alexis: 4000

Turn 1.

"I go first!" Seika declared as she drew her card. "I end my turn!"

Turn 2: Alexis. Cards: 5.

"Wait-what!?" Alexis, and understandably everyone else, except Zane, screamed in confusion. "Y-You just ended your turn! You didn't even set down a spell or trap card!"

"I know." Seika folded her arms. How could she be so calm when she practically did nothing to protect herself?! "So, _little sister, _what's your next move going to be?"

Alexis' eyes narrowed after that comment while the Slifer Reds all shared a glance at each other. Zane silently cursed at himself as he realized the true meaning for this duel.

Alexis drew her card and looked at her starting hand. "I play Pot of Greed!" Alexis didn't hesitate to get two more cards from her deck. "Next, I play Machine Angel Ritual! I give up two monsters to summon Cyber Angel Izana!"

Cyber Angel Izana

[Type: Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2600]

One of Alexis' best monsters appeared on the field on the first turn.

"I'm not done! I follow it up with Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! I shuffle from my grave the same two monsters I used so I can special summon another ritual monster! Come out, Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Besides Izana, another monster with many arms and weapons appeared. Yet this one looked more battle-hardened compared to Izana's divine presence.

Cyber Angel Dakini

[Type: Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2400]

"Two ritual monsters on her first turn!?" Syrus screamed. "That's amazing!" It took a second, but Syrus realized only he, Jasmine, Mindy, and Chumley, seemed impressed by that move.

Wilona continued to stare at the field. "She fell for the bait, didn't she?"

"Yep."

"I concur."

"Totally."

"Alexis lost her cool."

Gloria, Bastion, Grace, and even Jaden answered Wilona in succession.

"I play the Spell Card, Divine Presence!" Alexis shouted. "If I have a Cyber Angel Ritual Monster on the field, I can prevent trap and spell cards from being activated and set this turn!"

"I must admit, that combo would cripple practically all my decks if I don't lose that turn." Bastion spoke out.

"There's no way she can win now!" Chumley shouted out loud.

Alexis pointed. "Izana, Dakini, attack!"

The two monsters rushed for Seika. However, Seika took a card out from her hand.

"When I have no monsters on the field, I discard Shinobird Robin from my hand to negate one attack and end the battle phase!" Seika discarded her card. As soon as she did, a powerful barrier stopped both Ritual monsters.

"She had a monster card that could stop both of Alexis' monsters?!" Jaden cried out in shock.

Alexis hated the fact her attack didn't go through. "I end my turn!"

Turn 3: Seika. Cards: 5

Seika drew her card. Back above her stands, Zane's eye narrowed as he spotted the slightest twitch of her lips on the dark-haired girl's face.

"Hey, I know it was fast, but what was the President's archetype? I heard 'bird' in the name of that card that negated Alexis' attack." Syrus looked to Zane.

"Shinobirds," Zane kept his eye on the duel as Seika looked to her hand. "It's a new archetype based on Spirit Monsters."

"Spirit monsters!?" Bastion cried out in shock while he and the Tyler Sisters looked at Zane in disbelief. "But spirit monsters must return to the hand after they are normal summoned! They've very hard to play around for any duelist if your own monsters leave the field every time you summon them!"

Zane focused on the duel. "All decks have advantages and disadvantages, from what I heard, Reika likes the playstyle."

Back down below, Reika started to move again. "I play the spell card, Shinobird's Calling!"

Alexis blinked. "Is that a," She wasn't fast enough as Reika continued.

"I also discard two level-4 monsters to Ritual Summon!" She threw a card up in the air as the light started to blind the arena.

"She also uses Ritual Monsters!?" Jasmine screamed out while everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

As the light faded, everyone could see the new monster on the field. Or at least, 'monster' was a very loose word to describe the being on the field. He was a handsome man in Chinese/Peacock-themed get up and elaborate blade.

The girls in the crowd could only stare at the almost otherworldly handsomeness of this warrior king.

"Meet Shinobaron Peacock!"

Shinobaron Peacock

[Type: Ritual/Spirit/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500]

Alexis gritted her teeth as she saw the Ritual Monster was stronger than her monsters. If Reika had summoned this ritual monster before, Alexis could have used Izana and Dakini's ability to destroy her field. But they couldn't activate because Reika's field was completely empty on Alexis' turn.

"Now, I gotta say!" Reika pointed a hand up. "Shinobaron is still a spirit monster. That means, by the end of my turn, he'll return to my hand."

Grace leaned forward to the rail. "Why would she use a ritual monster that only stays on the field for one turn!?"

"But boy, does he have some amazing abilities for this trade-off!" Reika answered a question many had. "For the first part, I'm allowed to special summon a Level 4 Spirit Monster from my hand and ignore it's summoning conditions!" Seika took another card from her hand. "I summon Amano-Iwato!"

Everyone felt the ground shake. Behind Reika, an actual mountain appeared behind the Class President.

"She summoned a cliff!?" Jaden cried out with his usual tact. Though, this time, it was hard to refute him.

Amano-Iwato

[Type: Spirit/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Rock/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200]

Reika threw her hand up in the air. "Amano-Iwato has a powerful passive ability! As long as he's face-up, he can negate the effects of all monsters except Spirit Monsters!"

The crowd gasped at that reaction.

"There's more. Usually, Amano-Iwato returns to the hand after being normal summoned. Its print describes that it cannot be special summoned, but Shinobaron bypasses that stipulation." Zane simplified it further. "Amano-Iwato no longer needs to return to the hand."

"So basically, as long as that card is up, no monsters other than Reika's can activate effects!? There's gotta be something against that!" Chumley cried out.

"Chumley, we just described spirit monsters having a powerful drawback, but the School President shows us that it's rather easy for her to circumnavigate." Bastion spoke up.

Seika's eyes narrowed. "Next, I activate Shinobaron's other ability when summoned! I can return up to three monsters on my opponent's field back to their hand!"

"What did you say!?" Alexis gawked in disbelief as did the rest of the school.

Shinobaron unsheathed his blade, and with the speed of a blink, fired a sword beam that hit both of Alexis' monsters. The two Cyber Angels turned to light before they turned back to cards and flew back to Alexis' hands.

Inwardly, Alexis cursed the fact her field was now completely empty.

"So, I survived your attempt at a One-Round-Knock-Out," Alexis looked back to the School President whose aura changed completely. She no longer gave a whimsical and chaotic vibe, but this commanding, oppressive presence that Zane displayed at his best. "It's only fair to return the favor."

She didn't say that as the President of the Student Body.

She spoke as the Queen of Duel Academy.

"Shinobaron Peacock! Amano-Iwato! Attack Directly!" The two spirits monsters glowed with a light that Alexis could only shield herself with her hands. As the light faded, Alexis found herself kneeling on the floor.

Seika: 4000 (Winner)

Alexis: 4000→ 0

Silence filled the stadium as everyone watched how the duel ended so abruptly.

"That was amazing!" One student cried out. It was like a domino effect as more people started cheering until the whole arena was in applause. The crowd seemed impressed and cheered at the dueling skill of their school president.

As the monsters faded, Reika walked up to Alexis with an open hand.

"You really wanna know why I like Ms. Duel Academy?"

Alexis took her hand and shook it. "Why do you like it so much? You are an amazing duelist, why would you care about something that focuses on outer beauty?"

The Class President pointed one finger up. At first, Alexis didn't understand, but then she realized Seika referred to the cheering that filled the arena.

"I enjoy the sound of people cheering for me, even if it is for vain reasons. I don't think I'll get much chance to do something like this for a while, so I'm enjoying it while I can."

Alexis raised her brow. With Seika's skills, she could easily become a pro, and crowds could be cheering her name. "Wait, are you not going to be a pro duelist after Duel Academy? If you're in the same league as Zane, you could easily get to the pros!"

"Yeah, I love dueling, but there's another reason why I'm here. It was the only school that my pops wouldn't throw a fit over if I chose it."

Alexis heard the care-free tone. However, she could tell there was a much more personal reason why Seika said this. Seika just implied she came from an affluent family.

The blonde freshman was caught off guard when Seika raised up her hand. "Let's also give a warm hand to the obvious Future Miss Duel Academy!"

The arena started to cheer for Alexis as well. Alexis didn't know what to make of it even though she didn't win.

"Accept it," Seika answered a question Alexis didn't know she had. "Inner strength is great and all, but it's nice to enjoy people cheering for you."

As the arena cheered for them, Alexis had to admit it was a nice feeling.

Hey, why did Seika put her hand down?

"Now then!" The President caught everyone's attention as she stepped forward. "As I explained a while ago, I must thank you all for giving me the prestige of being Miss Duel Academy. As thanks, I have prepared a speech to show my appreciation."

Above the stands, the Music Club was startled when Zane suddenly walked away from them with a speed that was close to running.

"First off! I'd like to," Reika paused and looked up. "Hey! I said, _First off!_ Zane!? That's your cue dammit! And where's the rest of my cabinet!?" As she did look up, several Obelisk Blue Seniors ran away to avoid her gaze.

"Wow!" The music club looked over to Wilona, who had stars in her eyes. "I'm amazed at her ability to have people do whatever she wants them to do!"

The rest of the music club, especially the male Slifer Reds, panicked at the sight of Wilona gaining an idol.

"I hope Wilona doesn't get ideas." Syrus gave a small prayer. A shame that prayer went ignored.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Reika walked down the hallway after dealing with all of her adoring fans. It was nice to show off to the freshmen and give them an idea of who's at the top.

"You're in a good mood."

Seika huffed and turned to Zane, who leaned on the wall. "I'd be in a better mood if my cabinet weren't all Benedict Arnolds."

"We are not your personal cheerleading group." Zane tried to say. What came out was, "We didn't hear anything about you telling us to play victory music."

Seika leered and pouted.

"But why did you go through all this trouble to duel Alexis?"

At the Vice President's question, Seika became serious. She sighed and said, "Because you were oddly flippant about this. That was something I knew I needed to address now before things got worse. You promised to help Alexis with finding Atticus, yet you've neglected to mention anything to her about what you actually know."

Zane remained silent, but this time his silence was for a different reason.

"I decided to see if she actually was ready to handle the things we're uncovering. That duel was my test." Seika folded her arms. "She failed."

"Just because she lost,"

"It wasn't because she lost." Seika interrupted. "It's because she lost her cool so easily. If she got heated over one reference to her brother, how much more if we keep going down this route?"

Zane fell silent again.

"I know that you made a promise to her, but I'm ordering you to break it. She's not ready for it." Her expression became softer. "I'm sorry."

The Ace of Duel Academy sighed. "No, you're right. I'll tell her before Winter Break."

He wouldn't need to.

Alexis heard everything behind one of the corners. When Zane made a step forward, she already bolted for it as quietly as she could.

Alexis couldn't help but feel devastated but angry after hearing that. Seika was keeping her out of it!? That was her brother she was talking about!

Still, what could she do about it now?

At that point, Alexis found herself already heading to the Red Dorms.

Why did she come here? Maybe she needed some of Jaden's positivity.

"Yuki, for the love of God, the answer is no!"

That was Wilona's voice.

"Aww, come on, Wilona! We gotta help Honest!" Alexis spotted Jaden and Wilona talking to each other.

She then noticed the Duel Spirits (Jaden called them that) Honest and Winged Kuriboh with the two Slifer Reds.

"Yuki, may I remind you that you _just_ got out of an expulsion duel for being seen near the abandoned dorm! That expulsion duel was your only warning! If anyone finds you there again, you'll be kicked off the school for sure!" The green-haired girl blinked. "I don't know why I'm complaining about that since I am now realizing that would make my life infinitely easier."

"I know I ask for much, Wilona." Honest bowed politely. Alexis had to remind herself that the ghost angel was as real as the air she breathed. "But please, I need to find Yusuke, and that place is the only clue we have."

The abandoned dorms? Honest wants to go back there? Alexis paused for a second as her mind began to realize that Honest was like her. He was looking for the missing students as well. Not only that, Honest probably knew more than even she or _Seika_ on where the missing students could be. Wait, Alexis could make this work in her favor!

"I understand your concern," Wilona sighed and put a hand on her head. "But going there is too much of a risk!"

Alexis stepped in. "During Winter Break, there will be almost no one on the island." She already resolved herself and walked to the two Slifer Reds. "We can go back to the Abandoned Dorms then and no one will be able to spot us."

Jaden smiled and looked to Wilona. "That sounds like a good plan."

Wilona turned to Alexis with confusion. The green-haired girl had this feeling something was off about her. "Rhodes, are you sure about this? I mean, even Huffington and the younger Truesdale are going back to their families for the holiday. They're packing right now."

"That's actually better." Alexis narrowed her eyes. "The three of us will go back to the Abandoned dorms over Winter Break."

Seika was wrong. She was ready to help find her brother.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Chazz didn't know where to go, but he did want to get away from Duel Academy. It was weird though. The clouds suddenly got dark while the winds started to pick up. The weather and the forecast said it was supposed to be clear around the area.

ᴵᵀ ʰᵘᴿᵀᶻ

Chazz looked around, but only saw nothing but the ocean. "Hey, Driver! Did you say something?"

ᴴᵃᵀᴱ

"Driver!?" Chazz was about to make his way to the steering wheel room. However, he felt the boat shake, and rain suddenly started to hail down on them without any warning.

Chazz held on to the rail and saw the flash of lightning. In that flash of light, he spotted a giant tidal wave about to swallow him whole.

But something was wrong.

Since when did tidal waves have two _giant glowing eyes_!?

**Ī ĦĄŤĚ ŸŌŨ!**

At that moment, Chazz Princeton screamed for his life before the waves swallowed him whole.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

**A/N**: As you can see, this Chapter is loosely based on a manga event of Miss Duel Academy. I pretty much made this chapter to flesh out Seika, or at least recreate her character for this story. She's based on an idea where a superior has too much fun making their employee's lives miserable (but reasonable). Now a bit of context: the original Seika was rather forgettable to me as she had a snake deck but I barely recall any plot she had. I did notice that she wanted to beat Zane, but she wasn't as strong as Zane and Atticus were in the manga. (Atticus was stupidly strong in the manga.) I thought that it was a bit of a shame that the only Female Senior Obelisk Blue was on the same level as the important freshmen. So I gave her a boost of everything in this story.

Also, I said before this story is going in a different direction. I'm really excited as the next few chapters are going to set up what is _wrong_ with this story's world.

As a teaser: the next chapter/episode is supposed to reflect the one where Jaden duels against Jinzo. However, I flipped it over its head. Another thing to look forward to is my revision of...

I won't say it here. I'll keep it as a secret for later.

Also, November is an important month for writers because of No... I'm too lazy to google the name. Regardless, it basically means I have to up my writing game so! I'm making time to write more. This chapter is one of them.

Anyway, since the duel for this chapter was super short, I have the two fan-made cards.

Otherwise, have a nice day guys. Mine is going to be hell these next two months.

[Fan Made Cards]

Divine Presence: A card I made up that prevents spell and trap cards from activating or setting for one turn if there's a Cyber Angel Ritual monster on the field.

Shinobird Robin* is a level-2 spirit monster based on the Shinobird Archetype. It's the same stats as the other Shinobirds except that its attack and defense are (100/100).


	9. Into The Spiritverse part 1

Most people spend their holidays cozying up in their homes and enjoying time with their loved ones. Not many would willingly choose to trek towards a haunted house on a cold, winter night, with people they barely knew.

Among that list of exceptional people were Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, and Wilona Konami. This unlikely trio made their way to Abandoned Dorms. They also almost lost their souls there and were nearly damned in a place that was similar-but-not-quite to hell.

Wilona wondered why she seemed to be the only person who didn't want to return there when she believed there was already enough reason to stay away from that place beside it being forbidden by the school.

"I'm a little surprised that you're still wearing your blazer," The green-haired girl motioned to Jaden. Wilona and Alexis were no longer in their uniforms and simply wore normal winter clothes like boots, pants, and thicker jackets. However, Jaden still wore his school uniform even though there was no need for him to wear it anymore. "Aren't you cold in that?"

"No sweat! I'm A-OK!" Jaden gave a thumbs up. "Besides, I think this blazer is super cool!"

"You two, focus," Alexis lead ahead with a flashlight. "We're almost at the Abandoned Dorms."

"Rhodes, are you sure this is a good idea? The last time we went there, we almost got trapped in," The young teen had trouble in describing the event they all nearly lost their souls in. "Not-hell."

"We're just going to check around for any more clues on where the missing students went. Honest might be able to find something we missed." After that, everyone turned to the see-through angel among their group.

"I was there before that place fell to darkness, perhaps there is something I can do to pinpoint those who were lost." Even though Honest seemed sensitive to magical energies, it didn't feel right that even he wasn't fully aware of what was going on.

"Aww, yeah! A rescue mission! If I knew school was going to be like this, I would have been more excited to come here sooner!" Jaden Yuki punched the air, obviously and obliviously looking over the fact that he could potentially be damned for eternity.

Again.

Wilona looked around, trying to find anyone with a sane mind among their group.

Jaden turned when he heard the sound of cooing. "Oh come on, Buddy, it can't be that bad as last time."

It spoke volumes that the only other sensible person was a floating, winged, hairy ball with eyes.

The green-haired girl sighed in resignation. Though, she kept her eye on Alexis. Ever since the blonde girl approached her and Jaden, Wilona could tell something's been bothering Alexis. Wilona just didn't know what it was. She also knew she couldn't leave her alone with Jaden, considering he's the last person you want to help avoid trouble.

So as the saying went, if you can't beat them, join them. "When Yuki and I were trying to find Huffington and Truesdale, we passed by a lot of strange, inscribed rocks. I'm under the impression those ancient boulders might have something to do with where everyone went."

"We'll check there then. Do you remember—" Alexis froze like a deer in headlights before she shut off her flashlight then grabbed Wilona and Jaden towards a tree.

"Al—" The Obelisk Blue girl put her finger over her lips and silenced Jaden before he could even finish speaking her name.

Alexis motioned behind the tree, to where the Abandoned Dorms should have been. Wilona and Jaden didn't know what to expect, but they weren't expecting to spot around half a dozen figures, holding lanterns, walking into the Abandoned Dorms before them.

"Whoa!? Wha—" Two different hands covered over Jaden Yuki's mouth. Two girls silenced him before they checked to see if there were any more of those stranged robed people.

When it seemed clear, Wilona spoke again in a shout-whisper. "I thought you said there would be almost no one on the island!?"

"I wasn't wrong!" Alexis whisper-shouted back. "There was almost no one on the island except Professor Banner and Miss Fontaine!" She looked back to the Abandoned Dorms. Instead of fear, her two human friends see determination, and what they hope isn't anger on her face despite the darkness of the night. "We need to go after them!"

"I'm sorry; what!?" Was Wilona the only one who thought that chasing after a group of cloaked strangers as three teenagers was a bad idea?

At that point, Jaden decided to remove the hands clamped over his mouth."Alright, I came prepared for this!" Jaden removed his bag and quickly took out his Duel Disk and slipped it on. "We'll challenge those guys to a duel and get answers after we beat them!"

Correction, to Wilona, Jaden had the worse idea. "I despise the fact your answer to everything is to duel it to submission." Even in the darkness, they could all feel Wilona glaring.

"But it works!"

"And that is the crux of my hate."

"Guys, focus," Alexis looked over to Wilona. "You brought a bag too, Wilona. What did you bring?"

The lone girl from the Slifer Red Dorms took out a familiar, but a small object. "I brought a taser?"

"A taser? What are you going to do with that?"

"Defend myself," And ponder the possibility of accidentally hitting Jaden. Of course, she wouldn't do it. But that didn't mean Wilona wouldn't entertain the thought, no matter how tempting it may be.

"Huh," Alexis also entertained the idea of self-defense and/or violence. "Do you have a spare?"

Even though Wilona tossed Alexis another one, she did say, "Maybe we should go back, stay where it safe and come back later?"

Alexis wasn't thinking about that. Something was going on, and maybe an actual clue to where her brother went missing was finally here! She wouldn't miss this chance!

"No! We need to go now!" Alexis almost forgot she was supposed to be whispering.

Wilona had this look of fear on her face as she said, "Rhodes, I don't think we're ready for this!"

She's not ready for it.

The words from a president returned with a vengeance. And Anger flashed over Alexis's features. "No one's asking you to come, Wilona! I need to find my brother!"

With that, she stormed after the robed men. Silence filled the air as Wilona just stood there, watching Alexis blaze ahead.

Jaden knew he had to speak now. "I'll... talk to her." That was all he could offer before running after Alexis. Being one of the more athletic students, it was easy for him to catch up with Alexis despite her head start. Granted, Alexis needed to slow down in the dark or else she might trip.

"Don't you think that was kinda harsh?"

"If Wilona doesn't want to be here, she doesn't need to come!" The Obelisk Blue girl moved slightly faster.

"Wilona complains a lot, but she's also a good friend." Jaden Yuki almost always came short when it came to academic grades, but his heart was bigger than most people expected it to be. "I think she's just worried about us, Alexis. I'm worried too. I've never seen ya like this."

If anything, Alexis' eyes softened. However, as they reached the Abandoned Dorms, that softness died. "We need to be quiet." As they slowed down, it was enough for Wilona to catch up and follow the others silently into the dorm.

When they entered the old building, the air was different than before. Perhaps it was because it was a winter night that the supposedly haunted dorms were colder and darker than before. Or maybe, something else was completely amiss.

The three teens soon heard the sound of distant... chanting? They heard the faint sound of voices repeating some phrase over and over again. It almost sounded like a...

"No way, an evil cult?!" A normal person would say that in fear at the prospect of facing a group of insane zealots. Jaden Yuki was as excited as a young child on Christmas morning.

As Jaden Yuki imagined an epic duel with an evil cult, Wilona pointed ahead. "It's coming from that place you dueled that masked yahoo."

Jaden snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh. You know, I never got his name."

"Focus guys," Alexis moved ahead towards the chanting. Even though she was doing her best to be quiet, she could barely hear anything over her heart beating like a war drum. This felt like a chance to finally figure out where her brother went! "We need to get closer."

The others followed Alexis as she snuck into the room and quickly hid behind a rock. The center of the room was littered with dimly lit candles placed in a circle with a hooded figure stationed between each gap. In the center, a man was raising his hands out while chanting strange words the teens never heard before.

"Teag Teh Noep! Teag Teh Noep!" They repeated in an almost trance-like state.

The three students hid behind their rock. "Okay, what do we do now?" Wilona asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" The two girls turned to Jaden priming his duel disk.

No matter how fast they tried to get to him, Jaden jumped up on the rock they were hiding behind and shouted, "Alright, cult freaks! It's time to throw down and get your game on!"

"If the cult doesn't kill us, I'm killing him." "I'm helping you." Wilona and Alexis whispered under one breath.

Anything could happen at that moment. What did happen was that the cultists all screamed like girls after Jaden challenged them.

The three students watched with varying levels of surprise as some of the cultists ran into each other, while another cultist was so scared that he jumped into the arms of another cultist. Overall, they looked more pathetic than a while ago, which betrayed the foreboding image from before.

"Guys! Chill!" The leader cried out before he removed his hood, revealing... a normal looking guy with long black hair and glasses. "Is that Jaden Yuki? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, challenging you to a duel for answers?"

"What!?" The student yelled before he shook his head and pointed at him. "I thought the school almost kicked you out for coming here, why are you back!?"

"Hold on, Tori Barez?" Wilona followed by Alexis walked out from behind the rock. "You're in my economics class. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're that Slifer Red girl!" Tori pointed to her before looking to Wilona's left. "And you're Alexis Rhodes!"

"I'm confused."

"I'm on the same page as Jaden." Alexis concurred. "And I never thought I'd say that."

"Okay, the truth is," Tori began as other supposed cultists removed their hoods and revealed themselves to be normal students like the three. "We're the Occult Club. After Jaden Yuki there made the Abandoned Dorms public knowledge, we decided to stay over the winter break and investigate this place for any paranormal activity."

"You call that investigating?!" Wilona motioned to the chanting, the candles, and the robes.

"We're not investigating!" Another robed club member exclaimed. "We're trying to harness the dark powers of this place to summon a real Duel Monster!"

"How is that any better?!" Wilona screamed while Alexis and Jaden looked over to Honest and Winged Kuriboh.

"W-Well what are you three doing here!?"

"I asked Rhodes and Yuki here to help out with some Music Club activities for the future. On our way to the school building, we spotted a bunch of weirdoes heading to the Abandoned dorms and decided to follow."

"Wait, I thought we—" This time, Alexis was able to shut Jaden up before he did something reckless. They didn't want to alarm students that there were actual missing students here.

"So tell you what," Wilona continued speaking. "I doubt you want to be put in an expulsion duel just like Yuki was, so let's all agree that we saw no one here. At all."

If there was ever a time to thank Dr. Crowler for being so over the top, now was the time. Because of that stunt that he tried to pull with Syrus and Jaden, the students think that's how the school punishes all the rule-breakers.

Even though it was dimly lit, Alexis and Jaden spotted the fear across the Occult Club's face.

"O-Okay!" Tori quickly agreed without thinking too much about why they were there.

"Great, now if you'll excuse us. We have a dingy old house to inspect." Wilona turned back to her acquaintances.

"I guess... we'll go back to summoning a real Duel Monster?" Tori looked around his other club members who just shrugged their shoulders. One of them dropped the guy who jumped into his arms.

"Try not to damn your souls." The green-haired girl waved goodbye before motioning to her other two friends. "Come, let's leave."

As the other three started to leave from the bizarre interaction, Jaden realized something as the Occult Club continued their chanting. "Uhh, shouldn't we do something about that weird chanting?"

"Since I found out that they're wearing bathrobes and using scented bath candles, they probably got that stuff from the internet. I doubt it's anything legitimate."

"But Lady Wilona," Honest flew closer to them. "I've been feeling a strange spike of dark energy in the air!"

Before Wilona could say anything, Tori shouted out, "Now to finalize our spell!" Tori took out a kitchen knife and pricked his middle finger.

It took the other three a second to realize Tori was about to pour blood into unholy ruins. Once more, they didn't act fast enough.

A drop of blood fell onto the floor. Then a red light exploded from the symbols and swallowed everyone in the area whole. Everyone except Wilona screamed in panic. Wilona found a way to sigh in exasperation as the dark blood magic consumed her and the others.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Warmth.

Alexis opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of a cabin. That couldn't be right. The last thing she saw was... she shot up from the... bed? She was on a bed?!

Because Alexis was so distracted, she didn't notice someone walking into the room. "Ahh, you're awake!"

He was a man with green hair with a streak of white hair. He wore glasses, but he wore clothes as if he was some kind of Duel Monster's card, specifically a Spellcaster.

"I m terribly sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting visitors, let alone ones that fell from the sky! Furthermore, I didn't expect said visitors to be humans from the legendary world of Earth! Your existence has already disproved half-a-dozen thesis written by those twits in The Magic Citadel and has confirmed my theory that the—"

"W-Who are you!?" Alexis shouted as the man kept muttering a mile a minute.

"Oh, apologies about that," The cloaked man with a staff gave a bow. "I am Aleister, and I am training to be an Invoker."

"Ah what?" Alexis got out of bed and looked around. The last thing she remembered was the Occult club... wait! "Where are my friends!?"

Alexis saw Aleister wince at the mention. her instincts told her that staying here was a bad idea after seeing that reaction. "R-Right! There were more of you. I wanted to bring you all here, I really did—"

The Obelisk Blue girl got out of her bed and ran past the weird man. As she got out of the room, she wasn't expecting to see Wilona sitting on a dining table with Honest.

"Oh, Rhodes, you're awake. Splendid." The green-haired girl then continued drinking her tea.

"W-Wait! Oh good, you waited!" Aleister acted too late as he entered into the living room of that cabin. "You're friend is awake!"

"I know." Wilona was monotone in her answer. Alexis raised her brow. From what she knew about Wilona, she would only get this way when someone, namely a certain Slifer Red, got too much on her nerves. In other words, she was angry right now with her small talk. But why?

"Rhodes, sit down, the tea is getting cold." Wilona motioned to a chair nearby her.

"What? Wilona where's—" "Trust me, Rhodes, you are going to need to sit down for this."

Wilona's spoke with a finality that made the blonde girl sit down. As she did, she looked over to Honest...

"Hey, Honest? Why do you look so solid?" Alexis eyed the Duel Spirit before Wilona started drinking her tea as if it was alcohol.

"Because we're in the Spirit World, Lady Alexis." Honest began before he took a cup and handed it over to Alexis.

That answer brought up more questions instead of satisfying the Obelisk Blue. "What?"

"Rhodes," Wilona poured herself another cup. "Look outside that window."

Why would looking out a window explain any...

"Why are there 3 suns?"

"Keep looking."

"Why are there rivers floating in the sky!? Is that cliff moving and made of steel!?"

"Keep looking."

"Are those Duel Monsters flying out there!?"

"Here's your tea." Wilona pushed the drink to a startled Alexis as she continued drinking hers in some vain attempt to get drunk despite being a minor.

Alexis followed Wilona's action and only received a burnt tongue for her efforts.

"Impressive! I had no idea humans could consume hot liquids so easily!" Aleister exclaimed as he wrote in his notebook with all the fury of a man writing a book at the last minute.

"Um?" As Alexis calmed down, she looked around and saw no sign of Jaden, even Winged Kuriboh. "Hey, where is everyone else?" This cabin seemed too small to house Jaden and the rest of the occult club.

After that question, she noticed Wilona pressing her hand harder into her forehead.

Wilona started with a deep breath as if she was about to break the world record of holding one's breath underwater.

"Okay, Rhodes, you missed a lot. Let me tell you about our entrance into the Spirit World... AND HOW YUKI GOT ABDUCTED BY BLOODY ALIENS!"

{Author Notes}

And scene! This is what I was waiting for! After a long self-debate, and horrible writer's block, I've finally finished this short prologue of a mini-arc!

In this story, we're having Jaden and some friends enter into the Spirit world early! They're actually going to have an adventure in here long before season 3, and the spirit world and human world tie-in are going to play a major part in this story.

Thanks so much for the support, guys! I really do appreciate your reviews.


	10. Into The Spiritverse part 2

Five-year-old Jaden Yuki woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he spotted something moving in his bedroom closet.

As he got up from his bed and walked towards his closet, the little tyke heard something from behind his door.

Did he hear something about darkness and a king?

When he opened the door, his room exploded with light—

"Aaah!?" Jaden sat up fast from the—sand? Why was he on sand?

"Guys?!" The Slifer Red Ace looked around, but soon spotted a familiar hairy sphere planted on the ground. Jaden yanked the upside-down Winged Kuriboh off the sand. The little creature expressed gratitude for the act by nuzzling up to the teen like a flying puppy.

The talented duelist laughed before looking around. He wasn't that smart with maps, but he thought deserts, forests, and arctic tundras weren't within walking distance with each other.

"Wait! I can feel you again!" Jaden smiled as he held the small spirit in his hands before realizing something. "So does this mean we're back in that one place? But there's more light here... three suns? So it's not the same place... but waaaayyyy better!"

The brunette looked around before he remembered he wasn't the only one who came here. "Hey, where's everybody?"

Winged Kuriboh cooed and flew towards the forest area. It didn't take long for the brunette to follow his lead.

As Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh's lead, he took in the many weird and bizarre sights of the area. The boy couldn't help but feel excited! This is what his five-year-old self dreamed off: adventure across an unknown land!

Jaden went ahead of his floating friend and climbed up a nearby boulder. As he did so, he saw past the trees and saw many more bizarre sights as flying trees, floating isles, and yellow clouds up in the sky.

"This place is amazing!" Jaden cried out as he threw his hands out in the air.

"Ah! Sir Jaden!" The brunette recognized that formal sounding voice and looked down to see Honest walking towards them. "It is fortuitous that we are within the same area."

"Four-what-now?" Jaden repeated before he looked around the angel spirit. "Where's Wilona and Alexis?"

"Here!" A half answer/half grunt answered. Jaden and Winged Kuriboh spotted Wilona carrying Alexis on her back. It seemed like unlike everyone else, Alexis was unconscious. "I can't believe those imbeciles performed a proper ritual! Why was that legitimate!?"

Winged Kuriboh gave a little noise. Jaden looked over to his partner in confusion. "Blood? You mean the portal in the abandoned dorms is activated by blood?"

Wilona eyed Jaden and Winged Kuriboh in disbelief. "I don't know how you got that from one sound, but can we please find a way home!?"

"What about the others, Wilona?"

"What _about_ the others?" The girl narrowed her eyes.

Jaden was quick to point out something the determined girl wouldn't consider. "Don't you see, Wilona? This is our chance to find Alexis' brother and the other missing students!"

"I believe _another world_ is far out of our jurisdiction!" The girl cried out before pointing to Honest. "You! Get us out of here!"

"I cannot, Miss Wilona."

A brief second of anger flashed over Wilona's face before she sighed with resignation. "What's the problem?"

"You were not dragged into the spirit world by a duel. Those young men opened a portal willingly. Only with their blood can we open a portal back to our home." Honest looked up to Winged Kuriboh. "Master Winged Kuriboh has said so."

The light green-haired girl raised her brow in the first part of that explanation. "Sooo, we don't necessarily need them, right? Just their blood?"

"We're going to save them too." Jaden put his hands on his waist. "We're not abandoning them."

"It's their fault!"

"Come on; I know you don't wanna do something that uncool." Jaden folded his arms and looked down on his friend. You wouldn't usually see Jaden so adamant, but for the first time, Wilona relented. She silently looked away, which meant that she would drop her ideas. Jaden, not realizing he had a victory over his usually dominant friend, asked, "Where are they anyway?"

As he jumped down, Honest spoke up. "I suggest we go in that direction." However, he turned back to the others. "I sense something similar to all of you, but I must also caution you. I sense something else that doesn't belong in this world."

"What does that mean?" The green-haired girl asked.

"There is something dangerous up ahead." Honest answered.

Normal people would be afraid of such an answer. "Ooh! This is exciting!" Normal and Jaden Yuki have not met. The passionate Slifer Red pointed ahead. "Come on, guys! We've got students to save!" Then he walked up ahead with a smile on his face.

"I am alone in the universe," Wilona whispered to herself before she turned to Honest. "Hold her, I can't keep up with that fool otherwise."

With Honest taking care of Alexis, Wilona and Winged Kuriboh followed after the ace of Slifer Red.

"How are you so excited being in a foreign world!?" She looked at the brunette in disbelief.

Jaden turned to Wilona with almost the same amount of disbelief. "Why aren't you excited?! This is just like all those movies! Plucky kids, thrown off into a different world to go on epic journeys and save the world! Best of all, it's almost Christmas! It's like the best of both worlds! Man! There's no way a future Christmas can top this! This is the Best Christmas ever!" If Jaden's eyes shined any brighter, they would have to replace the sun... or in this case, all three suns.

Wilona briefly wondered if her glasses, ears, and brain were playing tricks on her. "Wait, they make movies like this!?"

Jaden turned to the green-haired girl as if she was the one acting crazy. "Not exactly, but it's in the same ballpark! Haven't you seen a Christmas movie?"

Wilona's eyes softened before she sighed. "No. I don't think I've ever watched a movie before."

Jaden had his world view blown after hearing that, not at the fact he was in another world for the _second_ time. He opened his mouth—

"I don't think I've ever had a good Christmas either." Jaden blinked as he saw Wilona's face look downcast. "I've always spent it..." She put a hand on her head and sighed. "I've always been busy. Holidays especially. It's really nothing new."

Wilona didn't realize it, but she frowned when she finished her sentence. Jaden may have been as sharp as a rubber ball when it came to anything outside of dueling, but he knew when a friend was feeling down. It took him a second, but he puffed up with determination.

"Okay! It's decided!"

"What is?"

"After this, I'm gonna give you the best Christmas ever! We're gonna watch all my favorite movies like Santa Vs Krampus Vs Devil Ninja! I wish my mom and dad weren't busy this year because my dad knows how to make the best Turkey at Christmas! Don't ask him to cook on Thanksgiving though, I'm still having nightmares of finding stuff in my mouth that shouldn't have been there. He doesn't handle stress well during cooking. And don't get me started on my mom's cooking! I had nightmares when dad left her and me alone for a weekend!"

Honest and Winged Kuriboh watched Jaden prattle on as Wilona watched him with an unreadable face. They spotted a small smile start to grow on the girl as she heard Jaden talk about one of his animated Christmas dinners.

However, the small moment was interrupted when Honest blurted out. "Hold! Something is ahead of us!"

Everyone tensed. The group moved slowly while Wilona grabbed on to Jaden's wrist to prevent him from making another reckless mistake.

As they all hid behind a large tree growing out of a boulder, the group of humans and spirits spotted the Occult Club... and bizarre reptilian-looking creatures with armor and futuristic looking weapons tossing them to a cage of some sort.

Winged Kuriboh cooed in confusion.

"I have never seen their kind before either." Honest whispered. "Something is wrong about them."

"Who cares? They got the occult club!" Jaden took a step forward with courage—before Wilona yanked him back with annoyance.

"Yuki, I am starting to think that the nutrients for your brain went to your hair! We are in no condition to face them!" She whisper-shouted.

"But we gotta help them!"

"We'll be more of a hindrance than help as we are now!"

They all became silent when they heard the sound coming from one of the creature's mouths.

It didn't sound like a human language, it sounded more like varying tones of growls and screeches. At one of them talking, an occult member woke up. "Uuhh? AHHH!?"

The occult student tried to get out of the cage, but try as he might, he couldn't budge the strange bars.

"H-Hey! Let me out!" He cried out.

However, something caused the blue, armored reptiles to step away as something came closer to the cage.

"Whoa!" Jaden gasped. "Is that an alien?"

Jaden's description wasn't wrong, it looked like the famed gray man: a lanky body that didn't show any muscle and a strange, large cranium with a pale grey body.

With how the blue reptiles walked away from the grey man, it seemed like he was of high status.

Perhaps the occult student knew of this, which is why he stepped back in fear when the alien-like creature moved towards him. "W-Who are you?! _What_ are you?!"

"_That,_" It didn't speak with a mouth, it spoke as if it was speaking straight to the brain of the student and even the others hiding behind the rock. "_Is what we are going to ask you. Do not struggle,_" He raised a limb out towards the student, who gasped and tried to back away. However, the hand extended and stretched as it touched the head of the student. "_For it will hurt otherwise._"

The "fingers" of the creature touched three random parts of the student. The boy gasped as his eyes were left wide open.

"_I see much._" The grey alien linked to nearby species. "_I see... others as well. More like this... human..._" They watched as the alien seemed to lift his head along with his hand. As he did, the student fell back into the floor of the cage. "_... What, in the twelve dimensions, is Devil Ninja Versus Santa Claus?_"

Wilona raised her brow as the alien said the stupidest and most random string of words she's ever heard.

"Uh! That's my favorite Jaune Claude Magnum Christmas movie! I was totally going to show that to Wilona later!" Jaden whispered in shock while Wilona silently hated how reality continued to test her patience that she knew she didn't have.

"_Fellow Hunters, I believe I've found more of these _**_humans_**_._" The grey alien turned right for where Jaden and the others were hiding.

The four's eyes widened with alarm before the things called hunters screamed and ran with all the viciousness and speed of a pack of hungry wolves.

"Bolt for it!" Wilona didn't need to yell that as everyone already was moving the moment they saw these alien... hunters... pursue after them.

Jaden, Wilona, Winged Kuriboh, and Honest ran away—flew in the latter two's case. A few seconds in the chase, the forest turned into a swamp. From solid ground, Jaden and Wilona struggled to find their footing as the earth beneath them turned muddy and watery. Because of the footing, and the twisting lands, Wilona tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Not only that, with how the land itself kept moving, her leg got covered by the branch that seemed to grow three sizes.

"Wilona!" Jaden cried out as he and the others ran back for her. He tried to free her foot, but no matter how much he or Winged Kuriboh tried, the root seemed to tangle her foot.

This was a bad thing since the stranger Hunters sounded like they were coming closer.

"No choice!" Jaden stood up and armed his duel disk. Wilona had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'll lead them away! Honest, get her out of there!" Without a word, and without the green-haired girl to pull him back, Jaden ran back and waved his arms out as if he was in a cartoon show.

"Hey, uglys! Over here!" He yelled before he bolted in a different direction with Winged Kuriboh following after him.

"That idi—" With great effort, Wilona bit her tongue as to not let her voice rise as it usually did, and to not let Jaden's action go to waste, especially as she heard the sounds of their pursuers go after the Slifer Red boy instead.

Honest made sure Alexis was put down safely before prying off the root that trapped Wilona's leg.

When he did so, they heard Jaden's voice... as he screamed in pain followed by the sounds of electricity.

Wilona stared horrified and in shock when silence followed. She hoped against all the odds the annoying boy would pop up at any moment, being the hero he always boasted he could be.

Yet the only thing she heard was the sound of her heart pumping harder. ...And the return of distant growls.

"Wilona, we need to go!" Honest whispered quietly as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The teenage girl bit her lip and whispered, "Yuki, if you die, I'm going to kill you!"

Wilona led Honest and Alexis towards another direction. However, the land started to shift again, showing a beach... and technically a dead end.

"H-Hey!" A new voice made Wilona turn to her right to see someone that looked human but had the same get-up as someone from the Duel Monsters game. "C-Come with me!"

"Why?"

"You don't want to get caught by those Aliens! My name is Aleister and—" They heard more of these aliens coming closer. "Hurry up! They're dangerous!"

Without much choice, Wilona and Honest followed after the man named Aleister.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"After that, Aleister brought us here and gave us a place to relax." Wilona finished telling Alexis.

"That all happened while I was out?!" Alexis cried out in disbelief.

"I do not know why, but you and the other occult members seemed affected by the travel in some way." Honest added along.

"But what about Jaden?! Is he alright?!" Alexis stood back up from her seat.

"Alive? Yes. Alright? I doubt it." They all turned to Aleister who stopped talking when all the attention was back to him.

"Rhodes, you woke up at a good time. Aleister here was about to tell us more about the Aliens as he called them."

They all turned back to the Invoker who seemed to clear his throat. "Alright, you all deserve to know considering I think you're also a part of this. I'll start with how I am and why I'm here. My name is Aleister, I'm studying to be an Invoker."

The three didn't know what an Invoker was, but they assumed that the word was similar to the one in their world where it meant to call on something from beyond.

"I came from the Magic Citadel of Endymion to research a working theory I have: that there are other worlds!"

Wilona and Alexis shared a look that had more confusion than interest.

"No, no! I've heard about the Human World long before I began studying magic. However, as I tried studying the link between the Spirit World and The Human World, I found out this interesting theory that there could be more—"

"I mean no disrespect," Wilona interrupted. "But please cut to the chase?"

Aleister gapped in aghast. However, Wilona was in no mood to be civil despite the mage helping them.

"Are you humans all so rude? Fine. I was studying the area for a while without any progress in my research, but one day, my instruments picked a strange spike of energy. When I went back out, I saw those... creatures..."

"Wait," Alexis blinked. "Aren't they Duel Spirits like you and Honest?"

"They are most certainly not, Ms. Alexis." The winged spirit answered for the Invoker. "Something about them feels... uncanny."

"Uncanny is putting it lightly!" The mage pointed a handout. "I've been stalking them for a while, and it appears they've been capturing the native wildlife of the area, then taking them down to their base down a temple of Cyber Angels."

Those last two words caused the two girls' eyes to widen. "D-Did you say Cyber Angels?"

"Why yes! The Cyber Angels are a mysterious and secluded faction. All anyone knows about them is through these empty temples scattered through the lands." Aleister shook his head. "Point of the matter is, that place is now off limits! The one time I was there, I spotted the local spirits enslaved to do mining around the valley. I don't know their purpose, but I know it can't be good."

Silence filled the air after Aleister explained this.

"Now then!" And he promptly killed it not three seconds in. "Since you girls are obviously human, this is the perfect opportunity to further my research without exposing myself to those nightmares in disguise!" He took out an injection that had its needle shine in the light. "Now, who wants to be a blood donor for research?"

Wilona sighed. "With all due respect, I thank you for helping us escape, but we're going to need the location of those aliens' base."

"WHAT!?" The mage screamed in surprise. "I finished warning you that those... aliens... take prisoners!"

"Yuki is there... as well as the stupid Occult club that caused this mess in the first place," Wilona added that second part as an afterthought. "He's an idiotic hero-wannabe, but he's _our_ idiotic hero-wannabe. I refuse to leave him to the mercy of these things while sparing us."

"I wouldn't word it like that," Alexis stood up, "But after hearing Jaden risk his life for us, I'm going to do the same for him." There was a silence that followed. Wilona had a feeling she knew what that silence meant.

"You people are crazy!" Aleister looked back and whispered, "I mean I would love to research that thought process but—" He turned back and pointed. "I've never seen anyone act so foolish about their own lives!?"

"Must be nice to live a life where we're the only crazy people." Wilona folded her arms. "Tell us where you saw them, and we'll take it from there."

The man from the Citadel stared at his guests/research for a second before slapping his forehead. He let loose a deep sigh before letting his hand go. "Aww hell! Nothing ventured, nothing gained! I'm coming with you! The place they happened to make a base in also is worth m research."

A small smile appeared on Wilona's lips. "Thanks. We're going to need all the help we can—"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"There is no way we can do this."

"Oh?" Aleister put his hand on his chin as they hid atop the cliff looking down on the temple Valley. "What happened to that 'can-do' attitude?" His tone betrayed the disinterest his body showed.

"Stuff it. I still stand on getting Yuki out of there." Wilona paused as she looked back down from their hiding spot. "No one said it would be bloody easy!"

"Yeah, I almost want to take back what I said." The green-haired, purple-eyed, and glasses-wearing girl turned to glare at her blonde Obelisk Blue friend. "What? You gotta admit this is waaaayyyy out of our league!"

She motioned to the valley. When Aleister talked about those strange creatures making a base, he didn't quite mention they turned the ruined temple into some kind of fortress. UFO hovered around the building, patrolling the area. The ruined temple had weapons and other machinery attached to it, ready to shoot down any incoming enemy. And then there was the ground, there were maybe around a hundred of these Alien Hunters patrolling the area. They were also watching over other Duel Spirits with special glowing collars on them. It looked like the Hunters were like prison guards watching over their captured prey from all across the area.

"What are they making their prisoners do?" Alexis asked out. Their hiding spot didn't really give them a view of what the prisoners were doing.

"When I was in a different area," Aleister fixed his glasses. "I think I saw them mining. That doesn't make sense though. There's nothing of interest among the minerals here!"

"Wait," Everyone turned to Honest. The Angel seemed to slowly tense and looked up to the air. "Something isn't right."

As soon as he finished talking, the clouds started to gather fast. The angel quickly unfurled his wings and covered the three as a storm started to pick up within seconds. However, as thunder struck and heavy winds blew, the temple started to glow. Soon, it showed what looked to be a giant spell circle all around the Cyber Angel temple. Above the temple, the area around it started to distort.

"No! It couldn't be!" Aleister gasped as he pushed some of Honest's feathers to peek at the strange distortion in the sky.

They watched the distortion twist and stretch in such a way that it didn't look natural. It started to stretch up and outward until the light suddenly faded. This caused the distortion to shoot up and hit the storm. When it did, a powerful thunder strike hit the area behind the group of four. After that, the distortion calmed down and fizzled out until even the sky turned back to normal.

"Um?" Wilona moved out of Honest's wing. "What was that?"

"I didn't know! How did they know that!?" Aleister screamed out as if he was the only one who knew what had just happened.

"Aleister, what are you bloody talking about?" Wilona asked.

"They were trying to open a portal to another dimension!" Aleister looked at the others with wide eyes, but only saw a large amount of confusion.

The Invoker sighed before standing up and bringing out a staff. "Alright. This is my theory that you shot down a while ago. Long story short: everyone here is part of the Twelve Dimension theory." He raised his staff before anyone else could ask him what that meant.

With his staff, he created images of twelve circles. Two of them had the labels, 'Spirit' and 'Human' written on them. "Long ago, there were believed to be two worlds: the Human and Spirit World. However, due to catastrophic events such as the return of the Great Leviathan—" Aleister saw blank faces around him. "Right. None of you know that event. I need to simplify this further. Okay! After a bad event that weakened the barriers between the two worlds, I found out in that weakened state that there are more worlds out there than the two mentioned." He motioned again to the other ten circles. "With 'whatever' magic research I did—and trust me I am simplifying almost ten years of torturous research—I theorized that there are ten other worlds besides these two main ones. And if there are portals between the Spirit World and The Human World, I hypothesized that there are portals in both worlds to the other twelve dimensions."

Alexis' eyes widened. "Are you saying that the temple is a portal to another world that might not have Duel Monsters nor Humans in it?"

Aleister pointed over to the blonde girl with glee. "Yes! And these aliens must be from a world like that! They must be trying to get back home with that portal! And I thought they were forcing their captives to mine, but they're actually forcing them to terraform the land into proper magic runes! Aha!" The researcher actually jumped and skipped in the air. It looked as if all his years of studying was about to pay—

"Hold on," He stopped and put a hand on his chin. "How are they activating it?" The Invoker asked out loud. "Before they came, I did visit that temple. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get a reaction out of anything. Is it some foreign magic that's allowing them to access it?"

"Blood."

Everyone turned to Wilona who seemed to be looking at her hand. The green-haired girl turned back to Honest. "Didn't Winged Kuriboh tell Jaden that blood was used to activate the portal?"

"Indeed. Winged Kuriboh is a much older spirit. He would understand the machinations of the Spirit World more than I." Both Alexis and Wilona found it bizarre that a flying hairball was older than someone that looked like an angel. "But if they are using Human Blood for these portals, Sir Jaden and the others are in grave danger."

After hearing that, Wilona slammed her fist on a nearby rock. "That idiot! He just had to play hero!" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We need to get him and the others out of there."

"How are we going to do that?" Alexis motioned to the direction they came from. "We saw that they fortified the place. I doubt we can get in without being caught or blasted."

"Hmm..." Aleister pointed his staff towards the old temple. His staff started to glow and he started to stare into the light his staff was giving off. "I think might be possible after all."

The three waited for Aleister to explain. "I believe they will attempt to open that portal again. When they do, they may be so distracted with securing themselves and their captives that we might be able to sneak in."

"Sneak in? What happens after that? We'll be trapped there without any way to escape!"

"Not necessarily! I have a working theory that we may be able to control the portal. But I'll explain more on that part once we find a good blind spot that'll Angel boy over here can lift us over to." After motioning to Honest, Aleister all too eagerly went to work. He muttered about how this new breakthrough in his research would prove all his apparently many naysayers wrong. It wasn't really a muttering as everyone else could hear him.

Honest sighed and went after the Invoker. Alexis followed after and looked behind her, only to see Wilona clutching her hand. It took Alexis a second to remember that she slammed her fist on a rock. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Are you alright?" Alexis found herself asking.

Wilona looked up to her and shook her hand. "It's nothing. We have to save Yuki." The purple-eyed girl suddenly froze mid-step and had this look of realization on her face. "Oh."

Alexis raised her brow when Wilona turned to her. "Rhodes, I... apologize."

The Obelisk Blue didn't understand where this was coming from. "Why are you apologizing?"

Wilona's face softened. "I now understand why you were so determined to save your brother."

Alexis' eyes widened. She had to admit that she was caught up with all the craziness she got dragged into that she forgot the reason they were in this mess in the first in place!

"I thought you were acting rash, but seeing Yuki make such a stupid mistake..." The usually money-oriented girl perked up and then pointed at Alexis as if she was threatening her. "Make no mistake! Yuki annoys me to no end!" Her cold attitude melted when she then said, "But even I don't want him to die." Wilona sighed, and with that breath, she let loose some feelings she never would have let go. "I've been alone more often than not, so I didn't understand how you felt about putting yourself at risk for someone else. But when Yuki did that for me, I felt... _horrified_. It was so similar to my fears if I lost my m..." Wilona bit her lip. She shook her head and locked eyes with Alexis. "I'm sorry."

Alexis couldn't help but soften after hearing that. "No, if anyone should apologize, it's _me_, Wilona. I did want to find my brother, but the thing is, I only suggested to go to the abandoned dorms because Seika apparently wanted to exclude me from finding my own brother!" The usually calm girl gripped her fist tightly before she loosened her grip and looked down in shame. "But I overheard she said that I wasn't ready for it. I went there looking for my brother, and instead, I put us and others in peril."

"...She was right." And the words tasted so bitter coming out Alexis' mouth. "I'm sorry, Wilona. I was hard on you too when you're probably the reason why Jaden and I aren't both captured by aliens."

The two stared at each other before they both broke off laughing. "Aren't we in a sorry we state? I bet even Yuki is better off than us."

"That's probably not wrong. But we should still save him anyway."

Aleister's voice came back to them. "What are you doing? Come along now! Time is most definitely not on our side!"

The two girls shared a look. "Let's go save, Mr. Hero Wannabe."

The two girls nodded with far more confident looks in their eyes before chasing after the two Duel Spirits.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Alright, according to my scans," Aleister showed everyone the top part of his staff as it showed a simulation of the temple. "There's going to be another spike of magic in about ten minutes. Which basically means there's going to be another portal. When there is, I can cast a spell that should make us invisible to their machinery and such."

"Okay, but how about your plan getting us out with around half a dozen more people?" Wilona folded her arms. "When that storms end, there's a good chance our lives will as well."

"Actually, your captured friend might hold the key to our escape." Aleister pointed back at her. "One of you mentioned a Kuriboh, right?"

"Winged Kuriboh?" Alexis spoke up. "What about him?"

"Don't you know? Kuribohs are mystical creatures tied to both the Human and Spirit World! They have a special connection to these portals. I'm willing to bet, if you guys really have a Kuriboh with you, he can use the portals and get us out of here!"

"Wait, I remember! Yuki was talking to Kuriboh, and it was almost as if the hairball actually understood what was going on! He was the one that knew the portal activated by blood!" When Wilona said that, it clued into the others that if they got Winged Kuriboh, along with the Occult Club, they could actually escape.

"However, this sounds more like a theory than anything." Wilona continued. "Are you willing to bet so much on assumptions?"

Aleister inhaled. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" He repeated again. "Before you all came, I was sure I'd spend my days researching empty ruins for the rest of my life!" As he said this, he gripped his fist tighter and looked up with a feeling of passion in his eyes. He looked back at his staff as the same humming noise came from the temple.

"It's coming soon! Everyone get ready!"

The four got in position. As soon as the clouds started to gather, Aleister started to chant. When the distortion above the temple appeared, The Invoker fired a spell right into it.

When the spell hit the distortion, a storm suddenly broke out. Thunderbolts started to shoot from the distortion rather than the clouds. One of them landed near a patrol of Alien Hunters, and out of the crater, these strange bunch of robots crawled out and attacked the Hunters.

More of these thunderbolts shot out of the portal, and more of these brown mechanical creatures with red orbs started attacking Alien forces. Chaos broke out, and some of the prisoners were able to escape with their guards no longer focusing on them.

"Okay. I did not account for _that_." Aleister admitted before Wilona pulled on him and Honest.

"We need to get the others out now!" Honest didn't waste time, and with some difficulty, got the three atop of the temple and snuck in.

When they entered through a hole, they expected the ruins to hold broken structures, old stone walls, and musty air. Honest and the girls did not expect a metallic factory styled like a church.

"Wow, the Cyber Angels sure know how to decorate," Wilona commented as they looked at the stainless mosaics made of colored metals depicting the ritual monsters.

Alexis looked up to one mosaic that seemed greatly preserved compared to the other ones. "I don't recognize that Cyber Angel." She had multiple arms, had a halo-like gear behind her, and was dressed in pink and purple.

"Everyone, I sense Winged Kuriboh!" Honest spoke and pointed down a hallway. "This way!"

Without wasting more time, they followed the angel deeper into the temple.

The metal floor started to turn into a multitude of pipes.

"Hold on, this looks like some of my Ritual Spell Cards," Alexis whispered as they all soon came to an area that was lit with metallic torches. In the center of the room was a lowered floor with a stone circle that looked similar to the one in the abandoned dorms. "Wilona, look!"

Around the stone floor were the occult members. They were chained to some of the lit torches of the area.

"Everyone, get them out of there!" Wilona barked as the other three started to move. However, the green-haired girl kept searching around. "Where's Yuki?"

"Ughhh..." There was a groan. The green-haired girl moved towards the stone ruins and soon spotted a mop of brown hair hidden from the elevation.

"Yuki!" Wilona sprinted before reaching for her friend. Unlike the rest, Jaden looked roughed up, even bleeding. "Hang on! We're getting you out of here!" Wilona watched as the blood of the Slifer Red Ace fell into the lines of the strange marked stone. Where they using Yuki to activate the portal each time?! All Wilona could see was red at that moment.

"...ota...ut..."

The green-haired girl gripped her fist. "Shut up! You can't talk at that state! That's the last time I let you talk me into being a hero! Honest! Where's Winged Kuriboh!?" Wilona looked back up.

"I-I do not know!" The Angel screamed back.

"What?!" Wilona became distracted when Jaden pointed towards the center of the stone. She looked back, only to spot Jaden's duel disk in the center of the ruins.

That was weird. Why was it over there? Yuki was so adamant about dueling things to submission, so why was he separated from it? As more questions came to Wilona's mind, she stood up before rushing to pick up the duel disk.

However, she did not see Jaden's eyes widening as she went towards the center of the stone. He opened his mouth, and as he struggled for air, he finally gasped out, "N-No!"

Sadly, he said this as Wilona picked up the duel disk.

When Wilona picked up the duel disk, a barrier activated and surrounded the entire stone circle.

"Wilona!? Jaden!?" Alexis cried out before Honest and Aleister used some of their power to attack the barrier, only for their attempts to fizzle out like fire doused by water.

When that died down, everyone else heard the sound of over two dozen growling noises. Out of thin air, more of the alien Hunters materialized from thin air and pointed their weapons at the surrounded rescuers.

"_How fortuitous._" Wilona yelped and jumped back. In front of her, the same gray alien from before appeared before her. He held a specialized birdcage that poor Winged Kuriboh was stuffed in._ "A rescue party. Who could have predicted that?_" Wilona hated the fact she could feel the wicked smile even though the alien had no mouth.

"You!" Her mind went back as to how the grey alien took information out of one of the other students. "You did that to my friend!" Only Winged Kuriboh noticed the girl looked close to snapping and attacking the Alien outright, but she still had this seething glare on her face despite standing still.

"_If anything, you should be thanking me. We are known to be far more ruthless to our enemies. I held back because this little one here had information on how to return to our home dimension._" Alien Gray shook Winged Kuriboh's cage, causing the little creature to coo in an upset manner.

No one noticed Wilona's eyes narrowing.

"_But I find this concept of mercy interesting among you humans. I will let all of you go free on one condition._" With his free hand, Alien Grey lifted one of his elongated fingers.

The light green-haired girl took another step back but kept her eyes on Winged Kuriboh. "What's the condition?"

With his free hand right hand, a gauntlet-like device appeared before it unfolded into a—

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!?" Wilona had her eyes snap wide open and stomped down with her boots. "IS THAT A BLOODY-HELL-DAMN ALIEN **DUEL DISK**!?"

Alien Grey blinked. "_Yes._" He let go of Winged Kuriboh's cage as it floated beside him. "_Let us... duel... and I will let your friends go._"

Wilona had the greatest battle of her life at that moment. Eventually, she defeated the idea that she should facepalm herself so hard that she'd knock herself unconscious. Unfortunately, it brought her back to the sobering reality of an alien challenging her to a card game for the fate of their friend's lives in a different dimension.

Not wanting to think more about the stupid situation, she put on Jaden's Duel Disk and placed her own deck into it. "Fine! Let's get this over with!"

"Wilona, no!" Jaden yelled out, despite his current state.

That made the Slifer Red girl turn back in surprise. Jaden Yuki, the teen who could practically bleed Duel Monsters if blood didn't already fill him, didn't want her to duel?

However, the stone floor beneath them started to glow. It was similar to the glow before they were spirited away into the Spirit World!

"_At last!_" Alien Grey cried out. "_I must thank you, water sac. This accursed portal only would activate under two conditions. The first was some of your life fluid needed to hydrate this stone. The second was to enact a duel! With both conditions set, the portal can finally work! We can now return to our world with you as our slaves!_" He pointed over to Jaden. "_When that one was informed of those stipulations, he refused to fill the second condition. However, he made excellent bait._"

"Are you telling me the one time—the _only_ time I decide to play this stupid game outside of school, and it's to the benefit of an alien conquerer!? Even Yuki didn't want to duel!?" Wilona was having a very bad day, and yes, that was the understatement of her life. "But how did you know about those stipulations!?"

Alien Gray pointed to Winged Kuriboh. "_My powers do not work on this one. However, I could still sense a connection between this one..._" He pointed over to Jaden Yuki. "_... and that one. I simply... took advantage ... of the weaker link. He wouldn't have had to suffer had he just dueled me._"

"I... wasn't going to let you... bring everyone here... as slaves..." Jaden gasped for breath trying to say a single sentence.

"_It matters little. The Duel has begun!_" As he said this, the stone ground started to rumble. Wilona found Jaden's duel disk activating without her doing so. It seemed like her word alone activated some kind of mystic pact.

Alien Gray: 4000 LP

Wilona: 4000 LP

Turn 1:

"_I move first!_" Alien Gray drew his sixth card. _"I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode and place one card face down._"

One of those creatures that hunted them down appeared on to the field, roaring as it wielded its weapon of choice.

Alien Hunter- [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Reptile/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 800]

(If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle, it can attack once again in a row.)

Turn 2: Wilona. Cards: 5

Wilona drew her card and looked to her hand. "I activate Mithra the Thunder Vessel's ability from my hand before special summoning her in attack mode!" As she claimed this, electricity sparked around her card, and a woman in electric-centric armor entered into the field with a theatrical twirl.

Mithra the Thunder Vassal

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"Her ability summons a token on your side of the field in defense position!" Wilona pointed as right next to the Alien Hunter, a token with a similar appearance to Mithra appeared.

[Type: token/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"Next, I tribute summon Mithra in order to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch!" As she put the card into the field, the shadows around the room started to grow. The shadows moved and formed into a giant circle in front of Wilona. Caius' soon climbed out, towering over the other monsters and even making Alien Gery pause at its intimidating size.

Caius the Shadow Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

Wilona looked to her monster. Something about it felt... different than before. But she shook her head. "When Caius is summoned, I'm allowed to banish one card on the field!"

The green-haired girl pointed towards Alien Grey. "I banish... your face down!" Wilona knew the stakes of this duel the instant she was dragged into it. She was not going for the big risky plays and attack when her opponent had clearly set up defenses. And Yuki told her that the dueling classes were boring!

Caius raised his hand, then fired a bolt of shadows that raced for the facedown card.

"_I activate my face down! "A" Cell Recombination Device!_" Alien Grey declared. "_By sending an Alien Monster of my choice from my deck to my graveyard, I can target your Caius and place A-Counters equal to the level of the sent monster! I send a level 4 monster!_" With that, the attack of Caius banished the face down, but not before four white dots attached itself to the Shadow Monarch.

Caius. A-Counters: 4.

"A-counters?" Alexis did not like how those strange white shots started to move atop of Caius' armor. "I don't like the looks of that."

Wilona didn't either. "I'll have Caius attack... the Mithra Token!" Caius did, so destroying the token with little effort. "And I'll end my turn there."

Turn 3: Alien Grey. Cards: 4

"_Cautious, aren't you?_" He drew his card and Wilona noticed the glint in his red eyes when he drew his next card."_It will not save you from this! I too tribute summon Alien Hunter in order to bring forth, Alien Mother!_"

As Alien Hunter disappeared, a giant egg fell from the sky. Instead of a shell, it was made of flesh. It cracked open and a monstrous creature, pale to the point of an empty white, busted out with arms that looked like they could bend steel with little effort.

Alien Mother - [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Reptile/Attribute:DARK/Level:6/ATK:2300/DEF:1500]

"_Now, Alien Mother attacks Caius!_" Alien Grey pointed to the dark type monster.

However, what didn't make sense was that Alien Mother had fewer attack points than Caius. That was until Caius' attack points suddenly dropped.

Caius [ATK: 2400 - 1200]

"What?!" Wilona screamed out as her monster's attack points fell. She spotted the splotches of the A-Counter start to grow out like fungus. It was too late as Alien Mother slammed a punch at the lowered Caius, and knocked him away with strength like that of the mythical Hercules. The monarch shattered like glass at the impact.

Wilona LP: 4000 - 2900

When the girl's life points went down, the runes of the stone started to glow and then they gave of red electricity that raced towards Wilona. As it came to her, she was shocked by a pain she wasn't expecting.

"W-Wilona!" "Wilona!?" "Ms. Wilona!" Jaden, Alexis, and Honest all screamed out loud as the shock went to their friend.

The light green-haired girl remained standing after the shock. "W-Well! So that's how Yuki felt..." She shook her head and tried to focus back on her opponent.

"_There, don't you see?_" Alien Grey pointed upward where something started to appear over the ruins. It looked like a portal was opening up. "_When your life points hit zero, the portal to our world will not only be open, but it will be under our control!_"

Wilona was able to recover enough to notice something odd about that statement. "Wait, what happens when I win?"

"_Ha! A pathetic creature like you, who needs offices to communicate, can never defeat an elite warrior such as myself!_"

Winged Kuriboh, on the other hand, started to repeat something over and over. The Slifer Red girl spotted Alien Gery's eyes widening in alarm.

"_Aaagh! You tricked me! You hid that information from your friend until now!_" Alien Grey swatted Winged Kuriboh's cage, shutting up the creature in a violent manner.

"Kuriboh... said..." Jaden gasped as Wilona looked to him. "He said _you'd _control... it..."

That information made the Slifer Red girl's eyes go wide. She'd be the one to control where everyone goes?

"_That will be impossible for you to do so! I activate Alien Mother's effect! When she destroys a monster in battle, at the end of the battle phase, she can summon that monster into my side of the field in defense mode!_"

Alien Mother had a portal open up from beside her foot. She reached in with one hand and lifted up Caius as if he was a box of toys.

"_Then, I'll end my turn with a face down!_"

Wilona seemed to narrow her eyes. There was a chance to take this back! She just had to win. Though, it was going to be hard to do something like that...

Turn 4: Wilona. Cards: 4

Wilona drew her next card. She took a second to look at it before reaching for a card she already had. "I play the spell card, Pantheism of the Monarchs! By discarding a Spell or Trap Card with Monarch in it, I can draw two cards!" The girl with glasses did so. "Now, I activate a card from my graveyard! The card's name is Frost Blast of the Monarchs! By removing from play this card and Pantheism from the graveyard, I can target one set card and destroy it!" An ice skull shot out from Jaden's Duel Disk and chomped hard on Alien Grey's face down, revealing it was another "A" Cell Recombination Device.

Wilona took out another card. "I now activate The Monarch's Stormforth!" As she said this a wind started to blow inside the barrier and outside as well.

"_What will this do!?_" Alien Grey cried out before a tornado swallowed up Alien Mother.

Wilona narrowed her eyes. "I sacrifice Alien Mother for a tribute summon!"

"_What!? But that's my monster!_"

"You took my monster, so I'm taking yours! Monarch's Stormforth allows me to use one of your monsters as a tribute!" Wilona picked a card from her hand. "Come forth, Zaborg The Thunder Monarch!" She placed the card on her duel disk, and the gales started to pick up at the same time as thunder rumbled and echoed throughout the underground temple. The gales disappeared, revealing Alien Mother was gone.

Instead, a powerful creature descended nearby Wilona's side that cackled with the power of a storm.

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"When summoned, Zaborg can destroy one monster on the field!" Wilona pointed to Caius with narrowed eyes. "Zaborg, show what we do to traitors!"

The thunder monarch unleashed a blast of thunderbolt that was wide as a monster truck. The attack incinerated the Shadow Monarch.

Now, there was nothing left to protect Alien Grey. It was then that the Alien noticed the anger in the girl's eyes. He had never seen that look on prey before, only predators... and few times when a mother apex predator protected her young. Alien Grey glanced over towards the beaten-up Jaden and then to caged Winged Kuriboh.

With a glint of vengeance in her eyes, Wilona turned her point towards her enemy. "And show _him_ what happens what happens when fools cross us!"

Zaborg didn't hesitate to unleash a thunder blast even bigger than before straight for Alien Grey.

The alien gave off a mental scream that sounded more like white noise than a scream of pain.

Wilona LP: 2900

Alien Gray: 4000- 1600

The distortion above started to open up. However, to the surprise of everyone, it looked a lot like the abandoned dorms.

"Wilona!" Alexis cried out. "If you win, you can bring us all home!" She then took a step back as an Alien Hunter pointed its lance at her.

Alien Grey stood back up, now it was his turn to look angry.

Instead of talking, he drew his card.

Turn 5: Alien Grey. Cards: 2+1

He looked at his hand. "_I activate the Spell Card, "A" Cell Recombination Device from my graveyard!_ _By banishing it from my graveyard, I can take one Alien Monster from my deck._" He did so, looking at the card he just drew.

"_I summon the Tuner Monster_,_ Alien Ammonite!_"

A small, floating, but many-tentacled creature appeared on to the field, but that's not what got everyone's attention.

Alien Ammonite

[Type: Tuner Monster/Sub-Type: Reptile/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 1/ ATK: 500/DEF: 200]

"What's a tuner?" Wilona raised her brow as the question went on everyone's mind.

"_His effect activates! I am allowed to bring back one Level Four monster from my graveyard, but I have to destroy it in the end phase! I bring back Alien Hunter into the field!_" He cried out as the first monster he played returned to the field.

"_Now it's time to Synchro Summon!_"

"Synchro What?" "What Summon?" "What? What?" Wilona, Alexis, and Jaden asked out at the same time.

Alien Grey ignored them as the two monsters on the field started to fly up. Alien Ammonite turned into a ring while Alien Hunter turned into four stars.

"_Come forth, O' instrument of cosmic destruction! Lay waste to those who we perceive our enemy and burn your visage into their broken minds for the rest of eternity! Synchro Summon!_"

As the lights fused together, a horrible, titanic amalgamation towered over the monarchs.

Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar

[Type: Synchro/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Reptile/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 5/ ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800]

"Wilona looked back at the alien duel disk and she raised her brow. "A white card?"

"Wow!" Wilona turned back to see Jaden with stars in his eyes despite being somewhat injured. "That is the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Really, Yuki!? We are fighting for our freedom, and you're obsessed over some... weird thing he just did!?"

"_It's called Synchro Summoning! And now I will_—"

"How did you do that!? You didn't use anything like a Ritual or a Fusion card!?" Alexis shouted from the side.

"Amazing! That must be some form of other world dueling style! I am breaking research grounds I didn't even know!" Aleister added along as well.

"Another dueling style!? THAT. IS. AWSOME! Wilona, let me duel him next!" Jaden actually stood up in excitement, only to wince in pain at the action.

"You literally bloody idiot!" The girl pointed back at the boy. "If you weren't injured, I'd kick your ass!"

Alien Grey's anger grew, only for the wrong reason this time. "_This is the instrument of your destruction, stop being... not afraid!_" He grunted and pulled two of his cards. "_I activate the Field Spell Otherworld- The "A" Zone!_"

As he said this entire area started to change. The portal to the Abandoned Dorms shrank and expanded into a new land. The sky looked distorted, and the lands floated aimlessly around. Colors twisted as if someone was tying together corpses.

"_Then, I play the Continous Spell Card, Code "A" Ancient Ruins! When an Alien Monster is I can place an "A" counter on this card!_" Alien Gery shot out his arm. "_Behold Cosmic Fortress Gol'Gar's special ability! I can return any face-up spell or trap card on the field to the owner's hand._" As he said this, he returned the two cards he activated back to his hand. This turned the area back to normal. "_For each card return, I can place 'A' Counters equal to the cards returned. That means I can place two "A" Counters on your Zaborg!_"

Zaborg. "A" Counters: 2

"Uh oh! He's planning to lower Zaborg's attack like what he did with Caius!" Alexis shouted.

"_That's not all!_ _Gol'gar can now remove 2 "A" Counters from anywhere in the field and destroy one card my opponent controls! I remove the counters from Zarbog to destroy him!_"

The Cosmic Fortress fired two homing beams directly at the thunder monarch. He was destroyed instantly and left Wilona's field wide open.

"_Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, attack that girl directly!"_ He cried out as a barrage of laser fire launched itself at Wilona.

Her two friends cried out as the attack hit and smoke covered the area the girl once stood.

Wilona LP: 2900-300

Alien Grey LP: 1600

"_Not so tough now? Are you? I end my turn by placing one face down, and re-activating the two spell cards from before!_" He played the field and Continous spell cards from before. However, when the world started to shift, there was something more solid about its transformation. There was something in the air that told them, if Wilona lost, none of them would ever see home again.

"Wilona! Are you alright!?" Jaden screamed for his friend but couldn't do much moving.

As the smoke cleared, Wilona was on the floor, heaving heavily and looking worse for wear. She got up—albeit poorly.

Things weren't looking good for her. By the next turn, whatever defenses she could set up would be instantly put down by Gol'gar's ability. Not to mention, if she was able to destroy it, she had a feeling that the face down by Alien Grey might ensure he'll survive whatever attempt she might make and destroy her at the end of her turn.

Turn 6: Wilona. Cards: 2

The girl drew her card and looked at it. She stared at it for a second before looking back at Alien Grey.

The Alien thought to himself. (_It doesn't matter what monster you summon! This Trap Card, Fiendish Chain, will allow me to negate a monster's effect and prevent it from attacking! I've also been paying attention to your deck's style: summoning lower monsters to bring out stronger ones! The moment you summon another tributed monster and it activates its effect, I'll use this trap card to negate it, and you'll have no defense next turn!_)

Jaden looked over to Wilona before cupping his hands and shouting. "Come on, Wilona! You can do it!"

Wilona looked over to Jaden, the latter who gave her a smile and a thumbs-up despite being a little injured. The green-haired girl looked at him blankly before she relaxed into a small smile. It was quick as she turned back to Alien Grey with a determined look.

"I summon Edea The Heavenly Squire in defense mode!" When Wilona put the card on Jaden's duel disk, an armored woman in white and heavenly armor appeared on Wilona's left side.

Edea the Heavenly Squire

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 1/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"Her ability activates when she's normal summoned! I can special summon another monster from my deck with 800 Attack points and 1000 Defense points! I choose Eidos the Underworld Squire!"

To Wilona's right, a completely opposite version of Edea appeared.

Eidos the Underworld Squire

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Dark/Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"With Eidos summoned, I'm allowed one more tribute summon this turn!" Wilona cried out before pulling a card from her hand.

Alien Grey got ready as soon as the tributed monster appeared, he was going to activate his trap card.

"I now play Heavy Storm!" Wilona brought the card out. "I use this card to all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"_Wait, what?" _Alien Grey repeated before a storm destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field, returning everyone back to the

"That was kinda anti-climatic..." Jaden muttered from the side.

"Stuff it, Yuki, I'm trying to win!" Wilona declared as she took her last card out of her hand. "I sacrifice both Eidos and Edea to bring out Ehther the Heavenly Monarch!"

From the skies above, a throne appeared on high and a being with a blinding light appeared on to the field. As the light died down, something akin to a goddess appeared onto the field on Wilona's right side.

Ehther the Heavenly Monarch

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000]

"I'm not done! Ehther has a special effect that allows me to send two different Monarch Spell and Trap Cards from my deck to my grave and if I do that, I can special summon a Monarch Monster from my deck until I return it back to my hand in the end phase!" Wilona picked out her deck and picked up a monster before shuffling her deck back in.

"I special summon, Erebus, The Underworld Monarch!"

Again, similar to Edea and Eidos, to a large black portal appeared from the ground, darkness spread out of this portal until a giant black throne appeared with a horrifying and dark being appeared sitting atop of it.

Erebus the Underworld Monarch

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000]

"Two Level 8 monsters in one turn!?" Alexis screamed out in surprise.

"And you say you're not good at dueling!" Jaden threw a fist up.

"Yuki, all I did was pay attention to class!" Wilona then pointed over to a now scared Alien Grey, who was taking a step back at the presence of two almost godlike creatures. "As for you, this is for hurting my friends!"

The two Monarchs raised their hands as a blinding light and consuming darkness filled the temple. With a wave of their hands, they blasted the Synchro Monster out of existence.

Wilona LP: 300

Alien Grey LP: 1600 - 0

Wilona won the duel, and soon, the ground started to shake as the ruins seemed to be moving and shifting for some unexplained reason.

"Wilona!" Aleister cried out as a powerful wind started gathering inside the ruins. "You control the Distortion now! Get everyone out of here!" He cried out before Blasting an Alien Hunter and making a run for it. Honest did the same and to one near Alexis, allowing the other two to head to where Wilona was.

Winged Kuriboh was freed from his prison when Wilona launched her final attack. She flew towards Jaden, who Wilona ran to help stand after the duel ended.

By the time everyone got together, a distortion opened up above everyone in the ruins.

"Wilona, hurry up!" Jaden managed to yell as the Hunters started racing for them.

"R-Right! I want everyone here to be returned from where they came from! But make sure that these aliens _stay_ in their world!"

The distortion started to hmm before the powerful winds grew even further, sucking in every occult member, Alien, and everything outside.

"AAAHHH!?" The music club members, Honest, and Winged Kuriboh were the last to get pulled into the distortion, all of them yanked up like thrown toys.

However, only Aleister seemed to stay grounded when everything else was getting sucked into the distortion.

"What!? Wait, Wilona! You should have let me gone too!" He yelled before the distortion closed up, taking in everything and everyone not off that world.

Inside the distortion, everyone was screaming. They all seemed to separate as the Aliens started going towards a world much like the field spell. The humans and two spirits looked to be heading towards the Abandoned Dorms.

Suddenly, Wilona felt a pull on her leg and looked down to see Alien Grey clinging to her leg.

"_I refuse to lose to a water sac! If I cannot control the portal, I will take your mind instead!_" He cried out as he used his hand to reach for Wilona's head.

Luckily for the girl, she reached her pockets quick enough and used her taser on the incoming hand. Alien Grey received a horrible shock of pain and then let go of his hold on the girl.

"Wilona!" The girl turned to Jaden. "Now you gotta do a cool catchphrase before kicking him back!"

"U-Uhh!?" The girl stammered as she saw that they were getting closer to the end of their portals. "H-Happy Christmas, punk!" She cried out before kicking the alien in the face with enough force to send him back to his group.

Soon, a light enveloped all of them...

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

When Wilona woke up, she was greeted with the sight of Winged Kuriboh in his see-through form, crying his eyes out towards Jaden.

"Aww come on, buddy. I already forgive ya! I know you didn't tell me or that jerk about the winner part because the others were on their way to save us! I knew they'd save us too!" Jaden tried to comfort the crying hairball.

It seemed like they were back in the Abandoned Dorms. With how all of the occult members were sprawled across the floor, it looked like they all returned safe... as safely as they could.

Wilona sat up and spotted Alexis offering her a hand. The green-haired girl took it before both girls walked over to Jaden and helped him up from both sides.

Jaden looked over to Wilona with a somewhat disappointed look. "Really, Wilona? That was the lamest one-liner I ever heard!"

"Stuff it!" Even though it was dark, the other two students could see Wilona's face glowing red. "It's not my fault I've never said something like that before!"

"Aww well, you can do it again next time!"

"There will be NO next time!" The red-faced girl screamed again.

At that, Jaden and Alexis laughed at the reaction of the Music Club President. Wilona could only grumble while her face got redder than Jaden's blazer.

"UUhhh..." The trio looked back to see the other Occult Members waking up.

"What happened?" One of them asked. "The last thing I remember was..."

"Hey... I don't really remember anything... oww..."

"I think we should take this chance to get out before they see us," Alexis spoke up. "I have no idea how to explain what just happened. And I still doubt they'll tattle on us if they remembered."

"Even if they tried, I've made some preparations." Wilona had her blackmail smile on her face. "Do people seem to forget I keep an audio recorder with me?"

The three, along with their two spirits left the room quickly before more of the occult members could gather their senses. As the three exited the abandoned dorms, Jaden realized something.

"Wait, Alexis, what about your brother! We didn't find any clues about him or Yusuke." Jaden tried to ask.

"As much as I would love to find out what happened to him, I'm going to have to find a safer way to figure that out. I don't want to lose my friends looking for my brother." Alexis answered the brunette.

"Really, Yuki? You were basically tortured, yet you care more for others? Do you have any sense of self-preservation?!" Wilona shouted in a way a disappointed mother would scold her child.

"I have no idea what those last words mean," Jaden looked to Wilona before smiling. "But hey! I never knew you had such boss monsters in your deck! We really should duel when I'm back to full strength! I mean, after coming back here, I feel like some of my wounds and pain got patched up! Well, not all of them, but after a good night's rest, we can duel! "

"I'm still mad, Yuki! Don't pull that hero-crap for me again!" Her expression became softer. "I was worried about you."

Jaden's smile went down when Wilona showed a gentler side to her. However, his smile returned when an idea came up. "Hey, let's spend the rest of the vacation watching Christmas movies! Alexis, did you know that Wilona's never seen a movie before?!"

The Obelisk Blue girl looked to Wilona with more disbelief than she realized she was in the Spirit World. "What!? How is that possible!?"

"Well excuse me for not having a normal life!" The girl with glasses screamed again.

"No, it's great! That means I get another excuse to watch all those cool movies again! Hey, Alexis, do you still have a DVD of Duelist Kingdom!?"

"How about we start with some Jaune Claude Magnum movies? Wilona should learn how to actually say a proper one-liner."

"You can also stuff it, Rhodes!"

The three continued their trek towards the Nurse's office, talking about mundane things rather their 'Christmas Adventure' in the Spirit World.

...

However, while those three were finished with that adventure, The Spirit World wasn't quite done with the Human world.

A human hand grabbed on to the cliff and pulled himself up. When he stood up, he looked behind him, only to see an endless mountain range under the sky with three suns.

"... Where the hell am I!?"

Chazz Princeton screamed his lungs out, not knowing that he accidentally woke up something in that specific mountain.

**[Author Notes]**

Finally! I finished this chapter! It got so much longer than it needed to be. (That and I'm not quite happy with the duel I made, mostly because this time I wanted to try using no made-up cards. I mean, I didn't use any this time, but I don't know if it's still enjoyable.)

But this is the reason why I made it a slight AU, I have my own spin on the 12 Dimension Idea and I can't wait to show it.

Also, yes, I too love Little Kuriboh and stole one of his jokes. And thank you all for the support this fic is getting! I'm surprised that a story that is understandably overdone, is getting as much success that it is.

I hope this story finds you during Quarantine. And I hope all of you are doing well!


	11. Elemental Heroes VS Elemental Lords!

"Aww, man!" Jaden whined as he headed to the Music Club room with Syrus and Chumley. "Crowler was relentless! Maybe I should have turned in the Duel Giant so I wouldn't have to do all that homework!"

"Don't be like that, J!" Chumley patted his friend's back. "You helped those two have bright futures!"

"Yeah! I'm sure they're enjoying their life right now!" Syrus opened the door to the music room, and the three Slifer Reds walked in to see something they weren't expecting.

"Ahh! There you three are!" Wilona had a very joyous smile on her face. "I'd like to introduce our two new members from Ra Yellow: Brier Kohara and Beauregard Colin!"

She pointed to the two who had this dark and hopeless look on both their faces. With a sweet smile as real as a lure used to fool fish into biting a hook, Wilona turned to the two, "Say hello, you two."

The two stilled before giving a bad impression of a hello. When Wilona turned away from them, the two Ra Yellow mouthed words of help and desperation to the Slifer Reds.

Chumley and Syrus could only gulp as they read the words "blackmail" among their desperate pleas.

Jaden Yuki, bless his soul, was either(or both) brave or(and?) stupid. "Wilona, don't tell me you're going to blackmail every duelist that does something against the school rules?"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Brier and Beauregard tried their best to soothe a depressed Damon Taizan, a former jungle boy and former thief of school property. (Now a current blackmail victim.)

Wilona looked over to Jaden. "I wouldn't have to blackmail people if they obeyed the rules like normal people."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

The former Egg-wich Thief and the Duo of the Duel Giant soothed the Copy Cat Duelist, Dimitri, as he sat in the same hunched over position Damon did a week ago.

"But, you already have three Ra Yellow members," Jaden told Wilona. "Why did you have to do that to Dimitri?"

The green-haired girl held the audio recorder close to her head. "Having more members makes my parameters look more favorable to future employers."

"What?"

"Long story short: it'll help me make more money in the future."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

Blair Flannigan squirmed in the seat and under the gaze of Wilona's unflinching smile.

The green-haired girl touched Blair's shoulder and gave the smaller child one nod. "Sweetie, there are better pursuits out there."

Jaden did not understand why Wilona was so nice to the new guy. He did understand when the new guy wasn't actually a guy.

Wait a second, "Why didn't you blackmail Blair?" Jaden asked the club president after the girl made quite the impression before she left. "She technically broke the rules too!"

"Why blackmail someone who I know isn't going to get away with it?"

Even Jaden could tell something was not right about her reasoning. "...Wilona, you have a problem."

"Yuki, the _entire school_ has a problem. I'm simply working it to my advantage."

It was at that point Jaden wondered how Chazz was doing.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

The duel arena was filled with students. Jaden and Bastion stood on opposing sides, with their duel disk ready.

The two were going to duel for the right to represent the school. However, there was a silent and more important reason for the two to duel at that moment. Both Jaden and Bastion defeated Chazz Princeton, who was originally believed to be the best freshmen in Duel Academy. With him dethroned twice, the question hung up in the air: who among the freshmen was the best duelist?

"Well, this was only a matter of time," Bastion pointed to Jaden across the field. "It's time I disproved your former claim of being the best duelist!"

"I don't know some of the words you said, but I can tell you want to take me down!" Jaden pointed back with a competitive smile of his own. "It ain't going to happen, Bastion! Get your game on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Bastion: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I draw!" Bastion took the lead and the first turn as he drew his sixth card.

He looked at it and a smirk appeared on his lips. "I play the field spell: Palace of the Elemental Lords!" He quickly put it in the Field Spell Slot, and the area around the duelists started to change.

Behind Bastion, a sacred-looking building rose. What was most interesting were these six pillars that rose directly behind Bastion, each having the picture of some strange and different creature etched into the pillars.

"I've heard of this archetype," From the stands, Gloria Tyler spoke up in the range of the Music Club. "I heard it's a bit complex to understand and some of the cards needed are hard to find."

"Really?" Syrus looked towards the blonde twin. "What's so complex about it?"

Back in the duel, Bastion continued. "I'll continue my turn by summoning Elementsaber Malo in attack mode!"

A fire burned, and out came a muscular man wielding a large weapon.

Elementsaber Malo

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 3/ATK: 1700/DEF: 200]

"I activate his effect! I can send one Elementsaber Monster from my hand to the graveyard, then I can send an Elementsaber monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Bastion Then pointed up. "Or at least that is what I would have done! Thanks to my field spell, instead of discarding from my hand, I can discard an Elementalsaber monster directly from my deck instead!" Bastion searched his deck and discarded two cards to his graveyard.

"I choose to send Elementsaber Aina and Makani to my graveyard!"

"Okay, he just sent two cards straight from his deck to his graveyard. What kind of deck is that?" Chumley asked as he scratched his head. "No wonder Bastion's playing it. You gotta be a genius to even understand how to use it!"

However, after The Ra Yellow Ace discarded the two cards, two pillars in Bastion's field spell started to glow.

One pillar had the eyes glow green while another pillar had glowing brown eyes.

"What's going on?!" Jaden cried out as he and the other students noticed the two glowing pillars.

"You see, Jaden, Palace of The Elemental Lords is a rare card. I would have never built this deck if I didn't find this field spell by pure luck." He pointed up. "This powerful field spell has more than one ability, as you're about to find out! As long as this field spell is in play, my monsters gain attack and defense points equal to the number of different attributes in my graveyard multiplied by 200!"

Bastion pointed to Malo. "With an Earth and Wind Monster in my graveyard, Malo and the rest of my monsters gain 400 attack and defense points!"

(1700→2100/ 200→600)

"With that, I end my turn with two facedowns!"

Turn 2: Jaden. Cards 5.

"Man, I get headaches when my cards are full of text," Syrus spoke up. "I guess a complex deck suits Bastion. But J will pull through!"

"No offense, Syrus, but it's Ra Yellow's time to shine!" Dimitri, the Copy Cat Duelist, had a poorly made bastion wig on his head. However, that didn't stop him, Brier, and Beauregard from standing from their seats and cheering out, "RA YELLOW REPRESENT! RA YELLOW REPRESENT!"

The cheers of the three started to infect all the other Ra Yellow students in the stadium. Even Professor Crowler joined in to prove his unbiased presence and love for all students.

Jaden drew his card. "Is it too much to ask for the crowd to cheer for me? Anyway, I activate Elemental Hero Captain Gold's ability from my hand! By discarding him, I can get Skyscraper into my hand!" Jaden did so. "Now, I activate Skyscraper!"

The half of the field where Jaden was standing suddenly had large metropolitan buildings shoot up like daisies.

Syrus blinked. "Hey, wait! Why are there two Field Spells? Shouldn't Bastion's Field Spell be gone because of Jaden's Skyscraper?"

Of all people, Wilona sighed. "Truesdale, you need to concentrate in class more. Even I know that there's been a small change in duels in the last two years. They've changed the rules around Field Spells where two field spells can be played at the same time. They basically act like normal continuous spell cards now. We learned this in class!"

Back in the duel, Jaden continued. "I now Summon Elemental Hero Liquid Soldier in attack mode!"

Everyone watched as a lone figure jumped off one of the buildings, seemingly skating downward until it landed in front of Jaden with a slide.

Elemental Hero Liquid Soldier

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300]

"His special ability activates!" Jaden pointed as this new Hero started to move his hands in an almost mystical manner. "I can special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero Monster! And I'm bringing back Elemental Hero Captain Gold who I discarded!"

Elemental Hero Captain Gold

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800]

"I envy how well Jaden turns his graveyard almost like a resource," Alexis stated. "I've never seen anything like it before."

The Slifer Ace took another card from his hand and played it. "I now play Polymerization!" Jaden's heroes jumped into the air as the brunette pointed up. "I fuse Liquid Soldier and Captain Gold to fusion summon Elemental Hero—"

A purple electrical shock attacked Jaden's two heroes before repelling them away from each other. Everyone else watched the two Elemental Heroes writhe in pain while Jaden looked confused.

"Hey!? What happened!?"

"I believe you should turn your eyes over here." Jaden looked back to Bastion as he pointed to a revealed Trap Card.

Everyone spotted the card Bastion just played and over a hundred eyes went wide.

"I played the Continous Trap Card: Non-Fusion Area! This Trap card prevents all players from Fusion Summoning!" Bastion pointed at Jaden with brimming confidence. "Fusion was one of your greatest strengths, Jaden. I knew keeping this card in my deck would negate some of your greatest monsters! I told you before: like all equations, you were one that I could eventually solve and defeat!"

The Ra Yellow cheers filled the stadium after they realized that Bastion took away Jaden's greatest strength.

At the top of the stadium, Zane and Seika watched the cheering crowd from down below.

"Ra Yellow is certainly in high spirits," The president began as she leaned her cheek on her hands. "Who can blame them though? This might be the first time our school is represented by a Ra Yellow."

"Actually, this is the very first time that an Obelisk Blue will not be representing the School Rivalry." Zane and Seika turned to see four Obelisk Blue Students heading towards them. The one who spoke up was an Obelisk Blue girl with dark green-gray-ish hair and green-blue eyes.

"Madison!" The only male with purple-blue hair and dark chocolate-colored eyes among the incoming four proclaimed in aghast. "How could you state such a shameful fact so easily!? The Obelisk Blue, the Pride of the School, is not going to prove our prestige over our inferior rival school!?"

He could have gone and complained longer, but luckily a girl with brown, spiky hair and gray-colored eyes pulled on his ear. "Zachary, I swear, we ain't comin' all dis way to hear ya yap like a pig! And quit it with the superior shtick!" The girl with a country accent pulled harder.

"Kylie thinks Alyssa should pull Zachary's ear harder! Kylie gets bored very easily when Zachary talks and only he listens. Kylie demands blood and vengeance!" A dark-blue-haired girl lifted her hand up in a clenched fist while speaking that sentence with the tone of an excited child.

"You know what? As President, I approve of my Treasurer's demands. Historian, you may continue pulling on Representative's ear for the rest of this duel." Seika nonchalantly stated.

"What!?" "Understood, mam!" "Yay for P and VP!" The three voices of Zachary, Alyssa, and Kylie spoke up at the same time.

Madison walked towards the rail. "Our classes were running late, so we couldn't come earlier. I don't know why they're working us second years so hard."

"You guys are the seniors next year. The school is just grooming you guys, Secretary." Seika turned to her Vice President. "So, VP, what do you think of the duel so far?"

Zane looked down on the duel. "Even though it's still early, Bastion has proven himself to be a force to be reckoned with. I only wonder how Jaden will deal with having his deck's strength cut in half."

Jaden, for the first time, actually looked taken back at the sudden development in a duel. However, his look hardened and he pointed to Elementsaber Malo.

"Fine! I attack with Liquid Soldier! With Skyscraper up, my heroes gain 1000 attack points if my monster's attack points are lower than their's!"

(1400→2400)

Liquid Soldier sped as if he was skating in the air. He spun before kicking Malo in the Jaw and causing the Elemental Saber monster to fall.

Bastion thought to himself, "_As much as I would have loved to activate Malo's ability again to send two more Elementsabers to the graveyard and gain an extra 400 attack points, it wouldn't stop Captain Gold from destroying Malo. Also, it would lower my probability of drawing a stronger monster card to defend myself next turn. While I risk more life points, My chances of drawing a monster to help me out during my next turn will remain higher than if I had activated Malo's ability again._"

Bastion: 4000 → 3700 LP

Jaden pointed to Captain Gold after his other hero's attack points returned to normal. "I'm not done! Captain Gold is gonna take a chunk out of your life points!" The golden Elemental Hero jumped into the air and dove with a flashy flying kick that sent Bastion sliding back from the impact.

Bastion: 3700 → 1600 LP

Although Jaden managed to get the lead in life points, it was obvious to many that Bastion was still in control of the duel.

Everyone watched as a new pillar started to light up behind Bastion. Malo was a Fire Attribute, so a new pillar lit up with red eyes.

Many of Jaden's closer friends spotted the nervous look in the usually calm and excitable duelist. "I'll end my turn with a face down!"

Turn 3: Bastion. Cards: 1.

"Come now, Jaden, I know you can do better than that!" Bastion drew his card before looking at it. A smile curled up his lips before he flipped his drawn card over. "I summon Element Saber Molehu!"

Silently, Bastion was glad he made the risk. If he didn't, he wouldn't have drawn the perfect monster for this scenario.

The area in front of Bastion started to go dark. Out of a dark portal, an imposing, tall man wielding a scythe appeared.

Elementsaber Molehu

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0]

"And with 3 different attributes in my graveyard, My monster gains 600 extra attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 1900→2500/ DEF: 200→600)

"Whoa! Look over there, Beauregard! Bastion brought out one monster level 4 monster, and it's already got 2500 attack points!" Brie pointed excitedly over.

"If it was him who found us..." The former Duel Giant shuddered. "I don't think we would be here at all."

"W-Well! Jaden's been in worse situations than this! He can pull through! Right, Chumley?!"

"Totally! I believe in Jaden!" Chumley added in despite him sweating.

Back down at the duel, the Ra Yellow Ace made his move. "I'll have Molehu attack Captain Gold!" Bastion aimed for the card that could potentially destroy Molehu with the Skyscraper combo on Jaden's next turn.

The man with dark attire vanished without a trace before appearing behind the golden hero with his giant scythe raised. Faster than a blink, Captain Gold was cut in half as if he was paper, not metal.

Bastion: 1600

Jaden: 4000→3600

As the Slifer Red braced the impact of the blow, he then pointed to his facedown. "I activate my trap card, Hero Signal! This lets me summon an Elemental hero that's level 4 or lower from my deck! I choose Elemental Hero Stratos!"

Soon, the familiar sight of Jaden's wind-type monster appeared with another heroic landing thanks to Skyscraper.

Elemental Hero Stratos

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300]

"I activate one of his effects when he's special summoned! I can destroy spell and trap cards on the field equal to the number of Hero monsters I have on the field! I have two, so I can destroy Non-Fusion Area and your field spell!"

Stratos had the blades of his wings start to spin. It spun with enough force to shoot two tornadoes right for Bastion's Field Spell and Continous Trap card.

"I knew you'd to aim for these cards with a monster effect! It's why I kept this face down, Ultimate Providence! This Counter Trap Card allows me to negate a card's effect so long as I discard the appropriate card that is the same as the target! Because Stratos is a monster, I discard another monster in my hand to negate and destroy him!"

The trap card blocked the effect of Stratos and sent the attacks right back at Jaden's backup.

"I believe the appropriate thing to say is, gone with the wind?"

Despite his attempt at witty banter, everyone except Chancellor Shepard stayed mostly silent. As for the cheery man, he was laughing as if something was attacking his lungs.

As Jaden and Bastion watched the Chancellor settle down, The Slifer Red Ace turned to The Ra Yellow Ace. "Yeah, Bastion, just stick to being smart and dueling."

"Well, I'm sure if I," Bastion coughed into the hand that held his last card. "Perhaps now is not the time. However, that monster I discarded was Elementsaber Nalu, a water attribute monster!"

"Aww, come on!?" Jaden cried out as a fourth light lit up on one of the statues.

"Now all my monsters gain a total of 800 extra attack and defense points!" Bastion spoke out as Molehu gained another point boost.

(ATK: 2500→2700/ DEF: 600→800)

"Amazing, Bastion countered Jaden's attempt to destroy his cards while strengthening his board in one move!" Alexis noted and put a hand on her chin. "He's really thought this all the way through."

"Whoa! Bastion really knows how to use a complex deck like that!" Grace shouted with an impressed look on her face.

"With that," Bastion relaxed his stance. "I'll end my turn."

Turn 4: Jaden. Cards: 2

After Jaden drew his card, he quickly played it on the board. "I Play Spell Books From The Pot! This spell card allows both players to draw three cards."

The two duelists did so. With more cards in his hand, Jaden picked up one of them.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" As he set the card, a familiar warrior appeared with electricity coming off of him.

Elemental Hero Sparkman

[Type:Normal Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400]

"Next, I play the equip spell, Spark Blaster!" As he said this, the electrical hero grabbed on to a blaster and aimed it a Molehu. "When Sparkman has this card equipped, he can use this blaster three times! Each fire can change the battle position of a monster!"

Jaden pointed to Bastion's monster. "Sparkman, change that guy to defense position!"

The electrical hero did as he was told, firing a shot that seemed to shock the shadowy knight and forced him to bend his knee.

"Now, Elemental Hero Liquid, attack Molehu!" Jaden pointed up as his hero skated for his opponent. "Even in defense position, because your monster's attack points are higher than my hero's, Liquid gains an extra 1000 attack points!"

(1400→2400)

"Hey!" Syrus stood up. "If this attack connects, then Bastion will be without monster! That would leave Sparkman for the direct attack and win!"

"Come on, Jaden!" Chumley screamed.

However, Bastion pointed. "I activate Molehu's effect! By Sending an Elementsaber from my hand," The Ra Yellow Ace threw his hand. "I won't repeat my self too much. We know how my field spell interacts by now! However, I will say that Molehu's effect allows him to target one monster and flip them into a facedown position! I choose to return the favor to Sparkman!"

Molehu, even while bending a knee, fired a slash of darkness that Liquid Hero avoided. The blast hit Sparkman and forced his card to flip over. When it did, his equip card was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Since it was Jaden's battle phase, he could no longer flip Sparkman back to attack mode.

"Way to go, Bastion!" The Ra Yellow Music Members cried out while the Slifer Red students slumped in defeat.

However, everyone noticed something with Bastion's field spell. All six pillars were lighting up. The Temple seemed to be gathering power, and a storm started to appear above the duel.

"That looks very interesting!" Seika commented as she, Zane, and the other council members watched the battle unfold.

"That Ra Yellow is no normal bookworm." Someone in a lonely corner of the Obelisk Blue area noted.

Jaden felt sweat pouring down from the side of his head. Bastion, on the other hand, had this smile on his face as if he had just won the duel. However, he was strangely quiet as to what was going on with his Field Spell.

"I play one card face down and end my turn!" Jaden exclaimed.

Turn 5: Bastion. Cards: 4.

With that same silence, Bastion drew his card. His eyes widened for a second as he saw what he drew.

"It's here." He smiled before throwing his hand up. "I activate the effect of my Element Sabers from my graveyard! Once per turn, I change the attribute of the monsters I choose. With that, I change four of my monsters into the Light Attribute!"

Everyone spotted five of the pillars turn the same color as the light attribute. The first statue that originally had the light attribute started to crackle with electricity.

"With the conditions set, I special summon Phosphorage, The Elemental Lord!" Thunder and lightning boomed with the name and a strike of both hit the middle of the field.

Everyone was blinded by a powerful light. As it died down, a new creature descended to the field.

Phosphorage The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

Everyone stared at the mighty monster that oozed both majesty and destruction.

"This monster can only be special summoned by having exactly 5 light monsters in my graveyard. Thanks to the Element Sabers, I can pick and choose which among my graveyard will turn into each attribute." Bastion explained.

"You're kidding me, even after going through all those strong low-level monsters, I still gotta deal with the actual big guns!?" Jaden gasped under his breath. "You sure aren't going to make this easy!"

"I'm afraid it's about to get much worse! For you see, Jaden, when Phosphorage is Special Summoned, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"What!?" Jaden, and understandably everyone, was shocked at the effect of the card. That shock was nothing compared to the blast of electricity that decimated Jaden's Elemental Heroes.

"Next, I activate the Continous Spell: Elemental Synchronicity! This Spell Card allows me to change the attributes of up to five monsters in my graveyard! I use it to turn my Element Sabers back to their original Attributes! This allows the temple to give my monster a boost of 1200 attack and defense points!"

(2800→4000/2200→3400)

"4000 attack points!?" Dimitri cried out as the electrical monster let loose a powerful scream that blended with the storm. "That's enough to wipe a full life point counter!"

Bastion smiled and pointed to Jaden. "What was it that you always said, Jaden? Ah, yes! That's game! Phosphorage use Titan Thunder!"

The monstrous being screamed and fired a blast right for Jaden.

"Jaden!" "Is that it!?" "I can't watch!" "Did Bastion win?!" "Go, Bastion! Beat that Slifer Slacker!"

Many people screamed as the attack went right for the Ace of Slifer Red. There was a powerful explosion that engulfed the brunette, and everyone waited and watched as the smoke cleared.

Jaden seemed to brace himself, but they all spotted something funny with Jaden's Life Points.

Jaden: 3600 LP.

"What!?" Everyone could only stare at the scene before them with disbelief.

"How!?" Bastion screamed and stepped forward. "I heared that attack connecting! Why hasn't a single point dropped!?"

Jaden lowered his hands and smiled. "Bastion, come on! You think I'd let you win that easily? And to be fair, my life points did drop."

"Impossible! It's still the same! If it did, I would have won!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Well, you would have," Jaden pointed to his right. "If I didn't activate this trap card."

Everyone looked over to the card as Jaden started explaining. "It was a really good try, Bastion. But I revealed my face down: Nutrient Z! If I take 2000 or more battle damage, I can gain 4000 extra life points before the damage is subtracted!"

Bastion's eyes widened. "T-That means!"

"Yep!" Jaden smiled. "It means that my life points originally skyrocketed to 7600 before returning back to my original base!"

"Jaden, don't scare me like that!" Syrus screamed while tears gathered on his eyes.

"I suppose that means this isn't over quite yet!" Bastion regained his composure. "I set two face downs and end my turn there!"

Turn 5: Jaden. Cards: 2.

Although Jaden kept his smile, even he could barely stare down the monster with 4000 attack points staring him down.

Jaden stared at his deck. "_Come on, guys! The real duel starts now! Bastion is showing his best, so we gotta too!_"

"I draw!" Jaden voiced out that line as he drew his next card.

He heard the sound of faint cooing and looked back at the card.

A huge smile appeared on Jaden's face before he played the card from his hand. "Sweet! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

The little creature appeared in the field. When he did, many of the girls could only squeal at the adorable creature.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Bastion repeated before his eyes widened. "Blast! I completely neglected him!"

"Oh, you're going to regret that, Bastion! My Fusions may be gone, but Winged Kuriboh has my back! I now play Alchemical Experiment! I banish three monsters from my graveyard, and I send Winged Kuriboh to the graveyard to special summon Winged Kuriboh Level 9!"

The magic card transformed the little creature, granting him impressive red armor.

Winged Kuriboh Level 9

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 9/ATK: ?/DEF: ?]

"Guess what? Thanks to Alchemical Experiment, Winged Kuriboh gains the combined attack and defense points of the monsters I banished! I banished Captain Gold, Stratos, and Sparkman!"

(1600 +1800 + 2100 =5500/ 1200+300+800=2300)

"5500 attack points!?" Bastion took a step back as the red monster surpassed his Elemental Lord even after all his set up.

"Go, Winged Kuriboh! Crimson Slash!" Winged Kuriboh practically teleported above Phosphorage and unleashed a powerful rend of red light that cut the Elemental Lord in half.

Bastion threw his hand out. "I play my face down, Miracle of The Elemental Lords! When an Elementsaber or Elemental Lord is destroyed, for this turn, I take no battle damage!"

Bastion didn't take any damage from the attack. Although he would have survived, he would rather not be down to 100 life points left.

"I may have neglected Winged Kuriboh, but I trust in my preparations!" bastion declared. "This won't stop me, Jaden!"

"I'm not expecting ya to stop now! This is getting too good!" Jaden took the last card in his hand. "I play the Equip Spell: Crimson Hope! I can only equip this card to Winged Kuriboh Level 9. With this Equip card, Winged Kuriboh Level 9 won't leave the field like he usually does! With that, I hand it over to you, Bastion."

Turn 7: Bastion. Cards: 1

Bastion drew his card before he smiled. "I activate my Element Sabers once more! This time, I change enough monsters until there are exactly 5 Fire Attribute Monsters in my graveyard!"

"I can see where this is going," Gloria commented to the side as the pillars started to change while the original fire pillar started to crack with steam.

"Arise, Pyrorex The Elemental Lord!"

A volcano rose in front of the temple and behind Bastion. However, everyone started to notice the Volcano moving. It wasn't long for everyone to realize that it wasn't a volcano, it was some kind of fusion of a dinosaur and a volcano.

Pyrorex The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Dinosaur/Attribute: Fire/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

"His ability activates when he's special summoned to the field! I can destroy one monster my opponent controls, and we both take damage equal to half of is attack points!" Bastion gripped his fist.

Jaden's eyes widened with alarm. "What!? But half of Winged Kuriboh's attack is more than your life points, Bastion!"

"I'm not finished! Miracle of The Elemental Lords can be removed from my graveyard, and for the rest of the turn, I take no battle or effect damage! This can be activated except when it's the turn it was sent to the graveyard."

Back above, Zane narrowed his eyes. "That means only Jaden will take damage from Pyrorex's effect."

"So much for your one hope, Jaden! Pyrorex, show them the _red_ of _your_ flames!"

The mighty dinosaur burned Winged Kuriboh, cleaning up Jaden's only defense.

Bastion: 1600

Jaden: 3600-2750=850 LP

"Bastion is finally in the lead. This isn't looking good for Jaden as he just lost one of his strongest non-fusion monsters." Alexis noted.

Jaden gritted his teeth but showed he still had defiance in his eyes. "Crimson Hope activates! When Winged Kuriboh Level 9 leaves the field, I'm allowed to special summoned Winged Kuriboh back into the field in defense mode!" Jaden searched his graveyard before the little creature floated back on to the field. "Now, by banishing Crimson Hope and Winged Kuriboh Level 9 from my graveyard, I can draw two cards!" Jaden claimed as he drew from his deck.

"I don't think so!" Bastion exclaimed. "I once more activate my Continuous Spell, Elemental Synchronicity! This time, I change the attributes into five water!"

Again, the temple started to change colors, this time with blue and a chill of ice surrounded one particular pillar.

"Come forth, Moulinglacia!" A chunk of ice the size of the titanic fell from the sky. It cracked and shattered into a million or more pieces, revealing a powerful creature of ice.

Moulinglacia The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Serpent/Attribute: WATER/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

"Two Elemental Lords in one turn!?" Brie gasped in shock.

"He's not holding back at all," Beauregard added along with nervousness. Even people who were cheering for Bastion felt intimidated by the Ra Yellow's skill. However, Syrus and Chumley had very different reactions. None of it was good. Everyone else watched with bated breath.

"Moulinglacia's ability forces my opponent to discard two cards at random from their hand! Since that is all you have, Jaden, that is what must go!"

Moulinglacia gave off a powerful roar that froze and shattered Jaden's drawn cards.

"Unfortunately, here comes a drawback to using the Elemental Lords. When one of them leaves the field, I must skip my battle phase. I cannot destroy Winged Kuriboh, so I'll end my turn there." Bastion relaxed. "Oh, and because it's the end of my turn, my attributes return to normal, which means both my new Elemental Lords regain 1200 points!"

(2800→4000/2200→3400)

(2800→4000/2200→3400)

"Aww, come on! Two 4000 Attack monsters!?" Chumley complained.

Turn 8: Jaden. Cards: 0

"Well, at least I ain't alone, right partner?" Jaden spotted Winged Kuriboh gave a small nod. "Come on, deck! We're going to need all the help we can get!"

As he drew his card, Jaden actually looked disappointed for once. Or at least, he was disappointed. Jaden eyed Bastion's Non-Fusion Area and looked back to his card.

"Bastion, your Non-Fusion Area, it prevents both players from Fusion Summoning, right?"

"Yes?" Bastion responded to Jaden's bizarre question. "It is one of the simpler cards in my deck currently."

"So," Jaden dragged out the word. "I can still special summon a monster, right? Even if that monster comes from the extra deck?"

Bastion responded. Okay, he didn't respond, he just gaped like a fish gasping for water.

That was the time that Jaden understood Bastion completely. "I play the Spell Card: Earth's Heroic Call! By Sending Elemental Hero Woodsman and Ocean to the Graveyard, I can special Summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma from my Extra Deck!"

One of Jaden's more recognizable monsters appeared onto the field in splendid light.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]

"Was Jaden able to bring out a Fusion Monster despite Non-Fusion Area!?" Gloria and the others gawked at the new development of the duel.

"I'm not done! Earth's Heroic Call has another cool ability! By banishing it from my graveyard, Elemental Hero Terra Firma can gain 1000 attack and defense points!"

(2500→3500/2000→3000)

"Don't forget! Skyscraper's still on the field! That means he gets another 1000 attack point boost during the battle phase against monsters with higher attack than it!" Jaden cried out as he gripped his fist. "Now, Terra Firma, attack Pyrorex!"

The Elemental Hero jumped and punched the fire dinosaur with enough force to create a shockwave and caused the great creature to topple over.

Bastion: 1600-1100 LP

Jaden: 850 LP

"There we go!" Jaden exclaimed. "That's what you call a Fruit Loop!"

"Jaden, I believe you mean Loopholes."

"What did I say?"

Bastion silently realized he wasted an entire week of calculating card combos and strategies against a Duelist who assumed legal terms were breakfast cereals.

"It looks like Jaden's not out of the duel just yet." Zane mused out loud.

"Now, what will Bastion do now that one of Jaden's Fusions are back on the field?" Seika wondered.

Turn 9: Bastion. Cards: 0

Bastion drew his next card. "You may have your Fusion Monster again, Jaden. However, it will do you little good! I change My Elementsabers' attribute to Wind!"

"They just don't stop coming, do they?" Jaden braced himself.

This time, a tornado was summoned by the palace. "Come forth, Windrose!"

Out of the tornado, a hauntingly beautiful but equally destructive creature appeared onto the field.

Windrose The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

"With Windrose brought onto the field, I'm allowed to destroy all your trap and spell cards in your side of the field, including Skyscraper!" With Bastion's command, the wind beast shattered the cities that guarded Jaden's heroes.

"Now you no longer have that attack boost. However, mine is still in play as Windrose gains points similar to the others!"

(2800→4000/2200→3400)

"That's getting annoying." Jaden muttered.

"However, since Pyrorex was defeated on the last turn, I must skip my battle phase once more." Bastion spoke up. "I'll end my turn there."

Turn 10: Jaden. Cards: 0

"Three monsters on Bastion's field with 4000 attack points each. Gotta say, even with Jaden's fusing again, this seems pretty unlikely for him to win." Alexis spoke up.

"Knowing Yuki," Wilona spoke up. "Those are the odds he likes the most."

Jaden drew his card. When he did, he looked over to his monsters. "I'll put Terra Firma in defense mode and end my turn there."

Turn 11: Bastion. Cards: 0

"I see even your amazing drawing ability has limits!" Bastion exclaimed as he drew his card.

"I change my Elementsabers to the Dark Attribute!" The moment he said such a thing, everyone understood what was coming. Although, no one but Bastion seemed to notice the area losing light and becoming darker. "Come forth, Elemental Lord Umbramirage!"

The entire field turned dark until everyone spotted a glow of something that oozed with power. The darkness faded, and a strange creature floated alongside Bastion's other Elemental Lords.

Windrose The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

"With him on the field, I'm allowed to add a monster to my hand with 1500 or fewer attack points from my deck!" Bastion searched and picked a card to his hand. "Now I activate my Continous Spell, Elemental Synchronicity, to return my attributes in order! This means my monsters are back to 4000 attack points!"

Everyone watched as Bastion filled his side of the field with 3 monsters with 4000 attack points.

"Oh, come on! There's gotta be something against being able to have all those monsters on the field!" Syrus complained.

"Now, I'll have my monsters destroy Winged Kuriboh and Terra Firma!" Bastion exclaimed. All three of his monsters practically erased the top two most trusted monsters in Jaden's deck.

"With Winged Kuriboh sent to the graveyard, you can't take any more damage." Bastion noted. "I will end my turn there."

Turn 12: Jaden. Cards: 1

Jaden drew his card again. Yet even then, he still had a smile on his face that looked like he was having the time of his life. "Well, this is getting exciting! I play the Spell Card, Magic Reincarnation! By sacrificing half my life points, I can bring a spell card from my grave back to my hand!"

Jaden: 425 LP

Bastion: 1100 LP

"The card I choose is Spell Books From the Pot! Now we both draw 3 cards again!"

Both duelists did as the card told them. Jaden seemed to notice something among the cards he picked up.

"I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Wait, that's all he's doing!?" Syrus cried out in shock while everyone else seemed to be just as surprised.

Jaden, known for his amazing comebacks, could only end his turn after setting down a card?!

Turn 13: Bastion. Cards: 4

Bastion drew his next card. "It seems like this is it, Jaden! Even your amazing drawing power has failed you!" The Ace of Ra Yellow looked at his card. "Now, comes the last of the Elemental Lords! Come forth, Grandsoil!"

Again the temple turned to the element suited to the attribute. However, everyone noticed the ground split open and a massive, black creature rose above the ground. Its presence felt like it could dwarf mountains despite its actual size.

Grandsoil The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Beast-Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

"Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" Bastion played the spell card. It did its purpose and ended up disabling Negate Attack.

"Jaden's board is completely empty!" Grace shouted out as the rest of the stadium watched while they all were at the edge of their seats.

"Go, Bastion! Win!" Professor Crowler stood up from his seat and screamed.

"I now activate Monster Reincarnation! By discarding one card, I can pick up a monster from the graveyard back to my hand! Then I activate my continuous spell, Elemental Synchronicity! I switch my graveyard to have 5 Light monsters! Now then, return to the field, Phosphorage!"

Phosphorage The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

The electrical creature returned to the field, filling up Bastion's board to near completion while Jaden's was bare and empty.

"You fought well, Jaden," Bastion began. "But it appears I win. Even though there are currently only three different attributes in my graveyard, 3400 attack points on five monsters is still overkill. Elemental Lords, finish Jaden off!"

The five monsters unleashed a torrent of energy towards Jaden.

However, the Slifer Ace stood his ground. "I activate Necroshield from my Graveyard!"

All five attacks were blocked by a barrier that erected out of Jaden's graveyard.

"By banishing this card and Elemental Hero Necroshade from my graveyard, I can turn all damage to my life points to 0!" Jaden exclaimed as he removed the card from his graveyard.

"What!? When did you have Necroshade in your graveyard!?"

"Actually, you helped me with that, Bastion," Jaden explained. "Remember when you had me discard two cards with Moulinglacia?"

Bastion thought back when he ordered his monster to discard Jaden's drawn card.

"The cards I discarded where those two! I owe you some credit for helping me out there."

Bastion only sighed and shook his head. "You're a slippery one, Jaden. But I refuse to give up! I end my turn and with that, all my monsters return to 4000 attack points each!"

"Whoa!" Dimitri, the Copy Cat duelist sat down in disbelief. "A full board of monsters with 4000 Attack Points each. Even the King of Game's deck couldn't pull something like that off."

"No way! I still believe in Jaden! He's gonna win this one!" Syrus spoke up with defiance in his eyes.

Turn 14: Jaden. Cards: 3.

It was at that point that Jaden started laughing. He laughed, and he laughed until even Bastion found himself laughing along with him.

Everyone watched the two until they settled down, gasping for a bit of air.

"Bastion, this has been an awesome duel. No really! One of the best I've had here so far!"

"I must admit, I too feel the same way about this." The Ace of Ra Yellow met Jaden's fierce gaze with his own. "Although logic and math say otherwise, my gut is telling me that your next draw will decide this duel."

Jaden smiled before looking at his deck. "It's not just us, though. Everyone here can tell: this is the last draw of the game," Jaden placed his fingers on the top card of his deck. "And I can tell that it's going to end amazingly!"

Jaden drew his card and the whole stadium, perhaps even the school stayed silent to the point they could hear a pin drop.

Jaden looked over to his card, and slowly his face turned to a smile.

"Yes! It's here!" Jaden exclaimed as he put the card into his hand and picked up another card. "I play Monster Reborn! I choose a monster from either player's graveyard and bring it to my side of the field!"

Everyone's mind started to wonder what monster was Jaden bringing back? Was it one of Bastion's? Perhaps he was going to bring back Terra Firma?

"I bring back Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed to the shock of everyone involved.

"Attack mode!?" Bastion and everyone else wondered why Jaden would summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!? If it was in defense mode, he could have survived for one turn!

However, Bastion's eyes widened with alarm as he counted the cards in Jaden's hand. "No! Don't tell me you drew Transcendent Wings!"

Jaden smiled before he gave a laugh. "Transcendent Wings?! Oh man, If I drew that, I'd totally win!"

Everyone gapped, Syrus and Chumley dropped their jaws.

"Jaden, you do realize that Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was your only shot at beating me at this situation!?" Bastion cried out.

"Well, it's not the only one," Jaden smirked. "In fact, it's about time I proved it!" He punched the air. "Go, Winged Kuriboh, attack Phosphorage!"

Everyone could only stare in horror and shock as the little creature flew towards the army of Elemental Lords like a paper ball to the incinerator.

"Jaden! Winged Kuriboh's effect only works when he's sent to the graveyard! You'll take battle damage before he is!" Alexis shrieked.

The Slifer Red grabbed a card from his hand. "Not with this card! I activate the quick-play spell card, Grit! If I'm about to take a fatal blow to my life points, I can negate the damage and set my life points to 1!"

Winged Kuriboh tackled Phosphorage, who zapped the little thing out of the air.

Jaden: 425→1 LP

Bastion: 1100 LP

"WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!?" Syrus grabbed on to his hair and pulled on it frantically.

"Doesn't Winged Kuriboh's effect only last one turn!?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to the field and looked at Alexis. "There's no way he's going to survive next turn!"

Jaden had a look of determination burning in his eyes. "You're gonna get it now, Bastion! You rubbed off me too! I can also play complex combos!"

"Jaden, I'm sure your strategy is considered ingenious anywhere else. However, this is reality! How could wasting your defense be a good option!?"

"Bastion, I'm hurt! I'm not finished yet! I play the Spell Card, Beyond The Afterlife! This card can only be activated by the following conditions: if I have five or more monsters banished from the field." Bastion had his eyes widen. There were three heroes Jaden banished to summon Winged Kuriboh Level 9, Elemental Hero Necroshade, and Winged Kuriboh Level 9 himself. Those were five monsters!

"The next condition is if I discard my whole hand!" Jaden did so. "With both conditions set, I can activate its effect! All monsters on the field are destroyed, and both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's combined attack points!"

Bastion's eyes widened with alarm as a small sphere of light appeared between both duelists. "That means both of us will take 20,000 points of life point damage! You're making us both end in a draw!?"

Jaden still kept his smile. "Bastion! I'm shocked! I thought you were the smart one!"

"What?!" Bastion was starting to get the idea that Jaden might have outsmarted him. The Ra Yellow Ace did not like that feeling.

"Don't you remember?" Jaden pointed to his duel disk. "Who just battled and was sent to the graveyard?"

Bastion's face did something funny at that moment: it lost all color. "Winged Kuriboh protects your life points when he's sent to the graveyard."

"That's right," Soon the small light suddenly exploded to the size of a truck. It started drawing every Elemental Lord in with the force of a Black Hole. "You're the only here who'll take 20,000 points of damage."

As the magic card absorbed all of Bastion's monsters. A ghost of Winged Kuriboh appeared and created a shield around Jaden. Bastion was not as fortunate as the sphere exploded in a blinding light.

Bastion: 1100 LP - 0 LP

Jaden: 1 LP (Winner)

The duel faded, and Bastion was seen kneeling on the ground. He felt a shadow above him and spotted Jaden doing his signature salute.

"And that's game!" Jaden gave a goofy smile before offering his hand. "Seriously that was the best duel I've had so far, Bastion!"

Bastion sighed and took Jaden's hand. After being helped up, Bastion said, "That indeed was. Next time, I will cover every aspect of your deck, not just your fusions."

It was at that moment the two heard clapping. When they looked around, they saw the whole stadium giving a standing ovation to the two duelists.

"Wonderful! Kudos to both of you for a splendid and thrilling duel!" Chancellor Sheppard walked up to two with a bitter and sullen Dr. Crowler.

"If everyone may settle down, I have an announcement to make!" He waited for the crowd to settle a little before speaking again. "Bastion... you will be representing Duel Academy."

Silence returned across the stadium.

"S-Sir?" Dr. Crowler, dare he hoped, walked up to his superior. "D-Did you say the wrong name?"

"No, I did not."

Professor Crowler was about to break down in tears of joy until a certain Slifer raised his voice. "What!?" Jaden screamed before pointing to himself. "But I won the duel!"

Chancellor Sheppard smiled. "You did. That is why you are also going to represent our school."

Silence returned to the Stadium. Even Crowler stopped thinking for a moment.

Chancellor Sheppard started to give a hearty laugh. "I'm kidding with both of you! The truth is that this year, North Academy has challenged us to a Tag Duel between freshmen! They only told me about this change less than an hour before your duel. No matter who won or lost, I was going to recommend both of you as a Tag Team!"

"Tag...?"

"Team...?" Jaden and Bastion looked to each other.

"So how about it, everyone!?" Chancellor Shepard turned to the stadium. "Do these two deserve to represent us or what?!"

The entire stadium cheered.

"Bastion and Jaden as a Tag Team!? No way! They're like the best of the best!" Chumley shouted.

"I know! I actually pity whoever our opponents are!" Dimitri commented in excitement. "Ra Yellow Represent!"

Syrus and Chumley also threw their fists in the air, "Go, Slifer!"

The stadium filled with cheers for both Slifer and Ra Yellow.

"Huh, it looks like the first year Obelisk Blue doesn't represent is the first year the other two dorms do." Madison noted.

"Those two," Zachary began. "Although they are not of Obelisk Blue, it's hard to say that no other part deserves to present us at that this moment."

"Oooh! Kylie is witnessing the first time Zack-Zack likes someone outside of Obelisk Blue!"

"I know," Alyssa added along. "It's a bit weird."

"Hmmm," Seika hummed out loud.

"What are you thinking about?" Zane asked the President.

"Who is North Academy sending this year?"

Down below Jaden and Bastion gave each other a single nod.

"Whoever our opponents are," Bastion offered a hand to Jaden.

The Slifer Red Ace took the hand of the Ra Yellow Ace. "They won't know what hit them!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

"Ow! Tell your spirits to stop hitting me!"

"Sorry, Chazzy!"

"It's not 'Chazzy', you Jaden-Clone!"

"How do ya keep missing my name, Chazzy? It's Jesse, _Jesse_ Anderson!"

[A/N]

And there we go! I have completed a chapter in one day! This is the very first time in a long time I've done something even remotely like it.

As I mentioned before, my only inspiration for duels comes from Duel Links. As such, you notice that the characters who fill out the rest of the Student Council are the Duel Link NPCs for Obelisk Blue. I've re-written their characters a bit/a lot to fit my writing style. They'll appear more down the line when they become the seniors next year.

Because of Duel Links, I had... trauma actually writing this chapter because of Elementsabers. Let's just say, although I haven't been playing for long, I do not like Climbing Rank, even though I got King of Games a few times by sheer luck. (I'm not going to the nightmare of giving Bastion the Invoked cards. That way lays trauma. I can only imagine what the TCG guys go through.)

I thought it would be cool for Bastion to get an Elementsaber/Lord deck. I was inspired by that one story where the author made Bastion use a Six Samurai deck and it looked like giving Bastion Elemental Lords seemed like an idea similar but different enough.

I do like Bastion and I'm definitely going to give him more screen time. He was such an interesting character to me.

Anyway, I'll leave you guys with the list of the made-up cards I used for this duel. I will say that I changed Winged Kuriboh's ability slightly. I think there were times in the Anime where it worked differently than the Trading Card Game (TCG).

Elemental Synchronicity= I wanted a card that let me allow Bastion with 5 monsters on the field with 4000 Attack points.

Miracle of The Elemental Lords: This was more for protection.

Crimson Hope: This card was to allow Winged Kuriboh Level 9 (Manga Version) to stay on the field longer and draw potential.

Earth's Heroic Call: The Elemental Hero version of Neos Fusion.

Spell Books From the Pot: This is from the Manga I think. It's pretty cool to use this instead of spamming Pot of Greed every time.

Magic Reincarnation: This just let me use a spell card from the graveyard.

Necroshield: Again, made up to protect one battle phase.

Grit: Based on Duel Links ability.

Beyond the Afterlife: I really wanted a combo for the last duel. I hope this worked.

Thanks for reading guys. This small project of mine is a stupid amount of fun.


	12. Chilling out with the Crew

"Who does this much math in Duel Monsters!?"

"Your Tag Partner!" Bastion Misawa sat across from Jaden in the Music room.

"And that, Misawa, is why I'm here." Wilona motioned the glass of milk towards the Ra Yellow Genius.

Even though Bastion took the glass, he stared in disbelief at the brunette across from him. "How hard is it to understand!? I've taken records of the last three Rival Duels and hypothesized that North Academy relies on Beatdown-based decks from each of their representatives! I predict that this year shall be no different! Our decks are flexible enough to include cards that will help control the board and assure our victory!"

Jaden stared at Bastion as if he started moonwalking up the sky.

"Yuki, Misawa said that he noticed the past North Academy Duelists used decks with a lot of big and powerful monsters. He wants you to manage your deck with more defensive cards and cards that change the field." Wilona translated.

Jaden looked over to Wilona before glancing back to Bastion. "Why didn't ya just say that?!"

"I did!" The Ra yellow Ace screamed before grunting. Jaden groaned and rubbed his head.

Meanwhile, the rest of the club watched the three.

"I totes think even Syrus had better compatibility than Bastion does as Jaden's partner." Grace casually sipped a smoothie after commenting.

"You're not wrong," Alexis noted. "Bastion plans meticulously while Jaden just goes with the flow. The only reason why they even made progress in the first place was because Wilona translates Bastion's vocabulary and Jaden's slang to each other."

"Does anyone find it a little disturbing that our president, who's known to be a little... ambitious..." Chumley chose his words carefully. "Is a person who knows how to uses words a little too well? Am I the only one seeing something scary about that!?"

"How is that scary?" Syrus looked up to his roommate.

They heard ringing. Soon, Wilona picked up her PDA and made a face.

"Ah! My next shift is coming up soon." She stood up. "I'll be going for now."

"No, we need you!" Bastion and Jaden cried out at the same time like two men desperately keeping a fire up in a barren and cold wasteland.

"At least their in sync for that," Gloria noted duly.

"You two have a collection of some of the school's best duelists in the room," Wilona motioned to the other members of the Music Club. "I'm sure more heads than one can do much more in less time."

Wilona fixed her cap before walking out the door.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

Wilona put on her cap as she exited out of the shop door.

She went back towards the Music Club. Or... she would have. She happened to notice something obstructing sunlight, and it wasn't a cloud. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses when she saw a giant, marshmallow-like duel monster towering over the school.

"Honest?' She called the spirit's name.

"Yes, Wilona?"

Without turning away, Wilona asked, "Is Yuki dueling right now?"

When the duel spirit didn't answer, Wilona turned to him with a smile as bright as an angler fish's light.

Despite being an incorporeal being, Honest felt both impressed and frightened that he could feel a chill in the air.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

"Moki! Moki!" The rest of the Music Club cheered even when Jaden scored the finishing blow on Belowski.

"Come on, guys!?" Jaden cried out before looking back at his friends.

"But, like, I get!" Belowski looked up to Jaden. "The more Moki Moki tried to sog you out, the more revved up ya got!"

Jaden smiled before holding his fist up in victory. "That's right! I'm all pumped up now!"

"How wonderful."

The low tone words were much like Belowski's presence. However, if Belowski's presence could put people to sleep, those few words snapped the Music Club out of their slumber and broke into a cold sweat.

Jaden and the others turned to the entrance of the roof to see Wilona walking up to all of them with a smile akin to a camouflaged trap.

"It's great to see everyone relaxing after expressing how important it was that both Yuki and Misawa learned how to fix their decks." Oh. No. She was smiling.

Bastion stood up faster than he ever did in his life at that moment. "We can explain!"

Wilona let silence fill the air for a few seconds. Without dropping her smile, she spoke in a tone as sweet as honey on a bear trap. "By all means, Misawa. Please explain to me why after I spent the whole morning with you and Yuki, agonizing over your different linguistics and translating ideas neither of you could agree on, I now find everyone chanting like hippies and enjoying themselves watching Yuki duel? Why! If I didn't know any better, I would assume that all my hard work from a while ago was a complete waste of my time! ... I'd be very... upset..."

Bastion found it suddenly very hard to breathe. Was his collar too tight? Granted, it was never tight before this moment, "E-Er, yes! I will... begin... explaining..." He nodded several times too quickly. "ButSyruscanexplainitbetter!" The Ra Yellow yanked the smaller Slifer Red and dragged him in front of him like some attempt as a shield.

Wilona turned her gaze to the younger Truesdale. Syrus held fast! ... Or rather, he fell fast to the floor after he fainted under her gaze.

Bastion made the mistake of locking eyes back with Wilona. "I-I mean Dimitri can explain!"

"Dimitri isn't here right now!" Dimitri in a blonde wig and attempting a shrill voice called out. "It's is just I, Alexia Rhodes! Alexis's long lost twin sister!"

Brier couldn't raise his brow high enough when he looked to his fellow Ra Yellow. "Really?"

"Do you want to deal with her!?" 'Alexia' whispered harshly.

Alexis didn't like this development, especially when she heard Mindy beside her gasp and grab her hand. "Alexis, you didn't tell me you had a twin!"

"Mindy, you're a great friend, but please not now." Jasmine pulled the black-haired girl away with a sigh that came deep from her lungs.

Luckily for everyone involved, Wilona turned over towards the one dueling. Jaden did not feel lucky.

"How about you, Yuki?"

Belowski watched in awe as pretty much the one person immune to his powers succumb to a much more oppressive aura.

"W-Well, a-after you left, it kinda got crazy... and... and..." Jaden trailed off before looking over to the lazy student.

"Oh my!" Wilona brightened up as she looked over to Belowski. It was at that moment the Moki Moki duelist suddenly wished with all his might he was back at his bubble. "You're an Obelisk Blue! I know this is a bit much to ask, but would you like to join the music club?"

Her voice was sweet, but Belowski felt the aura of an apex predator staring him down the entire time. With how even his Moki Moki seemed to be trembling and holding each other tightly in this new person's presence, he could see why Jaden was acting the way he was. He also realized he didn't want to find out what would happen if he said no. Something told him his old, high-tech facility wouldn't be able to keep her out.

"W-Well, ya see, I totally got this thing where I put people to Snoozeville! Not even doing it on purpose, man—I mean, woman... sir?"

Without even moving her head slightly, Wilona raised her voice a little. "Dr. Crowler?"

"Y-Yes!?" The Obelisk Blue Headmaster stood up from where he fell as if waking from a nightmare.

"That suit you're wearing: is there a size for this young man?"

And that was how Belowski joined the Music Club. Also, this was how rumors of an astronaut/alien floated around the school for the next few weeks.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

Brier and Beauregard were walking down the hall.

"No way! The King of Games, Yugi Motou created that game!?"

"I know, right?!" The gentle giant of Ra Yellow was unusually boisterous with this topic. "It's amazing that he's able to even step into the gaming world even if he's not active in dueling anymore."

When they turned the corner, they spotted a group of Obelisk Blue students. The duo tried to look away and keep moving.

"Hey! Ra Yellow Losers!" The group soon surrounded the former duel giant. "Where do you think you're going?"

Brier narrowed his eyes. He recognized some of them during his Duel Giant phase. Even after losing to him, the guys were still acting like jerks?

"We're going to our dorms." Thanks to his duel with Jaden, Brier felt a lot more confident than before.

"I don't like his tone! You were humiliated the last time we dueled!" Right, Brier forgot about that as he returned the favor during his criminal phase.

Still, he didn't like how the Obelisk Blue mob were slowly enclosing him and Beauregard...

"Kohara! Colin!" A female pushed through the mob of Obelisk Blues like Moses to the Red Sea. "I need you two to help move some inventory back in the room."

"What?" The Obelisk Blue hassler looked over to Wilona. "Who the hell areHrk!?"

The pair of Ra Yellows cowered when they saw Wilona give off a glare that could pierce one's soul. This was more so for those that didn't know her.

"Come on," Wilona turned and started walking towards the club room. When she stepped towards a group blocking her way, her eyes narrowed. This action made the stupified Obelisk Blue Students move away.

The Duel Giant Pair hesitated for a second before running after her.

"W-What!? You're going to let a girl boss you around?!" The heckler tried to start.

This proved to be a problem as Wilona stopped moving and just stood frozen. A second passed and the heckler started to sweat.

Wilona turned around. The Duel Giant pair expected another glare, but what they saw was far worse: she was smiling towards the Obelisk Blue students. "Boss around a few people? Why would I aim for something so small? I would much rather aim for World Domination, then everyone would be my minion~."

After that, Wilona continued to walk off, leaving behind the stupified Obelisk Blue and taking her club members with her.

"Are you two alright?" Brier and Beauregard noticed the softer tone in their president's voice.

Beauregard looked down on the girl with disbelief. "I don't understand. Why did you help us?"

"You two need help. I simply gave it." Wilona paused for a second with wide eyes before sighing. The two swore they heard her whispering Jaden's last name in annoyance.

"But, you threatened to tell Crowler about us if we didn't do what you told us!" Brier shouted a little heatedly. The Brain of the Duel Giant remembered that night when he thought both Beauregard and he made it out of Jaden's duel scoot free. Then, they heard a recorded voice of both of them admitting to being the Duel Giant. Following that, they turned to see a girl whose smile seemed to darken the moonlight behind her.

"I find it rather easy to blackmail people here. You two aren't the first." The girl said that far too casually for anyone sane. "It's the only insurance that you will join my club, which is something I need for my true ambitions."

Despite being smaller than Beauregard, Wilona could pull off intimidating without anyone else's help. Yet, the two could tell that this time her glare was for someone not within the area, maybe even on the island. "I admit it's not orthodox. And if you hate me, then you are free to do so."

"I don't get you at all." Brier finally admitted. Here was a person who practically controlled their futures, but seemed to treat them better than a good majority of students and teachers. It didn't make much sense at all!

"Good. I rather not be predictable for my future. Unlike Yuki, who is simple enough for everyone here. I doubt we could handle another one of him." Back in the North Pole, Pegasus' 5th favorite duelist sneezed.

Wilona walked again. "I did need your help with moving some instruments. So come along, my time is your peril."

The two Ra Yellow Students followed after the girl. While they were afraid, something told them that their captive was much more complicated than she let on.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"This time for sure!" Damon, a former jungle-man, punched his hand into the sea of sandwiches and picked one up. He opened and bit on it only to instantly regret it. "Bleck! Acorns and berries tasted better than this!"

To the jungle man's surprise, he spotted someone already handing him a bottle of water. It took him a moment to realize it was Wilona.

"T-Thanks?" The Obelisk Blue took the bottle and began drinking it.

While he did, Wilona folded her arms. "Taizan, I do not understand you. You are an Obelisk Blue, which means you are allowed access to the Blue Dorm's Five Star Buffet. Why are you always fishing for the one good sandwich in this pile of recycled leftovers?"

After he finished drinking, Damon answered, "I only ever got it once on pure luck. It was the best tasting food I've ever had! When I started to perfect my Miracle Draw, I figured that I could get the best sandwiches every time!"

Wilona closed her eyes for a second. She seemed like she understood the reason why Damon was— "It was easier to steal from here than in the blue dorms, wasn't it?"

"W-What? J-Just because the chefs use state of the art locks to put their equipment away doesn't mean..." Damon coughed. "I-I mean, it's not like some of the Obelisk Blue Staff spotted me, and I'm afraid they're going to recognize me..."

Damon decided to start drinking water again.

Wilona sighed again. After that, she handed him a wrapped item. The former jungle boy took the item, which was a PB&J sandwich.

"If you're that paranoid of someone spotting you from the dark, you can come over to the Slifer Dorms during lunch. For a reasonable price, you can get some food instead of chancing the cleverly-hidden secondary trashcan." The green-haired girl turned and walked over towards the employee's room.

Damon took a bite of the sandwich. It wasn't anything to boast over, but at least it was edible.

... Wait, did she call the sandwich pile a second trash can? She wasn't literal in that, right?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Alexis Rhodes is an exemplary student, some of the best Duel Academy had to offer.

That was the case during the day.

It was past nine, yet she quietly snuck back to school. The Obelisk Blue moved with purpose, stopping at the door of her target: the music room.

Alexis opened the door and stepped in.

At that moment, a light took her by surprise.

"Sorry, Rhodes, I thought it was someone else." The bright light closed quickly. When Rhodes recovered a bit, she noticed a candle atop a table with books scattered nearby it.

"Wilona, you frightened me." Alexis felt her heart start to slow down from the initial scare.

"I have that effect on people," The blonde girl could feel the smirk on the green-haired girl's face even in the near-darkness. "Now, seeing as you still want to go through with this, how do we go about trying to find your brother?"

"Seika and Zane are doing their own research. I believe they're trying to find my brother and their friends by following a paper trail. But as we saw with the abandoned dorms, I doubt a world of duel monsters leaves a legal footprint." Alexis set the book on the table. "Which is why we might have to go the more occult route."

Honest appeared before Wilona, and the two looked over towards the book that was laid down.

The green-haired girl picked up the book and held it near the candle. "The Crimson Dragon? What does this have to do with anything?"

"That platform that sent us home back in the temple, it had a style of symbol that looked very familiar to this book. I brought it here for a start to our research." Alexis began. Granted, it was more of a shot in the dark than anything; this way they could start without needlessly risking their lives like they did last time. She then sighed before sitting down. "Thanks for helping me with this, Wilona. It means a lot."

Wilona sat down and opened up the book. "I know. I'd do anything for my family too."

Alexis noted that sounded more personal than she let on. Instead of asking, she sat down with Wilona as the two, along with Honest, began to learn about the Crimson Dragon.

[Tag Force Heroes and Villians]

The guitar was strummed in a way that it sounded like it was an amazing song. Or at least, it froze after the first verse.

"That doesn't feel quite right." Wilona set the guitar down and wrote on a scratch piece of paper. "Not only that, but I also can't find good enough words."

"Yo, Prez!" Grace walked through the door with her sister, Jaden, and Syrus. "Someone's here to see you!"

Wilona continued to scribble before asking aloud, "Who is it?"

"The Student Body President." Wilona looked up to see Seika smiling down on her.

"Ah, hello," The girl dropped her pen and stood up. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"It's about your membership," Seika folded her arms. "You've been given extensions, but your deadline for meeting the club requirements are coming soon."

With her tone, Wilona had a sneaking suspicion something was wrong. From what Zane said before, the president was a mischievous sort who only abused her power in harmless but fun ways. With those thoughts in mind, Wilona asked, "By soon... you mean today, don't you?"

"Aww phooey. I wanted to see the shocked look on your face." Seika sighed. However, Wilona's eyes did widen with alarm. "Anyway, I'll cut to the point. You've already been given special privilege by Ms. Dorothy, so there's no point in extending this even further. Luckily for you, your club just needs one more male Obelisk Blue student. I'm sure you can find one."

Wilona pressed a hand on her head. The reason why it took longer for her to find members were a mix of her work studies, and whatever adventures Jaden had dragged her into.

"Thank you for warning me," The purple-eyed girl slightly groaned.

"Great! Get me the fully signed paper by tonight! You can send it straight to Zane's room when you're done! I especially suggest to do it late at night when he's about to sleep or when he's eating dinner, whichever inconveniences him the most." Seika smiled while Syrus had this odd feeling that his brother's blood pressure rising.

The president hummed a tune while she left, leaving the four with Wilona.

"The club is going to get disbanded?!" Syrus asked.

"No, it's not. I worked far too hard to let it fall now." Wilona spoke out with determination, but put a hand on her chin to think about her options.

"You know," Grace spoke up. "We could ask Sora."

"Sora? Who's that?" Jaden and Syrus looked over to the Tyler Twins.

"Oh, I remember him! You mentioned he was the other Obelisk Blue besides Princeton that voted for Yuki and Truesdale." Wilona pointed out.

"He voted for us? Another Obelisk Blue?" Jaden and Syrus were understandably confused.

"Wait, but we've never heard of him even now?" Syrus raised his brow. "I wonder why he did that?"

"Who knows what goes on his head?" Gloria shrugged her shoulders. "But yeah, we could ask him to join the club. I doubt he's doing much of anything."

"May I be the one to ask?" Wilona asked. "It is my responsibility."

"Don't worry, I'll give him a call," Gloria picked up a flip phone and started to dial on it before walking out the room.

"I wonder what this guy is like?" Syrus looked up to Jaden.

"I wonder if he's a good duelist! If he bet on us," Jaden waited as Wilona tried to correct the betting part, "Then I bet he has great skills!" As he finished, he got his Duel Disk ready.

Gloria walked back in. "He's willing to meet us near the bridge closest to the Red Droms."

Everyone noticed the blonde twin's face. "You sound surprised saying that." The music club president noted with a raised brow.

"I half expected him to blow me off. I thought this kind of thing didn't suit him." Gloria put her phone away.

"Should I be worried?" Wilona raised her brow.

"Well, I guess?"

"Gloria, answering a question with another question does not inspire confidence."

"Sorry, Prez. It's all I can give ya. I don't know the shrimp as well as I should."

The Slifer Reds caught that comment by the blonde twin. Shrimp, as in he was short? But Wilona didn't have much time as she followed the twins out of the Music Room.

As the group of five entered near the bridge, they didn't see anyone nearby.

"So, where is this Sora person?" Syrus asked as he looked around.

Jaden and Wilona looked to the twins. However, the Tyler Sisters were looking over at the end of the bridge to the port. There was someone with an Obelisk Blue uniform. As he came closer, The Slifer Reds took in more detail. To their surprise, they spotted someone that looked a lot like... Syrus? He had shorter but similar colored hair as the younger Truesdale, and he also was nearly the same height as him.

"Wait, he's Sora!?" Jaden and Syrus cried out.

"Hello!" The Obelisk Blue waved with a smile as he approached the group. He stepped up to them with a smile and a candy sucker sticking out of his mouth. "I heard a lot about you from the twins! My name is Sora Perse!"

"What up! I'm Jaden and this here is Syrus!" The brunette quickly spoke up. "Let's duel, Sora!"

At that moment, Wilona stepped beside Jaden and pushed his duel disk down. "Before you do that, may I borrow Perse first? I do need a membership."

"Actually," The smaller Obelisk Blue pointed a finger up. "I would actually like to duel you, Ms. Konami."

Wilona blinked before pointing to herself. "Me?"

"Yep!" Sora gave a smile as he put his hands behind his back before pulling out a school duel disk. "I've already seen Mr. Yuki duel! He's amazing! You must be an amazing duelist to get someone like him and my friends to join your club!"

Amazing wasn't exactly a word someone would use to describe a blackmailer. Wilona coughed into her hand with a blush. "N-No, I'm not an excellent duelist. I'm here in Duel Academy to get a job in Duel Monsters, and I simply... recruited... Yuki here." The purple-eyed girl motioned to her friend.

"You're still amazing, miss! I wanna see how you duel!"

It was at that point that Syrus remembered something. "Now that I think about it: I've only seen Wilona duel once. Even then I don't really remember her deck." That was due to the stress of the test and other pressures during Wilona and Syrus' duel.

"We totes only saw her duel once, but then again, it was in a tag duel," Gloria mentioned before putting a hand on her chin. "Single duels are different, and Prez only played support to _her_ the whole time." It seemed the blonde twin still had issues with the other blonde in the music club.

"Hey, now would be a cool time to see how well you really throw down!" Jaden spoke up. However, he worded it in a way that made it sound like he also didn't see Wilona duel. Technically speaking, he was somewhat injured and near unconscious when he watched her duel in a different dimension. Wilona was quietly surprised that Jaden was being delicate about their mission with Alexis.

"I'll join your club if you duel me!" Sora spoke with a smile like the candy he sucked on. That was the nail in the coffin as Wilona asked to borrow Jaden's duel disk.

As everyone got into position for the duel, Jaden asked the twins, "So what kind of deck does Sora have?"

"We never saw it." Gloria shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, I'm ready over here. Are you?" Wilona asked from across the bridge.

"Yep!" Sora activated his duel disk while Wilona copied the same action.

"DUEL!"

Wilona: 4000 LP

Sora: 4000 LP

"You can go first!" Sora waved over to Wilona.

"Thank you for the offer." The green-haired girl was oddly monotone as she drew her card. In her mind, something wasn't quite right to her. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 2: Sora. Cards: 5.

"I guess we're about to find out what kind of deck Sora has," Jaden commented as Wilona ended her turn easily.

Sora began to draw his card. "Well, here I go! I summon Fluffal Leo in attack mode!"

The name sounded cuddly. However, what came out was, without a doubt, something that made Kuriboh looked boring and bland. It was like a giant plush lion toy.

Fluffal Leo

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200]

"Wow," Jaden gasped. "That's adorable."

However, Wilona seemed to raise her brow. Instead, she narrowed her eyes, not at the monster, but towards Sora.

Sora smiled as the toy did a little prance around him. "When Fluffal Leo attacks, he gains 500 extra attack points!" He pointed, and the toy did as Sora commanded, gaining attack points up to 2100.

"I flip summon my set monster! Come out, Mecha Bunny!"

Mecha Bunny

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Machine/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 2/ATK: 800 DEF: 100]

The equally cute monster appeared before it was crushed by the bigger toy.

At that point, Wilona pointed over to the field. "When he's flipped summoned, I can target one card on the field and send 500 points of damage to its owner! I target Leo, so you lose 500 Life Points!" The destroyed debris of the rabbit started to levitate before shooting itself towards Sora.

Wilona: 4000 LP

Sora: 4000→3500 LP

"Was that always in her deck?" Syrus asked.

"I've seen it before. It's got a really good effect." Grace commented from the side. The two Slifer Red watched as Wilona continued her move.

"Now, Mecha Bunny's effect activates when he's sent to the graveyard by battle! I'm allowed to search my deck for another Mecha Bunny and place him in facedown position." Wilona grabbed the card and placed it to Jaden's Duel Disk.

"Whoa! That rabbit sure has a lot of tricks." Jaden admitted. He never saw Wilona play that card in her duel.

"That's one cool rabbit!" Sora admitted. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 3: Wilona: Cards: 5.

"Huh?" Syrus looked over to their friend. "Hey, what's with Wilona? She's staring pretty hard over there."

"Yeah, she looks out of it," Jaden noted with Syrus.

"I think she notices something off with Sora's deck," Gloria spoke up before everyone turned to her. "Despite how cute it looks, I think there's way more to the monsters in that shrimp's deck. Looks like Prez spotted it too."

"How would she do that? I thought Wilona kept saying she wasn't that good at dueling?" Syrus put a hand on his chin.

"She's learning how to duel pretty quick, but she's really good at reading people. I wonder..." Whatever Grace was about to reveal was cut short when Wilona drew her next card.

"I flip summon Mecha Bunny, and I once more target your Fluffal Leo! You lose another 500 life points!"

Wilona: 4000 LP

Sora: 3500→3000 LP

"Next, I sacrifice Mecha Bunny in order to summon Granmarg The Earth Monarch!" The field started to shake as a crack appeared and opened up on the bridge. A giant hand grabbed on to the surface. Soon, a towering creature climbed out of the earth and stood tall in the field.

Granmarg the Earth Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Rock/Attribute: Earth/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"When he's tribute summoned to the field, I can destroy one set card on the field! I choose your face down!" The earth monster raised his fist and punched the ground. The shockwave created by the punch destroyed set card.

"Next," Wilona brought up another card, "I play the Equip Spell: Power of the Guardians!"

At that point, everyone from the music club raised their brows. There was a rainbow aura that appeared and blanketed over Granmarg. At that point, Wilona pointed towards Fluffal Leo. "Now, attack!" The earth monster reared his fist back. "While equipped with Power of the Guardians, and when the equipped monster is involved in a battle, the spell gains one spell counter on it! (PotG:1) And with every counter, my monster gains 500 attack and defense points!"

(2400→2900/1000→1500)

The punch followed through and slammed the toy lion into dust.

Wilona: 4000 LP

Sora: 3000→1700 LP

"Oh, wow! That was pretty amazing!" Sora cried out after his monster was destroyed. "You destroyed my trap card and pretty much made me lose over half my life points on your second turn!"

"Man, I really want to duel Wilona, but she won't let me!" Jaden passionately spoke up. "And she kept telling me she wasn't good at this game!"

"Yuki, I keep telling you: I learned all these things in the dueling classes! Perhaps if you paid a little more attention, you'd probably give the older Truesdale a run for his money!" Wilona shouted before looking back to Sora. Yet, Gloria and Grace noticed that Wilona looked on guard with Sora. Silently, they admitted their club president had good instincts.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown," Wilona placed a card into the duel disk.

"You're really good!" Sora smiled sweetly. "I bet if you put your mind to it, you could be a great duelist!"

"Saw the yearly salaries of professional duelists; I wasn't bloody interested." Wilona narrowed her eyes.

Turn 4: Sora. Cards: 4.

"You're pretty funny, Wilona!" Sora laughed before drawing his card. He seemed to glance over to his cards before he picked up the one on his far right. "When I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon Fluffal Hamster to the field!"

Another cute and adorable creature waddled into the field.

Fluffal Hamster

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 2/ATK: 400 DEF: 1050]

"If he's the only monster on my side of the field, I'm allowed to special summon two more Fluffal Hamster's from my deck!" As Sora exclaimed this, two more creatures rolled into the field and played with the first hamster in a manner that could pull heart-strings. "Now, I tribute summon all three monsters to bring out, Fluffal Dragon!"

The three hamsters curled together to form a creature that looked like a stuffed, Chinese red dragon. Like the other monsters, this one looked very adorable.

Fluffal Dragon

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light/Level: 10/ATK: 3100 DEF: 550]

"A level ten monster?!" Syrus cried out.

"Fluffal Dragon cannot be special summoned! It can only be tribute summoned by three monsters and if one of them is a Fluffal Monster! " Sora explained before he threw out his hand. "First, when he's tribute summoned, he negates all my opponent's face up spell and trap cards on the field!"

The adorable creature unleashed a roar that negated the rainbow aura around Granmarg, and it returned him to his original attack and defense points.

(2900→2400/1500→1000)

Sora continued on. "Not only that, but Fluffal Dragon also has a secondary ability! He gains attack points equal to one of the tributed monster's attack points!" (3100→3500) "Next, I play the equip spell: Stuffed Heart! This will give my Fluffal Monster 500 extra attack points!"

(3500→4000)

"Not only that," Sora raised his hand up. "The equip spell gives my Fluffal monster an extra ability! If I destroy a monster, I can deal effect damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack!" With him finished explaining, Sora pointed to Wilona. "Now Fluffal Dragon attacks! He's got a special ability that allows him to deal double the battle damage!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Syrus cried out as the dragon rushed for Granmarg. He quickly brought his hand up for counting. "The equip card will deal 1200 points of effect damage, but Fluffal Dragon will deal 3200 points of battle damage!"

"That means Sora's going for a one-round-knockout!" Gloria finished for everyone else.

Wilona pressed a card. "I play my trap card: Tribute for Sacrilege! I sacrifice Granmarg!"

Wilona's trap destroyed her own monster, but it didn't stop Sora's Fluffal Dragon.

"Why did she do that!? She left her field wide open!" Syrus cried out in shock.

Wilona threw her arm. "After sacrificing my monster, both players take effect damage equal to the monster's attack points!"

"What!?" Sora cried out.

The card started to glow and exploded in a blinding light that covered the field.

Wilona: 4000 → 1600LP (Winner!)

Sora: 1700→0 LP

"That was totally sweet!" Jaden cried out. "She sacrificed her monster to stop the attack and did damage to both of them before Sora could take the game back! You both dueled great!" The Slifer Ace pumped himself up.

Wilona sighed and spotted Sora walking up to her with stars in her eyes.

"Wow! That really was fun! Great duel!"

"Your cards were pretty scary despite how cute they looked." Wilona politely spoke up.

"Thanks, but you played really well! I wonder why you're a Slifer Red?" Sora tilted his head.

"I'm poor, Perse." Wilona sighed into her head. "I don't have the money to get a loan from Obelisk Blue. But I'm getting off-topic, may I ask that you join my club?"

"Sure thing!"

Wilona got his signature and hurried to the school office. However, in her haste, Jaden realized she still had his duel disk!

"Wilona! Wait up! I want to duel Sora next, and I need my Duel Disk back!" The brunette cried out as he chased after his friend.

"Jaden! Wait up!" Syrus cried out as he followed after his best friend.

With all the Slifer students leaving, Sora watched the Tyler Sisters walk up to him.

"So," Gloria folded her arms. "What changed your mind?"

"You two really didn't notice?" Sora's tone changed from his jovial nature to a more solemn air. "A pauper like her has a club filled with some of the most influential duelists in the school? The younger Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and the infamous Jaden Yuki. That's not including all the other interesting oddballs she's collected." He listed with his finger before putting it down. "I wouldn't need to join if you two weren't obviously slacking. Oh, and if the club failed, it would be much harder to track everyone than it would be to keep them all in one area."

"We were not slacking! If I recall, we've had more to report than you for the whole school year!" The blonde twin pointed to Sora.

"And in all of those reports, you didn't notice the most interesting of them all," Sora narrowed his eyes towards where the Slifers left. "You are even close to her!"

"But she's made it clear she's going to this school for a desk job. She's basically a normal student and future civilian. Why would we report her?" Grace asked.

Sora sighed and put a palm to his face. "Did you two even do a background check for her? Do it. You're going to be surprised at what you find."

Sora tilted his head and whispered under his breath. "Even though I tried to keep up appearances, I have the feeling she saw through me before I even opened my mouth. I'll have to be extra careful with her."

Meanwhile...

Wilona eventually did finalize her club. She sighed in relief as she exited the office with Jaden and Syrus.

"Great! Now let's go see if Sora willing to give me a duel!" Jaden threw his hand up.

"Yuki?"

Jaden and Syrus looked over to Wilona with a weirdly contemplative face.

"Yeah?"

"... What do you think about Perse?"

Jaden thought about it while Syrus asked, "What do you mean?"

Wilona sighed for a second. "I... felt off about him."

"He was one of the nicest Obelisk Blue guys I've met! What was off about him?" The Roid Duelist asked.

"Hey, now that Wilona mentions it," The two turned over to Jaden. "I think Sora was holding back at the duel."

Wilona's eyes lit up. She knew from the start Sora was faking his personality, but she didn't point it out because she was confused as to why he was doing something like that in the first place.

"I get the feeling that he could have used a different combo, but instead used the one with Fluffal Dragon. I think I saw his eyes widen for a second when he drew his last card, but he didn't use it during his last combo." Of course the secret genius of dueling would notice the problem in the duel than the person himself.

"I just wanted to ask," Wilona spoke up. "Whatever his reason, he is entitled to his privacy. All I need him to do is appear in the club every once in a while, and we'll be alright."

"You know, maybe I should duel him! I wanna see if he's hiding some super-secret boss monster in his deck!" Jaden seemed to pump himself up before turning his duel-hungry gaze towards Wilona. "Hey, Wilona?"

"NO!" The girl turned on her heel and started walking away.

"Aww, come on! One duel! Every time I see ya duel, you bust out these cool cards!"

"I bought them from a pack, Yuki! They're not that special!"

"Wilona!" Jaden gasped in shock before racing after her. "You gotta treat your deck with more respect! What would Honest say!?"

Wilona wished she didn't have to deal with a duel-obsessed maniac for the next 3-4 years.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

**A/N**: So this was mostly just a filler chapter. I originally wanted things to relax from all the dueling, but this came out anyway. So welcome Sora Perse from Yugioh Arc-V! He officially appears in the story even though he's been referenced several times. The Arc-V characters in this story have a fun idea. I hope you guys will enjoy their sub-plot when they get down to it.

Next chapter, we start off in a very different place: we left off where Chazz went ashore. Let me just say that we're not done with the Spirit World.

Anyway, stay safe guys. Things are supposedly getting worse, but do your best to improve the world, or at the very least, your area. It's super easy to criticize it, but it's much harder to do something about it.

{Made Up Cards}

Fluffal Hamster

Fluffal Dragon: Both Hamster and Dragon were made to 'hide' Sora's other monsters in his deck.

Stuffed Heart

Tribute for Sacrilege: (This one is a reverse version of Altar for the Tribute.)


	13. Chazz's Insane Quest

Chazz Princeton expected many things: running up a mountain while being chased by a Duel Monster was not on that list.

"AAAAHHHH!?" The Princeton heir screamed as he tried to outpace what looked like a Cave Dragon. However, in his mad dash away from the large creature, he realized that he was heading towards a cliff.

Chazz slid to a stop as he found out he was between a raging dragon and an elevation a good few hundred meters off the ground.

The Cave Dragon, while ferocious and angry, was not very wise. As he came closer to Chazz, his combined weight and force in his run started to pressure the cliff, causing it to crack under his pressure. With one more powerful step, the cave dragon fell through the ground. But Gravity was an unbiased force, so it took Chazz down as well.

The former Obelisk Blue screamed as he looked up to the sky with three suns. He understood so little, but now he was falling to his death—huh? Something slowed his fall while the Cave Dragon crashed down on a platform below. Soon, Chazz found himself on a mountain pathway that was nearby the cliff he was falling.

"Are you well?"

Chazz looked to his right. He didn't quite know what he was looking at: some samurai-tanuki-thing stood over him while some deformed yellow humanoid thing floated nearby.

"Whoa! Is that a human!?" The yellow creature looked to the samurai tanuki while pointing at Chazz like some rotten cheese.

"I'm not just any human: the name's Chazz Princeton!" Chazz fixed his jacket before pointing to the tanuki samurai. "But now it's time for me to ask the questions! Who are you!? What is this place!?"

"Yeesh, you're acting high and mighty for someone who could have been a stain on the ground." The yellow creature in weird underwear pointed out. "Unlike that dragon chasing ya."

Chazz looked down. As he did, he noticed the cave dragon roaring and trashing wildly before running in a random direction.

"What's his problem?" Chazz raised his brow. It didn't make much sense to him that even after falling, the cave dragon was running around as if it was chasing something.

"I was hoping you would know the answer to that." The Tanuki spoke up. "Before I continue, allow me to introduce myself. I am The Second Yosenju Kama. This right here is known as Ojama Yellow. We are on a quest to the Dragon Temple here in the mountains."

"A quest?" Chazz raised his brow before recalling what Kama had said before. "Wait, what makes you think I had something to do with that dragon!?"

"In times past, the world of Duel Monster and the Human world would come together when evil forces threaten both worlds. I hoped that you would aid us in solving the problem with the dragons." That only made Chazz more confused. "I can explain more, but we must make haste."

"What!?" Chazz screamed as Yosenju Kama 2 started walking ahead. "Why should I follow you?!"

"I saved you from falling to your death. I know the area more than you and far less likely to get lost in it. We are the only two living beings within a twenty-mile radius that will talk with you rather than eat and or kill you. And ultimately, I have a suspicion that may be able to get you home." Yosenju Kama 2 paused before tilting his head back to Chazz. "Shall I list more? If not, you may take your chances by yourself. Though, I must warn you that cave-dragons are usually not alone." With that, Kama 2 walked ahead with Ojama Yellow sniggering and floating behind the samurai-tanuki.

Chazz grunted before he heard the sound of a distant roar. With little choice, the former Obelisk Blue followed after the two duel spirits.

"So what's the deal here? Where am I!?" With patience that would make saints jealous, the samurai answered Chazz's aggressive questions. However, Chazz himself was in disbelief in the idea that the world of Duel Monsters was real and that he was currently in it. Yet, a small part of his mind calmed Chazz down. For some reason, the Spirit World felt familiar to him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia coming over him as he calmed down.

With Chazz questions answered about where he was, he wanted to ask now on what they were doing.

"We're trying to save my brothers!" Ojama Yellow cried out before his eyes started to water. "They were kidnapped by the dragons!"

"What?" Chazz raised his brow at how left field that string of sentences was.

"I believe you might need some context." Kama 2's voice was as gentle as the spring breeze. "Ojama Yellow and I lived in the forest valley below. It is a peaceful place that is teeming with life. However, recent anomalies have caught the attention of my fellow Yosenju. Nearly everyone but I was sent out to investigate these anomalies. However, you must understand that the area is also under our protection."

"Yeah!" Ojama Yellow chimed in, a lot happier than before. "The Yosenju are like the Police of the area! They protect the weaker spirits like us and give us a home nearby their fancy shin-dig!"

"Temple." Kama 2 corrected.

"See?! Fancy!" Ojama Yellow pointed out before his mood changed again. "B-But see! With nearly all the Yosenju gone, the dragons came up from the mountains! We don't know why, but they went crazy!"

"The dragons of these mountains are proud and fierce creatures, but they would never do something as ignoble as attacking the weak and kidnapping. For some unexplained reason, they did just that to Ojama Yellow's home. This one was the only person I found among the wreckage when I learned of the attack too late."

"I had to hide!" Ojama Yellow sobbed. "They took my brothers away, but I overheard some of them saying to take them to the Atlantis Dragon Shin-Dig!" Chazz raised his brow at the name of the place, but Kama 2 added more information.

"With much insistence, Ojama Yellow accompanied me towards the Dragon Temple, where we are heading towards right now." Kama 2 seemed to think deeply. "A noble and old spirit known as the Keeper resides in the temple. Perhaps he knows what madness plagues the dragons of this area? And he may hold a key for getting you home."

It was a lot to take in, but Chazz slowly got it. "So, this old man may be the way home for me?"

"If not, I have reason to believe he will know how to get you to return home." Kama 2 reasoned. "So, you too have reason to meet him as we do."

Even though that advice was meant to help, Chazz found himself thinking back on how this all happened in the first place. A tidal wave with eyes? What did that mean?

However, Chazz was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the ground started to shake, and distant sounds of roars and fighting were heard.

"That fighting is in the direction of the temple!" Kama 2 cried out before he led the trio towards higher ground.

Chazz didn't know what to expect as they crept towards the edge of the cliff. That is why what he saw took his breath away.

Dragons.

The Cave Dragon from a while ago was like a wild beast. However, the dragons he saw right now were everything fantasy media wished they were: awsome, prideful, and powerful. But they were also very violent. All around the area, dragons of all kinds kept fighting against each other, tackling, blasting, clawing, even bashing their skulls at each other repeatedly.

"W-What's going on? They're going to town with each other!?" Ojama Yellow whispered as they watched the dragons seemingly fighting to the point beyond exhaustion.

Chazz suddenly put a hand on his head. He grunted in pain, and the other two looked over to him. For some reason, Chazz felt this horrible feeling coming over him like someone was trying to pierce his head with a drill.

**ƤƦƎṔǺȐȆ!**

"Are you well?" Chazz felt the pain stop for a second before he looked back up to Kama 2.

"I'm fine!" Chazz tried to fix himself up. "I just had a weird headache, is all." Granted, he figured he was also going insane watching real-life dragons fight so hard. Though, he never imagined mental breakdowns to be something straight out of a movie.

"What's going on with those guys, though?" Ojama Yellow pointed over towards the dragons. "They're fighting like their lives depend on it!"

"Look at the center: they are fighting around the temple." Kama 2 motioned to the center of the battlefield. "Yet they are also avoiding the temple. Even among all this destruction, it remains untouched."

Kama 2 stood back up. "Follow me. There is a hidden path that will protect us from the heightened sense of the dragons."

"How do you know this?" Chazz raised his brow while even Ojama Yellow looked confused.

"I'm with ugly on this one! How do ya know that?" Ojama Yellow floated away when Chazz made a grab for him.

"Whatever answer I give will not satisfy your questions. I do suggest following me instead." Kama 2 looked out to the fighting. "Or you are free to stay here until the fight escalates towards this area."

The samurai started to move. As he did, Chazz and Ojama Yellow followed Kama 2. The trip hid away in a well-hidden path. Of course, there were times where the dragons or their attacks got too close to either reveal or outright kill them, but the unlikely trio made their way successfully to the castle outskirts.

However, when they did, they stopped to notice two dragons flying closer to the temple. The two dragons carried what looked to be a net of other weaker creatures.

"Ah! Those nets are the same as what caught my brothers!" Ojama Yellow cried out before Chazz slapped his hand over the small creature's large mouth. Kama 2 tackled them both behind a boulder before both dragons turned to their location.

The Dragons looked like they were about to inspect their hiding zone. However, the massive entrance doors of the castle opened, and the pair flew in with their captives.

"Something is not right. This is where the captives are being brought?" Kama 2 raised his brow.

"Gee, ya think?!" Chazz harshly whispered. "Did the fact none of the dragons fought anywhere near or here tip you off? Or what about the fact there's swirling dark clouds right above the castle!?" The former Obelisk Blue motioned upward.

"I did not." Kama 2 answered with honesty. "I knew humans would understand these situations more."

Chazz blinked. "What!? That's just common sense!"

"Perhaps where you are from, indeed. Either way, follow me. I shall find another secret passageway." The tanuki-samurai started to move with Chazz, and Ojama Yellow following him again.

"Oh! I gotta save my brothers! I'm so worried about them!" Ojama Yellow whispered as the three made their way around the outskirts of the castle and avoided any nearby dragons.

"Why? Brothers are annoying; you'll probably be better off without them." Chazz blurted out unconsciously.

"What!?" Ojama Yellow screamed out in shock for a second time. Kama 2 acted fast and pulled the two over towards an incline that hid them from a pair of fighting dragons. The two dragons stopped their fighting and looked around, which made Kama 2 reach for his blade. The samurai opened and closed it within a second. The wind started to pick up, and a small stone flew into the eye of one of the dragons. The dragon wailed in annoyance and continued fighting his opponent.

"You idiot!" Chazz half-shouted and half-whispered. "You almost got us killed again!"

"You're the idiot!" Ojama Yellow was just as fierce and pointed back at Chazz. "How dare you insult my brothers like that! My brothers mean the world to me! No matter what happens, we stick together! And if they were in my position, they would say the same exact thing to you, you hairy porcupine!"

"Why you deformed bean-faced,"

"Enough. Both of you." Kama 2 quieted the human and the Ojama. "We need to focus. I ask you to postpone your disagreements until the time is right."

Suddenly Kama 2's face lit up, and he placed a hand on the wall they hid in. As he did, a secret passage opened up for them.

Chazz raised his brow. "How the heck did you do that!?"

Kama 2 raised a palm out, and a leaf gently blew past it. "We Yosenju are greatly intuned with the wind. The hidden path and this hidden door had small bits of air going through it. I could sense those airflows, which is why I could find them even though I never crossed this land." The samurai turned to Chazz. "That is the best way I can explain my abilities."

"I still don't get it, but I ain't going to complain since you're the only one here I tolerate," Chazz spoke up before the trio went into the chambers.

"Okay, something's bothering me," Ojama Yellow turned to Chazz as they descended into the path. "Why do you think brothers are bad? Aren't they there for ya when times are rough?"

"Ha! It's more like they're the reason for all my rough times!" Chazz scoffed and turned away from Ojama Yellow. "We're just tools to achieve what we want." Those last words came out more forced than anything he ever said before. It was almost as if he was repeating something he heard a hundred or more times.

"... That... I'm sorry." Chazz blinked before he turned back to Ojama Yellow.

"My brothers and I, we fight and argue like a lot. But we got each other's back. I never would'a imagined there are people, even in another world that didn't have brothers that weren't there for them."

The two became silent before they noticed a light at the end of the tunnel.

Suddenly, Kama 2 gripped his blade. "Something is amiss with the wind here." Although he said this, there was no sign of even a rat inside the temple aside from the coterie.

Yet, in the distance, they could hear what seemed to be mutterings. Someone was shouting and mumbling at the same time.

The trio kept walking ahead. As they did, they could swear the light of the extravagant castle seemed to dim with each step.

"It is strange. We saw dragons and captives enter, but there is almost no sign of any of them." Kama 2 held his blade ready as they walked. "I cannot even sense them through the wind."

"But where are my brothers!?" Ojama Yellow asked. However, his only answer was the silence of the castle.

Chazz's head started to hurt. The voice from a while ago started to return. However, he swore he could hear other voices overlapping each other.

"T-This way," Chazz pointed to their right as he started walking down a path that was a little hard to notice. Chazz ended up leading them towards an ornate door that had a symbol of a circular dragon.

"What's that?" Ojama Yellow tilted his head.

"If I recall, it looks like the symbol of the Crimson Dragon: a dragon deity said to protect both the Human and Spirit World." Kama 2 answered while Chazz touched the door.

When he did, the large doors started to light up red and opened up for the three. Instantly, Kama 2 drew his blade and pulled Chazz back.

What they saw beyond the door was something no one was expecting.

There were floating crystals of both black and white. It was numerous as the number of sand on a beach. Yet inside the crystals were smaller duel spirits, all frozen with fear in a literal sense.

**Ẁḫṑ ḭṩ ṫḫḛṟḝ?**

A strange voice echoed around the room. The three looked around until they spotted a half-white and half-black crystal that was the size of a small house.

The owner of the voice was some humanoid looking being floating midair while his legs were crossed. The being had scales instead of skin and had two horns growing out.

"Keeper of The Shrine, what is the meaning of this!?" Kama 2 cried out.

"**A storm is brewing. The walls of space and time weaken. All must prepare.**" Keeper spoke in a voice that chilled everyone to the bone. He lifted his hand up and from the ceiling above, four Dragonute Axe-men and three Dragonute Lance-men descended. The dragon creatures roared before rushing the three.

Ojama Yellow and Chazz screamed as they felt themselves get pushed away by the wind that had enough force to almost jettison them to the wall on the far side of the room. Both Chazz and Ojama Yellow knew Kama 2 used his powers to shove the two to safety as he battled with the dragon henchmen. Kama 2 moved like the wind, making the dragons look like they were trying to punch a falling leaf. However, while Kama 2 was skilled, he was also outnumbered 7 to 1. The Dragonute kept the samurai tanuki occupied.

"**Begone, Human!**" Keeper of the Shrine raised his hands as red electricity cackled from both of them. "**We shall prepare the coming of the Tag Force and the end of your world!**"

"Move!" Chazz screamed as he and Ojama Yellow started to avoid electrical blasts coming from the scaly man. The two were able to dive behind a pillar after several more attacks.

"What's going on!?"

"I'm just as clueless as you guys!" Chazz screamed at Ojama Yellow.

"I thought that keeper guy was supposed to be nice!?" Ojama Yellow screamed out as they hid behind the pillar.

"You think him trying to blast us to kingdom come is nice!? We gotta get outta here!" Chazz screamed before the attacks suddenly stopped.

"**It has begun.**" They heard the voice of The Keeper reverberate through the room. Soon, the black and white Crystals started to glow. Then the crystal prisons circled around the center of the largest crystal in the room.

It was at that moment, among the spinning crystals, Ojama Yellow spotted something, or rather, someone.

"My Brothers!" Ojama Yellow flew out and raced for two crystals with two similar creatures trapped within them. However, as he reached to touch the white crystal containing one of his brothers, his hands got stuck on contact. Ojama Yellow screamed as he tried to escape.

"Idiot!" Chazz cried out. He then noticed that he was actually close to the door. The Keeper was already creating some magic circle around the giant crystal while Kama 2 continued to fight against the Dragonute.

With everyone busy, Chazz had the chance to escape and save himself!

...

_-But we got each other's back._

Chazz gritted his teeth and ran.

The Keeper started to chant as the magic circle reached completion. "**The dragons shall ravage this land! From its ashes, a new world will be forged!**"

"Hey, Lizard-skin!"

The being slowly turned to see Chazz running up to him and then punching him in the face.

KRACK!

...

"Aaagghhhh!?" Chazz screamed as he fell. He held his bleeding hand from the punch, and he rolled around a bit like a child in a tantrum. It wasn't really his fault; The Keeper had very thick skin to survive dragon blows. Chazz just didn't know that.

"Man that's so lame." Ojama Yellow commented even as the crystalization reached his shoulders.

However, what everyone didn't know was that some of Chazz's blood dropped into the magic circle. Human blood has mysterious properties in the spirit world, and when bits of Chazz's blood fell to the magic circle, it started to change the color red to blue light. The blue circle caused the large crystal to shatter with an explosion of light.

"**NO! Light and Darkness Dragon is free!**" Keeper of the Shrine screamed before the light died down. Where the crystal once floated, was now a dragon that was one part white and one part black.

The Light and Darkness Dragon roared, instantly freeing everyone from the crystalized state and freezing the Dragonute to inaction. The majestic creature then unleashed a beam point-blank at Keeper of the Shrine. The dragon's attack was like a cleansing beam as it the air in the room felt lighter. The Dragonute all calmed down and lowered their weapons. As the dust settled, it looked as if The Keeper was simply knocked out cold.

Light and Darkness Dragon turned to Chazz. It gave a soft whine to the young man.

"... Uh, you're welcome?" Chazz responded. He stood back up and held his hand carefully. "So, what the heck just happened?"

"I do not know," Kama 2 Walked up to Chazz while being more disheveled. "Perhaps we can ask The Keeper when he wakes up."

"Guys!" Ojama Yellow started sobbing as he hugged a black and a green version of his kind. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same here!" Ojama Green spoke through a sob.

Kama 2 looked around once more. "I will tend to the other freed captives and question the Dragonute. You and Light and Darkness Dragon may watch Keeper."

Chazz looked up to the dragon. He didn't know why, but the dragon felt familiar to him. "I don't suppose you can tell me what's going on?"

The Dragon stared at him.

At that point, Chazz realized he was talking with a dragon. Not even an hour ago, he was being chased by one. "It's official: I've gone insane. It's all that Slacker's fault!"

"Uhh, where am I?" Chazz and the Dragon looked to see Keeper walking up and holding his hand over his head.

"Hey, he's awake!" Chazz looked over to Light and Darkness Dragon. "Do something!"

Chazz was surprised the dragon listened to him. He was more surprised when the dragon simply moved over to The Keeper and nudged his snout gently on the head of the Keeper.

"What!? He tried to kill us! ... I broke my arm trying to stop him!" Chazz made a motion with his fist, only to wince in pain as he did so.

"Did I? I apologize. I don't remember what came over..." The Keeper turned to Chazz. "Ah. A Human. That is an ill omen."

"What?"

"Forgive me." The Keeper stood up. He paused again before his eyes flashed white. "I apologize to all within this room. It seems as if I was infected by a dark power. Feel free to rest as I attempt to make amends."

When Chazz heard the word, rest, he suddenly felt as if he ran a marathon without stopping once. This was mostly because his stomach started to growl. Chazz realized he had not eaten in a very long time, and his adrenaline was lowering down.

"Yes," Keeper began after hearing another growl that could be mistaken for a dragon roar. "I believe food is the best way to start making up for this."

That was the first thing Chazz could understand.

* * *

If there was one upside to going insane, it was his delusions that were pretty fun. Chazz supposed there could be worse visions than having a grand feast with creatures from another world, a majority of those being epic dragons. In fact, he was actually revered and respected in his mass hysteria, which he greatly appreciated when compared to Duel Academy. That reminded him: he still needed to get out of here and find a way home.

Keeper of the Shrine, now no longer under some mysterious influence, told him that he had a friend that could help him. He sent a message, and his friend would be here very soon. Chazz didn't know what to expect: another dragon? Perhaps some creature from the depths of imagination?

So imagine his surprise when he saw two Eskimos walking up to him.

"Well-golly! Look's like people are throwing a feast! Can we join, Chancellor Foster?" The smaller Eskimo spoke in a southern accent before removing his thick-furred coat. Chazz crushed the fruit with his broken hand on instinct when he saw _JADEN_ in his delusions.

"Here to ruin everything again, Slacker!?" Chazz stood on his seat and stepped on the feasting table before pointing at Delusion Jaden with spiky blue hair and a southern accent. "I punched a dragon-man today, don't think I won't drop kick you!" At this point, Chazz didn't quite mind allowing himself to drown in the crazy of his situation. He already got this far, why not go all the way?

Clone-Jaden stepped back.

"Well, isn't that a strange coincidence?" The older and taller Eskimo removed his hood and goggles to reveal a slightly balding old man. "Chazz Princeton? You're in the Spirit World?"

"Who are you, weird-and-thin-looking delusion version of Chancellor Sheppard?"

The man's face fell at the insult. It took him a second to compose himself once more. "I suppose this would be a little overwhelming for someone. But I'm the North Academy Chancellor, Foster Ichinose. I originally was going to recruit you after you left Duel Academy, but I received a report your boat got shipwrecked."

Wait, that _did_ happen. Chazz had this sneaking suspicion that all of this might actually be real.

"So, I've decided to accept you to North Academy." Foster smiled. "Now, let's get you to school."

Chazz calmed down as he realized these men were going to get him out of this place. He got off the table and started walking over to the two.

"What? You're leaving?" Chazz stopped and turned to see Ojama Yellow and his brothers.

"Hmph!" Chazz folded his arms and looked away. "This place isn't my style. I still have a score to settle with someone." When he looked back, he saw Kama 2 walking over to them. "Take care of these idiots. You're pretty much the only one here I liked."

"I hold that honor in high regard, Chazz." Kama 2 spoke with a smile. "Do take care not to go near cliffs without me." The winds felt a little mischievous at that moment.

"Hey, don't feel so bad! You can always meet these guys again!" Jaden-clone cried out.

"Shut up, Jaden-clone!" Chazz shouted.

"Ma' name's not Jaden, it's Jesse! Jesse Anderson!" The Jaden-look-alike cried out. "With The Portal, you can come again and visit them any time you like!"

Chazz blinked. "Portal?"

Later on, Chazz was lead to what looked to be a giant stone archway deep in the forest of the Kama's home. The place looked old, with vines and other plants growing out of stone buildings. What Chazz noticed were these crystal animals patrolling the area as if they were guarding the place.

"This here is one of the only known open portals between the Human and Spirit World!" Jesse began speaking up. When he did so, the protectors of the area started to come to life and looked towards the humans.

"Jesse's back!" one of the animals cried out before a lot of the animals came running towards the Jaden-clone.

"I told ya guys it wouldn't take long! Don't worry so much." Jesse turned to Chazz. "Ah! Right! Chazzy, meet my friends: The Crystal Beasts!"

"Man, they look pretty creepy, huh boss?"

Chazz nodded before he... wait. The former Obelisk Blue turned to see the Ojama brothers floating beside him. "What the heck!? Why'd you follow me!?"

"You saved our lives! I mean, you could have done it in a cooler manner, but ya still did it!" Ojama Green exclaimed, and the other two agreed with him. "We owe ya, Boss! So we're going to stick with ya!"

"You'll stick with me as much as I want a wart on my face! Get lost!" When Chazz turned fully, he noticed a 4th being followed them without him noticing.

Light and Darkness Dragon gave a soft whine. It seemed he wanted to come along with Chazz as well.

"... The dragon can stay." Chazz quietly admitted. He might have been a little biased since his old childhood-obsession over dragons came back at that moment.

"What!? Hey! That's Racist!" The Ojama Brothers cried out.

Light and Darkness Dragon gave a softer whine. Chazz seemed flabbergasted and looked at the Ojama Brothers. "What!? Either you all go, or none of you do!? ... Ugh... fine. You four can come."

"Whoa, Chazzy!" The former Obelisk Blue hated the southern version of Jaden. "Four Spirits!? I mean, I got like 9, but four is a big number for someone to have spirits of!"

Before Chazz could respond with another insult to Not-Jaden, he was interrupted by the Chancellor of North Academy. "Alright, you two, the portal is ready. We can walk in now." Foster said this as he and Jesse put up their hoods before walking through the arch. As they did, their bodies vanished into thin air.

Even after everything he went through, Chazz was still wondering if he went insane or if this was one of his most lucid dreams ever. He couldn't be dead; he still felt pain and a headache. Chazz wondered if he had truly gone insane.

"Whoa! They all disappeared!" Ojama Black cried out.

"Oh, man! I just forgot the boss' present for saving us!" Ojama Yellow cried out.

"What!?" Ojama Green cried out. "It took us a while to make that matching underwear! Hey, boss, you wanna help us get it before—Boss!? Where you going!?"

The Ojama Brothers spotted Chazz and LaD Dragon going through the large stone arch. They didn't notice Chazz started walking with great purpose after hearing about the matching underwear. The Brothers all screamed and flew in after their new boss.

When Chazz stepped through, he found himself in a similar archway in the forest. However, there were fewer trees and overgrowth, but more walls and dust.

"Welcome to North Academy's Inner sanctum!" Foster began as he threw his arms as if to show off an enclosed and protected area. "The school was built atop of these ruins after we found them eight years ago. It's one of the only open portals between the Spirit World and The Human World."

Chazz looked around but so no sign of the four following him. It took him a second to see he was holding something in his hand. To his surprise, he now held 4 duel monster cards. However, what Foster said made Chazz think.

"Hold on, if this is one of the only portals, why and how did I go to the spirit world?"

Foster's smile died down fast. "I don't know how you ended up there. I also didn't know what Keeper was originally doing or why he was doing it. But I have a bad feeling I know what the cause of it is." Foster folded his arms. "Incididently, my theory has to do with Duel Academy because we're going there soon. Jesse here is going to be representing our yearly duel with Sheppard."

"Yep! I can't wait to see what they got!" Jesse pumped his fist up.

"A representative duel with Duel Academy?" Chazz's eyes narrowed. "I want to duel against my old school! I want payback for all the wrong they did to me!"

"Hmm?" Foster rubbed his chin before a sparkle of amusement shined in his eyes. "Why don't you prove it? I have a test for you in mind if you really want to be a representative."

"We got your back!" Chazz looked back down on the cards. A small smile appeared on his lips. Usually, he would handle things alone. But this time? This time he had back up... and it actually felt nice.

Chazz slammed his free hand on his chest. "Bring it on!"

...

Weeks later, someone was tapping their foot inside a submarine.

"Yo, boss!" A North Academy Student opened his chamber door. "We're almost at Duel Academy!"

The person smirked. He stood up with his black coat billowing in the air.

"Here I come, Duel Academy!" He gripped his fist. "I am going to Chazz you up!"

* * *

{Extra: Chazz's Illusions.}

"_Whoa! This is sooo cool!_" Chazz quickly glanced to his right to see an Imaginary Jaden standing beside him. "_You get to go on an epic Duel Monster's journey, Chazzy!_"

"Shut it, Slacker! What are you doing here!?"

"_It's not just him._" Chazz looked behind him to see Bastion folding his arms. "_It appears your mind is playing tricks on you due to your lack of food and water. I suggest asking the two for a break while you still have energy._"

Kama 2 and Ojama Yellow watched Chazz scream at the air from two different sides.

"I say we leave him!" Ojama Yellow whispered.

"I... will keep that option close."

* * *

{Extra 2: Sooo about NORTH Academy.}

"Why are you two wearing those Eskimo gear anyway?" Chazz asked as they climbed the stairs out of the inner sanctuary.

Both men were silent, but Chazz felt goosebumps on his skin when he saw the two of them smile.

Foster opened the elaborate door, and the northern cold hit Chazz's skin.

"Chazzy!" Jesse began with a smile. "Don't tell me ya thought North Academy was just a name! We're in the North Pole!"

If he wasn't freezing to death, Chazz would have tackled the Jaden-Clone right then and there.

* * *

[A/N]

There! This chapter is done! This chapter was mostly world-building for this story. And what Chazz was doing before he got picked up by North Academy.

In this story, I've given Foster a slightly bigger role and changed the scope of this world. I said earlier that this world was an Alternate Universe, but I've decided to really stretch that term as much as I could. I do hope you enjoy my take on it.

The next chapter is the North Academy and Duel Academy tag duel. And after that, it is basically the beginning of the Shadow Rider Arc! I'm so excited about that!

Be safe, guys! And please review, favorite and follow this story, it really means a lot to me if you do.


	14. Duel Academy VS North Academy

"Now, Phosphorage! Attack the Tyler Sisters directly!" Bastion cried out as the Elemental Lord unleashed thunder and lightning on the two sisters.

Tyler Sisters: 0 LP

Bastion and Jaden: Winners!

"That was much better than before! You two were rough around the first few times, but you're certainly getting the Tag Duel aspect down fast!" Gloria put a hand on her hip as the monsters faded away from the battlefield.

"I admit," Bastion dusted himself off. "It was a much more arduous task than I imagined. But the results are truly marvelous."

"You're telling me! Even Syrus and I weren't that bad at the beginning!" Jaden placed his hand behind his head and laughed.

"You two were amazing!" Sora smiled from the bench after watching the two duel.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Syrus' voice cracked a little. So far, the younger Truesdale has been a little... okay, no. Syrus has felt very threatened by Sora. He tags along with Jaden and offers him cheering and moral support. That was his thing! Syrus had one—okay several teenage-life-crisis over his identity slowly being stolen.

At that moment, Dimitri came rushing to the roof of the school. "Hey! Guys!" The Copy-Cat Duelist cried out the rest of the club. "There's a Submarine at the docks!"

"Whoa!? A Submarine!? I've never seen one before!" Jaden's eyes widened with elation.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora threw a fist in the air, and the much more excitable members of the Music Club raced out to see it.

"W-Wait! Jaden!" Syrus screamed as he ran after the others.

With more than half the members gone, the rest decided to also see why there was a Submarine at the Duel Academy docks.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Make way, Duel Academy Losers! North Academy is here to win the duel!"

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that the Submarine brought in North Academy Students. There was a divide in the docks between the two schools. A few seconds later, Sheppard walked up to the Chancellor of North Academy and gave the man a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Foster!" Sheppard let go, and the two did a firm handshake.

"Good to see you too, you jolly, old fart. Did you gain weight?" Despite the sharp words, Foster responded just as warmly to Sheppard. "Are you ready to lose this year?"

"Ha! I'd be happier for you since you never win these! But I think you'll find my students to be up to the challenge this year!" Sheppard responded back.

"Oh? Well, let's see your students beat these two! Anderson! Princeton!"

Sheppard and nearly all of Duel Academy widened at that last name. When the North Academy crowd parted, two peopled walked up. At that moment, Winged Kuriboh appeared as well as Honest.

Chazz appeared in front of all of them, wearing a black blazer. Beside him was someone that looked a bit like Jaden, but had this cat-like duel spirit resting on his shoulder.

"Chazz!?" Jaden stepped out of the crowd to see his rival. "You're one of the duelists for North Academy!?"

"That's right, Jaden! After the way Duel Academy treated me, this time, I'll have my revenge!"

The blue-haired teen beside Chazz had his eyes widen with an exclamation. "Wait!? That fella over there is the Jaden guy you've been comparing me to this whole darn time? Come on, Chazzy, he looks nothing like me!"

Jaden happened to be somewhat taken aback from that comment. "What? Chazz, don't tell me your eyesight got worse since you left Duel Academy! That cool guy over there doesn't look anything like me!"

"Thanks for the compliment, man! It's cool to finally meet this Jaden fellow that Chazzy here keeps talking about! I thought he was missing his best friend!"

Jaden seemed to flush and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Aww, Chazz, you missed me? I'm flattered!"

"I did not miss you! Stop talking, both of you!" Chazz snapped at the two. "And quit calling me Chazzy!" He pointed out that last sentence to Jesse.

"Wait, you let him call you Chazzy? Wow, Chazz! You buddy up with those guys way faster than with us!" Jaden cried out.

"I did not!" It was getting easy to see Chazz's blood pressure was rising. "Shut up, both of you! You're driving me crazy!"

"By God," Wilona whispered. She put a hand on her head and started to feel a dizzy spell. "There's two of him."

"Aw, come on!?" Alexis complained. "How many doppelgangers and twins are we going to meet? First, it was the Tyler Sisters; then there was Dimitri Copying everyone else every other day; then we had Sora, who looks a lot like Syrus if he was an Obelisk Blue and had a sweet tooth; and finally, there's another guy that acts and looks similar to Jaden!? What next? There's another Wilona out there!?"

No one noticed the green-haired girl turning away and looking at a wall as if it was a confession box in a church.

"Wait a second!" Dimitri, the Copy-cat Duelist, screamed out loud. "What's the point of my gimmick if everyone already has a natural copy of themselves!?"

"Not so funny when someone tries to steal your gimmick, huh!?" Syrus shouted with a little more salt than usual.

"Syrus, calm down." Chumley tried to soothe his roommate.

Before anything else could be said, the two schools were caught by surprise when helicopters and a television crew appeared with a speed that no one expected.

"Hi, Chazz!" "What's going on, little brother?!" In the nearest helicopter, two men in suits shouted out towards Chazz down below.

Chazz's emotions shifted as he looked up. "Slade!? Jager!? Why are you here!?"

"Why else!? We're here to celebrate your dueling victory!" Wilona briefly wondered how everyone could clearly hear each other over at least two helicopters. "You are going to win, right, Chazz?"

Cameras came in closer to everyone, especially the Chancellors and their Representatives. While Jaden started to make a fool of himself on world-wide television, someone watched the two Princeton brothers with narrowed eyes from atop the bridge near the Slifer Red Dorms.

That person was Seika Kohinata.

Zane knew this was a landmine. He knew why the usually mischievous Student Body President was being unusually tense and solemn. But Seika was one of the few close friends he had left, and he loathed the idea of seeing her like this.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he stood beside her looking down on everyone below.

Seika sighed. "I'll just give my dad a call. I doubt he cares what his favorite cabinet member is up to." Zane didn't miss the venom in her voice.

"Actually, I'm more worried about Chazz. The kid is kinda a brat, but he's not like Slade and Jager. Heck, now that I think about it, you and Atticus might be better brothers. That's a scary thought." Seika joked as she usually did, but she turned on her heel and started to leave.

Zane looked down as Chazz went to walk away with his brothers. Even from up there, he could tell Chazz was tense in a way that didn't make him look comfortable.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Shepard, I need to talk to you." Foster caught his friend when the two were alone.

"Something tells me this conversation isn't about the Princeton brothers," The usually cheery Chancellor was solemn.

"I'm afraid it's worse. Do you know about our scaly friend?" Foster spotted Chancellor's eyes widen and continued. "He was possessed by a dark power and almost sacrificed nearby Duel Spirits for some dark ritual."

After taking in that information, Sheppard asked, "Do you know what dark ritual or power possessed our friend?"

"No, but Jesse told me that the Spirit World is in flux like never before. I think... _they _are coming."

The Chancellor of Duel Academy looked pale. "So soon?! What are the chance they aren't related!?"

"No, even though I wasn't there, I get the feeling The Keeper of the Shrine was about to perform a Summoning. He was trying to summon the ones who answered the Sacred Beasts call... he was summoning a Shadow Rider. I'm sure of it."

Chancellor Sheppard put a hand on a nearby wall to support himself. "... Did you send a report to Mr. Pegasus and Kagemaru?"

"They heard the report. But the ball is in your court, Shepard. They'll gather themselves in the Spirit World first before jumping to the Human World and head here like moths to an industrial sun-light. I don't know how much time we have left."

The older man rubbed his head. His eyes looked like they aged far too fast in such little time.

Foster felt for his friend. However, he had to be pragmatic. "Do you have 8 chosen duelists?"

"As of right now, I only have 5 that comes to mind." Shepard rubbed his head as he admitted that. "Even then, I'd rather they not."

"Unfortunately for us, the fate of two worlds doesn't care about your feelings." Foster sighed. "I can pull some strings to get Jesse and Chazz to come here over for a few months under a transfer program."

"That will only leave one, but that's better than nothing," Shepard spoke up. He looked ahead and coughed into his fist. "We can talk more about this in private. Right now, are we still playing for the usual prize?"

Foster allowed Sheppard to change the subject. He supposed some levity was needed. "This is the year I finally win, Shepard. I can feel it."

"We'll see, old friend. We'll see!"

[Tag force: Heroes and Villains]

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for the match of the year!?" A professional hypeman shouted for the crowd as they screamed back at him. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!?"

The entire island screamed louder. "That's the spirit!"

Meanwhile, on the North Academy side, Jesse smiled as he looked around the area. "This is one sweet dueling arena!" The southern-accented duelist didn't realize he said something similar to Jaden when the Slifer Red first saw the school arenas. However, the cat-like spirit on Jesse's shoulder pointed over to Chazz. The usually loud and proud duelist was unusually silent. "Chazz? You alright?"

Chazz looked up to the stand where his brothers were watching. He looked back down and put on his duel disk. "We're going to win this." He said before walking up the arena.

Meanwhile, on the Duel Academy side, Bastion and Jaden had one more discussion.

"With Chazz being one of our opponents, along with the fact that the style of this duel is a-free-for-all tag duel, I've made the necessary changes to my deck," Bastion stated before he saw how out of focus Jaden looked. "Is something wrong, Jaden? I thought you would be excited to duel Chazz again in front of a live world audience this time."

"Well, it's just... it's hard to say..." Jaden didn't have the right to tell Bastion what he saw with Chazz on his way back to the arena. Jaden never saw Chazz in such a pathetic and desperate state. He was looking forward to this duel, but seeing Chazz being forced to win, changed how fun this duel could have been.

Bastion looked at Jaden before sighing and putting a hand on his shoulder. "The twins have told us that in Tag Duel, a partnership is mandatory." Bastion looked at Jaden. "I do not know what is bothering you, but I do know you are in your element when it comes to dueling. You can express how you feel in this duel. You did it in ours."

Jaden started to smile. "Huh. That's not a bad idea, Bastion. Thanks! Now let's win this thing!"

"That's better! Now let's show them Duel Academy is not to be trifled with!"

"I don't know what tricycles have to do with this, but let's go!"

Up in the stands, the Music Club watched Jaden and Bastion take the stage.

"So, I know nearly all the duelists there except Jesse Anderson. Does anyone have an idea of who he is?" Wilona asked.

"We've heard of him," Grace spoke up, to the surprise of the rest of the Club except Sora. "He was famous for winning a tournament held by Maximillion Pegasus that had the prize of a brand new archetype that used actual gems for the cards."

"Whoa!" Chumley exclaimed. "You mean that his cards aren't only rare, but they're priceless too!?"

"Not only that, bros!" The club turned to Belowski inside his astronaut suit. "His cards are all sprits! They be pretty chill, maaannnn." His filtered voice dragged out.

"Spirits?" Mindy raised her brow while those who were sensitive to Duel Spirits froze for a moment. "What do you mean by that?"

"Now!" The Hype man shouted out. "It's time for the duel we've all been waiting for: North Academy versus Duel Academy in a free-for-all tag duel! Let the Duel..."

As he dragged out that last word, all four duelists primed their duel disks and readied their decks.

"BEGIN!"

Jaden: 4000 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

VS

Jesse: 4000 LP. Chazz: 4000 LP

"I'll take the first move!" Jesse declared as he drew his card. Everyone in Duel Academy watched closely as they were about to witness the premiere of a rare archetype made by Pegasus himself!

"I summon Cobalt Eagle in defense mode!" Jesse placed a card down. Everyone saw what looked to be a cobalt crystal before it shattered, and a gem-themed eagle landed on the ground.

Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Winged Beast\Attribute: WIND\Level: 4\ATK: 1400\DEF: 800]

"Whoa! This stage is huge!" Cobalt Eagle started to talk to the surprise of those that knew about Duel Spirits.

"It's not just that, Cobalt!" Jesse pumped his fist. "Them cameras are playing for the whole world to watch!"

"Yikes! I hate to see how Emerald is gonna react to that nugget."

Jaden blinked and pointed. "Whoa! You have more than one duel spirit!?"

"I've got a deck full of em!" Jesse spoke with a smile before turning to Chazz. "Chazzy has a bunch too!"

"I do not!" Chazz hotly responded before three beings floated nearby him.

"Yeah! We ain't nothing like you fancy gem animals! We're better! Ain't that right, boss?!" Ojama Yellow asked.

"Whoa!? Chazz, since when did you get duel spirits!?" Jaden pointed over to his rival.

"W-What!? They're not there! You don't see them!" Chazz shooed the three away before they disappeared in a puff of air.

"Why was Chazz swatting the air?" Bastion raised his brow. "Was there a fly?" Sadly for Bastion, he was the only one in that tag duel who couldn't hear or see spirits. As such, he was the one lost in conversation for once.

However, Jesse took another card from his hand. "I'll end my turn by throwing a face down."

Turn 2.

Jaden seemed pumped up after seeing their opponent's new deck. "Hey, Bastion, mind if I go first!?" The Ra Yellow nodded, which allowed Jaden to draw his sixth card with an excited smile. "Alright! I summon Elemental Hero Solid Soldier in defense position!"

Elemental HERO Solid Soldier

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1100]

"Now, whenever he's brought to the field, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Hero monster to the field! Think of it like him calling for back up!" When Jaden said this, Solid Soldier raised his hand to the air. "And to back my buddy up, I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!"

Elemental HERO Lady Heat

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Pyro/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000]

"I'll put one card face down since we can't attack until the 4th turn!" Even though Jaden said this, he pointed up. "But wait! Before my turn ends, I can activate Lady Heat's ability! She can deal 200 points of effect damage for each hero card in my field!"

"What!?" Chazz and Jesse screamed.

Jaden pointed. "I'm not attacking, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt ya! Lady Heat, deal 400 points of damage to Jesse and Chazz!"

Two pyro balls appeared over Lady Heat's hands before she threw them over to the North Academy Duelists.

Jaden: 4000 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 4000→3600 LP. Chazz: 4000→3600 LP

Duel Academy cheered hard at Jaden's move.

"Excellent opening, Jaden!" Bastion gripped his fist.

"Atta boy, Jaden! Way to take first blood!" Chancellor Sheppard threw his fist in the air.

"The duel is just getting started, Sheppard!" Foster snapped back at him. "Chazz it up!" He shouted before the North Academy Students started to cheer as well.

Turn 3: Chazz. Cards: 5.

Chazz began to laugh before pointing in the direction of Jaden and Bastion. "You know what? I'm glad this turned out as a tag duel after all! I get to have revenge on the two duelists that humiliated me in one duel!" Chazz drew his card.

"I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" As Chazz slapped down the card on his duel disk, a dragon with gems for scales descended to the field with a roar that forced some to cover their ears.

Alexandrite Dragon

[Type: Normal Monster\Sub-Type: Dragon\Attribute: LIGHT\Level: 4\ATK: 2000\DEF: 100]

"What? Don't tell me you have jeweled cards as well, Chazz?" Bastion lowered his hand as he saw the sparkling dragon.

"Nah that card was just a coincidence! Still, I'm half convinced he's like a cousin to my cards! Ain't that right, Cobalt?" Jesse looked over to his monster.

"Cousins don't try to turn other cousins to fried chicken!" Cobalt Eagle scooted away from the dragon as if guided by past trauma.

Chazz grunted and picked up a card from his hand. "I can't do much else, so I'll put a card and end my turn."

Turn 4: Bastion. Cards: 5.

Bastion drew his card, and when he did, the entire tone of the duel shifted. They were allowed to go all out in attacking now. The set up was over, and the duel will truly begin!

The Ra Yellow Ace was quick to take advantage of this. "I summon Elementsaber Molehu in attack mode!"

Elementsaber Molehu

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 0]

Chazz had his eyes widen. "Elementsaber? Wait, you have an Elementsaber deck!?"

"You aren't the only one who has a new deck, Chazz!" Bastion responded before pointing over to Jesse's side. "I declare an attack on Cobalt Eagle!" The scythe warrior launched himself with the intent to cleave a bird in two.

"Jesse!?"

"I got your back, Cobalt! I play my trap down: Crystal Intimidation! I can negate one attack against my Crystal Beast monster and special summon another level 4 or lower one from my hand!" At that point, a shield of jewels rose and protected Cobalt Eagle from being cleaved in two. As Molehu jumped back, Jesse placed another card on his duel disk, "I special summon Amythest Cat in attack mode!"

Crystal Beast Amythest Cat

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: EARTH\Level: 3\ATK: 1200\DEF: 400]

A gorgeous feline hopped to the field alongside Cobalt. "I believe that this is our first tag duel, is it not?" The feline spoke while looking around the area.

"Yeah, it's only the beginning, but things are heating up! And I do hope that's not literal." Cobalt Eagle moved his glances between Lady Heat and Alexandrite Dragon.

Bastion spoke up, not realizing the entrance of a new spirit. "I'll end my turn with one face down."

Turn 5: Jesse. Cards: 3.

Jesse drew his card and reached the ones on his duel disk. "I set Cobalt Eagle to attack mode! Now I know my mama taught me to be a gentleman, but that Lady Heat's got to go! Cobalt Eagle, attack!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Jaden threw his hand. "I reveal my quick-play spell: Flash Fusion! I can Fusion Summon right now with material on my field!" Lady Heat and Solid Soldier flew up into the air.

"Come on out, Nova Master!" In a burst of fire, a powerful monster appeared to the field.

Elemental HERO Nova Master

Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: FIRE/Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100]

"Alright, I ain't messing with that!" Cobalt Eagle shouted as he flew back, effectively canceling his attack.

"Oh, there's more!" Jaden gripped his fist. "See when Solid Soldier leaves the field by a spell card, I can target one other Elemental Hero in my graveyard and special summon it back to the field in defense mode!" Jaden pointed as Lady Heat returned to the field.

"Not bad, but you ain't getting out of this that easily!" Jesse looked over to Amythest Cat. "Amythest Cat can cut her attack points in half to attack you directly!"

(1200→600)

"Uh oh!" Jaden cried out as the cat passed his defenses and pounced right for him.

Jaden: 4000→3400 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 3600 LP. Chazz: 3600 LP.

"There! And with that, I'll end a turn with a facedown!" Jesse declared as North Academy started to cheer at the first blow from the North Academy Students.

As Jaden shook off the attack, he screamed out, "At the end of the turn, Nova master gets destroyed from the effect of Flash Fusion!" Jaden's Fusion monster left the field.

Turn 6: Jaden. Cards: 3

"Not bad, Jesse!" Jaden drew his card. "But I'm not out of it yet! I play polymerization with Lady Heat and Elemental hero Necroshade in my hand!" The two heroes jumped to the air. However, instead of light, dark sparkles exploded from the fusion. No one could quite see where Jaden's new monster was, but they all noticed Jaden's shadow rising behind him. As it did, it started to stretch and grow until a large, humanoid shadow towered over the Slifer Ace.

Without being disturbed, Jaden motioned to the monster over him, "Meet Elemental HERO Escuridao!"

Elemental HERO Escuridao

Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]

"Whoa, that's one creepy monster!" Damon, the former jungle-boy, cried out.

"Didn't know Jaden had a monster like that in his deck!" Grace added along.

"See, Escuridao has a cool effect that allows him to gain 100 attack points for every Hero monster in my graveyard!" Escuridao's tendrils started to form the faces of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. It unnerved nearly all except in the duel. However, Jaden went on. "There's four of them in my graveyard, so Escuridao gains 400 extra attack points!"

(2500→2900)

The point boost automatically made Jaden's monster the strongest on the field.

"Go, Escuridao! Attack Amythest Cat!" Jaden called out as the shadowy hero seemed to defy reality and slid towards Jesse's monsters.

"Did ya forget someone, Jaden?!" Chazz screamed as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I play my face down: Burst Breath! By tributing a dragon-type monster, I can destroy all monsters on the field whose defense is equal to or less than the tributed's attack points! Alexandrite Dragon has 2000 attack points, which is equal and higher to all other monsters on the field! Go, Alexandrite Dragon, purge the field!"

The dragon started to shine as light started to explode from its maw. The explosion blew away all monsters from the field.

"That move protected Jesse, but now Chazz and he don't have any monsters on the field!" Brie cried out.

However, after the dust settled, everyone was surprised to see two crystals in Jesse's spell and trap card zone.

"Hey, what gives!? I thought Chazz destroyed all monsters!" Jaden cried out.

"All my Crystal beasts monsters have a sweet ability to stay in my spell and trap card zone instead of going to the graveyard!" Jesse exclaimed before looking over to his tag partner and giving him a thumbs-up. "Thanks for protecting my life points, Chazz! I got it from here! I play a continuous trap: Crystal Conclave! With this card, whenever one or more of my monsters are destroyed, I can special summon a Crystal beast right from my deck! I choose Topaz Tiger in attack mode!"

A topaz crystal appeared before transforming into a horned tiger.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: EARTH\Level: 4\ATK: 1600\DEF: 1000]

"I sense powerful foes! Today will be a good day." Topaz roared as he came to the stage.

However, Bastion kept his eye on the two jewels in Jesse's Spell and Trap Card field. The Ra Yellow Ace wondered why the deck did so much to keep Jesse's monsters in his field at the expense of his spell and trap cards?

Jaden seemed to tense. "I'll end my turn there."

Turn 7: Chazz. Cards: 4.

Chazz drew his card and looked over to the field. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" Chazz twitched a little as the familiar card descended to greet his opponents.

Axe Dragonute

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Dragon\Attribute: DARK\Level: 4\ATK: 2000\DEF: 1200]

"You gotta be kidding me, another 2000 attack-points dragon?!" Jaden cried out as he looked at the creature.

"Oh, it's much worse for you, Slacker!" Chazz spoke up. "In case you haven't realized, you're entire field is empty! Go, Axe Dragonute!"

The smaller dragon gave off a powerful roar as it held its battle axe high and rushed right for Jaden.

"It appears you forgot something this time, Chazz!" Bastion cried out. "I still have my facedown! Behold, Mirror Force!"

"You had Mirror Force!?" Chazz screamed out as the trap card revealed itself.

"We know what this card does, but those few that somehow do not: the card allows me to destroy all face-up attack position monsters on my opponent's field when one of them declares an attack! In this case, I can destroy even Jesse's field!"

The card reflected the impact of Dragontue's attack right back at him and Topaz Tiger.

"Ah, man! Topaz didn't get to even do anything! He's not going to like that," Jesse motioned back to his trap card. "But thanks to Crystal Conclave, I can bring out another Crystal Beast! Come on out, Sapphire Pegasus!"

A new crystal appeared as Topaz formed in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: WIND\Level: 4\ATK: 1800\DEF: 1200]

"Jesse, looks like we're working together again!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You bet, Saph! But it ain't our turn yet."

Chazz gritted his teeth. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 8: Bastion. Cards: 4.

As he drew his card, his eyes widened. "Alright, then. It's time to make my presence known! I send to my graveyard a light and a wind type monster to special summon a mighty monster!" Electricity started to dance around Bastion's card before he slammed it to his duel disk. Thunder boomed, and lightning flashed. Yet everyone saw a silhouette of a strange and powerful warrior.

As the light died down, an armed swordsman appeared on to the field.

"Behold! Elementsaber Lapauila Mana!"

Elementsaber Lapauila Mana

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2400/DEF:2100]

"He gains a special effect depending on the attributes of the monsters used to summon him. Since I used a light and a wind monster, he now gains the ability to not be destroyed by battle and card effects!"

"What!?" Foster screamed as most of North Academy was shocked to hear about a practically invincible monster.

"Aha! Go get'em, Bastion!" Chancellor Sheppard screamed out.

"I'm not done!" The Ra Yellow Ace exclaimed as he took another card from his hand. "I play the equip spell: Fairy Meteor Crush! Now then, with Lapauila Mana's abilities, I can safely attack Chazz directly!"

"Not so fast, Bastion!" Chazz spoke up. "You may have an indestructible monster on your side, by I'm going to protect my life points! I play the Quick Summon! This allows me to normal summon at this moment! I bring out Kidmodo Dragon in defense position!"

Kidmodo Dragon

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Dragon/Attribute: EARTH/Level:3/ATK:100/DEF:200]

A baby dragon appeared on to the field, only to get quickly cut in half by Lapauila's massive thunder blade.

Bastion pointed. "Unfortunately for you, Chazz, your life points aren't protected! My equip spell grants my monster a Pierce Ability! That means the difference between my attack points and your defense points is subtracted from your life points!"

Chazz looked up as Lapauila held out a hand and blasted a shock of thunder at the former Obelisk Blue Student.

Jaden: 3400 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 3600 LP. Chazz: 3600→1400 LP.

Slade and Jager grunted after seeing that huge blow. "Alright, Chazz, quit messing around!"

Chazz grunted in pain, but quickly got himself back together. "You're not the only one with tricks, Bastion! Kidmodo Dragon has his ability when he's sent to the graveyard! I'm allowed to summon a dragon-type monster from my hand! Come forth, Dragonic Knight!"

As Chazz slammed the card down, a dragon armed with a sword and a shield towered behind the Princeton Heir.

Dragonic Knight

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Dragon/Attribute: FIRE/Level:7/ATK:2800/DEF:2300]

"Hey, I just realized!" Jager raised his brow as he looked at the monster. "Those cards are powerful, but that wasn't in the briefcase of cards we got him!"

"What are you saying!? Chazz didn't use our cards we specifically told him to use!?" Slade shouted as the duel continued down below.

"An excellent maneuver, Chazz!" Bastion exclaimed before glancing over to Jaden. "I play one card face down and end my turn!"

Turn 9: Jesse. Cards: 2.

Duel Academy cheered hard after Bastion's turn.

"Wow! Bastion is in top form!" Syrus shouted.

"Yeah! He's pretty much deciding this duel!" Dimitri shouted out.

"I gotta give credit where credit is due, Bastion used the fact he was forgotten as an advantage. When both their opponents were too focused on Jaden, Bastion swooped in and did a major blow while protecting his ally." Sora spoke up as he watched the duel with interest.

Back in the duel, Jesse drew his card. "Well that Mana Card sure is pretty cool, Bastion! It's got the ability to not get destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"Ha! Like that's going to stop us! Do it, Jesse!" Sapphire Pegasus exclaimed.

"Saph, I've got a better idea! I summon Emerald Turtle in attack mode!"

Like others before, a crystal appeared before the animal version of the crystal appeared.

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Aqua\Attribute: WATER\Level: 3\ATK: 600\DEF: 2000]

"Oh no!" The Turtle inside its shell seemed to rattle with anxiety. "There are so many people here!"

Jesse opened his mouth to comment about the cameras, but wisely caught himself and just continued his turn. "I ain't done! I play a spell: M-Force! This gives a Crystal beast card 500 extra attack points, and I give it to Sapphire!"

(1800→2300)

"Now, my monsters are going to attack Jaden directly!" As Jesse cried this out, both of his monsters unleashed a wave of attacks on The Slifer Ace.

Jaden: 3400→500 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 3600 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

"Haha! Looks like one of your own is almost out of it, Shepard!" Foster whooped when he saw one of the Duel Academy Duelists almost knocked out.

"It's not over yet, Foster!" Although Sheppard said this, he was starting to sweat.

"Why did he go for Jaden!?" Chumley screamed out.

"Why wouldn't he? Bastion has an indestructible monster while Jaden's field is wide open." Gloria pointed out. "Jaden must have had a bad hand if he couldn't protect himself for a while."

"I'll end my turn there!" Jesse exclaimed.

Turn 10: Jaden. Cards: 2.

Jaden, despite being close to getting knocked out, was smiling like a loon. "Now, this is fun! Let's kick it up a notch!" Bastion was quietly happy that Jaden was back into his usual self.

"I play the spell card: Fifth Hope! Usually, I can send 5 Elemental Hero Monsters from my graveyard to my deck and draw two cards! But because my field is empty, I can do 3 cards instead!" Jaden returned his five heroes to his deck while drawing three new cards.

"Sweet! I activate another Polymerization! I'm fusing Wildheart and Bladedge to bring out Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

Elemental HERO Wildedge

Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300]

"Next, I play the Equip Spell: Hero Cape!" As he put the card down, a cape appeared on the back of Wildedge. "This card can only be equipped to Elemental Hero Monsters! But it's got a sweet ability for them: this will give Wildedge an increase of 800 attack points!" (2600→3400) "And that's not all! Wildedge can attack all of my opponent's monsters!"

"But that means!" Jesse cried out.

"Yep! That means if my attacks connect with Jesse, you're out of the tag duel! Go, Wildedge!" Jaden cried out as the fusion hero made his way towards Jesse's Monsters.

"Well, it's a good thing I saved this card! I play my Conclave's second effect! I can tribute this card, which will allow me to target my Amythest and your Wildedge and make 'em both return to the hand!" Jesse exclaimed as his trap card started to glow.

However, the North Academy side noticed Jaden still had a smile on his face. "That was a sweet move, but seeing as how last round went, I knew you'd try to stop my attack."

"Jaden was the bait!" Everyone turned to Bastion. "And you took it hook-line-and-sinker! I play my counter trap: Wiretap! This will negate the activated trap card, and send it back to your deck!"

"Oh, no!" Jesse cried out as his trap card left the field, and Jaden's Fusion went right for his two monsters!

"Come on, connect!" "No!" People from Duel Academy and North Academy screamed with varying levels of excitement and dread.

Quietly, Chazz bit his lip. As the attack made its way towards Jesse, he seemed conflicted over something. Chazz glanced to his face down before he shouted in what seemed to be agony, and then he screamed, "I play my Quick-Play Spell Card: Over Dragon! If I have a level 8 or higher dragon-type monster on my field, I can target one monster on the field, and it gains half of my dragon's attack points! I give 1400 attack points to Sapphire Pegasus!"(1800→3200)

"That's still not enough to beat Wildedge!" Jaden cried out as Wildedge's attack connected, and he cleaved both Saphhire Pegasus and Emerald Turtle with one massive swing of his blade.

Jaden: 500 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 3600→800 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

"But it's enough to keep him in the game!" Chazz shouted as the last two crystals ended up filling Jesse's Spell and Trap Card Zones.

"Wildedge hasn't attacked Dragonic Knight yet! Let's give Chazz some attention!" As Jaden exclaimed this, Wildedge attacked and destroyed Dragonic Knight.

Jaden: 500 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 800 LP. Chazz: 1400→600 LP.

Chazz was ticked off. He was saving that card incase Jaden attacked him first with Wildedge. Even if he attacked Jesse, he was expecting to use it to destroy Wildedge with Dragonic Knight.

"Chazz!" The former Obelisk Blue turned to Jaden. He wasn't expecting the Slifer Red to throw him a thumbs-up sign. "That was a sweet move! I'm impressed!"

"He's right!" Chazz blinked before looking to Jesse. "You saved my bacon there, partner! Thanks a bunch!"

Chazz found himself confused yet comforted. However, he made the mistake of looking up to the bleachers towards his brothers. Chazz gritted his teeth. "You better not make me regret it! We need to win!" Chazz shouted as he readied himself.

Jaden frowned as he saw Chazz going back to his serious and almost desperate mode. But Bastion was right, the longer this duel goes on, the better chance to help Chazz out of this situation. … He hoped.

"I activate Hero Cape's other ability! When my hero successfully destroys a monster, and by giving up 200 attack points, I can draw 1 card!" (3400→3200) "Next, I play one card face down and activate Mirage of Nightmares! This Continous Spell card allows me to draw four cards on my opponent's turn, but I'll have to discard them when it comes to my turn." Jaden relaxed a little. "I'll end my turn there!"

Turn 11: Chazz. Cards: 1.

Chazz spotted the card he drew. However, Jaden cried out, "Mirage of Nightmare activates, allowing me to draw up to four cards!" As he took the four cards, he pressed a button. "I reveal my facedown, Emergency Provisions! This allows me to tribute other spell and trap cards for 1000 life points!" With that move, Jaden drew four new cards while gaining life points.

Jaden: 500→1500 LP. Bastion: 4000 LP.

Jesse: 800 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

Chazz narrowed his eyes as Jaden drew practically a new hand of cards. Instead, he played his card. "I play Pot of Greed!" As he drew two more cards, he looked back at his hand. "I play Over Dragon's effect from the graveyard! By banishing it, I can special summon a level 1 dragon token with 0 attack and defense points!" Chazz took a card out. "I sacrifice my token to tribute summon Darkflare Dragon!"

From behind Princeton, a pillar of dark flames erupted. A fearsome red and black dragon exploded from the pillar, roaring as it was freed from its summon. Its dark red glowing eyes leered right for the two Duel Academy as a ring of flames surrounded it.

Darkflare Dragon

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Dragon/Attribute: DARK/Level:5/ATK:2400/DEF:1200]

"Now, I banish Axe Dragonute and Alexandrite Dragon from my graveyard to special summon Lightpulsar Dragon!"

From the skies above, a shining pillar of light shot down beside Dark Flare Dragon. The light then

condensed into the form of a massive Dragon that was only slightly bigger than Darkflare Dragon. Speaking of said dragon, this new beast looked to be Darkflare's counterpart. Where Darkflare was black and red, this dragon was white and blue. It had many, thin blue circles of light flying around it.

Darkflare Dragon

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type:Dragon/Attribute: LIGHT/Level:6/ATK:2500/DEF:1200]

"Two dragons! I have a bad feeling about this!" Bastion commented.

Chazz only continued with his turn. "Next, I play the Continous Spell: Spirit of Light and Darkness! This card can only be played if I have only two dragons that are lower than level 8, and that both dragons have to be a Light and Dark attribute! It gives my two monsters a 500 attack point boost!"

(2500→3000) (2400→2900)

"That doesn't look good!" Jaden cried out as the two Dragon roared at the surge of new power.

"That's not all!" Chazz gripped his fist. "When these monsters battle, they can negate and nullify the effects the monsters they battle!" He pointed over to Lapuila Mana. "That means your monster is no longer invincible to my dragon's attacks!"

"Great Scott!" Bastion's eyes widened with alarm.

"Darkflare and Lightpulsar! Eliminate Bastion's monster and attack him directly!" The two dragons inhaled a large amount of energy before unleashing a torrential stream right for Bastion and his monster.

"Bastion!" Jaden cried out as Bastion took the direct hits.

Jaden: 1500 LP. Bastion: 4000→500 LP.

Jesse: 800 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

"I was getting a little sick and tired of seeing someone with perfect life points," Chazz spoke up. "Now, Spirit Of Light and Darkness has activated another effect when I successfully attack with both monsters. I'm allowed to search my deck and take one level 8 dragon-type to bring to my hand."

Something happened when Chazz picked up his card. Jaden felt a strange presence in the air. Those who could see spirits also felt a strange tension in the air.

"I end my turn!" Chazz declared.

Turn 12: Bastion. Cards: 0

"Now it's Bastion turn to have an empty field. What's he going to do?" Dimitri asked what everyone else was silently thinking.

The Ra Yellow Ace drew his card, and when he did, he quickly played it. "I play the Spell Card: Balance Judgement! Here's how it works, if my opponent controls more cards on the field than I do in my hand, and on my side of the field, I can draw equal to the surplus!" Bastion pointed over to Jesse. "I choose to draw 5 cards due to the five crystals on Jesse's field!"

Bastion drew a full hand. After a glance, he went to work. "I play Graceful Charity! This will allow me to draw three cards and discard two of them!" Bastion's Eyes widened as he spotted the card he drew. "I activate the five Elementsaber effects from my graveyard!" All of Duel Academy started cheering wildly at the call while North Academy stared in confusion at what that meant. "I can change their attributes while they are in the graveyard! And I choose to turn five of my monsters into the earth type! This will allow me to special summon Grandsoil The Elemental Lord!"

Like in his duel with Jaden, the ground shook and a mountain raised behind Bastion. It started to rumble and shake until it started to crack like a crumbling prison. Grandsoil emerged and towered over the entire battlefield.

Grandsoil The Elemental Lord

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Beast-Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200]

Chazz couldn't help but step back at the presence of this new monster. "Okay, Bastion never had this before."

"When Grandsoil is Special Summoned, I'm allowed to special summon a monster from a graveyard!" Bastion made a motion to his grave... before he pointed over to Chazz. "I will take Dragonic Knight!"

Chazz's eyes widened with horror as his card was taken from his graveyard and caught by Bastion.

One of Chazz's dragons roared as it appeared on the opposite side of the field.

"Grandsoil can choose a monster from any graveyard! I choose one of the strongest ones from all 4 graveyards! I'm not done! I play my Field Spell: Palace of the Elemental Lords!" Bastion started to explain what it did and drew a monster from his deck to his hand. "I now play the continuous spell card, Elemental Synchronicity! This spell card allows me to change the attributes of my monsters in my graveyard! By turning them back to normal, my field spell boosts my monster by 1000 attack and defense points!"

Five pillars on Bastion's Field spell started to glow. As it did, Bastion's monsters gained a new

(2800→3800)(2300→3300)

(2800→3800)(2200→3200)

"That's not all! I still have my normal summon! Come forth, Elementsaber Nalu!" As Bastion played the card, a gorgeous armored woman entered to the field.

Elementsaber Nalu

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000]

"Usually, I'd activate her effect when she's summoned. However, as of now, I cannot play it. Instead, she'll gain 1000 points!"

(1500→2500)(1000→2000)

Bastion pointed. "With three monsters on the field, I order Grandsoil and Dragonic Knight to attack Chazz's monsters while Nalu attacks Jesse!"

The three monsters under Bastion's command raced for their targets. If those attacks connected, North Academy would lose the duel!

"Not so fast! I still got this card in my hand!" Jesse flipped up the card in his hand. "Go, Crystal Shield! This card can be activated from the hand if my Spell and Trap card zones are full of Crystal Beast monsters! By discarding this card and a Crystal Beast of my choice—sorry, Emerald—I can end your battle phase before it begins!"

The three monsters were stopped by another crystal barrier protecting Chazz's monsters along with Jesse himself.

Seeing his attack failing, Bastion continued his turn. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 13: Jesse. Cards: 0

The Crystal Beast Duelist drew his card and looked at his hand. "I play Rare Value! I can draw 2 cards if I have a Crystal Beast monster in my spell and trap card zone! You guys get to choose which one gets sent to the graveyard!"

"I believe at this stage, we should send Amethyst to the Graveyard." Bastion offered. "If he summons her again, we'll both be vulnerable to a direct attack."

"Bastion always has a way with words! We choose Amethyst!" Jaden pointed to the crystal as it went into Jesse's graveyard.

"Alright, now I draw two cards!" Jesse exclaimed as he did so. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the cards. "Well, you ain't the only with a fancy Field Spell! I play Ancient City- Rainbow Ruins!" As Jesse played his card, half of the field started to turn into what looked to be a Roman Colosseum. "Now, I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns! Come on out, Crystal Beast Pearl Reindeer!"

A gorgeous pearl sphere appeared into the field. It cracked brightly before another explosion of light

ended. What came out was a beautiful white and light pink reindeer with impressive and branching out crystal antlers with miniature crystal pearls glittering and hanging all over the antlers like fruits in a tree.

Crystal Beast Pearl Reindeer

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fairy\Attribute: LIGHT\Level: 8\ATK: 2500\DEF: 2000]

"But that's a level 8 monster!" Bastion cried out. "How can you summon that card without a tribute?"

"Funny you should say that! See, my level 7 and higher Crystal Beast cards don't need a Tribute! They can be special summoned by the amount of Crystal Beast cards in my spell and trap zones! Pearl here needs 3 to be special summoned!"

"Ah, Jesse, do explain things beforehand. It's rude to cause undue confusion." Pearl spoke with a soft yet firm voice. It was like a mother correcting her child.

"Sorry, Mam! Won't do it again!" Jesse laughed and rubbed his head, making Bastion raise his brow in confusion. However, Jesse looked back to the field. "See, she has a special ability! Based on the number of other Crystal Beast cards in my graveyard and on the field, Pearl gets a boost of 150 attack and defense points!"

Both Jaden and Bastion gasped at the revelation of the new ability.

"That's right! There's a total of five in my graveyard, so Pearl gains 750 points!" (2500→3250)(2000→2750) "That's just enough attack points to destroy Wildedge! Go, Pearl!" The Reindeer unleashed a beam of multi-colored lights that took out the wild swordsman.

Jaden: 1500→1450 LP. Bastion: 500 LP.

Jesse: 800 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

"I'll end ma turn there!" Jesse declared.

Turn 14: Jaden. Cards: 4

Jaden drew his next card. "Alright! I play the card Earth's Heroic Call! This will allow me to send Elemental Hero Ocean and Woodsman from my deck to my graveyard, and then I can special summon Elemental Hero Terra Firma to the field!"

Jaden's rarest hero appeared on to the field as stunningly as it usually did.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma

[Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]

"That's not all!" Jaden continued. "Earth's Heroic Call allows me to banish it from the graveyard to give Terra Firma an extra 1000 points in attack and defense points!" (2500→3500)(2000→3000) "Now for some payback! Go, Terra Firma, attack Pearl Reindeer!" The Elemental Hero rushed and cleaved the Crystal Beast with several energy blades.

Even destroyed, Jesse didn't look deterred. "Thanks to mah field spell, I take half the damage if I have more than 2 Crystal Beast cards in my trap and spell zone!" As he said this, Pearl's body started to appear and fill those zones.

Jaden: 1450 LP. Bastion: 500 LP.

Jesse: 800→675 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

"If his field spell halves his damage that means he's going to take longer to take out." Bastion noted.

"Man, Jesse doesn't play around!" Jaden gripped his fist. "I'll end my turn with two face downs!"

Turn 15: Chazz. Cards: 1.

"Now, it's my turn!" Chazz drew his card and picked up the other card in his hand. There was a tension in the air as Chazz took this card. "I sacrifice Lightpulsar and Drakflare to summon this mighty beast!"

The two dragons turned into pure energy of both light and darkness before slamming together. Their combined form started to take shape of a dragon with one an angelic side and a demonic side. As the dragon fully realized, it gave off a roar that gave goosebumps to even those who couldn't sense spirits.

Light And Darkness Dragon

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Dragon/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 24000]

Bastion and Jaden noticed a change in Chazz's demeanor. With the appearance of this dragon, it was as if Chazz himself gained a much more powerful presence than before.

"I activate Spirit of Light and Darkness's final effect! If the two dragons are used as a tribute summon for a dragon-type, I can increase the original attack and defense of the dragon type monster by 500!"

(2800→3300)(2400→2900) "I'll put one card face down and end my turn!"

Turn 16: Bastion. Cards: 2.

"I draw!" Bastion felt a strong amount of pressure coming from Chazz's dragon. He could attack Jesse and take him out, but something was warning him that letting Chazz's dragon stay out for too long would be troublesome.

But the idea that Jesse could be taken out right now was too much of an advantage to pass up. His field spell only halved the battle damage, it did not stop nor could it stop one of his 4000 attack point monsters. But then again… Chazz had a face down. Bastion had his face down, but he didn't know what kind of effect Light and Darkness Dragon had. He's never seen a card like that before.

Bastion made his move. "I play three cards face down!" The Ra Yellow shoved his entire hand into his duel disk slot. He looked towards Jesse and his empty field.

"What's the matter, Bastion? Scared?" Chazz spoke up, catching the attention of the Ra yellow Genius. "You should be! With Light and Darkness Dragon on my side, this duel is practically won! Even with your so-called stronger monsters, North Academy has this duel in the bag!"

"Chazz, the fact you're trying to bait me to attack you proves that you have something planned." Bastion looked down at the face down he placed a turn before. He paused for a second before smiling. "But alright, if you're that confident, allow me to prove you wrong once more! Grandsoil, attack Light and Darkness Dragon!"

The giant Elemental Lord raised his fist high with the intent to crush Light and Darkness Dragon.

"I knew it!" Chazz acted fast. "I play Reverse Trap! For this turn, all increases turn into decreases and all decreases turn into increases! Light and Darkness Dragon is unaffected because his _original_ attack and defense points were changed!"

"Chazz, must you be so predictable!?" Bastion pressed a button on his duel disk. "I reveal my trap card from the last turn! Solemn Judgement! By paying half my life points, I can negate the activation of a card!" Bastion: 500→250 LP.

Solemn Judgement fired a beam towards Reverse Trap. However, Chazz pointed towards his dragon. "Light and Darkness Dragon can decrease it's attack and defense points by 500 to negate an effect!"

"It can what!?" Bastion's eyes widened with alarm.

"He can negate your negate!" Chazz exclaimed. "Not only that, with Reverse Trap, instead of losing those 500, he gains another 500 in both his points!"

(3300→3800)(2900→3400)

"All the while, your monster field loses 1000 points instead of gaining them!" Chazz pointed towards Grandsoil, whose menacing aura decreased dramatically.

(3800→1800)(3300→1300)

(3800→1800)(3200→1200)

(2500→500)(2000→0)

Light and Darkness Dragon gathered energy and fired a beam right for Grandsoil's fist. The attack collided and shattered the hand of the mighty Elemental Lord.

Jaden: 1450 LP. Bastion: 500→0 LP.

Jesse: 675 LP. Chazz: 1400 LP.

Bastion was out of the duel. North Academy cheered wildly as the first to fall in the tag duel was Duel Academy.

"Oh no!" Alexis shouted out loud. "Bastion lost in his turn! The next turn is going to be Jesse's!"

"Ah!? Are they going to win!?" Syrus screamed in horror.

With Bastion being knocked out, his turn was officially over. However, his cards remained on his side of the field as the Tag Duel still went on.

Turn 17: Jesse. Cards: 0

Before Jesse's turn truly started, Chazz's Light and Darkness Dragon started to lose attack points since Reverse Trap's effect ended. (3800→2800)(3400→2400)

"I draw! And thanks to my field spell, when I have 4 Crystal Beasts in their crystal forms, I can draw another card by sending Cobalt to the graveyard!" With that, Jesse had two cards in his hand. "I special summon Crystal beast Silver Wolf in attack mode!"

At the call of such a name, a regal-looking silver stone appeared before breaking, much like all Crystal

Beasts before and after it. When the light died down, a silver wolf appeared with sharp fur, a slash

across his left eye, and black onyx claws that sparkled among the glittering snow.

Crystal Beast Silver Wolf

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: DARK\Level: 7\ATK: 2800\DEF: 800]

"You can special summon him too?!" Jaden's eyes widened.

"Yep! Wolfy here only needs two Crystal Beasts to be in the spell zones for me to call on him. He's a lot quieter than the others, but he's a swell guy for sure!"

After Jesse spoke, Bastion grunted and looked over to Jaden. "I apologize, Jaden, I've made a grave miscalculation that may have caused us the duel."

"Don't sweat it, Bastion! You did great! We're not out of it yet!"

"Are ya sure?" Jesse spoke up. "I still have my normal summon and I'm gonna bring out Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!"

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fairy\Attribute: LIGHT\Level: 3\ATK: 300\DEF: 300]

Jaden recognized the creature as the spirit hanging around Jesse's shoulder when they first met. When the little creature appeared, many of the girls started to coo at how adorable the creature looked to them.

"When he's summoned, I can bring all my Crystal Beast monsters that in my zone back to my monster zone! Come on back out, Pearl, Topaz, and Sapphire!" As Ruby began to make his crystal glow, Jesse's entire field filled to the brim with Crystal Beast monsters.

"Alright, we're back!" "This time, I refuse to leave so easily!" "Calm down everyone, let us not get hasty." Sapphire, Topaz, and Pearl spoke out respectively.

Jesse pointed to Pearl. "Pearl's effect activates! With two new Crystal beast monsters on the field, she grows even more powerful than before!" (2500→3550)(2000→3050) "And will ya look at that!? She beats your fusion by another 50 attack points!"

"This is it! I'll finally win!" Foster shouted out with far more excitement a man of his age should. Beside him, Chancellor Sheppard looked to be bitting on his nails.

"Go get'em guys! Pearl, destroy Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" Jesse cried out as Pearl launched another laser right for Jaden's only defense.

However, the Slifer Red Ace was quick to point down. "I play my trap card, Negate Attack!"

"No, you don't, slacker!" Chazz shouted. "Light and Darkness Dragon can negate that trap card from activating by sacrificing another 500 points!" (2800→2300)(2400→1900)

Light and Darkness Dragon shined, and Jaden's trap card started to crack under pressure.

"Jaden!" The brunette turned to Bastion. "I may be out, but my face downs are still in play! Activate the one on the far left!"

"Alright! Come on, Bastion's facedown!" Jaden pointed to the card as it popped up. "What's Chain Strike!?"

"This card can only be activated in a chain link 2 or higher; inflict 400 damage to your opponent times the Chain Link number of this card!" Bastion declared while pointing to Jesse. "This activation is chain Link 3 in response to Chazz's Light and Darkness Dragon! That means Jaden gets to deal 1200 points of damage to our opponents!"

Chains appeared from Bastion's Quick-Play Spell Card. They both slammed Chazz and Jesse.

Jaden: 1450 LP. Bastion: 0 LP.

Jesse: 675→0 LP. Chazz: 1400→200 LP.

"Jesse was taken out!" A North Academy student cried out.

"It seems your field spell doesn't protect you from Effect Damage!" Bastion cried out. "With you losing your life points, your attack is negated and your turn ends as well!"

Turn 18: Jaden. Cards: 2.

Duel Academy was like fans in a concert, screaming their lungs out at the return play.

"Haha! What was that about winning this time, Foster?!" Chancellor Sheppard cried out, regaining his lost enthusiasm while the color in Foster's face drained.

Jaden drew his card. But at that point, Chazz pointed over to Jaden. "You do remember that in Bastion's turn, Grandsoil was destroyed, right? I've heard of the Elemental Lord Decks before. They're rare and powerful, but they come with a cost! If one leaves the field, the user has to skip a battle phase!" Chazz gripped his fist. "With Bastion out, that leaves Grandsoil's effect on you! You can't attack this turn!"

Jaden gritted his teeth while Bastion silently hated how much his mistake was costing them. "You're right about that, Chazz!" The Slifer Red looked to his hand. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode!"

"Kuri!" Much like Ruby Carbuncle, the girls started cooing at how adorable the furball was.

However, when Winged Kuriboh and LaD Dragon locked eyes, Jaden and Chazz felt a strange pull towards each other.

"Next, I'll throw down two more facedowns!" Jaden exclaimed.

Turn 19: Chazz. Card's 0.

Chazz drew his card. As he did, he looked up towards the stands where his brothers were. They were glowering towards him. Chazz remembered what was at stake here. His brother's plans... his place with his family... he needed to win this!

The North Academy Representative revealed the card he drew. "I play Card of Sanctity! This will allow all players to draw until they have six cards in their hand!"

Jaden and Chazz did so. However, Chazz looked up towards Jaden and Bastion's side. Bastion still had two facedowns that Jaden could activate, aside from three of his own. LaD Dragon had at the very least 4 negates left. Theoretically, he could only negate four of those 5 face downs, if they aren't linked after his negate.

The cards he drew were good, but how could he beat both Bastion and Jaden at the same time!?

"Chazz!" The black-haired duelist turned to his left and saw Jesse pointing a thumbs-up at him. "My monsters are still on the field! Just like Jaden can use Bastion's face downs, you can use my monsters!" Jesse smiled. "This is a tag duel after all! We're a team!"

A… team?

"Yeah!" The Ojama Brothers appeared beside Chazz. "We got your back, Boss! Just say the word and we'll help ya!"

"You should listen to them, Chazz," Jaden spoke with a calmness that Chazz did not expect. "Don't think about your brothers! Think about this duel! We've all been having a lot of fun with it, and even I can tell you're enjoying it! Play it for yourself! Not because someone told you to win!"

Chazz stared for a second. His eyes wandered over to Jesse's monsters and he realized he could use one of their abilities. He inhaled deeply… then pulled a card out of his hand. "I'm going to activate Silver Wolf's Ability! He can change the battle position of one monster on the field! I choose Winged Kuriboh!"

"Winged Kuriboh is in attack mode!" Beauregard shouted out loud.

"That means he'll take battle damage before his effect kicks in!" Brier shouted with his former Duel Giant conspirator.

"But Jaden only has 1450 Life Points left!" Gloria shouted.

"I think we're going to see another round of chain links," Wilona spoke up. "This time, I have a bloody feeling this is going to be the last turn of the duel."

"Let's see you deal with this... Jaden!" Chazz pointed. "Topaz Tiger attacks Winged Kuriboh! He gains 400 attack points in his battle phase bumping him up to 2000 attack-points!"

"Jaden, my far right card!" Bastion hurriedly yelled as Jaden pointed over to it. "Sakuretsu Armor! The attacking monster is destroyed!"

"Oh no, you don't! LaD Dragon's ability activates!"(2300→1800)(1900→1400) "Sakuretsu Armor is negated!"

"But this card won't be!" Jaden motioned to one of his cards, "Go, Impenetrable Attack! This trap card allows me one of two effects during the battle phase! I choose to negate battle damage for this turn!"

"You think you're safe!? I now play the Quick-Play Spell Card, Forbidden Scripture! If a monster battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation: negate all other card effects on the field until the end of the Damage Step, also damage calculation for this battle uses each monster's original ATK and DEF!" Chazz placed the card in as the book started to activate.

"Jaden, my middle card!" Jaden acted fast for Bastion. "Go, Windstorm of Etaqua! This will change all the positions of all our opponent's monsters!"

Chazz picked up another card. "I play Forbidden Lance! I target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the End Phase, it loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other spell or trap cards! I choose Crystal Beast Pearl Reindeer!" (3550→2750)

And then all other cards resolved. Nearly all of Chazz and Jesse's monsters turned to defense mode except Pearl.

"That was just one attack, but they played up to five chain links!" Alexis cried out.

"I had trouble keeping up with everything!" Syrus shouted out loud.

"Yeah, it was a little hard to keep track at that point," Sora noted with a little more seriousness than he usually showed. "Still, there's one more attack left. However, Jaden and Bastion also have one more face down each to protect Winged Kuriboh. Chazz's Light and Darkness Dragon has at least 2 more negates."

"Crystal Beast Pearl Reindeer, attack Winged Kuriboh!" Chazz declared the final attack of his turn.

Jaden looked over to Bastion, who nodded once before the Alifer Ace shouted. "I play Bastion's last facedown!"

"It's the quick-play card, Command Silencer! It negates one attack and allows the user to draw one card!" Bastion cried out.

Chazz pointed. "Go, Light and Darkness Dragon! Negate that card!" (1800→1300)(1400→900)

"That means you can't negate this! Go, Hero Barrier! With this trap card, as long as I have an Elemental Hero on the field, I can negate one attack!" Jaden cried out as Elemental Hero Terra Firma stood in front of Winged Kuriboh and cut the beam of Pearl Reindeer in half.

"…" Chazz was silent as the second attack was negated.

His silence made the crowd in Duel Academy go wild.

"They did it! They stopped Jesse and Chazz's attacks!" Syrus cried out. "I was so worried for them!"

"Wait," The Music Club turned to Wilona, who continued to stare at the dueling field. "Misawa and Yuki aren't letting their guard down."

"Aha...ha...ahahahaha!" Chazz started softly before he started to laugh uncontrollably. "I have to admit, you two played well! But it wasn't good enough! I was baiting those face downs all for this! I play the Spell Card, Thunder Crash! I destroy all monsters on the field! For each one destroyed, you take damage equal to the number of monsters multiplied by 300 points!" Chazz motioned to all the monsters on Jesse and Chazz's side.

"Wait! Five monsters equal 1500 points of damage!" Bastion exclaimed.

"I told you two: I'm going to Chazz you up!" By a flash of thunder, all monsters got destroyed in Chazz and Jesse's side. Yet, a crash of thunder then struck both Jaden and Bastion before their area exploded with smoke.

Everyone watched as the dust settled…

Jaden: 1450→ 0 LP. Bastion: 0 LP.

Jesse: 0 LP. Chazz: 200 LP.

North Academy: Winners!

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" North Academy screamed louder than they had ever before.

"Atta boy, Chazzy!" Jesse ran up and slapped the back of Chazz's back. "We did it! We wo—"

Whatever Jesse was about to say was interrupted when Jagger and Slade, who somehow came across the stadium very quickly, pushed the North Academy Duelist away and turned to Chazz.

"You idiot! What were you thinking by not taking our cards!?" The eldest Princeton Brother exclaimed.

"I didn't need them! I had my deck!" Chazz took a step back. "I don't understand! You guys said to win, and I did!"

"We needed you to have a crushing victory! Not a close one!" Jagger pointed to Chazz. "If it's a close duel, everyone will be paying attention to everyone, not just you! You failure! Even in success, you still find a way to screw things up! You should have taken our cards!"

"If he took your cards, he would have lost for sure!" Slade and Jagger turned over to Jaden who had passionately screamed that out. Behind The Slifer Ace, was the entire Music Club that looked ready to mob the two if they even tried to touch Chazz's hair. "Chazz didn't just win the tag duel, he proved that he could win even with you two stressing him out the entire time! When he was dueling for himself and not you two, he played in a way I've never seen him play before!" Jaden smiled and turned to Chazz. "Seriously, Chazz! If you played like that in any of our past duels, I would have been in serious trouble! That was the first time that I've seen you duel for yourself, and not because of some false ego!"

Chazz was stunned. For months, he hated Jaden Yuki for dethroning him and turning his world upside-down. However, now that he won, he saw Jaden was still the same up-beat idiot that he was even before. Chazz realized that Jaden was just an idiot with a passion and talent for Duel Monsters, not someone out to get him.

This was only cemented when Jaden turned to the crowd, not just North Academy but Duel Academy, and shouted, "What do you guys think!? Did Chazz Get his game on, or what!?"

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" North Academy _and_ Duel Academy shouted out loud with enough force to reverberate throughout every stone on the island.

The youngest Princeton heir was silently moved by all of this.

"Fine!" Jagger fixed his collar. "Chazz still won! We can work with this in our favor!"

"Are you sure about that, Jaggy?" Everyone turned to see Seika walking up to the two with Zane right behind her. "See, I made a phone call to someone very interested to hear what you two were doing. All the money that this duel made worldwide? It's now going all to charity."

Slade and Jagger paled. "W-What!? How could that happen! We made a contract!"

"Yes," Seika smiled and slightly cutely tilted her head. "I was told the contract was put under the Princeton Industries, and guess who the current CEO is?"

All three Princeton sons' eyes widened before Slade and Jagger's narrowed towards Seika. "You didn't!" The eldest brother exclaimed.

The Student-body president held up a flip phone that was already open. "The CEO of Princeton Industries would like a word with you, Slade.~"

Slade hesitated before he frowned and got the phone. "What do you want!?"

…

…

"That's none of you're business!" The man suddenly shouted.

…

…

Slade seemed to grow angrier the more he heard the person talk. However, he turned over to Chazz and handed him the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." Those listening in besides Seika were surprised. It was a female behind that line?

Chazz took the phone towards his ear. "H-Hey." Chazz began. To the surprise of many, even his spirits, Chazz started to blush with embarrassment. "S-Shut up! I'll call you later, Big Si—BYE!" He seemed to catch himself from completing a word before slamming the flip phone shut and tossing back at Seika.

"We're leaving!" Slade exclaimed without another word before taking his leave. Jagger followed after him but gave one last stink eye to Chazz as they left.

Later, as most of North Academy got into their Submarine, and after it was revealed that Foster won a kiss on the cheek from Dorothy, Chazz stayed behind.

"Hey, I want to return to Duel Academy," Chazz spoke in a quiet but serious tone.

"Is that so?" Foster began before looking to Sheppard. "Very well then, Chazz. If it what you wish. It was a short time, but North Academy does enjoy your presence." The North Academy Chancellor turned over to Jesse. "Anderson, how would you like to stay here for an academic year? Sheppard and I were talking about an exchange program between our two schools."

"Really? Heck, why not! There are a lot more awesome duelists around here!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Jesse! The school is filled with amazing duelists! I think you can even find most of them in our club!" Jaden answered for him and the two excitedly discussed possibilities.

"First Sora, now Jesse!? What's my purpose in life!?" Syrus fell to his knees and screamed his woes to the heavens. Sadly for him, nearly everyone but Chummley and Dimitri ignored him.

However, most of North Academy soon left then Chancellor Sheppard turned to Professor Banner. The tall and skinny man with a cat raised a finger up. "Now that you have returned to Duel Academy, Chazz, you'll have to start again as a transfer student along with Jesse. As such, you must start from the bottom: In Slifer Red."

"What!?" Chazz and Jesse screamed for very different reasons.

"Ya mean to tell me that I'll be hanging with Jaden and Chazz in the same dorm!? That's the best!" Jesse shouted out loud.

"Oh yeah! The Red Dorms is awesome, Jesse! There isn't any space in my room, but you and Chazz will get to be roommates, and I can visit ya any time I want!"

Realization hit Chazz like a wrestler performing their signature move on him. He was going to spend the rest of the academy year with _two_ _Jadens_. "NOOOO!" Chazz fell to his knees much like Syrus did. Only this time, no one tried to soothe him.

And so ended the day with Duel Academy gaining one new student and one returning student.

Chancellor Sheppard couldn't help but frown as he watched Jaden try to introduce Jesse to his friends. They were all just kids… he would very much like them to simply just be kids having fun in their youth.

Tragically, the world was not as kind as he was.

[A/N]

(EDIT: CRAP! Because FF broke, I didn't realize there was something wrong in my chapter!)

Finally! This chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be, and I expected it to be long!

There's a lot to cover so I'll go over the major points.

-I did a free-for-all tag duel because I wanted to see some potential combos that an official Tag Duel couldn't pull. That and it was easier to have the characters show off their monsters and abilities without sharing a limited field.

-I gave Jesse two new monsters. The reason why I did this is because as of right now, I still want to respect the fact Jesse gets Rainbow Dragon in his main event. That may change in the future, but until then, I'm lending him made up High Level Crystal beast cards to keep his deck strong in this story.

-I let Chazz win because the poor guy needs a win sometimes.

-I did a few more world building for this fic and where Foster and Sheppard have a more personal reason to preventing the Sacred Beasts from being released. That will be explained later. There is also another Subplot with the "Sister" of the Princeton Brothers. That too is going to be planted and saved for later.

-With the North Academy Duel, we've officially hit the middle point of Season 1. That means we're finally getting to the Shadow Riders Arc, and I'm super excited to get into it! I can't wait to show you guys how my version of it is going to go down!

For now, I'll leave you guys with the list of made up cards. I'll see you guys soon!

I'm not going to give up even when the world around me burns. I still believe in trying to make sure other people are fine. I won't give up. I will do my best in these dark and scary times. And I wish you all well.

[Made Up Cards and other non TCG stuff]

Crystal Intimidation: This was a made up card since I found out other Crystal beast cards involve getting Rainbow Dragon directly.

Quick Summon: This came from the Anime.

Hope of The Fifth/Fifth Hope: The TCG has an added ability that allows a player 3 cards instead of two if it's the only card in the hand and on the field. The Anime allows Bubble Man to get 2 cards in an empty field instead of both an empty hand and field, so I decided to change it to a more anime rule.

Over Dragon: I was inspired by cards that increase the attack points, and I wanted a token card for Chazz's tribute summon.

Spirit of Light and Darkness: I thought of making a support card for Light and Darkness Dragon. It's really specific and I thought it would be a cool idea to give Chazz's deck more focus on dragons and Ojamas.

Crystal Shield: Invented to have Jesse Protect himself.

Balance Of Judgement: This is a real card with real effects. It's just it's a trap card and not a spell card. Whoops.

Command Silencer: Anime only card.


	15. A Promise Under The Stars

"Go, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! Attack Jesse's Life Points directly!" Holographic explosions followed after the voice.

Those are not the first words I wanted to hear when I woke up that Saturday morning. I reached for my glasses, and I soon found myself opening the door to my dorm.

"Ha! That's now 46 wins to 46 wins, Jesse!" Yuki cried out from one side in front of the dorms.

"Well, I'm gonna win match number 93, J!" Anderson started shuffling his deck before Yuki did the same.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and leaned my elbows and body weight on the bars. "You two do realize other people are sleeping right now, correct?"

The two-long-lost brothers looked up. Yuki was the first to wave. "Good morning, Wilona! You aren't usually here around this time!"

"Ms. Dorothy gave me Saturdays off." I sighed. Apparently, I can't even relax on those days off anymore. "You two are still going at it?" The two have been dueling nonstop since yesterday.

"Why not!? Jaden plays Elemental Heroes in a way I never saw before!"

"And Jesse here has so many combos he didn't even use in the tag duel!"

Look at them getting along like best friends. Poor Truesdale, first Sora now Jesse? Maybe I should keep an eye on the poor bloke.

"Shut up!" Princeton opened his door and threw his fist towards the not-twins. "Some of us are trying to sleep in! Dang, it! Why can't I go back to the Blue Droms instead of this rat-infested out-house!? The walls aren't even sound-proof!"

Seeing Princeton in the Red Droms brings up a rather unique opportunity. "Your shouting is just as abrasive as their dueling, _Slifer Slacker_." Oh dear, am I smirking? How unladylike.

"Witch!" I'm almost flattered by the amount of venom Princeton is throwing my way. However, he seemed distracted and moved his view down for a second. "What kind of pajama is that?"

"What?" I motioned to my clothes. "Have your elitist eyes never seen a loose white T-shirt and jogging pants?"

I stood back up straight. A morning breeze blew at that moment, but I'm fairly certain I was still decent. However, I noticed something interesting when Chazz turned away with a red face. I looked down. Curious, both Anderson and Yuki are looking away too?

... Ah?

"Princeton! How perverted!" I tried to sound scandalized, but my smile breaks my immersion. "I suppose it was only a matter of time with your beastly urges!"

"I did no such thing!" The color on Princeton's face would make Slifer jealous. Speaking off...

"And you two?" I spotted the two duelists flinch at my words. "Did you enjoy the view from down there when the wind blew?~"

"We didn't see anything! Only your stomach!" Yuki slapped his own mouth shut faster than anything I've ever seen him do.

"Oh?~" Hmm, I wonder how much I can push this? "That's too bad. If you had peeked, you two would owe me for the rest of your lives to make up for such a sin.~" A dark little joke crosses my mind. I held the bottom hem of my shirt and smiled at them. "But do you want to see?"

Several crashes echoed. I spotted Slifer students, including Truesdale and Huffington, falling in front of what remained of their doors. Perhaps I may have gone too far with that joke.

I was wondering why no one else was complaining aside from Princeton and me. I suppose that's enough playing naughty for now. However, I couldn't help but laugh at this result than the one I expected. "It appears everyone is awake then? I suppose I have other duties to attend to." I turned to walk back to my room. However, I realized something before turning on my heel. "Ah, right! Yuki, bring Anderson to the club later! Oh, and Princeton, you're free to come to my club if you wish."

"I wouldn't go to your club if it was the last bastion of safety against the zombie apocalypse!" Princeton folded his arms and gave me a stink eye that I had to admit looked very threatening.

A shame it loses all power with a little trinket. "By the way, Princeton, did you know that I kept that little black bo—"

With how his eyes were now widening, it seems he just realized I never let go of potential blackmail material. "I hate you so much!" Princeton seethed with his usual bitterness.

"Ah, Princeton, always such a flatterer." A giggle escaped me as I closed one of the few unbroken doors the dorm had left.

[Tagforce: Heroes and Villians]

"No way! You got an actual spaceman in your school!?" Anderson cried out as he met with Mr. Mokeo.

"Why go to space, man, when it just takes a lot to go there? Just gimme a beach, an umbrella, and I'm good." He relaxed to his seat as I watched three Moki Moki spirits playing with Winged Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle.

"Alright, everyone!" I called everyone's attention as I brought up the chalkboard. "Now that we are an officially recognized club, we have responsibilities to uphold." Ah, I forgot the general vocabulary level of my club. "As a club, we need to do projects. For example, the bakery club is promoting a bake sale when Monday comes. School clubs are required to host... we need to prove to the school that our club isn't just standing around doing nothing."

I motioned to the board. "As such, I volunteered The Music Club to help manage and host the End-Of-The-School Year dance."

Yuki raised his hand as if he was an active student in the class. "You mean like a band?"

"Yes, Yuki. We are playing like a band. That means everyone here gets to help out with planning songs and instruments to play. We'll also be choosing who will be in the band and if we need shifts and replacements since the party will be several hours long."

"Ooh! Ooh! Alexis should be the singer!" Hamaguchi volunteered the Blonde Obelisk Blue. "She's got an amazing singing voice!"

"Hey, maybe J can be the lead guitarist! He's awesome with it!" Truesdale pointed out as Yuki started to blush.

"Me? A lead guitarist!? Aww, Sy!" The two-tone brunette started to rub the back of his head.

"We should choose songs first. Professor Banner will confirm whether or not we're allowed to play certain songs."

Truesdale spoke up as he looked around. "Where is Professor Banner?"

"He's probably doing teach duties, I doubt it's anything we need to concern ourselves with." That reminds me. "Actually, we have a more immediate project. Hamaguchi, would you like to do the honors with this?"

Everyone turned to the bubbly black-haired friend of Alexis as she saluted and skipped to the stage.

"Yes! See, I told my friend, Nastsuyo Tanaka, or Nats for short! Anyway, I told her about The Music Club, but she was inspired by Wilona here to start a Drama Club!"

"Tanaka..." Makurada put a hand on her chin before her eyes widened. "Hey, Alexis, isn't she that shy girl that clams up when attention falls on her?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah. Whenever she's called in class, Nastuyo just shuts down, and the teacher has to call another person. She gets good grades in her tests, it's just Mindy here is likely the only person on the island who's ever heard her talk." Rhodes explained more.

"She's got a lot to say! You two should really listen!" Hamaguchi raised her hands to her face with a determined look. "But sadly, Nats doesn't have the courage to recruit people like Wilona does."

I distinctly noticed nearly all of my male members giving me certain looks at the mention of my recruitment tactics. Fair, I suppose.

"I wasn't going to let her down! It was her dream to be on the stage!" The black-haired girl continued with fire in her eyes. "So, I came up with a plan! We set up a play where Nats shows off her skills and makes other people want to join in on the fun! After a bit of pushing, she found the courage and said that she'd do it! ... Only if we'd help her!" Mindy added before looking to me. "I told Ms. President awhile ago, and she said that we should tell the whole club first!"

I spotted everyone in the club turn over to me.

"As everyone heard," I began. "Someone is asking a huge favor of us. I thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that we have a lot of free time except towards the end of the school year. We don't have a reason not to help. However, I won't force anyone that doesn't want to participate."

"We get to put up a play? That sounds fun!" Yuki was like the first domino. After expressing interest, nearly everyone wanted in and started talking about potential roles and dreams.

Princeton, with rare reason, spoke up, "What's the play about?"

"Ooh! Ooh! It's an original spin on the Tanabata and Kengyu fable, or as it's known in the west: Vega and Altair!" Hamaguchi was quick to explain. "Nats loves mythology and romance!"

"Wait," Princeton raised his brow. "What do you mean by _original spin_?"

{Tag Force: Heroes and Villains}

The Duel Academy Theather wasn't used much. Most of the time, announcements and other events were held in one of the main Duel Arenas or classrooms. The place itself was the size of a regular auditorium but with darker lighting and a stage in the center.

"Thank you so much for helping, Mindy!" Nastsuyo Tanaka could easily blend with a crowd of people, even if you were trying to search for her specifically. She had brown hair that reached the bottom of her neck that seemed round and puffier, and she had brown-colored eyes.

"Are you kidding!? Thank you for making us part of a play!" Mindy was hopping with joy.

"Hey!" Chazz walked up. "Didn't we come here to find out about the play?"

"Oh! Are you excited about it!?" Nastsuyo clapped her hands together and had bright and shining eyes. "I've decided to do a little more expansion on the rules of Vega's world!" Despite being called quiet, Nastsuyo droned on and on about potential intricacies and rules of Vega and Altair's world. Many of the club members couldn't keep up with her. However, they could all tell her passion was there, and it was infectious.

"It sounds complicated but fun!" Jaden managed to smile. It was easy to see he was one of the first people to get lost in Natsuyo's words, but he could definitely empathize with the girl about dreams.

Natsuyo blushed before tucking her hair behind her ear. "I-I mean. I basically wanted to rewrite the rules so that Vega and Altair would have a happier ending..."

"Aww! That's so cute! I'm a fan of romantic stories, Nats!" Mindy ran and grabbed the girl's hand.

Wilona stepped up. "Passion is well and good. However, do you have any plans to help you achieve your dream?"

Natsuyo flinched for a second before she seemed to steel herself. "I heard about you from Mindy! I couldn't do this on my own, but I hoped you could help me out with a plan!"

Everyone watched as Wilona seemed to pause. They waited for a second before Wilona's lips curled to a smile. "I can't say I dislike people like you. I'll help you with planning. What are your ideas, and what resources do we have?"

So, The Music Club helped with Natsuyo's plan to start her play. First, the Music Club was introduced to the many props left behind in the school. There were items like paper-mache rocks and different backgrounds for many settings. Props and backgrounds were not going to be the issue.

However, then something interesting did happen when the subject crossed the casting.

"I want to be Vega's Mother!" Natsuyo declared.

"You want to be the villain of the story?" Sora raised his brow before he took out his sucker.

"But villains are so cool! They're charismatic, powerful, and, most of the time, drive the story! I've always dreamed of playing a villainess!" Nastsuyo pulled a nearby cape and made a showy motion with it. As she did, the girl made it look like a natural.

"Well, if you're going to be Vega's mother, who is the rest of the cast going to be?" Wilona picked up a clipboard and a pen.

"I was hoping Alexis could be Vega!" Natsuyo smiled before turning away with a blush. "I-If that's alright with you."

"Me?" Alexis pointed to herself. "Why me?"

"Alexis, you're one of the prettiest girls in the school! If you had the lead part, I could attract more people to want and see the play!"

"While that was without tact, she does have a point." Everyone turned to Wilona after Natsuyo exclaimed. "You are one of the most popular people in the school, and we could piggyback on that popularity to help Natsuyo to gather members."

"Not this again! I don't want to be popular for my looks!" Alexis sighed before she turned to Natsuyo, who was looking at her with really big and pleading eyes. "... Fine! At least it can be used to benefit someone else."

Seeing little dissent from others, Wilona asked, "With Alexis being Vega, who will be Altair?"

"I can do it!" Wilona raised her brow when Bastion, Syrus, and Chazz raised their hands out at the same time.

Said three turned and looked at each other.

"Of course, I should be the one! If it's memorization, I can easily recall all the lines when necessary!" Bastion began. However, his cheeks were somewhat flushed.

"Ha!" Chazz scoffed and pointed to himself. "The male lead should be the best person among all you losers, and that is me!" For some reason, he too had flushed cheeks.

"You? I'm way more handsome than you! My mother says so!" Syrus butted in. Like the other, the smaller Truesdale brother had flushed cheeks, but his were far more noticeable.

Wilona's eyes narrowed before turning to Natsuyo. "Please chose who should be Altair."

"Actually," The brunette began. "I already had an idea of who to play Altair as well. Altair was described to be a musician and... Mindy already told me you guys had a guitarist?"

The three, who volunteered, paled. They slowly turned their attention towards The Slifer Red Ace.

"Hey, Jesse, check it out! I'm a tree!" Jaden popped his head out of a tree prop before both he and his North Academy best friend started laughing. Jaden suddenly lost balance and fell down on his butt. However, a second passed before the two, and their spirits, started laughing again.

"T-That slacker!? Can he even act!?" Chazz screamed and pointed at Jaden.

The light-green-haired club president tapped her chin with the pen she was holding. "Now that it is brought up, why not do an audition? If you posted fliers about wanting to create a play, I'm sure you'd be able to attract students rather than going through the trouble of having to borrow another club for this."

"Please, no! It was hard enough to gather courage to talk to you guys!" Natsuyo closed her face with her hands. It seemed as if her shyness was more of a problem than most realize. Handling a normal audition would probably be too much on her own.

"You're doing well with us, though?" Gloria Tyler noted.

"It's because Mindy talked about all of you, and you're all so much cooler in person!" Natsuyo removed her hands. "I basically had to psych myself for an hour before meeting you all, I'm not that good at standing on my own yet!"

"Can we get back to the matter at hand? Does Jaden even seem like the type of person who can play a lead role?!" Bastion pointed to Jaden, who was now laughing at Jesse, who was wearing a nutcracker helmet over his head.

Wilona thought of something as she focused on Winged Kuriboh. "Hmm, I have a few tests we can do." People watched as Wilona walked up to the two budding besties and dragged them both away in a private location.

Later, everyone watched Jaden walk on the stage. Alexis was given a scene and a script, but Jaden was not given a copy of the script.

What happened next surprised nearly everyone: Jaden repeating line for line the words of the scene. To people who could see and hear spirits like Chazz and Beloski, they spotted Honest speaking Jaden's lines for him.

After the scene was done, Wilona walked out from behind the curtain with Jesse.

"That trick should get Jaden to say his lines if needed to be."

"Man, this is one weird way of speaking, but it sure is fun!" Jaden laughed as he walked down the stage.

"That's pretty clever dudes," Belowski gave a slow laugh as he made himself comfortable in one of the seats. "Not everyone can see and hear what you did." Those that weren't sensitive to spirits wondered what trick Wilona pulled that allowed Jaden to memorize his lines. It was more confusing one of the drowsiest members of the club saw it when others seemingly didn't.

"He is going to try and memorize those lines though," Wilona narrowed her eyes at Jaden. The brunette could only cower under her stare before the president shook her head. "You should do it fairly. That little stunt I pulled is only going to be for emergencies."

"This can work after all!" Natsuyo practically had stars in her eyes at that moment. "I'm going to go talk with Ms. Fontaine about setting a show!"

The girl was giddy as she ran out of the theater. She got to Ms. Fontaine, who gave it the green light. This meant that Natsuyo would have her chance at recruiting members!

... That's not what quite happened though.

The Obelisk Blue girl knocked on the door of the teacher's office.

"Come in!" Ms. Fontaine's voice came through the door. When the founder of The Theatre Club walked in, she spotted Ms. Fontaine talking with the Student Body President.

However, as Ms. Fontaine looked at Natsuyo's direction, her eyes trailed up, and she ended up gasping. "Oh, dear! Is that the time?!' She stood up and turned to the purple-haired girl. "Seika dear, can you please help out that student? I'm late for a conference with the other Dorm Headmasters!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Fontaine, I got this." The Student Body President stayed as Ms. Fontaine left the room in a hurry with a quick apology to Natsuyo.

"How can I help you?" Seika asked the girl.

Natsuyo started to clam up until she inhaled deeply. She started to tell Seika about her plans with opening up a show.

Natsuyo didn't notice Seika's smile turning from calm to mischievous. "That does sound wonderful. I can approve the papers so the school can be the one to print and send fliers through the boards and online."

"Really!?" Natsuyo gasped in delight.

"Sure, how long will the production take?"

"I didn't want it to be a long play. So, I think 3 months will be good to prepare something small enough!"

Natsuyo handed a flier to Seika. The Student Body President looked at the paper and said, "Thank you, I'm looking forward to your play." The Obelisk Blue girl thanked Seika and quickly left. However, the Student Body President looked at the flier with interest.

"... The Music Club is helping out, huh?" The club with all the _fun_ freshman?

"By the way, she said 3 _weeks_, right?"

[Tag Force Heroes and Villains]

"Why do the fliers say 3 weeks!?" Natsuyo screamed out in panic while Wilona, Mindy, and Alexis stood behind the girl.

"I sincerely apologize, I must have mistakenly put weeks instead of months." Seika's tone was professional even though she was the only one who purposely changed the timing.

"W-Well, can you cancel it!? Or Change it!?" The Theatre Club President begged.

"Sorry," Seika then used a lot of official jargon to basically say that she couldn't stop it. They could change the date, but that would disappoint potential newcomers and leave a bitter taste at the complications on the first show.

Natsuyo started to panic. However, Mindy soon stepped up. "Don't give up, Nats! Don't you see: this is like your story! Fate conspires against you, but you must find the courage to overthrow and defeat it just like your story!"

Natsuyo seemed to gasp. "Y-You're right, Mindy! I've been quiet my whole life! I-I refuse to be in the sidelines all my life!"

Wilona and Alexis shared a look while Mindy was inspiring the other club president. "Is it a good thing or a bad thing that Mindy can talk people into things that they may or may not like?"

The blonde Obelisk Blue shrugged her shoulders. "Mindy has always been nosy, whether for ill or better. I still can't tell after being her friend for years."

"Girls!" Natsuyo walked up to the two with fire in her eyes. "We're going to make this the best darn play Duel Academy has ever seen! Let's get to work!"

"WOOO!" Mindy shouted along with a very determined Natsuyo.

The two ran ahead, leaving Wilona and Alexis behind in the office room.

Alexis spoke up, "I'm starting to think this is one of those 'ill' situations. Think you can talk some sense to them, Wilona?"

"Rhodes, do you remember where we are?" Alexis knew that look on her friend's face. Duel Academy was a place that was filled with the likes of lab-raised duel monkeys and portals to Duel Monster worlds. That wasn't even including the jungle-man and practically-stoned teenager with the power to turn everyone else high. Alexis was even friends with those people! Wilona put it best when it came to what Alexis meant, "Sense is a moot point here; we may as well roll with the punches."

Alexis had to begrudgingly admit that a determined girl roping them to a play was one of the normal adventures this school gave out.

And so began some of the most arduous three weeks for the music club yet. One would be surprised at how things evolved in those three weeks. Damon became in charge of lightings and dropping backgrounds because he was using the catwalks like the trees back in the wild. Brier was on top of costume designs. With help from both Chummley and Beauregard, the former brain of The Duel Giant brought the costumes to life from Jaden's peasant clothes to the celestial wardrobe of Vega's home. Sora and the Tyler sisters were in charge of props and directing movement. They seemed really good at telling people how to act like anyone else. Belowski, of all people, could work fog machines and knew how to set the atmosphere of each area. Everyone else played their roles in the play while Wilona oversaw everything as a whole.

It was hard work, but at the same time, everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun.

[Tag Force Heroes and Villains]

Mrs. Fontaine hosted a soccer game for the girl's P.E. She divided the dorm into teams and hosted a miniature tournament where the first team to score a point would advance. It came to the point where there were only two teams left. Although they were only playing for a single point, it was just as tense as an actual game of soccer.

"Alexis, kick the ball over here!" Grace called out to her. Alexis did so, and the silver-haired twin caught the soccer ball with her knees and twirled past several students.

"Ooh! Grace, over here!" Mindy shouted as the opposing team started to surround the younger Tyler Sister. With one kick, Mindy now took the ball. However, Jasmine came in and stole the ball, shifting the momentum of the game.

"Sorry, Mindy! You're going to have to focus better than that!" The redhead laughed before spotting everyone converging on her. Jasmine looked ahead and screamed, "Gloria, head ups!"

She kicked the ball over people, and Gloria was quick to take race towards the goal. Like her sister, Gloria moved with speed and ferocity to dodge other girls coming her way.

"Can't let you get the game-winning point, sis!" Gloria looked to her right to see her twin sister catching up.

Gloria looked up ahead and spotted Alexis getting in position to intercept her.

Yet, Gloria smiled. "Sorry, little sis, I just had to make sure everyone else was out of position! Here!" The blonde Tyler Sister kicked hard to the left: where the soccer ball was caught stopped by Wilona.

Wilona ran up before Alexis blocked her path towards the goalie.

The green-haired girl quickly stomped on the ball to halt it. "Rhodes, ready to concede defeat?"

Alexis returned a smirk to her best friend. "To paraphrase a mutual friend: the game isn't over till a point is scored!"

Wilona narrowed her eyes before kicking the ball towards Alexis. The two showed amazing footwork as Alexis tried to steal while Wilona attempted to pass by the Obelisk Blue Girl.

However, Wilona misjudged her strength and let the ball roll out in the open. Both girls ran for it, and Wilona thought to dive with a slide.

She did this idea a second too late. Instead of hitting the ball, her slide kicked Alexis's foot while her other leg was up. This caused Alexis to trip over hard.

"AGGHH!?"

The game stopped. Wilona's eye widened as she went up to her friend. "Rhodes!?"

Ms. Fontaine called the game off. Little did anyone know that fall threatened more than a game.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Alexis!? Are you alright!?" Jaden was the first one in the nurse's office after hearing the news. However, nearly everyone else was tied for second place as they came in after him.

"Jaden, I'm alright. It's thankfully just a sprained ankle." Alexis calmed everyone else while she sat on the bed. Her right ankle was wrapped up in bandages and a light cast.

Wilona sighed as she put a hand on her head. "I apologize, Rhodes."

"You didn't mean to do it. To be honest, that was a good move you pulled off," Alexis said. "I already forgave you the other dozen or so times you've apologized. Consider us even for back at Winter Break."

Bastion suddenly brought something up. "I mean no disrespect when I ask this, but you are aware the play is tomorrow, correct?"

Natsuyo shrieked at that revelation. She was so worried about Alexis that she forgot about her play! "W-What are we going to do!? Alexis can't act! W-Will we have to cancel the play!?"

"After all our hard work?" Chazz whined before he was elbowed in the hip by Bastion and Damon.

This sparked a massive conversation between everyone. However, Alexis started to realize something. "Hey!" Her scream got everyone's attention. "I think we can still make this work."

"How?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis looked over to Wilona, which surprised the light-green-haired girl. "Wilona, the trick you used with Jaden early on, you can use that for the lines."

Those sensitive to spirits realized a Duel Spirit could feed lines to Wilona in case she didn't know the lines. Not only that, but she was also the only other female who could sense duel spirits.

Wilona turned to Natsuyo. "Will you be okay with me?"

"Are you crazy!?" Mindy gasped as she stepped forward... then she grabbed both Wilona's hands and gave the biggest smile on her face. "I have always dreamed of giving you a makeover! Now, I get to do so while saving the day!? If Alexis wasn't hurt, this would be the best day of my life!"

Mindy surprised everyone as she took charge. "Alright, everyone! We've prepared 3 grueling weeks for this, and we're not letting a little thing called life get in our way of Nats' passion project!"

"Mindy, I appreciate this, but we really don't need..."

"Nats, Jasmine, Alexis, and I will stay behind and give Wilona the biggest maker in the world!" At this point, Mindy had transformed into an unstoppable force. It seemed like she was more infected with the idea of defying fate more than the Theatre President.

"Uh, Mindy?" Jaden raised a finger.

This proved to be a slight problem as the usually bubbly girl gave a rather intimidating glare. "What are you all waiting for!? Get to your battle stations! We're in a warzone, soldier!"

"Yes, mam!" The boys cried out before leaving the room.

Mindy turned to Wilona with an excited look in her eyes.

"... Hamaguchi, do you, by chance, take pupils?" Alexis deadpanned as the Slifer Red girl was more impressed with intimidation tactics than anything else.

"I haven't had pupils thanks to my new skin lotion!" Despite mistaking pimples for pupils, it was at that moment that Mindy became one of the most dangerous airheads in the school. She then started to drag Wilona out of the Nurse's office. "Come on! I've had ideas of doing your hair ever since we met!"

Wilona seemed a little taken back being on the backseat for once. Alexis almost wondered if spraining her ankle was worth seeing the look on her friend's face.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

It was the opening and final night of Duel Academy's version of Vega and Altair. The theater filled to the brim with students and faculty of all members.

Behind the curtain, the Music Club started to get pre-show jitters.

"Holy! Those sure are a lot of people!" Jesse exclaimed after peeking through the curtain.

"We have performed in front of large audiences before," Bastion spoke up before he started to think about what he said. "Then again, those were in dueling, and we were comfortable there."

"I haven't seen Wilona yet. What's taking her so long?" Jaden asked. "I was hoping we could rehearse a few lines."

"Looks like you're going to have to do it in the fly." Brier looked at his PDA. "Wilona just sent a message to all of us saying that Mindy is doing some last-minute touches. She's going to arrive when the play starts."

"That's right now," Sora stepped up and fixed his fancy yet cute suit. "I'll hype them up to buy them time, but everyone better get in position!"

With that, Sora stepped out, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He did a grand and showy gesture. "How is everyone tonight?!" Sora talked with them a bit, giving a short summary of what the play was about and potentially recruiting future club members. Sora brought time that allowed Mindy to arrive. The black-haired girl exclaimed Wilona was in position. They were ready to start.

Grace motioned to Sora, who made one last bow and began the play...

Alexis began narrating the play as the set opened up. She told the tale.

"_A long time ago, in a period where the star shown brightly at night, there were three sons. The sons recently lost their parents and divided their inheritance among them. However, the youngest among them, Altair, was left with only an old bull._"

The story began with Jaden crossing the land with his 'bull'. Dimitri was very annoyed that his copying talents were wasted on the bull role, but he did his job. The play showed Altair's plight as he left home with the bull to make a simple farmer's life.

But Altair had a passion for music and played a lovely tune on his guitar one day he was wondering the nearby forest.

Altair stopped strumming his instrument when he heard something. "Who's there? Show yourself!?" He demanded.

Behind prop bamboo, a figured in a large cloak entered the stage.

"I mean no harm." In Jaden's mind, he was relieved to hear Wilona taking Alexis' role as if she was the one who practiced it. "Please, forgive me, stranger, but I was simply... entranced by your melody. Can you humble this stranger by playing once more?"

"I see." Jaden would never get used to talking this formally. Thankfully this was the last time he would this month. "Take off your hood and sit down, stranger. I will play a little longer."

Wilona did so...

Now, the play went like this: when "Vega" removed her hood, Altair was supposed to stop whatever he was doing and stare at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The thing was, most of the audience did that for Jaden when Wilona removed her hood.

Mindy wasn't kidding when she gave Wilona a makeover. Her hair was styled in a Chinese Bun, the makeup she wore gave off this heavenly look that made her really feel that she came from out-of-this-world. Jaden had always seen Wilona wearing a cap or with glasses, but looking straight into her eyes made him forget that he was acting.

"Sir?" Wilona's voice brought Jaden back down to earth. "Is something the matter?"

"Nop—No," Jaden coughed. He almost defaulted to slang again. "No. There is not. B-Before I begin, allow me to introduce myself: I am Altair. May I ask for your name?"

Wilona gave a soft smile. "I am Vega."

And Jaden started to play once more. The play went on as Vega and Altair interacted more. Syrus, playing a 'servant' of Vega, was introduced shortly after the two met.

Then, Natsuyo was introduced as Vega's mother. On the stage, she was practically a completely different person. She was charismatic, charming, and difficult to look away from. As Vega's mother, she noticed her daughter becoming more and more distracted, even dismissing potential suitors. She spied on her daughter and then became furious as she got close to a lowly mortal, a cow herder at that!

She used her powers to forcibly steal Vega away, revealing her identity to Altair. After a realization, it is shown that Vega blessed Altair's Bull with the ability to reach the heavens. Altair realized his love for Vega, and he rushed with The Bull towards the Heavens to get her back.

Seeing this, Vega's mother used her powers to create a barrier of stars, The Milky Way, to stop him and his Bull.

The original folklore ends with Vega's Father creating a bridge of magpies for the two to meet every once in a while. However, this is where Natsuyo started to take creative inspiration. Vega's loyal servant, played by Syrus, is trying to find a weakness in The Mother's Spell. However, he is in trouble when Vega's old suitor finds him. The suitor, played by Chazz, plans to poison the Vega's father, played by Bastion, and become the new Sky Emperor.

The story unfolds as Altair meets a Heavenly Bird Cygnus, played by Jesse. Cygnus can grant passage through the Milky Way, but at the price that Altair can never return home.

Altair declares his love for Vega, and soon the three make way to Vega's Kingdom. However, The Suitor has successfully poisoned The Sky Emperor and has temporarily taken control despite not being married to Vega just yet.

Altair and his two friends find the Kingdom in disarray. However, the outsiders are met by The Suitor, who is able to throw them into a dungeon where Vega's servant is. Vega's Servant reveals The Suitor's true ploy, and the only way to stop him now is to cure the Emperor.

Time is running short as The Suitor announces his forced marriage to Vega. Altair manages to escape through heavenly prison with the help of his Bull, Cygnus, and Vega's Servant.

The Climax of the play begins as Altair flees from guards and Vega's Mother. With the help of his friends, he is lead to a secret chamber where The Suitor held the cure.

Vega's mother catches him with her magic and attempts to kill Altair. However, Vega arrives and stops her mother with her own magic. Vega surprises everyone by being strong enough to incapacitate her mother. With him explaining what is going on, and a brief tender moment between the two reuniting, Vega and Altair race to the Sky Emperor to cure him.

The Suitor tries one more time to stop Altair, by using a spell of his own to subdue Vega and Altair's allies. Yet, Altair uses his brain and tricks The Suitor into allowing him to play a song. The song is so good, The Suitor closes his eyes and does not realize Altair is sneaking towards The Emperor with the cure.

Altair moves fast since he cannot use one hand to play music. The Suitor realizes the trap and attempts to blast Altair to nothingness. However, Altair is protected by a revived Sky Emperor.

The Sky Emperor is rightfully angry after learning the truth and banishes The Suitor and his followers. However, Vega's Mother is still furious at the idea of their daughter falling in love with a lowly mortal. She threatens to send him back to the mortal world. Because of the deal that Altair made with Cygnus, he cannot return to the mortal realm and will be instead cast to the void between worlds. Vega begs for Altair to be spared, or else she will be banished with him.

Yet, there was no need for these dramatics. The Sky Emperor had already spotted a loophole that would satisfy everyone. The man, Altair, had braved heaven and powers beyond him to save the one he loved and others from a cruel fate. Such bravery should be rewarded; as such, Altair was turned into The God of Music by The Sky Emperor.

Now, after all their trials and tribulation, Altair was to be wed to Vega.

The final scene of the play was everyone gathering around for the bride and the groom. With a final vow from the Sky Emperor, the two leaned in to kiss.

Yet, the curtains closed before the two could lock lips. When the curtains closed, The Music Club actors all let go and sighed in varying levels of utter relief. They also heard a standing ovation from behind the curtain.

"Thank you, everybody!" Sora went back on stage, carrying a mic. "Please give a warm welcome to everyone who worked so hard on the play!" The curtains all rose back up, and everyone, even the backstage people, started to bow at the adulation. "Now, please be sure to sign up for The Theatre Club for those interested! Thank you, and good night!"

Everyone backstage talked and talked about the night.

"Great job, Jaden, you did very well." Bastion started to remove his gear as he said this.

"You guys did great too! I was worried about myself a couple of times!" If it wasn't for Winged Kuriboh, Honest, and Jesse's spirits, Jaden felt like he would have messed that up for sure.

Syrus walked up to them, "I was surprised when Wilona removed her hood! Mindy really knows how to do makeup!"

Jaden paused as he looked over to Wilona laughing with the girls. He certainly never saw Wilona like that before tonight.

"Ms. Konami?" Professor Banner walked in with a rather distressed look on her face.

"Professor Banner?"

"I-I must congratulate you on a very well done performance. But may I have a word with you in private?"

Wilona looked to the others. "I'll catch up with you all later. Natsuyo, you should go and see those recruitment forms." The light green-haired girl followed the Professor.

"Hey, guys! How about one more standing ovation!?" Sora shouted. The others all went out, but Jaden stayed behind.

He didn't know why, but he followed after Professor Banner. Jaden peeked around the corner of the hallway, where Professor Banner and Wilona were talking. Jaden couldn't hear anything, but he saw another look on Wilona's face that he never saw before: she looked horrified.

Professor Banner tried to reach out to her, but Wilona quickly ran, not even caring that she was still in Vega's Wedding Dress.

Jaden ran up to Professor Banner. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid it's terrible news, Jaden," The Professor sighed. "We just received a call that Wilona's mother was rushed to the hospital."

"W-What happened!?" Jaden was shocked to hear Wilona's mother was sent to the hospital.

"Before she came here, Mrs. Konami was already weak and ill. However, her illness seemed to grow worse until the point of needing to be rushed to the hospital. The hospital informed us that she... isn't in good condition."

Jaden looked to where Wilona ran. He knew the school pathways enough to know that the only place Wilona could run to without being seen was...

"I gotta go, Professor!" Jaden was off. He raced towards the roof, and he spotted Honest waiting at the last flight of stairs.

"... To think, I would see this again." Honest began.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Yusuke put me away, he too lost both his parents. It changed him in a way that scared me. I fear I see the same thing happening with Wilona."

"I-I don't..." Jaden gripped his fist and looked down to the ground. This wasn't like the shadow games where he could duel something to submission. This was real life; sometimes, you didn't get to live a great life as others.

"Jaden," Honest began and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When Yusuke was alone, he closed himself up. I do not wish for history to repeat itself. Although Wilona may not want it, please be there for her. I do not wish to lose another friend."

Jaden nodded and raced up to the roof. When he did, he never noticed how amazing the view was at the roof at night. He was always here only during the day. The stars looked almost mystical, like how the play said the stars would look like.

However, Jaden listened closely as he heard quiet and muffled sobbing under the once-in-a-life-time sky.

Behind a pillar near the edge off the roof, Wilona was balled up and sobbing up a storm.

Jaden didn't know what to say. But he knew he didn't want to leave her alone. So he sat a little next to her and just looked up to the sky.

Wilona's sobs started to slow down. She lifted her head up, and the make up she had in the play that made her look beautiful was ruined. She looked, felt, and was a mess.

"D-Do you know why," She gasped. "Do y-you know why I need money so bad?"

Jaden was quiet as Wilona tried to fight the sobbing.

"I-I need money because-...because everything has to go to my mom's weak constitution." Through _many_ broken sobs and gasps, Wilona described that she had to get a job young because her mom was too ill to work anymore. One time, for her birthday, Wilona wanted a doll so bad that her mom missed medication for a week. She hated how much her mother suffered during that week and sold her doll for painkillers.

It clicked for Jaden as to why Wilona was so ambitious for money. It wasn't because she was greedy. She wanted a rich job so she could finally pay the best doctors to cure her mother.

"My mother was the only one there for me! I-If she's gone... who will be there for me!?" Wilona gasped through sobs. It was the reason why she went through all of these dangerous and crazy adventures here in Duel Academy, why she went through so much trouble even if it meant people hating her, and why she was all alone at her worst moment.

Well, not alone.

"Hey, I'm here." Jaden found himself moving closer and giving the girl a hug. "Heck, the others will be there for ya, too! And if not, I'll be there! I promise!"

Wilona seemed to still before her crying started again. She just cried, an ugly and loud cry while using Jaden's shoulder.

Under the beautiful night sky, Jaden was there for his friend when she needed it.

However, he made a promise that he should have **never** made.

[Author Notes]

This chapter came out of nowhere. I originally wanted to pick up right for the Shadow Game Trials. Maybe have characters interact with each other and have some fun before things kicked up. However, as I started to write the beginning for fun, this idea wrote itself out.

I was stunned at how much it flowed and allowed me to push things I wanted in this story that I didn't fully plan yet.

Some notes:

-Natsuyo Tanaka is actually a random NPC that I looked up in the Tag Force GX games. Her picture is a little hard to find, but it exists.

-The reason why Wilona shares a P.E. Class with the Obelisk Blue Girls is that she's the only girl in Slifer Red. Ms. Fontaine brings her in, and she's already made friends with the ones in the club.

-I will admit Natsuyo had my own personal touch. I love mythology and folklore, and my love for Fanfiction reflects how I want to re-write certain stories for my own like.

-As much as I would love to write out the actual play, I do not have the patience to drag that out for more than one chapter. I doubt all of you would as well. Another thing was that I had to summarize a lot in this chapter because I feel like I couldn't pull the details quite right. Like how Wilona confessing her reasons to Jaden because she was desperate for something. I couldn't have her properly explain it because she was not emotionally capable of explaining that well.

\- I wanted another chapter where the characters just act like kids and have fun.

\- I gave Mindy a bigger role in this chapter. I thought: hey, Mindy could use some love and representation besides being the girl who crushes on everyone.

\- And in case I was being too ambiguous, this is a slow-burn paring in this fic. If you haven't guessed yet, then I will reveal more hints as they come. They will probably get less subtle as time goes on. But there are several things I am respecting when I'm writing this pairing.

-Overall, I had fun with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as well.

See ya guys soon.


	16. A Grave Situation

Slifer Red was many things, but quiet was never one of them. However, the usually lively dorm had an oppressive air simply because one of its members was locked in her room for several days.

Things got worse for Professor Banner as he received a special message about a test. He would obey the order. Still, he couldn't help but think about someone who seemed to have no connection to his machinations.

...

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

It just hasn't been the same. I haven't even been paying much attention in class lately. I know Wilona doesn't go to Professor Banner's classes, but it's easy to see how much she means to all of us. Jaden's usually drawing eyes on top of his eye-lids so he can fall asleep in this class, but for once, he's wide awake. Although, he isn't paying attention as usual...

Still, I have to give Professor Banner credit. His classes are always fun.

**Boom**!

And... interesting... to say the least. I doubt even the chemistry labs would mess with volatile stuff as he does in his classes.

Wait, isn't he also the head of the Chemistry Labs in the school?

"Ah! Before you all go, I have an announcement for a field trip!" Professor Banner, who was a little singed, spoke up.

"A field trip!? Cool, where too?" I heard other people comment. A field trip does sound like fun, and maybe I could invite Wilona over to get her mind off...

Wait, a Saturday morning field trip to dig up rocks? Well, anything's better than Wilona staying in her room all day. I'll have to take the hiking part a little easy because my ankle is still healing, but I should be able to make it.

After class ended, I picked up two permission forms. Jaden walked up with the others.

"You thinking of getting her out of that room?" Jaden asked.

"I bet you were thinking the same thing."

"Even though she is not in any of my classes," Professor Banner walked up to us. "I would love for Ms. Konami to join us."

Everyone was in agreement. Now here comes the hard part: asking her.

After a little travel, we arrived. The Slifer Dorms were always so welcoming, so it's kinda wrong for it to feel like a ghost town.

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and I walked up to Wilona's door.

"Hey, Wilona?" I knocked on the door, but I heard nothing behind it. "There's a field trip Saturday morning. You wanna come?"

Honest appeared through the door. It surprised us and scared Syrus enough for him to squeal like a girl.

"Wilona says, she will join you." With how relieved the Duel Spirit sounds, we also felt relieved. "She is still unwell, but she is showing signs of wanting to join you all again."

"Good!" Jaden seemed to regain his lost spirit as he waved at the door. "We'll see you there, Wilona!"

I hope we do. Not to mention, the ruins we're heading too might have more clues to the Shadow Games and my brother's disappearance. I hope we don't get sucked into the spirit world again.

Odd, why am I thinking of Murphy's Law?

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"What?" Professor Banner looked out to the four students. "Only four of you came? What about Ms. Konami?"

"She's... coming. I hope." Jaden looked to the other two. Honest told them she would meet them in the area.

"I'm here." The four students turned to see Wilona walking up to them with a backpack of her own. The girl had seen better days, but seeing her up and about was a huge step forward for her friends.

"Great!" Professor Banner sent a picture to their PDA. "With everyone here, we'll be excavating these mysterious ruins."

Syrus suddenly took Jaden away after seeing the picture. Their discussion was brief, but Syrus still looked worried. Soon, the group started their hike towards the ruins, while the journey over there was somewhat fun, they eventually arrived. They explored a little before taking a small picnic.

Wilona noticed Pharoah digging up something. That something suddenly burst into light.

As the light show continued, a familiar sight of three suns appeared in the air.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!?" Wilona screamed and pointed. Alexis and Jaden had similar feelings to seeing those same three suns. However, a storm soon started to appear, and Professor Banner tried to lead the students to a safe zone.

Jaden paused before turning to the others taking cover. "You guys stay in there! I'll lead the storm away!"

"What did he just say!?" Wilona cried out and got out of the safe zone as Jaden started to run. "Yuki, get back here! You can't _lead away_ a blasted storm!" The green-haired girl chased after her dormmate as a rainbow-like storm chased and enveloped the two.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"...ki..."

"...ki...p..."

"Yuki, if you do not wake up this moment, I will slap you silly until you do." I felt something grabbing on to my collar. "Granted, you already are a fool, but I admit that the idea sounds therapeutic."

When I opened my eyes, I spotted Wilona with her hand raised—

"OW!?" That hurt! "Wilona, I'm awake!"

"I know. That was for trying to _lead away_ an unthinking, expanding, and magical thing. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

Even though it still hurt, I sat up and looked to my friend. "I wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

Wilona seemed to pause before pinching the bridge of her nose. "... I want you to be safe too, idiot!" She looked up to the sky. "We're back in the Spirit World."

This place reminds me of that dessert area that intersected with the forest. Not to mention, the ruins don't look as ruined as they did before. They almost look brand new. Still, the three suns in the sky are hard to forget.

"Think we can find that Aleister guy?" Alexis and Wilona told me about that mage guy they were with. "You said he was studying the gaps between the human and spirit world, right? Think he knows another way home?"

"Finding him would be beneficial," There goes Wilona speaking in those England words again. She needs to learn English more. "But I get the feeling that we're nowhere near him this time."

"I'm not sure. I mean..." I told Wilona what I saw when we came here during Winter Break: the borderline that split three different places.

"The Spirit World works differently than The Human World. That area you saw may have changed drastically." Honest, now looking pretty solid himself, said. Winged Kuriboh was beside him and floated over to me.

Before we could talk more, we heard a new voice. "Who are you all!?" Whoa. Who is she? And where can I get those sick robes?! "This is sacred ground! You are not allowed to be here!"

"F-Forgive us! We came here on accident!" Wilona started to speak. But then, the chick pushed the two of us towards a small building when we heard the sound of more footsteps.

We spotted weird guys run up some stairs, and when they left, the new girl turned to us. "You wear the same clothes as the trespassers from a while ago. The Grave Keeper's Chief has sentenced them to death for their trespassing. You must leave before the same befalls you." With that, she left. Wait.

"No way! We aren't going to leave our friends!" I stepped up to her. "Take us to them, and we'll save them!"

The other girl stared at me with one nasty look. But if she thought I was gonna leave any of my friends behind, she's got another thing coming!

"Yuki, wait." Wilona grabbed a sleeve of my blazer. "I agree, but we can't just rush in. When we saved you in the spirit world, we at least had a plan!"

"Then you will have to come up with one as of right now," The other girl spoke up before starting to walk. "Their punishment has already begun."

I followed after her before I heard Wilona groan and follow after us. The weird girl brought us to another room and told us to stay put. I didn't want to agree, but she said she would help.

Wait a second. Why was Wilona being quiet?

"Is she gone?"

Wilona peeked through the door for any sign of a person.

"She just left, Wilona."

"Good, so will we." She turned to me before I could speak again. "We aren't abandoning the others, Yuki. I don't like the idea of waiting in one area that is probably patrolled by many people. We might be spotted before she can come back." She folded her arms as she turned to me. "Besides, she said I would have to come up with a plan. I did."

Boy, did I miss Wilona's plans! They're underhanded, but they are super thought out!

"Honest, can you sense people here as you do with Winged Kuriboh?"

"Only in the Human World. In the Spirit World, I can detect someone the same way a human would." Our Angel friend began. However, he looked to Winged Kuriboh. "The same cannot be said for Sir Kuriboh."

Huh? What did he mean by that? "Winged Kuriboh?" We all turned to my buddy. He seemed to be looking out one of the windows.

Then, he flew back. When he did, something squeezed through the window and entered in. And by something, it was another Kuriboh!

"Kuribohrn~!" This Kuriboh was pure white and wore what looked to be a small cleric hat. Winged Kuriboh and this white Kuriboh circled each other.

"There's another Kuriboh?" I heard Wilona ask.

But then, the white Kuriboh started to float away, and Winged Kuriboh followed after him! "B-Buddy! Wait!" I chased after them, and I heard Wilona and Honest following after me.

We ran down several hallways, hearing others not too far from where we were. But Winged Kuriboh still followed that white Kuriboh. It soon led us to this really big temple. It reminds me of the Egyptian stuff Yugi wore. Anyway, we followed after Winged Kuriboh, passing by walls filled with what almost looked like stone duel monsters.

Eventually, the white Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh stopped in front of a depiction of some fancy looking wizard. He has a lot of that Egyptian stuff on him.

"Is there a reason why that white Kuriboh lead us all the way here?" Wilona's voice reached my ears before I turned to her.

"Your question is as good as mine."

That... that didn't come from me or Honest. That was one deep voice. Wilona and I turned behind us and—HOLY! This guy makes The Duel Giant look like a midget! He's huge, and unlike everyone else in this part of The Spirit World, his clothes almost look like that of a king!

"However, Kuribohrn works to the safety of our world. Whatever his actions, there must be a reason for it." Well, as imposing he looks, he doesn't seem all that scary. I guess the bigger they are, the softer they are? Beauregard is pretty harmless.

I spotted the white Kuriboh flying over to the giant and pointing over to us. "Booorhn~" Huh?

"He wants us to take a test?!" I blurt out. "I don't even know what I didn't study for!"

"Kill us now..." Did Wilona say something? I couldn't hear her with her pinching the bridge of her nose.

It was then the giant of a man looked over to me. "You can understand them?"

"Of course I can understand them! It's not like they're speaking gibberish or something." Man, standing in this guy's shadow is intimidating. "So, uh? What do I call you, Mr. Super Giant?"

"I am Gravekeeper's Oracle." Man, if this guy was a teacher, I don't think I'd be able to get away with sleeping in class anymore. "And you must be the trespassers' friends."

"Excuse me," Wilona stepped forward. "You seem to be someone of high stature." High what? "Can you be the one to help our friends? We did not mean any ill will trespassing your land. It was a simple accident!"

"An accident?" The guy sounded distracted before looking towards the Two Kuribohs. "Or perhaps a message?"

He looked down back at me. "By our sacred traditions, we cannot forgive them," No! There's gotta be a way to save them! "Unless," Huh? "Young man, there is a sacred but dangerous trial here. The 'test' that Kuribohrn spoke off. If you were to take it and succeed, then you and your friends will be pardoned."

So we do have a chance to save them! "What's the test?" If there are any signs of numbers, I'm giving the test to Wilona!

... I really don't like how he's smiling right now. He looked back out from where we entered, and the big guy inhaled deeply.

"**COME!**" Ow! He's got lungs as big as his figure! Man, I feel my head ringing... and... and...

Oh.

Those are a lot of pointy spears coming in our direction.

"Trespassers! Heretics! You dare come to The Oracle's Sacred Temple!?" A new guy with white robes screams at us. He also happened to bring a lot of those guys with spears.

Wilona backed up to me after seeing that we were surrounded. "Yuki, the next time you invite me on a field trip, don't." Wilona, why do you make it sound like it's my fault?!

"Hey!? What gives!?" I shouted to The Oracle as the white Kuriboh floated over to him. "You said I had to take a test!"

"Test?" I heard the new guy raise his brow.

"Cheif," The Oracle guy spoke up. "Prepare the Ceremony of Threading."

His words seemed to shock everyone else. The guy in white robes seemed to gasp. "What? Why?"

"The stars wish it," Oracle says weirdly. He almost looks like Professor Banner would when he pretends he's giving me detention but just going to the club wit—oh. "Take the two challengers to the appointed arena. Bring their other trespasser allies."

Wait, two?

Wilona turned to me with a glare. Win or lose: I think I'll take my chances with the guys with spears than my friend who knows how to put nightmares into spirits.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

Jaden was both relieved and not to find out the "Ceremony of Threading" was a fancy way of saying a tag duel. A duel was something he definitely could do. The problem part was Wilona's glare only got worse towards him when she found out what it was.

For the friends of the two, they were below and inside the ceremonial pit. They were placed inside floating, magical coffins that were slowly inching towards the dug up hole.

"Alright! We can get out of here if Jaden wins this duel!" Chumley screamed out. "If the coffin doesn't suffocate me, it'll kill me with how small it is!"

"Wait, but it's a tag duel! And Jaden's partner is... Wilona!" Syrus screamed.

"That's not a bad thing, Syrus," Alexis stated while looking up. "She was my tag partner, and she's great at support!"

"Ms. Rhodes," Professor Banner's voice was not as hopeful as hers. "That may be the case, but the second purpose of this field trip was to help Ms. Konami feel better. Can she duel at her best when she's still emotionally and mentally drained?" And just like that, Alexis's hope was quickly squashed.

"We're doomed!" Chumley yelled.

Luckily or not, the four about to duel did not hear the conversation down below.

"We shall begin the Ceremony!" Oracle declared as he summoned a golden arm brace that styled itself into a duel disk. Cheif did the same.

"Whoa! Sweet duel disks!" Jaden spoke up. He noticed Wilona didn't say anything. The Slifer Ace looked to his friend to see Wilona staring down at the coffins down below. Jaden could tell Wilona was worried for them, but he could also figure out that the coffins were distracting her for a different reason.

Jaden looked over and saw their two opponents priming their duel disks. He did the same. However, Jaden realized Wilona did not.

"Wilona!" Jaden cried out. The light green-haired girl snapped out of her thoughts and activated her duel disk after looking around.

Gravekeeper Team: 8000 LP

Slifer Team: 8000 LP

"Your mind is so quick to wander!" Chief cried out as he drew the first card. "Don't worry! It won't be wondering anymore! In fact, it won't be doing much of anything soon! I summon Gravekeeper's Nobleman in defense position!"

Despite the name, a black-robed woman appeared carrying a tablet.

Gravekeeper's Nobleman.

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000]

"With that, I end my turn."

Turn 2.

Jaden spotted Wilona being sluggish as she stared at her cards. "Wilona, you gotta get your head in the game! Our friends are counting on us!"

Wilona blinked and looked back. "Right. Right." She shook her head.

Although Jaden had a point, he then said, "I'll take this turn! I draw!" After looking at his card, he then moved. "I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Bubbleman. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200]

"When he's the only card on the field, I can draw two cards!" Jaden did so. "I equip Bubble Blaster to Bubbleman! This will give him an extra 800 attack points!" (ATK: 800→1600)

Jaden pointed two fingers at Nobleman. "Alright, Bubbleman, show that monster how dangerous you are!" The Hero fired a torrent of pressurized bubbles that blasted through the Gravekeeper.

"Gravekeeper's Nobleman's effect activates!" Chief declared. "When it is destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Gravekeeper monster from my deck to the field in a face-down position." Chief pulled his deck and placed a card flipped down into the field.

Jaden was a little disheartened that he couldn't clear the field. However, he then picked up a card. "I play a face down and end my turn! It's your move!"

Turn 3: Oracle. Cards: 5.

"This test has only just begun!" When Oracle spoke, everyone listened. He drew his card and pointed down. "I flip summon the Gravekeeper's Spy!" When he did, a robbed and shadowy figure appeared.

Gravekeeper's Spy. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000]

"When he is flipped summoned, I am allowed to special summon a Gravekeeper Monster with 1500 or fewer attack points to the field from my deck." He summoned from the deck. "I bring forth Gravekeeper's Shaman!"

This time, a white-robed and old looking woman appeared on to the field with a staff.

Gravekeeper's Shaman. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500]

"She has a special ability to increase her defense points by 200 for each Gravekeeper in the Graveyard." (DEF: 1500→1700) "I now normal summon Gravekeeper's Priestess in attack mode!" Another white-robed woman wielding a staff appeared. However, this one was far younger and looked easier on the eyes.

Gravekeeper's Priestess. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1500]

"Her passive ability allows her to increase the attack and defense points of all Gravekeeper monsters by 200!"

(ATK: 1000→1200/ DEF: 1500→1700) (ATK: 1200→1400/ DEF: 2000→2200)(ATK: 1500→1700/ DEF: 1700→1900)

"I don't like the looks of this." Jaden took a step back.

"Then you will very much dislike this next part! Shaman will attack Bubbleman!" The Gravekeeper's Oracle pointed over.

Jaden gritted his teeth ."Bubble Blaster's effect activates! If Bubbleman is attacked, I can destroy the equipped card, and the battle damage goes to zero! Not only that, but he gets to survive!" The Shaman unleashed a powerful blast of magic that Bubbleman avoided. However, he had to drop the blaster in order to dodge it.

"However, you are no longer protected! Gravekeeper's Spy, attack!" When Bubbleman landed, the spy was already to his left. The spellcaster pushed his palm into the face of the blue hero, and he used magic to shatter the card from the impact on his face.

Gravekeeper Team: 8000 LP

Slifer Team: 8000 LP → 7400 LP

As the Life Points dropped, both Jaden and Wilona felt a sudden jolt of pain. At the same time, the coffin lids floating above the others started to get closer to closing on them.

"I bloody did not miss the fact losing life points here stings like all hell!" Wilona hissed after the point drop.

"Gotta admit: this isn't the coolest part of the Spirit World," Jaden agreed with her.

"I am not done," Oracle declared as Kuribohrn floated to the giant's right side. "Now, Priestess attacks directly!" The last monster shot a wave of energy that hit both Slifer Students. The attack stung worse than the last one.

Gravekeeper Team: 8000 LP

Slifer Team: 7400 LP → 6200 LP

The two Slifers groaned in pain as the coffin lids inched closer to their friends.

"It's going to get much worse than that," Gravekeeper's Chief began and clenched his fists. "Once you lose, you'll both be joining your friends!"

"Like that will happen!" Jaden cried out with defiance.

However, Oracle continued to stare at the two with obviously something else on his mind. "I'll end my turn with one face down."

Turn 4: Wilona. Cards: 5.

Wilona drew her card. Down below, the others were worried.

"I hope Wilona can keep her focus. Otherwise, she might lose it for good!" Syrus shouted.

"We can only hope that Ms. Konami can still play well." Professor Banner swallowed his spit.

Back above, the only girl in Slifer Red started to move. "I summon Eidos The Underworld Squire in defense mode!" As Wilona exclaimed this, the card appeared to the field.

Eidos the Underworld Squire

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Spellcaster/Attribute: Dark/Level: 2/ATK: 800/DEF: 1000]

"When he's normal or special summoned to the field, I'm allowed to make another tribute summon!" Wilona took a card from her hand as clouds gathered above the duel. "I sacrifice Eidos for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" The squire vanished as a bolt of thunder struck the creature. In its place, a giant slowly rose behind the light green-haired girl.

Zaborg the Thunder Monarch. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Thunder/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 5/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"When he's tribute summoned," Wilona pointed to Priestess. "He can destroy one monster on the field!" The Thunder Giant gathered his hands together and threw an orb the size of a wrecking ball at the younger-looking Gravekeeper. In a flash, the attack incinerated the monster. "Without Priestess, you lose your attack points!"

"However, with a new monster in the graveyard, Shaman retains her defense points," Oracle noted.

(ATK: 1400→1200/ DEF: 2200→2000)(ATK: 1700→1500/ DEF: 1900)

"But that's the only thing that's going to stay! Way to go, Wilona!" Jaden gripped his fist at the move.

Wilona pointed over to another monster. "Zaborg, attack the spy!" The Thunder Monarch did so, pushing his hand out. The motion summoned lightning that struck down the cloaked figure and practically turned it to ash.

Gravekeeper Team: 8000 LP → 6800 LP

Slifer Team: 6200 LP

When their opponent's life points dropped, Chief grunted in pain. However, Oracle remained motionless, as if unaffected by anything.

"I'll end my turn with a card face down. Then, I'll activate the continuous spell card, March of the Monarchs." Wilona declared as she placed cards within their slots.

Down below, the others sighed in relief. "It's hard to believe Wilona keeps saying she isn't that good. That was a great move!" Syrus cried out.

Alexis thought back to the first time she saw Wilona duel. Compared to other students, Wilona had an amazing learning curve. "Wilona learns quickly. That's a good thing for us in this situation."

Turn 5: Chief. Cards: 5.

Chief drew his card and smiled as he saw what he drew. "It is time! This card will be the instrument of your demise! I play the field spell: Necrovalley!" When he placed down the card, the field around them started to shake. Mountains akin to the description of the biblical Valley of Death towered and encircled the duelists, making the newcomers feel trapped.

"Necrovalley gives all Gravekeeper monsters an extra 500 attack and defense point boost!" (ATK: 1500→2000/ DEF: 2100→2600) " Not only that, but this special field spell also prevents all players from using cards that target the graveyard!"

Jaden and WIlona's eyes widened. "Wait!? Are you saying?"

"Indeed," Oracle spoke up. "Some cards use the Graveyard as a combo than a discard pile. Necrovalley ensures that the Graveyard truly becomes a graveyard."

Everyone from Duel Academy started to panic. As long as that field spell was up, no one could use their graveyard as a resource! And some of their cards relied on the graveyard!

Chief then spoke up after a mocking laugh. "But that's not all! I now summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in attack mode!"

Gravekeeper's Assailant. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500]

No one seemed to notice that unlike the other monsters, this one moved in an almost sluggish and hesitant manner. (ATK: 1500→2000/ DEF: 1500→2000)

"Now, Shaman, attack that Thunder Monarch!" Chief quickly pointed to the monster on the Slifer Team's side.

Jaden gawked. "What!? But even with your field spell, our monster has more attack points! The only reason you'd be doing this would be if—"

"If I had a special ability?" Chief finished for the brunette. "Indeed! Assailant can change the battle positions of a card on the field. Now, let us see that so-called monarch bow!"

Assailant raised her hand as a magic circle revealed itself. A powerful force started to come over the Thunder Monarch as if trying to make it kneel. Shaman raced for the creature. However, something happened that no one was expecting: Monarch broke free of the spell, stood up, and punched the shaman.

"What!? Impossible!" Chief exclaimed before their life points started to drop.

Gravekeeper Team: 6800 LP → 6400 LP

Slifer Team: 6200 LP

"Really?" Wilona spoke up. "Did you forget that I played a Continous Spell before the end of my turn? March of the Monarchs prevents my tributed monsters from being targetted or destroyed by card effects! That means you won't see this monarch bow any time soon!"

"Ha! I'm sorry I doubted you, Wilona!" Chumley cried out as he saw the move.

Chief gripped his fist. "You will pay for that!"

"Chief," The rage of the Chief dissipated when Oracle spoke one word. "Use your turn wisely."

"Forgive me, great oracle." Chief looked to his hand. "I will play one card face down and end my turn.

It was at that moment Jaden noticed Assailant sighed in... relief? Come to think of it, why did someone fully cloaked look so familiar to him? Wait, it was his turn!

Turn 6: Jaden. Cards: 5.

"I draw! And I activate Polymeriza—" As Jaden played the card. However, something instantly negated and destroyed the card. "What? What gives!?" Jaden turned over to the Gravekeepers. "What are you guys doing?!"

To the surprise of many, Oracle pointed over to Wilona. "It was not us, but your own partner that prevented your summoning. Look at that spell card."

Wilona gasped and put her hand over her mouth when she realized something. "March of the Monarchs prevents Special Summoning from the extra deck. I'm sharing an Extra Deck with Yuki in this tag duel."

"Oh no! Monarch Decks are known to be powerful at the price of no Extra Deck monsters. There's also a possibility that Wilona can't use some abilities if Jaden does fusion summon! Jaden and Wilona's decks are incompatible in a Tag Duel!" Professor Banner exclaimed. "Perhaps if this was a free-for-all tag duel, Jaden would still be able to fusion summon."

"That's even worse than Bastion and me!" Syrus screamed as he realized that literally any other person but Wilona would have been a great partner with Jaden.

"Aww, come on! This is not lichious!" Chumley shouted.

Jaden knew things were bad if his partner accidentally stopped him from using fusion monsters. "Fine, I'll summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!"

Elemental HERO Woodsman. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000]

Jaden looked over to Assailant. He then looked over to Wilona who gave him one nod. Jaden returned it before pointing at the other monster on the field. "I'll have Zaborg attack your monster!"

The thunder creature gathered energy and attacked the Assailant.

Gravekeeper Team: 6400 LP → 6000 LP

Slifer Team: 6200 LP

Oracle withstood the impact of the attack and pointed to his face down. "I play Rite of Spirit! This will allow me to special summon a Gravekeeper to the field from the graveyard even if Necrovalley is on the field! Return, Assailant!" Oracle declared as he brought back the recently destroyed monster. The monster looked almost surprised but looked back at Oracle, who only stared quietly at the spellcaster.

Jaden wondered why, out of all the cards, Oracle would protect that one? "I'll end my turn by throwing down a facedown!" Jaden started to sweat as he said this.

Turn 7: Oracle. Cards: 4.

Oracle drew his card and looked up. Kuriborhn started to look excited, which seemed to make Winged Kuriboh nervous.

"You don't like the look of that, buddy?" Jaden asked his friend.

"I summon Gravekeeper's Spiritualist in attack mode!" As he said this, a new Gravekeeper appeared. This one wore the mask of a jackal and looked to be some exotic-looking woman. However, even the ones trapped in the coffins could tell something was amiss with this new monster.

[Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500] She too gained an attack point boost like the others.

"When Necrovalley is on the field, I'm allowed to Fusion summon from my extra deck with this card's effect!"

"They can fusion summon!?" Jaden gasped while everyone else felt panic at the realization.

Spiritualist started to dance as Oracle took another card from his hand. "I fuse Spiritualist on the field and Gravekeeper's Spearman in my hand in order to fusion summon this mighty monster!"

The two monsters jumped to the air. Oracle began to... chant? "_Tradition steeped in divine magic and the blood of the heretics birth a warrior unmatched whose power is eternal as the lands we protect!_"

"Come forth, Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist!" A new spellcaster appeared with enough force to create a shockwave at its entrance.

Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist [Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level: 7/ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000]

"That was so cool!" Jaden had stars in his eyes while Wilona turned to glare at her tag partner. "I should maybe start making cool chants as well!"

The new fusion monster opened his eyes as a powerful aura wrapped around him. Oracle pointed over to his opponents. "When summoned, Supernaturalist gains 100 attack and defense points based on the level of both monsters used to fuse it! Add that with Necrovalley, and he gains 1300 attack and defense points!" (ATK: 2000→3300/ DEF: 2000→3300)

"Yuki, brace yourself!" Wilona cried out as they saw those points skyrocket on the enemy side.

"Since Monarch is immune, Assailant will change Woodsman to attack mode!" Oracle pointed as the returned spellcaster motioned Jaden's Elemental Hero to stand up against his will. "Now, Assailant, destroy that monster!"

The cloaked monster revealed a dagger and raced for the hero.

"I reveal my facedown: Escalation of the Monarchs!" Wilona screamed as the continuous trap card revealed itself. "Once during my Opponent's Battle Phase, I'm allowed to Tribute Summon!" The green-haired girl looked over to her partner. "Yuki!?"

"Go for it, Wilona!"

That was all the girl needed. "I sacrifice Woodsman to Tribute Summon Kuraz the Light Monarch!"

Woodsman turned into a spark of light that exploded and blinded everyone in the tag duel and outside it. As the light faded, a new, floating monarch appeared in defense mode.

Kuraz the Light Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"When this card is special summoned or tribute summoned, I can target two cards on the field and destroy them!" The purple-eyed teen cried out.

"Supernaturalist has a passive ability that prevents effect destruction on himself and the Field Spell Zone as long as Necrovalley is up! You cannot touch those cards!" Chief shouted and pointed.

However, Wilona looked undeterred. "Then, in that case, I'll destroy Assailant and March of The Monarchs!" Wilona cried out as she held her cap and pointed to her monster. Kuraz held two orbs in its hands and threw both spheres like lances. One pierced through Assailant, and the other destroyed Wilona's continuous spell."

"Why would you destroy your own card?" Gravekeeper's Chief asked in disbelief.

"Kuraz had a drawback for being able to destroy two cards. First, he can't attack the turned he's summoned," An easy stipulation to circumnavigate since Wilona summoned him during her opponent's turn. "Second, each player must draw 1 card for each of the cards they controlled that was destroyed by this effect."

"So that means..." Syrus tried to think back.

"Wilona and The Oracle both draw one card from their decks." Alexis finished as the two did just that.

Oracle looked to the field. "Supernaturalist, attack Zaborg!" The Fusion Gravekeeper spun his staff before unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed the thunder monarch.

Gravekeeper Team: 6000 LP

Slifer Team: 6200 LP → 5300 LP

After the shock of pain and the moving lids, Oracle picked up the card he drew. "I play one card face down and end my turn there."

Turn 8: Wilona. Cards: 3.

Wilona drew her card. However, she seemed to sweat as she looked at the card. "I end my turn!"

"She didn't do anything!?" Syrus cried out as he and Chumley started to panic.

"Did she get a bad hand?!" Chumley asked after Syrus.

Professor Banner and Alexis both could feel the coffin around them closing in on them despite it not moving at that moment.

Turn 9: Chief. Cards: 3.

The Chief laughed as if he was watching some pathetic event before him. "Is that all the strength you can muster? Then this ceremony will be over soon!" He drew his card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Headman in attack mode!"

Gravekeeper's Headman. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:3/ATK: 500/DEF: 1500]

This was a younger-looking male Gravekeeper. After gaining his points boosted, Chief then pointed to his monster. "When he is summoned to the field, he can bring back one monster from the graveyard, even if Necrovalley is up. Return, Assailant!" As he screamed this, Headman used his staff to bring back the destroyed monster.

"Man, they really like bringing that card back," Jaden noted before he happened to notice the tired look on Assailant's eyes. "Hmm?"

"With Assailant back and your continuous spell gone, I turn your monarch into attack position!" Like before, she forced Kuraz into attack position, which left Jaden and Wilona vulnerable to a barrage of attacks.

"Now, then! Let's see you stop this attack! Supernaturalist, destroy Kuraz!" The powerful Fusion aimed for Wilona and Jaden's only defense.

"You've obviously forgotten that I still have Escalation of the Monarchs! I'll tribute Kuraz to summon The Shadow Monarch, Caius!" Kuraz's shadow rose and swallowed the light monarch. The Shadow started to form that of a familiar yet terrifying monarch.

Caius the Shadow Monarch

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fiend/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"Caius!" Wilona pointed to The Supernaturalist. "Use your ability on their fusion monster!"

"Girl, did you forget!?" Chief spoke harshly. "As long as Necrovalley is on the field, neither Supernaturalist nor Necrovalley can be destroyed!"

"I know," Chief was not expecting a calm look on the girl's face. "Caius can banish one card on the field! Your monster can't stop that!"

The Shadow Monarch slammed both fists to the ground. Then the shadow of the Gravekeeper Supernaturalist rose and caught the fusion in a chokehold. Both the shadow and the spellcaster dropped as if there was no floor beneath them, fading into a pool of shadow that shrank into nothing.

"You wasted your ability to change battle positions, and now there's no longer any monsters strong enough to take down Caius." Wilona motioned. "But that's not all! When Caius banishes a DARK attribute monster, the owner gets dealt 1000 points of effect damage!"

Caius punched the ground and caused a pillar of shadow to erupt beneath both Gravekeepers.

Gravekeeper Team: 6000 LP → 5000 LP

Slifer Team: 5300 LP

After the Gravekeeper team braced the blow, Oracle dusted himself off while Chief gasped in pain. "Hmm, not bad, young one." Oracle mused before looking to Chief. "The test will continue."

"Yes, Oracle!" Chief spoke up, yet seemed angry at that last move. "I play one card face down and end my turn.

Turn 10: Jaden. Cards: 2.

Jaden drew his card. "I'll play Mirage of Nightmare! Then I'll set down a card!" He looked over to Assailant. "Sorry for doing this to ya, but your ability to change our monster's position is too much for us to handle now!" Jadengripped his fist. "Caius, attack assailant!"

The Shadow Monarch did as he commanded.

"Fool, I reveal my own continuous trap card! Necrovalley Temple!" As Chief claimed this, a temple erected behind the Gravekeeper team, one that looked much like the temple Jaden and Wilona met The Oracle in. "With this card, as long as there is a Gravekeeper and a Necrovalley, your monsters lose 500 attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 2400→1900/ DEF: 1000→500) Jaden and Wilona gasped as Caius lost strength. That allowed Assailant to slip past the attack, circle behind Caius, and aim a dagger right for his neck!

Gravekeeper Team: 5000 LP

Slifer Team: 5300 LP → 5200 LP

"Oh, no! Their field is completely empty of monsters!" Professor Banner cried out.

Turn 11: Oracle. Cards: 4. As Oracle drew his card, Jaden activated Mirage of Nightmare. He would draw up to four cards. However, his friends noticed Jaden was holding back the usual combo. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Oracle looked towards Headman. "I sacrifice Headman to summon Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

Something crashed into the battlefield where Headman once stood. As the smoke cleared, they spotted what had fallen was a giant throne. Yet someone sat atop of it. Or at least, they thought it looked like a person. Instead of robes, this one wore what almost looked to be armor; armor that was themed around Anubis himself.

Gravekeeper's Visonary. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:8/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800]

"But he's a Level 8 monster?! Why did you only need one tribute!?" Wilona shouted.

"Visionary can be tribute summoned with only one Gravekeeper monster," Oracle began. "That is not all. Besides the Necrovalley, Visionary gains 200 attack points for every Gravekeeper in the graveyard."

The challengers paled at the reveal of that second ability.

"Yes. With 7 Gravekeepers in our graveyard, he gains 1400 plus 500 attack points." (ATK: 2000→3900/ DEF: 1800→2300)

"3900 attack points!?" Jaden cried out.

Oracle leered at his two opponents, which surprised the two since the man was quietly stoic the entire time. "With the combined total of both Visionary and Assailant, you will lose the rest of your life points, and the duel itself! Visionary, attack!"

Visionary sent a powerful blast that almost blew the two off the temple. Jaden and Wilona both fell to their knees from the powerful blow.

Gravekeeper Team: 5000 LP

Slifer Team: 5200 LP → 1300 LP

"Ah!? One more hit and they're done for!" Syrus screamed as the floating lid closed in nearly all of his vision.

"Jaden! Wilona!?" Alexis screamed.

"Assailant." Oracle's voice made the monster flinch. "Finish off the trespassers." However, Oracle seemed to watch the monster with more focus than any other. Assailant seemed to hesitate before bringing out two daggers.

"What are you waiting for!? Finish it! The Oracle demands of you!" Chief screamed as well to Assailant.

The spellcaster ran for the two with her blades drawn. Jaden opened his eyes. "I reveal my face down! Emergency Provisions! By tributing cards in the spell and trap card zone, I can gain 1000 life points for each card tributed! I tribute Mirage of Nightmare! This will give us 1000 more life points!" Jaden exclaimed as the enemy ran for them and struck him and Wilona.

Gravekeeper Team: 5000 LP

Slifer Team: 1300 LP → 2300 LP → 300 LP

"You idiot! You should have attacked sooner! They were too weakened to defend themselves at that time!" Chief cried out as Assailant returned to their side of the field.

The Assailant gave a short bow as if to ask for forgiveness.

"We will have words after this," Oracle spoke with an icy tone no one expected him too.

"Hey! Quit it!" Jaden cried out as he and Wilona struggled to stand back on their feet. "It's not her fault you two suck!"

"Shut your mouth, or better yet, I'll do it for you!" Chief cried out.

Oracle placed one card down before ending his turn.

Turn 12: Wilona. Cards: 3.

Wilona drew another card. She eyed the field and spotted the Field Spell that prevented either Jaden or her from accessing their graveyard. Shen then looked to the Continous trap card that caused the rest of their monsters to lose an extra 500 points, which meant they would always be behind by a 1000 points with their monsters. Summoning a monster then wouldn't be good, so instead, "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Turn 13: Chief. Cards: 1.

"Is this another one of your ploys, girl?! I will not fall for the same trick twice! First, I reveal my facedown: Another Rite of Spirit! I choose to bring back Headman!"

The spellcaster returned to the field. "But that's not all! His effect activates once more! This time, I'll bring Gravekeeper's Priestess back to the field in attack mode! But I'm still not done! I sacrifice Headman to bring forth Gravekeeper's Chief!"

"I'm sorry, but isn't that his name?" Wilona raised her brow before she noticed... "Yuki, did one of our opponents just summon himself to the field, or did that last attack make me start to hallucinate?"

"I mean there was a fancy light show and everything. Besides that cool chant, I'm wondering if I can summon myself sometime in the future?"

"... I did not miss any of this."

"If you two are done babbling like idiots," Chief scoffed, "I have a special ability! When I am tribute summoned to the field, I can special summon another monster from my graveyard! Come forth, Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000]

"Really!?" Jaden cried out as the Chief brought out enough monsters to fill their monster zones. "There's gotta be something against that!"

"Unfortunately for you, it is not! With Priestess returning to the field, all monsters gain a 200 attack point boost added with Necrovalley's 700 point boost! However, with fewer monsters in the graveyard, Visionary loses some attack points as well."

(ATK: 1200→1900/ DEF: 1500→2200) (ATK: 3900→3700/ DEF: 2300→2500)(ATK: 1500→2200/ DEF: 1000→1700) (ATK: 1900→2600/ DEF: 1200→1900) (ATK: 2000→2200/ DEF: 2000→2200)

"Five monsters with 700 extra points while their trap card makes our monsters lose 500 points," Wilona rolled her eyes. "If we had monsters."

"Yeah, you gotta admit, this duel is pretty exciting!"

"That is not the word I'd use, Yuki."

"Again with the annoying chatter! I will not miss it once I silence you both for good!" Chief pointed. "Now, to end this duel once and for all!"

The Slifer with a red cap pointed down. "I play the trap card: Threatening Roar! With this card out, I can stop you from entering your battle phase!"

"What!?" Chief screamed as the card unleashed a powerful roar that stunned all monsters on the Gravekeeper's side. "You are only delaying the inevitable! I will end my turn there!"

Turn 14: Jaden. Cards: 4.

Even though they had their little back and forth, Jaden and Wilona were exhausted. Wilona was already gasping for breath, and Jaden was starting to feel a little numb from the pain. Because their life points were so low, he could barely see any of his friends anymore from their coffins.

Jaden drew his card. Whatever combos he could pull with his new hand wouldn't work simply because of Necrovalley and their trap card.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Liquid Soldier in defense mode!" Jaden summoned the familiar Hero. However, the monster seemed to weaken under the effect of Necro Temple.

Elemental Hero Liquid Soldier. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300]

((ATK: 1400→900/ DEF: 1300→800)

Jaden wiped his head as he saw his monster weaken further. "I'd activate his effect, but because of Necrovalley, it won't work. I'll end my turn after this facedown!"

Turn 15: Oracle. Cards: 2.

"You two seem to be at your limits. How long can you last until you fall?" Oracle asked as he drew his card.

"We aren't giving up until we save our friends!" Jaden exclaimed despite slouching slightly compared to the last time he defiantly spoke up.

Oracle remained stoic as he usually did while Kuriborh flew up to his shoulder and looked at his hand. Jaden and Wilona spotted the little white Kuriboh looking very excited and pointing at the drawn card. That action did not bode well for them since the last time the white Kuriboh did that, they fusion summoned a powerful monster they were lucky to beat! However, Oracle started to use that new card, "I sacrifice Spear Soldier in order to tribute summon Gravekeeper's Oracle!"

Much like with Chief, Oracle appeared to the field in a spark of light. Kuriborhn floated to where Oracle previously was and then started to pose and point like the big guy. It was as if the white Kuriboh was pretending to be the big head of the Gravekeepers.

At least someone was having fun.

It was cute, too bad Wilona and Jaden focused more on the stats of Oracle compared to even Visionary.

Gravekeeper's Oracle. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-type: Spellcaster/Attribute: DARK/Level:10/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500]

"Now then, allow me the courtesy of telling you my abilities," Oracle summoned a staff. "I can be summoned with only one Gravekeeper Monster. I have one of three choices for abilities depending on how many Gravekeeperes were sacrificed. The ability I choose is to gain attack points equal to the level of the monsters sacrificed. Since a level 4 monster was sacrificed, I gain 400 attack points. That is added along with Priestess and Necrovalley. Oh, and with a new monster in the grave, Visionary gains another 200 attack points."

(ATK: 2000→3100/ DEF: 1500→2200) (ATK: 3700→3900/ DEF: 2500)

Wilona and Jaden did not like how the two strongest monsters on the field simply got stronger.

"Now then, let's finish this! Assailant will change your monster to attack position! She will end you this instant!" Oracle ordered the robed warrior to rush forward.

Jaden pressed a button on his duel disk. "I play Negate Attack! This card stops your attack and ends the battle phase!" A barrier appeared and prevented the destruction of the hero and the rest of the red team's life points.

"Bah! Again with your tricks!? How long will you delay the inevitable!?" Chief cursed.

"I will end my turn there," Oracle exclaimed as Kuribohrn mimicked his actions behind him. The taller man looked behind him, and the small creature stopped what he was doing.

Turn 16: Wilona. Cards: 3.

Winged Kuriboh and Honest took a second to check on their friends.

"Wilona, are you alright?" Honest asked.

"I'll be complaining for the next week and so, but honestly? A small part of me must have missed this if I feel a little relieved." Wilona put a hand on the top of her deck. "I'm not out of this yet. I still have to graduate from this blasted school!" Wilona drew a card and looked at what she drew.

"... I'll put 3 cards facedown! I also switch Liquid Soldier to defense mode!" The light-green haired girl exclaimed. "Not that will do much," She whispered that last part.

Turn 17: Chief. Cards: 1

"It is time to finish this charade!" Chief drew his card. He smiled as he saw what it was. "You have many set cards; no doubt to stop our attacks once more. However, this will prevent many of them from activating! I play Twin Twisters! By discarding a card, I can destroy two spell or trap cards! I choose two of your face downs!"

"I play the trap card: Fake Trap! If my opponent uses cards to target my trap cards, I can use this card to take the brunt of the effect and protect the rest of my cards!" Wilona cried out as the two twisters aimed and destroyed Wilona's first trap.

"I've had enough of this!" Chief pointed. "Assailant change that monster to attack mode! Let us finish this! Visionary, end their struggle!"

Assailant did what she was told while Visionary started to charge a devastating attack towards Liquid Soldier.

Jaden panicked. "No!"

Wilona threw a hand out. "I play my second trap card! Go, Half or Nothing!" When she exclaimed this, Visonary's attack froze. Two Axes, one shinning, and one small floated in the air. Wilona pointed up and explained. " This card imposes one of two options on my opponent! Before the battle, you can have your monsters lose half of their attack points, or end your battle phase without attacking!"

Chief grunted. "Foolish girl! Even with half attack points, we have five monsters to your measly one! I choose the half option!"

The simpler axe started to shine. No doubt that was the axe that would cause the second effect.

(ATK: 1700→850/ DEF: 2200) (ATK: 3900→1950/ DEF: 2500)(ATK: 2600→1300/ DEF: 1900) (ATK: 2200→1100/ DEF: 2200) (ATK: 3100→1550/ DEF: 2200)

"Finish this, Visionary!" Chief cried out.

"Yuki!" Jaden looked to Wilona but saw a confident smile on her face that he didn't see in what felt was like along time. Jaden returned the smile and nodded once. Wilona had a plan!

The girl turned that smile to a smirk as she looked over to the incoming attack. "How is it, even up to now that you forgot that I still have Escalation of the Monarchs? I activate it and sacrifice Elemental Liquid Hero!" As she said this, the hero vanished into a spark of light as Visionary's attack missed its target.

"Blast it all!" Chief cried out.

"I tribute summon Liquid Soldier for Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Like before, a giant piece of ice erected before it split open, revealing the familiar ice titan.

Mobius the Frost Monarch. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Aqua/Attribute: WATER/Level: 6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000]

"I activate his effect! When he's tribute summoned, he can destroy two spell or trap cards on the field! I choose Necrovalley and its Temple!"

Mobius raised his hand and froze the structure and the entire land surrounding it. He made a crushing motion and caused both cards to shatter into nothing. Jaden, Winged Kuriboh, and Honest looked relieved to see the field before Necrovalley was put up.

With Necrovalley gone, the attack and defense points of the Gravekeepers fell even more.

(ATK: 850→350/ DEF: 1700) (ATK: 1950→1450/ DEF: 2500→2000)(ATK:1300→800/ DEF: 1900→1400) (ATK: 1100→600/ DEF: 2200→1700) (ATK: 1500→1050/ DEF: 2200→1700)

Chief looked furious as Mobius towered over them. "Necrovalley Temple has an effect if it is destroyed! I can set another spell or trap card with the word, Necrovalley in it! I choose to set another Necrovalley Field spell in the Field Spell zone!" Chief cried out as he put the card back in the field. "With the end of the turn, we regain most of our lost attack points!"

(ATK: 350→1200/ DEF: 1700) (ATK: 1450→3400/ DEF: 2000)(ATK:800→2100/DEF: 1400) (ATK: 600→1700/ DEF: 1700) (ATK: 1000→2600/ DEF: 1700)

Turn 18: Jaden. Cards: 2.

"Way to go, Wilona!" Jaden laughed. "That was one of the sickest defense combos I've ever seen! All that build up just to finally get rid of their field spell and that annoying trap card!"

The female Slifer Red exhaled before turning to Jaden. "Sorry, Yuki, but that was the last possible combo I could pull off. I've got nothing after that." She motioned to her now empty hand.

However, Jaden smiled. "That's what's so amazing about these tag duels! We're a team! We can do things that no one person can do alone!" He looked to his deck. He concentrated... before drawing his card. "It's going to take the two of us to save everyone! We gotta keep working together!" Jaden looked at his drawn card. "I play Pot of Greed! So I draw two cards!"

As he looked at his hand, he saw a combo, but at the same time, it wouldn't be enough before their enemy re-activates Necrovalley and crushes them.

Wilona spotted the look on her partner's face and looked down. "Yuki! I need to tell you that my last facedown... it's useless! But maybe you can use it better?"

Jaden checked the orb in his duel disk. His eyes widened when he saw Wilona's last facedown.

"Useless? Wilona, that card will save all of us! Now I can pull this off!" Jaden's smile returned full swing as he took out a card, "I play Polymerization! I fuse Elemental Hero Ocean and Sparkman to bring an old but reliable hero!"

Jaden's monsters rose to the sky as Jaden himself pointed upward. "Since Mobius set the stage, it's only fair to summon this bad boy! Return to the field, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!"

Elemental HERO Absolute Zero. [Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000]

Jaden looked at the back of the monster as it reminded him of someone else from his past. However, Jaden was quick to explain, "Absolute Zero gains 500 attack points for every water attribute monster on the field other than himself! Luckily, Mobius is there to back him up!"

(ATK: 2500→ 3000)

"What's a measly 3000 attack points going to do?" Chief scoffed as he saw the new fusion monster. "Even without Necrovalley, Visionary is still stronger than your hero."

"Normally, you'd be right!" Jaden pointed to Wilona's facedown. "But see, it's not just me ya have to deal with! Wilona, activate it now!"

"I reveal my final facedown, DNA Transplant! When this card is activated, I declare one attribute, and as long as this trap card remains active, all face-up monsters become that attribute!"

All of the Gravekeepers seemed to express some form of shock as they realized what that meant for them.

"I choose WATER! So that's 5 extra water monsters, which means 2500 extra attack points for Absolute Zero!"

(ATK: 3000→5500)

"It's time to end this once and for all!" Jaden gripped his fist and made a punching motion. "Absolute Zero, attack Visionary, and end this duel!"

The white-clad hero summoned ice blades before jumping into the sky for a final attack.

"Has the pain gone straight to your brain, boy!? We still have 5000 Life Points left! As soon as your turn is done, we will end you once and for all!" Chief declared. They were only down to 300 Life Points. All he had to do was draw Gravekeeper's Curse. That monster would deal 500 Effect damage and allow the Gravekeeper's to win the duel. Either he or Oracle would get it for sure! And if not, they had search cards for that exact purpose!

"I said this was the end of the duel, and I meant it! I play my last card, Battle Fusion! When a Fusion monster I control is in a battle with another monster, my fusion monster gains attack points equal to the current attack points of the monster they're facing!"

(ATK: 5500→ 8900)

"8900 Attack points!?" Chief cried out in disbelief. "That practically means your monster is doing a direct attack!"

"That's right! He's got enough attack points to finish off the rest of your life points! Absolute Zero, end it with Zero Slash!" The White-clad hero crashed down with the speed of a meteor but landed with the grace of a snowflake. When he did land, Visionary split in half before exploding.

Gravekeeper Team: 5000 LP →0LP

Slifer Team: 300 LP (Winners!)

"We did it! We did it!" Jaden jumped for joy as he and Winged Kuriboh did a little celebratory jig. However, he stopped and winced in pain. Wilona exhaled and slumped—but she was caught by Honest.

"You fought with great excellence, Wilona." Honest spoke up.

"Thanks, Honest." She gasped. "But I will say this is the second-worst field trip I've ever had."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains.]

After Wilona and Jaden felt a little stronger, the rest of their friends were released.

"Well done, all of you," Oracle walked up with Chief and Assailant.

Jaden still looked a little miffed. "What's the big idea ratting us out in the first place!?"

"You ask the wrong person," Oracle turned over to Kuriborhn, who was seemingly playing with Winged Kuriboh. "He wished for you and your friend to take our sacred test that only one other person passed. But I will say that I might have gone a slight bit overboard. I ask for your forgiveness, despite playing with Kuribohrn, it is very boring here."

"Oracle!?" Chief gasped at the words of their sacred tradition.

"A simple jest, Chief. Our Tradition is still important." Oracle spoke as if he was reciting a line he memorized fully.

"What about you?" Jaden turned to Kuribohrn, who briefly stopped playing. "Why'd you make us go through that?"

"Huh?" Jaden tilted his head after hearing it coo several times. "I don't understand."

"Sorry, J, I don't think the rest of us speak furball." Chumley pointed out.

Jaden turned back to his friends and teacher. "He said something about preparing for a great darkness or something."

"Are you bloody trying to tell me, he's giving you a foreboding warning about the future, and you're interpreting it poorly!?" Wilona narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I-I don't understand your words that well either!" There were times that people simply forgot that Wilona used bigger vocabulary words that Jaden mistook for a different language.

Chief spoke up, but he sounded much more respectful than he did in their duel. "The Great Oracle saw something within both of you. He was right, none-the-less. As winners, I bequeath this medallion." Chief removed something from his person, revealing a gold, half-ringed medallion.

Jaden took it, before giving it to Wilona.

"Me?" Wilona asked as she took the thing.

"Well, yeah! Think of it as a present for coming back to the world with us! Just in a more literal sense as we go home."

The light green-haired girl sighed before putting it on. "Thanks." She looked over and walked up to Assailant. To the surprise of the others, Wilona grabbed her hand and shook it. "And thank you. If you hadn't hidden us in the first place, we might not have had the chance to save our friends."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Wilona? The one who helped us was this girl with the cool robes!" Jaden set a new record for putting his foot in his mouth when Assailant removed her hood, revealing it was indeed the girl who helped them early on.

"Cool robes? I take it that's a compliment from where you hail?" Assailant had a small smile on her lips as she turned to Jaden.

"Whoa! She's not just cool, but hot!" Syrus and Chumley agreed while Alexis narrowed her eyes at Jaden.

"W-Well!" Jaden flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "We should get back home! How do we do that!?"

Oracle pointed to the archway similar to the ones on the ruins. "Walk to the archway as the three suns become one, and you will return from whence you came."

Jaden turned back to the Gravekeeper's Chief and Assailant. "You know, we should come back for another tag dueAAAK!?"

Alexis and Wilona grabbed both of Jaden's arms and dragged him to the archway.

"No!" The two girls stated with deadly finality as they dragged the Slifer Ace with them. Everyone started to wave goodbye to the others.

Assailant cried out, "One more thing! If you meet the one with the other half of that Medallion, tell him that Yasmin is looking forward to meeting him one day!"

As the group was about to leave, Kuribohrn noticed the shadows of the humans. The three suns cast three shadows before they entered through the archway. However, among the humans, one of their shadows looked wrong.

Kuribohrn was too late to call out to them as they left the land of the Gravekeepers.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

The travel back wasn't exactly pleasant. When Jaden woke up, he found him and his friends back on their field trip near the ruined arc. He found himself sitting down, so he tried to get up, only to feel a weight on his shoulder.

To his surprise, Wilona was leaning on him.

"Was that a dream?"

"The aching in my body and brain _wish_ it was a dream." Wilona spoke up as she slowly sat up.

Jaden looked down and spotted Wilona wearing the necklace they won.

"One day, we're going to travel to the Spirit World, and it won't hurt!" Jaden declared with a smile. "The place is pretty fun otherwise!"

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd smack you." Wilona gave a soft laugh.

Jaden saw the others still out cold from the travel. So he continued talking with Wilona. "You know, I just realized: the first time we went, you and Alexis had to save me. Now, you and me got to save Alexis. If we do get to the third time, we might have to save you! You know, to keep it fair."

"Yuki, stop giving me a headache. I did not miss that." Wilona gave a smile despite putting her hand on her face.

" … We missed you a lot." Jaden admitted. "The club wasn't the same without ya."

"… I wasn't gone." Wilona spoke softly for a different reason.

"I know, but it's really great to have ya back, Wilona."

… "It's good to be back, Yuki."

[A/N]

It's The Shadow Riders Arc!~ It's the Shadow Rider's Arc!~ I am excited! I'm changing the lineup a bit. I'm so excited for what this means for this story, hopefully, I can pull it off well!

A fun fact is that this time, I didn't use any made up cards! Whoo! (I'm a little iffy on Necrovalley Temple. I don't quite know if its ability applies to the field spell. Also, after further checking, Half or Nothing might be a permanent cut than temporary.) I found it funny that in a tag duel, Monarch decks really suck with other Extra Deck-based archetypes. Yet, I found it would fit perfectly for this story!

... Huh, there are a lot of tag duels in this fic. Granted, I do have Tag Force in the title, but like...

*Realization hits of how many future tag duels I have to write. Second realization is me realizing nearly all of them are 5000+ words each.*

Crap.

Anyway, thank you all for the support this fic is getting. It's not a lot, but at the same time, It's going better than I expected it to be! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! See ya soon and stay safe!


	17. The Shadow War Begins

Pocket Dimensions. They are very convenient zones of artificial time and space. This one served as a conference meeting: a conference meeting that determined the fate of the world.

"Welcome one and all," The first voice began. "You have been called by the faint whispers of the Sacred Beasts and traveled from places distance could never measure to come here. You are a Shadow Rider, and our goal is simple: to take the Sacred Beasts and use their powers."

"My~ My~!" A second, more jovial, yet mischievous tone sang out. "This is an interesting group of people that have gathered! You're all uglier than I imagined!"

"And you're voice makes me want to blast you to kingdom come right then and there." The owner of this deadly voice glared at the second person.

"Oooh," A particularly sultry voice purred. "I like the way you said that, stranger."

"Is that a hag flirting? Now _that_'s an ugly sight." A younger and brasher voice mocked.

"A brat like you is going after the Sacred Beasts?" The owner of this voice sounded haughty. "Why don't you go and play dress-up elsewhere while we adults keep talking?"

"Hey!" A seventh voice spoke in a weird accent. "It just occurs to me. How are we going to split the Sacred Beasts out of the eight of us?!"

The eighth person watched in silence.

The first person spoke up once more. "A game," The first explained, "In reality, although we are together officially, it is a race to see which among us can get the keys from the future guardians. The closest thing to this game would be the wrestling event known as Royal Rumble. For those that do not understand, the rule of the game is simple. Wrestlers will battle inside a ring while a steady stream of challengers come in. The winner is basically the last man standing."

The third person looked at the first person. "What's stopping us from simply doing an 8 versus 8? It sounds far less complicated."

"You are all free to do so. However, when we all win, we'd have to battle each other for the right to use the Sacred Beasts." The first being stood up straight. "It is inelegant. That is why I propose a game like so: one of us will go at a time and challenge the keepers. If they win, they get the key for our team. They may continue to win until they have all eight, and then they will earn the right to use the Sacred Beasts. However, if they happen to lose, it's the next person's turn to try. And it will go on and forth until someone wins the final key for the Sacred Beasts."

"Wait!" The Seventh Shadow Rider exclaimed. "That means the first person has a disadvantage! That first person would have to duel all eight keepers while those after them will have an easier time if they lose!"

"But also a huge advantage," The first countered. "If one wins eight times, we won't question the winner's right to the Sacred Beasts."

"I do love games!" The second Shadow Rider exclaimed like a child too excited to learn they can rip the heads off their dolls. "This one does sound like fun!"

"But then who wishes to go first?" The sixth voice asked, seemingly accepting the rules of this game.

"Are you all idiots? The first is the best!" The brasher fifth Shadow Rider spoke up. "I'll go there, beat all of those losers, while all you old prunes can sit and talk about the good ol' days."

"We have our first volunteer then," The First Shadow Rider looked around to see anyone dissenting. He saw no one doing so. "Good luck."

"Nightshroud doesn't need luck! Later, losers!" The Fifth Shadow Rider left the pocket dimension.

Soon, with him leaving, everyone else left the pocket dimension. However, the 8th Shadow Rider stayed behind. The quiet observer could only stare where the fifth Shadow Rider stood in disbelief.

"That's impossible," He gasped. "That face behind the mask...?"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians.]

Wilona held the Spirit Key while it was around Jaden's neck. "Cards that can destroy the world? Why am I not bloody surprised?" She rolled her eyes and let go of the key as Jaden caught it again. "And the Chancellor gave the strongest duelists in the school one key each?"

"We're pretty strong," Gloria folded her arms. "How come the Chancellor didn't ask us?"

"If there were more than 8 Spirit Keys, he definitely would have asked ya!" Jesse put down his key as he answered the blonde Tyler Sister.

"Maybe it's also because the Shadow Riders won't challenge us to tag duels." Alexis managed to speak up. She and Gloria stared down each other.

"So," Sora spoke up to avoid that storm brewing, "I see Mr. Misawa, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Princeton, Ms. Rhodes, and Mr. Yuki have a spirit key. Who are the other three?"

"Zane, Seika, and Professor Crowler," Jaden answered. Then he started to think back to when Chancellor Sheppard told them that he only had 7 good duelists and had to fill the last role. Crowler was sure it was him, but Jaden knew it wasn't him. Who was it?

"I find it hard to believe that there are these people called the Shadow Riders that are going to hunt for these keys." The former Brains of the Duel Giant, Brier, spoke up. "How do they even know about supposedly powerful cards that we all learned about today? And we're all going to school here!?"

Bastion spoke up, "Chancellor Sheppard seemed distracted when he talked about the cards. To me, he was acting like the textbook definition of a soldier with PTSD." Bastion looked down as if he was deep in thought. "It was almost as if he went through this himself."

"He seemed pretty shaken up about it," Alexis looked worried. "I've never seen him so horrified. Even after giving us a brief summary, he asked to excuse himself for a minute before he came back with the keys."

Wilona raised her brow. "Are you sure you want to do this? If Chancellor Sheppard had to practically beg you, then isn't this dangerous?"

"He said the fate of the world was at stake, Wilona!?" Jaden exclaimed. "If we don't do this, the world is doomed! Plus, Chancellor Sheppard is one of the coolest principals I've ever had! It sucked seeing him like that..."

"Still," The former jungle-boy, Damon, looked out towards the exit of the club room. "That does explain why the surrounding nature's been feeling unwelcoming, like prey that thinks a predator is watching it."

"Yeah, these bad vibes are really harshing the mellows of the cosmos, bruh," Belowski added along.

Silence filled the Music Club. Granted, such comments like the two above would cause many to raise their brows normally. But everyone knew that Damon had a strong and honed connection with nature. And half the club recognized Belowski's connection with spirits seemed to be on a different branch with other duelists as he could manifest the essence of Moki Moki monsters on others. If these two could feel something brewing then their words held more weight than any wise man at the moment.

Bastion stood up. "I hate to end the club on a sour note, but I'll need to build up my deck. Who knows what kind of cards these Shadow Riders will use."

"We gotta get ready, Jaden! We should practice dueling more!" Jesse stood up.

"Right! I wanted to see that sick combo you made up!" Jaden and Jesse ran out, no doubt going back to their made-up arena near the Slifer Dorms.

"No, wait! Jaden!" For Syrus Truesdale, his world was already ending without the threat of The Sacred Beasts. That was because of how much time Jaden's been spending with Jesse.

Soon, everyone left the club as it was getting late.

Wilona stayed behind to clean up while Alexis helped out.

"I suppose our occult research has to be put on hold as of right now?" Wilona asked.

"I wish that wasn't the case, but it wouldn't be wise right now." Alexis looked out the door. "I'm worried about Jaden, if he's wearing that red jacket, the Shadow Riders might think he's an easy target."

Wilona raised her brow. "How do the Shadow Riders know about the class-ranking system of our school?"

Alexis paused as she put away the guitar. "I mean, they could have done research?"

"Ah, yes, I can imagine an occult evil of malevolent greed, looking up the brochure to learn the intricacies of a boarding school with their reading glasses." Wilona smiled at her friend. "Perhaps the Shadow Riders were all in the same book club before deciding to potentially destroy the world?"

"It's a legitimate enemy strategy!" Alexis flushed at the teasing of her friend. "Aim for the weakest link, and Jaden might be seen as the weakest link!"

"He's also bunking with Anderson and Princeton, both who have more duel spirits together than we do fingers on two hands." Wilona pointed out. "If something is amiss, I'm sure they'll come to his aid if Yuki needs it."

"You're being awfully calm about this."

"I'm worried about you all," Wilona spoke a little more seriously. "All I can do is believe in you all. After all, it's a little easier to do with Yuki's infectious yet stubborn positivity."

Alexis gave a quick scoff. "Yeah, Jaden is something special."

A second passed before the two girls burst out laughing. It was a welcome moment despite the storm clouds starting to get worse.

"Geez, the weather looks bad. We should probably get back to our dorms." Alexis looked out the window while thunder rumbled in the distance.

Then lightning flashed, and thunder boomed. Honest appeared before the two; however, his back was turned towards them, and he was staring at the roof.

"Honest?" Wilona asked with a strange amount of seriousness. "What's the matter?"

Without a word, Honest started flying away.

"Honest!?" Wilona and Alexis both ran after the duel spirit. They followed him up towards the roof. As the two girls reached the final flight of stairs, two things happened at the same time: Alexis' Spirit Key started shaking while the half of Wilona's Shadow Medalion started to glow.

The two girls looked at each other. For both artifacts to be reacting like this... along with Honest's sudden action... Alexis readied her duel disk and ran ahead.

"Wait! Rhodes!" Wilona followed soon after her friend. "Why are you running _towards_ the dastards!?"

Alexis ran up to the roof first. She spotted Honest near the entrance, staring at the other end of the roof. Across from him was a person she never saw before. He was wearing all dark clothing, and as he turned, she noticed a distinct mask that covered his face. However, she couldn't help but feel this oppressive aura coming from the man didn't make him feel like a human or a duel spirit. But there was something else! The man also wore the other half of Wilona's necklace!

"Well, well! The first Key Keeper I find, and she's real easy on the eyes!" The man gave a mocking laugh before looking at Wilona, who ran after her friend. "Oh? Is that my other half of the medallion? What a coincidence! I was looking for it!"

Alexis stepped forward and activated her duel disk. "Who are you!?"

"I'm Nightshroud! Remember the name as I beat all of you Key Keepers and get the Sacred Beast Cards for myself!" The one known as Nightshroud took out a strange cube that was the size of a baseball and threw it up in the air.

The cube started to glow until it exploded with a blinding light that swallowed the roof.

When the light died down, Alexis, Wilona, and Honest opened their eyes to find themselves in what seemed to be a white and empty void.

"Well, this is boring," Nightshroud smirked and snapped his fingers. When he did, the white void started to take the form of a floating platform 2000 feet above a range of mountains. "There we go! Now that's a perfect setting for the beginning of this war!"

"What did you do!?" Alexis demanded.

"That's a hassle to explain. Basically, the head honcho told me to use the power of that P-cube or something. I didn't really care to ask." The man nonchalantly answered. "Now then, Keeper, I'll be talking your key. Then, I'll take the other half of that medallion before hunting the other Key Keepers!" Nightshroud raised his hand out. Darkness started to form around it until a horrifying looking duel disk appeared.

A strong storm began to blow.

"You're not getting to Wilona, and you're not getting to my friends!" Alexis slammed her deck inside her duel disk.

"Rhodes, be careful! We have no idea what kind of deck he uses!" Wilona shouted over the winds as Honest tried to help stabilize the Slifer Red.

(_Wilona's right. All duels in the Spirit World revealed cards I'd never seen before. That just means I gotta expect the unexpected!)_ Alexis thought to herself.

"DUEL!"

Alexis: 4000 LP

Nightshroud: 4000 LP

"I take the first turn!" Alexis declared as she drew first. "I play Machine Angel Ritual! I tribute Cyber Angel Idaten to ritual summon Cyber Angel Natasha in defense mode!"

The green, centaur woman appeared on to the field.

Cyber Angel Natasha. [Type: Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light/Level: 5/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000]

"Since Idaten was used as a tribute, My Ritual monsters gain 1000 defense and attack points!" (ATK: 1000→2000/DEF: 1000→2000) "I'm not done! I summon Cyber Petit Angel in defense mode!"

Cyber Petit Angel. [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light/Level: 2/ATK: 300/DEF: 200]

"I'll activate one of Natasha's effects! I can gain life points equal to half the attack points of a monster I choose! I'll gain 1000 extra life points!"

Alexis: 4000 → 5000 LP.

Nightshroud: 4000 LP

"Oh! And before I forget, Cyber Petit Angel allows me to bring a cyber angel monster or spell card to my hand. I'll end my turn by taking a card!" Alexis ended her turn. However, the winds started to pick up as her opponent slacked and started to move.

Turn 2: Nightshroud. Cards: 5.

"So, light monsters? I've always found that type boring! Let me show you a real attribute!" Nightshroud put a finger atop of his deck before drawing. He smirked before he declared, "I play Simorgh Onslaught! This card allows me to discard a winged-beast monster from my hand so I can collect two Simorgh monster cards from my deck!"

Alexis raised her brow at the card's name. She recognized that name: Simorgh was a Winged Beast deck. She expected something crazy like those Aliens Wilona dueled or the Gravekeeper's her friends dueled.

Nightshroud went on and pointed at her. "Because you don't have a spell or trap card on the field, I can special summon Simorgh, Bird of Bringing in defense position from my graveyard!"

Simorgh, Bird of Bringing

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000]

"He gets banished after the next time he leaves the field, but that's not all! I can still normal summon Simorgh, Bird of Beginnings!" Nightshroud declared.

Simorgh, Bird of Bringing

[Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 1600]

"When he's summoned, I'm allowed to do one more normal summon!" Alexis and Wilona started to worry at that exclamation. "I sacrifice my two monsters to bring out, Simorgh Bird of Ancestry!"

The gales grew stronger all of a sudden, it forced the girls and Honest to shield themselves. Behind the gales, ancient eyes reopened and unleashed a scream so powerful even those back in Duel Academy could hear it.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Jaden and Jesse stopped their duel when all their spirits looked towards the school, and their keys started to shake.

Chazz stood up. "They're here already!?"

"Jesse," Sapphire Pegasus caught the attention of the five duelists at Slifer Red. "One of us is already dueling them."

"Who could be dueling!?" Syrus asked.

"Wait, Wilona hasn't come back yet! Alexis stayed behind to help her clean!" Chumley shouted.

"Alexis!?" Chazz turned to Chumley before bolting towards the school. "That means it's her dueling!" The others, including a begrudging Chumley, followed after Chazz towards the Music Club.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

As the winds died down, a massive bird appeared behind Nightshroud. It's presence looked almost godlike. It turned its gaze slowly towards Alexis, who instinctively stepped back.

Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: WIND/Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2000]

Nightshroud laughed. "If you're already shivering from my first big monster, then you Key Keepers will be even easier than I expected! Simorgh's ability activates! If he was tribute summoned with wind monsters, I can return two cards from the field to their owner's hand! That includes your monsters!"

"Bouncing effects!?" Alexis' eyes widened, Wilona gasped, and both their hearts sank as a strong wind repelled the blonde girl's monsters away back to Alexis' hand.

The Obelisk Blue's field was open wide. "Simorgh, let it rip!" Nightshroud pointed up as the beast unleashed a powerful scream and fired a blast of wind right for Alexis.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!?"

Alexis: 5000 → 2100 LP.

Nightshroud: 4000 LP

As the winds died, Alexis felt as if something was tearing her body from the inside.

"Rhodes!" Wilona yelled.

Alexis gasped for breath and struggled to keep standing. "I-Is that what you and Jaden feel whenever you duel in the spirit world?!"

"Ooh? That's curious, you two have been in the Spirit World? I mean, I assumed because of the other half of the necklace, but that just confirms it." Nightshroud smirked. "Then that means I don't have to explain that if you lose a duel here, you lose more than just the key and a game. I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Turn 3: Alexis. Cards: 5.

Alexis gritted her teeth but made a motion towards her deck. She winced as she did so but drew her next card.

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel back in defense mode! And because he was summoned again! I can activate his effect that lets me choose a Cyber Angel Monster or Ritual Spell!" Alexis searched her deck and picked up the card.

"Next, I play Merciful Machine Angel! This will allow me to discard Natasha to draw two more cards!" Alexis did so. She spotted the flying beast in front of her, but she also saw the facedown her opponent placed. There was a good chance it would protect Simorgh in someway. But leaving a monster with 2900 attack points would decimate her field and give Nightshroud more time to build up his forces.

She had to make bold plays. If she lost, Nightshroud would take on the others as well!

"I'll start off by playing Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! The difference with this ritual spell is that it allows me to shuffle material from my graveyard to my deck! I return Natasha and Idaten to Ritual Summon Cyber Angel Izana!" Alexis' familiar Ritual monster came to the field and not a moment too soon.

Cyber Angel Izana. [Type: Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light/Level: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2600]

"I'm not done! I now play Izana's special ability! This card forces my opponent to chose one of their spell or trap cards to the graveyard!" Alexis pointed. "You only have one! So that card must go!"

Nightsrhoud continued his smirk even as he picked the card and sent it to his graveyard.

Alexis only started to sweat. Was he bluffing? Or did he not realize he no longer had anything protecting his monster. Still, Alexis had to take the risk. "I now play Magnificent Machine Angel! I tribute Cyber Angel Benten from my hand and Izana gainst attack points equal to 200 times the level of the tributed Cyber Angel monster! That's six so, she gains 1200 points!" (2500 → 3700/2600 → 3800) "When Benten is tributed, I'm allowed to search my deck for a light fairy type monster. Now! Izana attacks!"

Cyber Angel Izana created a spear of light and threw it at Simorgh. The spear exploded, covering Nightshroud's side of the field.

(Come on! Connect! I need this and Izana's next attack to win!) Alexis gripped her fist. However, she felt a strange feeling in the air around them. The winds started to turn... black? Not only that, but it also gathered to where Nightshroud's monster was before it turned into another tornado. Only this time, it was completely black.

The winds exploded. Simorgh wasn't destroyed? No, Simorgh was completely black!

"Nice try!" Nightshroud began as his life points started to fall. 4000 → 3400 LP. "But, I activated a trap card in my graveyard, Dark Stalker!"

(Darn it! That facedown had a graveyard effect!?) Alexis gritted her teeth.

"Here's how this card works! I can activate this card in the graveyard by banishing it after a level 7 or higher wind type monster is destroyed. I can then special summon another Winged-Beast type monster from the deck with the same level but different element!" Nightshroud pointed up. "Say hello to Simorgh of Darkness!"

Simorgh of Darkness. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2000]

The flying platform they were on shook, and the skies got darker as this version of Simorgh cawed.

Alexis gritted her teeth. "Izana has an ability that allows her to attack again after successfully destroying a monster!"

"Are ya sure ya wanna do that?" Nightshroud's smirk rose a little. "Dark Stalker has another effect besides summoning Simorgh. On the turn he's special summoned by this card, he gains half the attack points of the destroyed monster!" (2900 → 4350)

Alexis gritted her teeth. She stopped her battle phase, but she still had something up her sleeve. "I play preparation of Rites! This will allow me to search my deck for a level 7 or lower Ritual monster, and I'm allowed to take back a Ritual Spell Card from my grave! I choose Cyber Angel Natasha and the Absolute of my Ritual spell! I use Absolute to shuffle Benten back to my deck so I can special summon Natasha back in defense mode!"

Alexis declared this as her first Ritual monster came back to the field. Alexis didn't hesitate. "I play Natasha's effect again! I choose a Ritual Monster on my side of the field, like Izana, and I then gain life points equal half to her current attack points!"

Alexis: 2100 → 4225 LP.

Nightshroud: 3400 LP.

Alexis felt the energy coming back to her as life points were regained. "I'll end my turn with a face down! Izana's attack returns to normal!" (3700 → 2500/3800 → 2600)

Nightshroud smirked. "Sadly for you, Dark Stalker's boost is a permanent one! My monster keeps his attack point boost!"

"That's bloody unfair!" Wilona complained from the side.

Turn 4: Nightshroud. Cards: 3

The masked man gave a dark chuckle as he drew his next card. "Oh, this will be a doozy! I play the field spell, Elborz, the Sacred Lands of Simorgh!" The art of the card looked a lot like the area they were flying above right then and there. "First off, it's got the passive ability to increase the attack points of wind Winged-Beast monsters by 300! And despite being a dark type, Simorgh of Darkness is treated as a Wind type in his effects! (4350 → 4650/2000→2300)

"Over 4500 attack points!?" Alexis cried out.

"Oh! It's not over yet! I special summon Statue of The Forgotten Simorgh in attack mode!" When he played the card, a headless, broken, and old statue of a bird appeared beneath Smorgh of Darkness.

Statue of The Forgotten Simorgh [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: Wind/Level: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0]

"This card must be destroyed when it goes in defense position," Nightshroud began. "Luckily, if there is a level 7 or higher Simorgh on the field, this card cannot be targeted by enemy attacks or effects. But this card has more fancy effects, and here's one of them! Once per turn, it can create another token of itself!" As he declared this, another statue appeared. This one had the same exact appearance and stats as the main monster.

Wilona and Alexis had their eyes widened. It was like before when Nightshroud had two tributes!

"It gets better than that! Thanks to my field spell, Level 5 or higher Winged Beast monsters need one less tribute! So I'm only sacrificing my token to bring out Simorgh, Lord of the Storm!"

As he took the card out, the winds beneath started to stir. Just like before, a powerful hurricane appeared behind Nightshroud. Only this time, it reached to the clouds beyond and the ground below. As the winds exploded, an even bigger bird than the Simorgh of Ancestry and Darkness towered over Alexis and her Cyber Angels.

Simorgh, Lord of the Storm. [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: Wind/Level: 8/ATK: 2900/DEF: 2000] (2900 → 3200/2000→2300)

"If you thought that was bad, I play Monster Reborn! Guess who's coming back!? Oh who am I kidding, we all know it's time for the return of Simorgh, bird of Ancestry!" The destroyed bird returned with a just as fearsome scream before pseudo-snarling at Izana for the humiliation the avian received earlier. (2900 → 3200/2000→2300)

"It's been a blast, Key Keeper, but I've got seven more of you to deal with, so I'll try to make it quick! Simorgh of Ancestry, you start us off by destroying Izana!"

"I activate Natasha's effect! She can negate one attack against a ritual monster!" Alexis' ritual monster created a shield that protected Izana.

"That's one! How about this time, I attack with Simorgh of Darkness!" The dark avian unleashed wind blasts that moved like a million sickles towards the cyber angel.

"I activate Machine Angel Ritual from my graveyard! This will prevent the destruction of Izana! Next, I play the Trap Card, Defense Draw! I can turn the battle damage to 0 while—"

Simorgh of darkness screamed to interrupt Alexis.

"Tsk! Tsk!" Nightshroud waged his fingers. "My birds don't like back-row cards. Simorgh Darkness' effect activates! By sacrificing a wind winged-beast monster, like my statue, I can negate and destroy that trap card! So no, you still take battle damage."

Simorgh cut the trap card in half, and his attack rained down on the Cyber Angel.

Alexis: 4225 → 2375 LP.

Nightshroud: 3400 LP.

Alexis screamed and fell to her knees from the pain she felt. The platform they were on started to crack.

"Rhodes!?" Wilona made a step forward to her friend, only to stop when a large feather speared in front of her path and blocked her way. "Don't get any ideas! You'll have your turn soon enough!" Nightsroud started before turning back to Alexis. "I'll give you a little break! I'll have Storm Simorgh destroy that Natasha!"

The green lord unleashed a wave of feathers that destroyed the centaur Cyber Angel.

Alexis gasped as she looked up at Nightsroud. "Finally, those attacks are over... and I still have Izana on the field."

Wilona's eyes widened when she saw Nightsroud snicker at his end of the field. "Did I mention that Statue of Simorgh has a graveyard effect? I can banish this card from the graveyard to give Simorgh Darkness one more attack this battle phase!"

"Rhodes! Defend yourself!" Wilona yelled in desperation.

"I...I don't have any more resources!" Alexis winced before holding her arm.

"Such a shame. I'm ridding the universe of great beauty," Nightsrhoud shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Ultimate Power comes with a price. Go, Simorgh of Darkness, destroy Izana!"

The dark beast unleashed another attack on the weakened Izana.

Alexis: 2375 → 525 LP.

Nightshroud: 3400 LP.

The force of the attack was enough to cause an explosion that destroyed the flying rock they were standing on.

Honest finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and quickly carried Wilona as the platform fell.

"No! Honest, get Rhodes!" Wilona frantically pointed as Alexis, who seemed unconscious, was falling to her doom. The angel swooped down and freed another arm to catch Alexis.

"We need to get her out of here!" Wilona shouted.

"Don't think that's going to stop this duel, Key Keeper!" Wilona, even through the turbulent wind and speed, heard Nightsrhoud's voice. She turned back and saw the black-clad duelist standing atop of Simorgh of Darkness. All three Simorghs were flying after them like hunters to prey.

"Wilona, hold on!" Honest shouted before diving almost vertically. The Simorghs all roared and raced after the angel duel spirit. It wouldn't be long before the superior fliers would catch up with the angel carrying two bodies.

While being chased, Alexis' Spirit Key started to glow. Wilona and Honest saw it floating and seemingly pointing in a strange direction northwest of where they were facing.

"Follow that!" Without another word, Honest flew where Alexis' spirit key pointed. They were chased relentlessly, with both Ancestry and Storm Simorgh almost succeeding in knocking Honest out of the sky.

Eventually, they spotted a very familiar location in the distance. "Wait," Wilona squinted her eyes. "Is that the Cyber Angel Temple we visited at Christmas?"

Indeed, it was the same ruins that were once littered with bizarre aliens. Instead, there was a humble camp near the main entrance. Wilona spotted someone walking under the tent and shouted, "Aleister, run!"

Down below, The Invoker, Aleister raised his brow. "Hold on a tick. That sounds like..." He turned around towards the sky. "BLIMEY!?" He dropped all his paperwork and ran into the temple, followed by an angel carrying two teenage girls and three giant lords of the skies.

"Apologizes for dropping on you like this!" Wilona shouted out to the mage while he was doing a mad dash.

"How are you still being chased in your return!?" The scholar mage cried out.

Wilona inwardly realized that whenever they got into the spirit world, trouble followed them almost surely. "I honestly don't know! Do you know a place we can hide!?"

"Hide!? There is no place to hide! Especially from the Simorgh Clan! How in the spirit world did you get them after you!?"

A screech from one of the Simorghs forced the group to move faster. However, they soon were lead to a large empty altar with a sky mosaic of many Cyber Angels while the floor was filled with pipes that covered the room.

"Why did we go here!? This place is a dead end!" Aleister shouted as they saw no sign of escape.

"I just had us follow this thing!" Wilona jumped off Honest and pointed towards the glowing key around Alexis' neck.

"End of the line!" Nightsroud exclaimed as the Simorghs blocked the only exit of the massive mechanical altar. The Shadow Rider jumped off and started walking forward. "I think I'll take both the key and the other half of that medallion now. This was fun, but I've got Ultimate Power to reach and jerkwads to taunt."

"N-No..." Everyone looked to see Alexis opening her eyes and pushing herself out of Honest's arms. Wilona went to her friend, but Alexis lifted her free hand to stop her. "Thanks... I got this."

She walked out to the opposite side of Nightshroud. "I still have a little over 500 life points left. This duel isn't over!" As Alexis declared this, the Spirit Key started to glow.

"Huh?" Nightsroud raised his brow. "What's that Key doing?"

Alexis didn't know herself, but she suddenly saw her deck glowing with the same light as the Key.

What everyone didn't notice was someone hiding behind the corners of the room. The stranger chuckled. "Oh, Nightshroud. You were in such a rush that the first Shadow Rider couldn't explain to you what the Spirit Keys really were."

Turn 5: Alexis. Cards: 2.

Alexis put fingers on top of her deck as the light faded. She then drew her card and showed it to Nightsroud. "I play Card of Sanctity! This will allow both of us to draw up to six cards each!" The two duelists did so. Alexis raised her brow as she drew her sixth card.

(What? I've never seen this card before. Where did this come from?)

"I play the Ritual Spell Card: Sprite Blessing! I can special summon any Light Ritual monsters if the levels are exact!"

"Oh no, you don't! I activate Darkness Smorgh's ability! I can sacrifice another Winged Beast to negate the activation of a spell or trap card! I sacrifice Ances..."

Alexis was quick to pick up another card. "I play the quick-play spell card, Mass Tripping! If an effect monster activates an effect during the main phase, then this card can negate that effect and prevents the owner from using monster effects from activating for the rest of the turn!" The card sent a blast of light that stopped Simorgh from finishing his negate. It also tied up the other Simorghs, preventing whatever ability they had.

The blonde Obelisk Blue continued. "I Tribute Blade Skater and Cyber Angel Idaten to bring out a new monster!"

The Ruins around the duel started to rumble. Everyone but Alexis looked around in panic. Wilona spotted something she wasn't expecting: the symbol on Alexis' key vanished and appeared on her right eye! It was glowing with a blue light as Alexis pointed upward.

"_A divine fire forges holy steel! Among angels, a goddess smites with the strength of the heavens! Come forth!_"

Wilona's eyes widened. That was something similar to when Gravekeeper's Oracle summoned a powerful monster.

Up above, the mural of a mysterious goddess shattered. A bright light blinded the entire area, and a divine-like being slowly floated down to Alexis' side.

"Cyber Angel Vrash!" [Type: Ritual/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Fairy/Attribute: Light/Level: 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2000]

"Rhodes?" Wilona stared at her friend as both her Medalion and Nightshroud's started to glow in response to the Spirit Key's glowing.

"What the hell is going on!?" Nightshroud looked down at his medallion with confusion.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Chancellor Sheppard gasped as his eyes started to widen. He looked out the window and spotted the roof of the school was covered in a dome of darkness.

"What!? No! I thought we had more time! I haven't told the children the origin of the Spirit Keys!" The Chancellor ran towards the roof. On his way there, he saw the entrance to the roof was barricaded by a dome of darkness. However, a group of both his chosen defenders and members of the Music Club turned to the chancellor.

"Who is dueling!?" Chancellor Sheppard looked frantically among his chosen duelists.

"It's Alexis! I think even Wilona is behind this stupid barrier too!" Jaden looked towards the barrier with a bruised hand. It was a sign he tried to force his way in with no success.

"Chancellor, what is going on!?" Professor Crowler asked before something strange happened: everyone's Spirit Key started to vibrate and glow.

"No!" Everyone saw Chancellor Sheppard looked horrified. He turned to the barrier and shouted, "Alexis, no! You can't use the power of the Spirit Key in your duel!"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

"What do you know?"

"_I... I don't understand! He used different materials! The process is completely and utterly different from that time!_"

"**Remain calm, can you still recognize what's going on?**"

"..._This time, the Spirit Keys are __alive__._"

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Back in the temple of the Cyber Angels, Alexis pointed to Nightshroud. "Vrash has the ability to destroy all monsters special summoned from the Extra Deck. However, the Simorghs aren't from the Extra deck. However! Idaten was used as a tribute, so Vrash gains 1000 attack and defense points!"

(3000 → 4000/2000→3000)

"That's not enough to stop Simorgh of Darkness!" For the first time, Nightshroud's cocky attitude was broken.

"Oh? I play the Spell Card, Cyber Purification! I select two monsters on the field! One loses half of his attack points, and the second one gains the stolen points!"

Nightsroud took a step back. "What!?"

Alexis pointed to the restrained Simorgh Darkness. "I'm taking those attack points!"

(4000 → 6325) (4650 → 2325)

"Now, Vrash! End this duel! Attack the Darkness Simorgh!" Alexis pointed as Vrash gathered all the energy in her hands and fired a beam light at the dark lord of wind.

"If you really wanted to win, you wouldn't have given me 6 cards! I discard The Orb of Wind! By discarding this trap card during the battle phase, I can half the damage!" A green orb surrounded Nightshroud. However, it did little to stop the intensity of the blast as he and the dark Simorgh were swallowed by light.

Alexis: 525 LP.

Nightshroud: 3400 LP→ 1400 LP.

"Fascinating!" Aleister walked closer to Alexis, followed by Wilona and Honest. The scholar mage went up to the duelist and grabbed her face, only to widen her right eye that had a glowing symbol that replaced her pupil. "Concentrated Duel Energy! How did you do that!? This breaks every known conventional rule between the energies of the Human and Spirit World!"

"A-Aleister?!" Alexis removed the hands on her face and 'kindly' pushed the mage away. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently that dastard over yonder brought us back to the spirit world." Wilona motioned at the dust cloud created by Alexis' newest monster. Speaking off, the green-haired girl looked over to the monster. "Rhodes, have you always had this monster? And what is happening here with your eye?" Wilona motioned a circle around her right eye.

Alexis blinked before looking over to the powerful monster floating next to her. "Uhh, no? I didn't even know there was a Cyber Angel Vrash before now. And what do you guys mean? What's happening with my eye!?"

Aleister fished his pockets, but before they could continue their conversation, they heard two powerful screams. The dust settled, and Nightsrhoud looked worse for wear, but his two remaining monsters looked more ticked off than anything else.

Alexis stepped forward and motioned the others away from her. "I end my turn with a facedown!"

Turn 6: Nightshroud. Cards: 5.

"You!" Nightshroud's voice and tone were different. It sounded more inhuman than before. "You will pay for that!" He yelled and drew his card. "I banish Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry; Simorgh, Lord of Storms; and Simorgh of Darkness from my graveyard to summon my strongest monster!" As he cried out, everyone could feel a tense shift in the air. The mighty birds cried out before their souls consolidated into a massive orb of wind.

"_She who has never touched the ground, reveal to them the embodiment of the sky itself!_"

"Bollocks," Wilona cursed under her breath as the chanting meant a powerful monster was coming.

"I special summon The Atmosphere!" [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Winged Beast/Attribute: Wind/Level: 8/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800] "In attack mode!"

They heard an ethereal cry as a form started to take shape and grab on to the orb of the winged birds. A Majestic bird, the same size as the biggest Simorgh, towered over the battlefield and could even dwarf Vrash's light.

"Rhodes, be careful! A high-level monster with low attack points means it has a devastating effect!" Wilona cried out as the blonde prepared herself.

Nightshroud pointed. "She's right! The Atmosphere has the ability to target an opponent's monster and equip it to her!"

Alexis' eyes widened with alarm. "What!?"

The bird screamed as a gust of wind pulled Vrash in like a vacuum. Despite the Cyber Angel's attempt, she was pulled and trapped in the orb of The Atmosphere.

"Don't forget! We're still in my field spell despite the change of scenery! Along with your monster's original stats, Atmosphere gains an extra 300 attack points!" (1000 → 4300/800→3100)

Alexis panicked! Her field was now wide open for a monster with over 4000 attack points!

"Atmosphere! Attack her directly!"

"I play my trap card! Pinpoint Gaurd! When an attack is declared, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from the graveyard! Come back, Blade Skater!"

Blade Skater. [Type: Normal Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500]

The monster was in defense position, and soon, a giant stone hand appeared in front of the attack of The Atmosphere. The giant hand took the brunt of the blast, but everyone could still feel the shockwaves of the attack.

"Pinpoint Guard prevents my monster from being destroyed the turn its summoned!" Alexis declared as the force of the attack died down.

Nightsroud grunted. "I play three cards face down and end my turn!"

Turn 7: Alexis. Cards: 0.

Alexis drew her next card. "I drew Pot of Greed! I draw two cards!" Alexis gained two more cards before noticing something interesting.

"I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" Alexis put the card down and a young girl danced to the battlefield.

Cyber Tutu [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: EARTH/Level: 3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 800]

"Ha! What's that little girl going to do, dance me to death!?" Nightshroud scoffed as the little girl started to huff.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Alexis returned a smirk right back at Nightshroud as she played her second card. "I play Blustering Winds! I choose to give Tutu and extra 1000 attack and defense points!"

(1000 → 2000/800→1800)

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots! What's 2000 attack points going to do!?"

Alexis stepped forward and pointed. "Tutu has the ability to attack my opponent directly if my opponent has monsters with higher attack than her!"

"What!?" Nightsroud screamed. Tutu had currently 2000 attack points, more than his remaining life points! Nightshroud gritted his teeth. "I play one of my facedown cards! Go, Forbidden Lance!"

As the card was raised, a golden lance shot out from the card and stabbed into the right arm of Tutu. The little monster screamed as Cyber Blader ran up to her teammate to catch her from falling.

"Forbidden Lance makes one monster lose 800 life points and makes them unaffected by other spell and trap cards for the rest of the turn." Nightshroud began. (And just in case she tries to Ritual Summon again, I've got a Void Trap Hole with her name on it. Not only that, but my other face down is also Forbidden Chalice. If she tries to activate a nasty monster effect, she's got another thing coming! Next turn, she's finished, and the key is mine!)

"I activate Natasha's effect from the graveyard!" Alexis called out.

Nightshroud gaped. Forbidden Chalice doesn't work on graveyard effects!

"I can target one monster on your side of the field, The Atmosphere, and it will allow me to summon Natasha back to the field! Not only that, but this effect also allows me to control the targeted monster!"

"What!? Hey! You can't steal my monster!?" Nightsrhoud cried out as Natasha returned to the field and started mystically moving her hands.

"You stole Vrash. I'm just returning the favor!" Natasha finished and pointed her hands at The Atmosphere. Void Trap hole only worked for monsters above 2000 attack points. And it was too late to activate Forbidden Chalice now.

Everyone watched as The Atmosphere teleported over to Alexis' side of the field as if she was always her monster!

"Here's what I have to say about you Shadow Riders: don't underestimate us! The Atmosphere, attack with Vrash!"

The mighty bird monster started to glow. Vrash opened her eyes, and the two mighty creatures blasted the Shadow Rider.

Alexis: 525 LP.

Nightshroud: 1400 LP→ 0 LP.

Alexis smiled as her opponent fell face-first to the ground. However, she started to feel very, very tired. Her gaze fell to the floor in front of her, and it started to get bigger until she felt something hold her up.

It took Alexis a second to realize Wilona was helping her up.

"Well, now you've joined the Dueling in the Spirit Wolrd Club with Yuki and me."

The blonde girl found herself giving a weak laugh. "Why on earth does Jaden think this is cool?"

"I have a theory, but if it's remotely true, it might terrify me for the rest of my days." Said working theory was that Jaden Yuki may secretly be attracted to danger and pain. Wilona hoped that was just her imagination. "Your right eye turned back to normal."

Alexis blinked. "I don't even know what happened to it."

"Neither do I!" Aleister stepped in with a scream. "With you two back, I can continue my research! First, how did you return without me knowing!? I've been extra careful in attempting to detect..." The scholar mage took out a pen and a notebook and wrote with the fury of a mad man while speaking a hundred words per second.

At that moment, Alexis, Wilona, and Honest started to flicker in and out of existence. Whatever powers that Nightsrhoud used to bring them there were wearing off. They disappeared while Aleister was talking about portal theory.

When the future invoker looked up, he saw nothing but empty air.

"Aww, come on! At least give me a warning!"

He didn't see the man in the shadows, doing his best not to giggle like a schoolboy.

"T-This is wonderful! This is stupendous! The rules are extraordinary!" And before he could explode with laughter, the stranger vanished. If one was intuned with the shadows, they could hear mad cackling from every corner.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

Wilona, Alexis, and Honest found themselves back atop of the roof of Duel Academy.

When they did, they also spotted Nightshroud fallen before them.

"Wilona," Honest began. "May I see his face?" Both girls looked surprised. However, Honest pleaded with them. "Please. ... I do not know why, but I must see this man's face."

Wilona set Alexis down carefully near the body. The two flipped over Nightshroud and found he was without his mask.

Alexis gasped.

A few seconds later, the door to the roof slammed open as everyone came rushing from the door.

"Alexis! Wilona!" Jaden cried out first. The group didn't expect Alexis to be for some reason, crying and hugging the fallen man despite looking worse for wear.

"Alexis! Get away from that Shadow Rider! He's dangerous!" Chancellor Shepard cried out.

"No! No! He's not dangerous!" Alexis managed to cry out through the sobs. She turned to everyone, and through her sobs, she said something that everyone could not believe.

"It's my brother, Atticus. I don't know why or how, but it's him!"

Honest couldn't believe for a different reason: did Alexis really have a brother with spikey green hair?

[?]

Nothingness.

That is what he longed for. To feel nothing. Life was too painful, too cruel... he would make everyone feel true freedom with...

No, that wasn't completely true. Actually, he was feeling... jealous.

He lost both his parents, he was always in the sidelines, and he never had that many friends.

Yet his friend... he had a wonderful family and a smaller sister he doted on, he was loved by all who met him, he was never seen alone.

Nothingness... yes, it called to him... but...

[**What is your wish?**]

"I wish I had Atticus Rhodes' life."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

They stared in shock.

_"That... that's not Atticus. Why are they acting like he...?"_

"**The dominoes are falling. The Ripple Effect is truly beginning.**"

"Yusuke Fujiwara, instead of wishing for nothingness, you wished to have Atticus Rhodes' life."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villians]

**A/N**: This is a little late because of certain events in my life. But other than that, I told you I was excited about my take on the Shadow Rider's Arc!

My first move? I made Yusuke the first Nightshroud. That's right! The big bad of season 4 becomes the big brother of season 1! Why? A thought occurred to me that really seemed to make this idea crazy enough to work: "_What if Yusuke was a little more envious than heartbroken?_" Instead of focusing on his grief and loneliness, he started focusing on the lives of his friends, specifically someone who seemed to be his exact opposite: popular, a great duelist, and had a close-knit family. This small ripple has changed the shape of this story!

When this came into my mind, I had to do this! This is basically uncharted territory! Reader, you and I are going down the rabbit hole with this story! I hope you're as excited about it as I am!

Also, since Yusuke doesn't have an actual deck besides those Clear Monsters, I thought about giving him Manga Atticus' deck or making a parallel version in the Smorgh-Archetype.

Next topic to talk about: The Spirit Keys. Has anyone ever wondered where these things came from? How where they made? From the Wiki, it just states Kagemaru made them. How?

You guys are in for a treat next chapter, Shepard reveals a horrifying secret about this timeline's Spirit Keys!

Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic! It's going to get rolling now!

[Made up cards/altered.]

Merciful Machine Angel is supposed to also send another card to the bottom of the deck after drawing. I removed this and made it a little more like Bubbleman's Anime effect.

Cyber Angels: For the TCG, the tributed effects only work when they're on the field. But I think just, for now, I'm making them work if they're also tributed by the hand.

Dark Stalker.

Statue of The Forgotten Simorgh: This complicated card was made up so I would be able to have the fun combos to break through Alexis' deceptively bulky defenses.

Elboz: a real card, but I removed the Revealing effect. I think it gives a new free normal summon? Perhaps? I'm not an expert.

Mass Tripping: I thought I could make a card that would be fairly easy to stop multiple effect monsters for one turn. This made summoning Vrash easier.

Cyber Purification: Riryoku, but more divine looking. I felt like the real card was something that Alexis wouldn't use, but I kinda needed a similar effect. Ugh.

Orb of Wind: a hand trap. Nothing too big.


	18. The ABCs of XYZs

"You look as bad as Yuki and Anderson did when they fell down the staircase." Wilona joked as she sat beside Alexis' medical bed.

"Well, excuse me for surviving a literal life-or-death duel!" Alexis huffed.

"You are excused. Perhaps after surviving two, then you wouldn't get so beaten up." Alexis rolled her eyes before she looked across the hall. The jovial nature between the two died as they faced reality.

"Headmaster Fontaine has told you that your brother is stable." Wilona spoke up even though she knew Alexis was still staring.

"But he hasn't woken up, Wilona," The mood fell as the blonde looked over to her light green-haired friend. "I've been looking in practically two worlds for him, but here he is, disguised as one of our supposed enemies. What's going on? And why is Honest staring so much at my brother?" Indeed, besides Alexis, Honest has also never left Atticus' side. It was a little strange, but Wilona allowed him to do whatever he wanted. She assumed he might know something to his lost owner.

But just like Alexis, Wilona had no idea how to answer any of those questions. "... Yuki told me that Chancellor Sheppard called them to another briefing. I asked Princeton to fill us on the details when they returned."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"I'm glad all of you could make it. I want to at first apologize for yesterday; I thought I had more time to explain the full situation." Chancellor Sheppard began in a private classroom with the rest of the Key Keepers.

"You seemed distracted and stressed, Chancellor. I don't think anyone here wanted to press you further after your talk about the Sacred Beasts cards," The Student Body President, Seika, responded.

"Still, it was my hesitance that almost doomed one of my students," Chancellor Sheppard sighed deeply. He took a second to steel himself before asking, "Have any of you wondered how I knew all of this? Why do you think I know how much destruction the Sacred Beast cards can cause if they are released into the world?"

It was at that point, many of those in the classroom started to realize something. They didn't ask as many questions as they should have.

"It's because they were released before," Chancellor Sheppard revealed. "The world nearly ended 8 years ago when construction for the school began. I, along with seven others, fought the **first** wave of Shadow Riders."

Everyone's eyes widened in alarm. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wait!" Bastion stood up from his seat. "Are you saying that these are not the first Shadow Riders?!"

"We didn't have a name for them then, but yes. Let me start from the beginning, while this school was being built..."

Chancellor Sheppard explained that their construction and diggers stumbled on to the ruins of the Sacred Beasts in the early days of the island.

One of the workers found the cards, and when he went to touch them, their powers called out to special individuals across time and space. These were the Shadow Riders, and they had answered the call of the Sacred Beasts to have their powers unleashed. It was chaos that day as Sheppard, Foster, Kagemaru, and Five others faced off against these eight outsiders that attacked them and nearby innocents.

Only three of them won.

That's not to say his friends were pushovers. They had found out four of their compatriots were strong enough to cause a draw. However, the last Shadow Rider was a powerful and malevolent being. The former Chancellor, Kagemaru, defeated the last Shadow Rider, but not without losing the use of his legs in the aftermath.

It was then that a mysterious being known as Amnael appeared while we were regrouping. He warned Kagemaru that The Sacred Beasts would continue to call those sensitive to their call of destruction. Using what he described as alchemy, Amnael forged the Spirit Keys and the Spirit Gate from fallen souls of the first war. But he warned us that they Spirit Keys have special properties. Three of the keys were forged with the essence of The Keeper's victories. These three would give their owners a special boost that would grant them victory. Four of the keys are created from stalemates. As such, they are almost normal, and they will neither hinder nor help whoever wields them. However, one Spirit Key holds the essence of the Shadow Rider Victorious. This will put the keeper with this key in a permanent disadvantage as it will grant the Shadow Rider a boon in their battle.

There was another warning; Amnael had no way to explain which keys were. Sheppard was afraid that Alexis had the Cursed Spirit Key. Thankfully, she had one of the three victorious ones.

During the talk, Chazz brought up an interesting point: they could simply switch Alexis' key with anyone else so they could also have a power-up. Then later on, when they figured out which was the Cursed Spirit Key, they would make sure the keeper wouldn't be wearing it when they dueled. Unfortunately for him, Sheppard countered that the Keys bonded the moment they touched their key. And the only way to unbind them would be to duel them in another deadly game. That idea couldn't work at all.

Shepard apologized for not telling them this sooner. He had hoped that he would have more time to call them in afterward, but he wasn't expecting them to be attacked so soon.

...

At the same time, Duel Academy didn't realize that the second Shadow Rider was already en route to Duel Academy.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

"Vampires?" Syrus started to feel a shiver down his spine as he heard that word. "There are Vampires!?"

"Those are the rumors," Wilona explained while she, the Slifer Reds, Chazz, and Jesse were the only ones in the Slifer Dorm kitchens. "I overheard several of them after visiting Rhodes. And the Music Club members also confirmed some of them. Damon and Belowski have also noticed something amiss with their usual expertise."

"A vampire duelist?! That sounds incredible!" Jesse spoke up with excitement rather than fear.

"I know, right?!" Jaden added along with a smile on his face and all too eager to head into danger.

Wilona put a hand on her head before sighing. She took several cards and handed three of them to Jaden.

"Huh? What's this?" Jaden asked as he took the cards.

Wilona took out more cards and gave both Jesse and Chazz three cards. "Rhodes only won because she had one of the supposed 'lucky' Spirit Keys. On the likely chance that one of you, mymoneyisonYuki, have the unlucky Spirit Key, I thought those three cards could help out your deck." The girl sat down back in her seat while only Chazz caught the quick insult. "They're simple, but they're also powerful."

"These are some sweet cards! Thanks, Wilona!" "Yeah! You ain't as scary as everyone makes you out to be!" Jaden and Jesse looked and compared each other's cards.

Chazz scoffed. "The Chazz doesn't need any help!" However, he held on to the cards. "But thanks anyway, witch."

"If this witch loses her potential slaves, she'll be quite irate. So irate that even losing your soul will be more preferable than what I would do to you." She returned with a mean smile.

Wilona can't possibly have a fate worse than losing a soul! ... Right? Right!?

"No, but doesn't mean I can't have a gander at it, does it? So ya better not lose!" Did she read their minds?

Chazz scoffed and stood up while all the Slifers and Jesse flinched away from the girl. "Well, we gotta report this to Chancellor Sheppard. See ya losers later." Jesse and Jaden followed after them.

Syrus and Chummely left, mostly because they were always and still afraid of being alone with Wilona. When left alone, the green-haired girl started to clean up after her friends until she noticed her necklace starting to glow faintly.

She had the sudden urge to turn around towards a window. However, she saw nothing but the figure of someone disappearing to the forest. Wilona narrowed her eyes and went outside of the Slifer Dorms. However, she only stayed at the entrance of the doors, looking at the direction she taught she saw a figure.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

The news came later. The second Shadow Rider, Camula, appeared and defeated Professor Crowler. Everyone watched in horror as Crowler's soul was trapped into a doll after losing his Spirit Key. Yet, even in defeat, Professor Crowler showed an amazing amount of grace, attempting to give everyone a lesson in courage despite his doomed state.

However, for what little it was worth, Crowler's loss revealed that his key must have been one of the four 'mundane' ones.

Seeing the results of losing a Shadow Game caused The Key Keepers and their friends a new resolve. They knew what was at stake beyond the fate of the world. If they lost, a fate worse than death may befall them.

Seika walked after Zane. "It's not like you to rush head." The Student President chased after her VP.

"The sooner we defeat Camula, the sooner we can get Professor Crowler's soul back." Zane eyed the castle of Camula in the distance.

"Still, I get the nasty feeling she held back some of her tricks against Crowler. And we still don't know who has the unlucky Spirit Key." The purple-haired 3rd year picked up her spirit key.

Zane still stayed silent as he picked up his pace.

However, he suddenly stopped when he saw something move in the corner of his eyes.

"Who's there!?"

The two 3rd years tensed before out of the bushes, Wilona came walking out.

"Hey, it's the Music Club prez!" Seika and Zane seemed to relax as they both walked up to the girl. "What are you doing out here this late? Off to do something scandalous with a potential lover?" The Shinobird Duelist teased.

Wilona looked around, almost as if she was searching for something. "Before me, did either of you see anything?" She asked instead of responding to Seika's comment.

Zane noticed her concern. From what little he observed of Alexis' and his brother's friend was that she was usually conniving and ambitious. Her caring side only came up when things were serious. "What did you see?"

"The time before Professor Crowler's Duel, this medallion started to shine. I was with the others, and I had the feeling we were being watched."

"Was it Camula?" Seika narrowed her eyes.

"The timing didn't feel right," The light-green haired girl shook her head. "Why would she spy on Slifer Red before scurrying back towards where she first made her appearance?"

"She rolled out a red carpet for us," Zane put a hand on his chin. "Spying doesn't sound like her MO, and if it was, I doubt she'd be the one to do it personally."

"But here's the thing," Wilona motioned to her Medallion. "I felt something again watching Slifer Red after Yuki and the others left to meet with the rest. I swore I spotted blonde hair this time."

"Blonde hair?" Seika raised her brow as Zane only thought of Alexis. But that couldn't be right, Alexis was still bedridden. Even if she wasn't, she would be stuck with Atticus' side.

"Yeah, it was the tail end of a long and spiky hair," Wilona looked up, "Like... that..."

The Kaiser and The Queen tensed and quickly turned behind them when they saw the girl's voice trail off when she looked behind them.

There was a man that looked to be wearing a mix of both a heavy metal rocker and a court jester clothes. He had long blonde and spiky hair that reached the length of his thigs. That clued everyone he was the one that Wilona spotted. He also wore a face mask that had one side black and one side white.

"You! Who are you!?" Seika and Zane prepared their duel disks against this newcomer.

(Wait, why does he look familiar?) Zane couldn't help but feel a strange sense of déjà vu when he looked at the man.

"Hahaha! Allow me to introduce myself!" The masked man laughed before he bowed. He lifted his head up and, with a tone of ringmaster about to unleash the show of a lifetime, he said, "I am called Paradox."

"Paradox? Isn't that related to time impossibilities?" Wilona took a step back from the stranger even if she was confused.

Seika stepped forward. "You're a Shadow Rider, aren't you!?"

"What gave me away?" Paradox lifted his head, and they could all tell he was smirking behind that mask. "I don't know why I was under the assumption that I would have to explain everything to you."

"So, are you and Camula here to challenge us for our Keys?" Zane continued to narrow his glare at this opponent. However, try as he might, he couldn't get rid of the instinct that made Paradox feel familiar.

Paradox folded his arms. "No, I'm not allowed to challenge any of you. It's still Camula's turn."

"T-Turn? Turn!? As in a bloody game!?" Wilona repeated once in confusion before she stepped forward and shouted the second time with anger. "Are you saying this is some kind of game!? A game!? My best friend nearly dueled to the death against her own missing brother! Your goth-poser friend just turned one of my teachers into a doll! And you bastards have the gall to treat this all as a game!?" The girl shouted with anger the seniors never heard before.

Paradox folded his arms. "You should actually be happy that there is a game, **girl**." Paradox's tone was still smug until that last word. he folded his arms. "Haven't you wondered why all 8 Shadow Riders haven't simply challenged all 8 Key Keepers at the same time as the first war?"

The academy students had their eyes widen. They learned from Sheppard that was indeed what happened the first time. Their Chancellor briefly described and more than likely skipped the horrors of that first war. Compared to the first war, the second one seemed like a game for toddlers!

"The First Shadow Rider of this war suggested a game: a game that I admit to be quite fun! However, there is a lot of waiting involved," Paradox made a lot of exaggerated movements. "So I decided to do a little fun while waiting for my turn."

"Why would the First Shadow Rider make the others play a game?" Seika asked aloud.

"If you were to ask me," Paradox looked at his fingernails as if they were more interesting to him than the conversation. "I think he's clever. He's playing both allies and enemies, so he alone can hold the power of the Sacred Beasts. But even he has to know the sharper members of our group caught on to his scheme very quickly. So there has to be another reason why he's doing this. It's almost as if he's protecting you Keepers... Bah! Who knows what goes on in that head of his? Never trust a guy wearing a mask, as they say." Said the man wearing a mask. He looked towards Camula's castle. "Hmm, I should have stalled you both long enough."

The seniors and Wilona's eyes widened.

"What did you do!?" Seika demanded.

"I wasn't simply spying on The Slifers." Paradox turned his back to them. "I also overheard how The Kaiser and The Queen were moving in to take down Camula before the others could plan a proper attack. And I thought to myself, 'Gee, either they will take out Camula quickly, or Camula is going to pull off her cheap move and steal a win.' Both options were soooooo boring." He brought up his wrist as if he was looking at a watch. "Let's try something more interesting. If I'm correct, a red-jacket fool and his long lost brother will be the first to reach Camula with me distracting you two here."

They all knew who Paradox was describing. "Yuki! Anderson!" Wilona cried before bolting towards the castle.

"Wait, Wilona!" Zane shouted, but the girl either didn't hear or care and continued running for where Camula invited the other Key Keepers. Zane and Seika eyed Paradox before running after the female Slifer.

Paradox watched them leave. He waited for a few seconds before he turned to his right. "Are you enjoying the show, 8th?"

"You... who are you? The name Paradox was already taken." The 8th Shadow Rider's atmosphere was like that of a predator about to pounce.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" The masked man gave a sing-song tune. "Ahh, well, time to go see Camula's duel. See you there, 8th!"

Paradox vanished, leaving the 8th Shadow Rider to narrow his eyes in the direction the man left.

[Tag Force Heroes and Villains]

Camula's castle put all vampire movies to shame. It was dark enough that you couldn't even trust your own shadow if it hid any danger behind it. The sounds that swept the area could make the bravest shiver and flee. And the cold air could cool even the most passionate of heart.

"NO WAY, J! I'm dueling the blood-sucker!" Jesse attempted to push Jaden out of the way.

"I thought we'd agree that I'd take these Shadow Riders! It's my teacher's soul she took!" Jaden tried grabbing his friend's cheeks and pulling them hard.

Jesse returned the favor. "Ya didn't even know the professor's gender until yesterday! I looked like the side of a recently branded cow's rear cause you told me professor Crowler was a chick! I believed that for weeks! YOUCH!? You bit me!? Alright, that does it!"

Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki were idiots. They focused more on the privilege of dueling a vampire than anything else.

Camula felt a horrible migraine as she watched the two Key Keepers fight before the duel even began. Inwardly, she was cursing a storm. She could have sworn her bats told her that Zane was on his way first to the castle. And he was the one he wanted to duel out of all the Key Keepers. Yet the first ones through her doors were two idiot twins demanding that she duel either one of them over the other. How did this happen!? She was sure that The Key Keepers had no ways of disrupting her bats, so how could these two... two...

Two.

Camula's eyes widened. Her face turned twisted, and her veins beneath her skin threatened to pop. "That harlequin!" She spat with venom. She saw the Second Shadow Rider briefly, but even she knew to keep an eye on a wildcard like him. This must have been his mischief!

It doesn't matter! It was still her turn! She has already defeated one of the Key Keepers, so all she needs to do is defeat the rest! Zane will come sooner than later.

"Enough of your prattle!" Camula shouted to stop the two idiots from bitting each other to unconsciousness. "I will duel both of you idiots!"

Jaden let go of the arm he was about to bite, and Jesse similarly let go of Jaden's right leg. The two looked at each other and grinned.

"A tag duel? You and me?!"

"She's asking for it now! Let's oblige, Jay!"

"Oh yeah! Get your game on, you overrated rodent!"

Jaden and Jesse primed their decks and Duel Disks. Camula did the same as a dark aura enveloped her deck and custom duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Camula: 8000 LP

Jesse: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"I'm taking this turn!" Jesse declared as he drew his card. "I play Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defense position!"

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle

[Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Aqua\Attribute: WATER\Level: 3\ATK: 600\DEF: 2000]

"Oooh! Jesse, I don't like it here!" The Spirit started to shiver as he appeared into the field.

"Don't worry, pal! We got back up! I'll end ma turn with a face down!"

Turn 2: Camula. Cards: 5.

"Is that the best you can do!? I think it's about time I show you, boys, how to truly sink teeth!" The vampire drew her card. She smiled at what she saw. "I play the field spell: Vampire Kingdom!" Camula's neck-choker started to glow.

At the same time, when Seika, Zane, and Wilona crossed the red carpet bridge, it rolled after them. This cut them off from the shore of Academy Island. At the same time, the area outside the castle started to shift and turn into an expanse land under a blood moon. The old, ruined castle started to look brand new. The same was said for the inside as candles, tapestries, and other rich, gothic accessories came up and about.

"Oh, no! This is what happened with Nightshroud and Rhodes!" Wilona screamed out.

"That means someone is dueling Camula right now!" Seika shouted before the three of them ran through the castle doors.

Back in the duel, Camula continued her move. "I play one card face down and normal summon Vampire Sorcerer in attack mode!"

Vampire Sorcerer [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500]

"I'll end my turn there," Camula spoke up.

Turn 3: Jaden. Cards: 5.

"Sweet! It's time to take back Crowler's soul!" Jaden drew his card. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it was one of the cards Wilona lent him. "I'm going to start us off by summoning Elemental Hero Ocean in attack mode!"

Elemental HERO Ocean [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WATER/Level: 4/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200]

"Next, I give him the equip spell card: Power of the Guardians!" He remembered Wilona used this card against her duel with Sora. "Now, Ocean attacks Sorcerer! Thanks to my equip spell card, it gains one counter that increases Ocean's stats by 500!" (ATK: 1500 → 2000/DEF: 1200 → 1700)

Camula pointed as Ocean rushed for Sorcerer. "My Field Spell activates! It gives my Sorcerer 500 attack points during the damage calculation!" (ATK: 1500 → 2000)

Jesse's eyes widened. "They both have the same attack points!"

Camula smiled. "Oh, pitiful plebian, who said I was done?! When an attack is declared, I can special summon Vampire Fraulein in defense position!" As she placed the card down, a girl in gothic attire, holding an umbrella, appeared.

Vampire Fraulein [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Level: 5/ATK: 600/DEF: 2000]

"Now behold Fraulein's effect! By giving up 500 life points, I can increase my Sorcerer's points by 500 more points!" (Camula: 8000 → 7500 LP) (ATK: 2000 → 2500/DEF: 1500 → 2000)

"What!?" Jaden cried before the vampire blasted the hero away.

Camula: 7500 LP

Jesse: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP → 3500 LP

But Jaden braced the pain of the loss and threw his hand forward. "My equip spell has a cool ability of its own! If my monster gets destroyed, I can negate its destruction by removing one counter!" (PotG: 1→0)

"Jaden, you alright!?" Jesse cried out.

"I'm fine," Jaden huffed from the sting. "I really gotta thank Wilona after this duel. But I'll end my turn there!"

Turn 4: Camula. Cards: 2.

Camula was about to draw her next card until the seniors and Wilona ran up to the dueling field.

"Yuki! Anderson!" Wilona screamed as she saw the two.

Jaden looked down. "Wilona! Zane! And Ms. Prez! What took you guys so long? I thought for sure you'd beat us here!"

"That," Everyone looked up at the chandelier where someone sat on one edge. "Is a good question! I wonder if the school seniors were having a passionate tryst before coming to face their final doom?"

"You!" The seniors and Camula all hissed and screamed at Paradox. The man front flipped from the ceiling and landed on the opposite side of the spectators.

"Hey," Jaden stared at Paradox as if he was a trainwreck that one couldn't stop watching. "Have we met?"

"Now that ya mention it," Jesse looked over as well. "I'm getting a serious case of D-Ga-you!"

Jaden looked back at his tag partner. "I thought it was DJ Flu?"

Wilona slapped her forehead. "Why was I worried for these imbeciles?!" She cried out as both of them got déjà vu wrong.

Camula hissed at Paradox. This was all his doing! However, there was nothing she could do about it now. She still had the chance to duel the one she wanted after she took two more keys. She then drew her next card. Her eyes widened as she saw what she drew.

"I reveal my facedown! Vampire Awakening! This will allow me to special summon a Vampire Monster from my deck to the field! The price is that it is destroyed at the end phase! Come forth, Vampire Scarlet Scourge!"

Opposite to Fraulein, a handsome but pale man in gothic clothing appeared.

Vampire Scarlet Scourge [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2200]

"Next, I sacrifice Sorcerer to bring forth, Vampire Grace!" In the middle of the two vampires was a large and imposing woman with victorian and gothic clothing.

Vampire Grace [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Level: 6/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200]

Paradox tilted his head. "Oh, is that what she's going for?"

Camula pointed to Vampire Grace. "Now, my newest monster has an ability! I can force my opponents to discard one card from their deck to their graveyard! I choose... a trap card!" Vampire Grace's eyes started to glow. Jesse and Jaden searched their decks, and each put a trap card to their graveyard.

"I don't get it," Wilona raised her brow. "Why would Camula force them to send a trap card?"

"It's actually a good move despite it being so small," Zane folded his arms.

"He's right. Jesse and Jaden rely on having monsters in their graveyards. Their spell cards sometimes aim for those cards in the graveyard. But their trap cards are used to defend themselves from their opponents. Even with a single trap gone, it means they have less chance of defending themselves." Seika added along. "But something tells me all this set up isn't for that."

Their speculation was correct as everyone felt the castle beneath them start to move. ""But that's not all! Vampire Kingdom has a secondary effect! When an opponent's card is sent directly from the deck to the graveyard, I can destroy one card! I choose that poor excuse for a fish!" Camula pointed over to Jaden's monster, and the very ground rose up and crushed the aqua hero.

"Oh no! Jaden's field is completely empty!" Zane stepped forward. He gripped his fist and glared towards Paradox. At the rate things were going, Camula would get two more keys!

Paradox only pointed back to Camula. "You all want to see this next part."

Camula smiled as she pointed forward. Her neck-choker glowing with a dark light. The Spirit Keys and Wilona's medallion started to glow in response to Camula's choker.

The vampire gave a wicked smile that went beyond normal human muscles were capable of. "The Sacred Beasts do not simply call on those who listen to its call! They granted us new powers taken from places beyond time and space!" She crossed her arms before pointing to the ceiling.

"I set the Overlay Network!" Something ripped the fabric of reality in the ceiling. Everyone could only stare in horror as a miniature galaxy spun in the sky. However, Camula wasn't done. "I set Grace and Scarlet Scourge!"

The two monsters turned to a crimson light and flew towards the galaxy in the ceiling.

"_The line between human and vampire has always been blood. Behold him who has mastered this connection with deadly dandyism!_"

"XYZ SUMMON!"

The galaxy exploded with crimson stars that forced everyone to shield themselves.

Camula threw her arm. "Bow to Dhampir Vampire Sheridan!"

Dhampir Vampire Sheridan [Type: XYZ/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Rank: 6/ATK: 2600/DEF: 1000]

Everyone stared as this new monster appeared in the duel. He looked like a powerful vampire, but what was alarming was the fact there were two orbiting lights around the monster.

"What kinda monster is that!? How'd ya fuse two monsters with a polymerization!?" Jesse cried out.

The way the North Academy Student exclaimed that made the two Slifers remember something during the Christmas season. Jaden and Wilona looked at Camula's duel disk and instantly noticed the black card.

"Is that," Jaden stepped forward. "A Syncro Summon?"

"Oooh!?" Paradox started to coo with elation. "You already witness Syncro Summoning!? This is far too wonderful!" He started to laugh uncontrollably.

Camula glared at the man as he started to huddle and collapse into a fit of mad laughter. When the madman stopped laughing, he stayed there laying on the floor.

"This is called Exceed Summoning. It is a foreign power granted by the Sacred Beasts." She gripped her fist. "Can you believe it? Even sealed away, their power can span beyond the cosmos! Imagine their full power under my hand! I could revive my kind and erase humankind in vengeance!"

"There's no way we're letting you get your hand on those cards!" Jaden yelled out as both he and Jesse tensed. Everyone was starting to realize the scope of what would happen if the Sacred Beasts were unleashed to the world, let alone in the hands of crazed people like the Shadow Riders!

"Let's see you try, Keepers! Sheridan, activate your ability on that overgrown lizard!" Everyone watched as the monster took one of its orbiting lights and then fired a blood-colored pulse at the turtle, shattering him to dust. However, to the surprise of everyone, Emerald did not appear in Jesse's spell and trap card zone.

"What!? Emerald is supposed to be in my spell and trap card zone after he's destroyed!" Jesse exclaimed in horror.

"But he wasn't destroyed." Everyone looked at Camula. "Sheridan can _send_ monsters directly to the graveyard. They do not attack nor get destroyed."

Jesse gritted his teeth. He wasn't expecting an ability that circumnavigated this deck's theme!

"If you think I'm finished, you're sorely mistaken! By removing an overlay unit, I can activate Sheridan's second effect!" The XYZ monster absorbed the second light. "When my opponent's monster is destroyed by card effect or battle, I can special summon them to my side of the field!"

Everyone on the Key Keeper's side gasped. They watched in horror as Emerald Turtle appeared on Camula's side. His eyes were glowing blood red.

"Emerald!" Jesse cried out. "Snap out of it!"

Camula gave off a prideful laugh. "Is that the extent of what you're capable of? I think it's time I got my second key! But who among the two of you should I choose?" The vampire mockingly tapped her chin before she pointed to Jesse. "After setting one card, I'll attack you directly with your own monster!"

Emerald started to spin and fired small sonic waves at his owner.

"If those attacks connect, Jesse's out!" Seika cried out. With Camula's field spell and Fraulien, it would be easy for Sheridan to wipe out the rest of Jesse's life points.

Camula: 7500 LP

Jesse: 4000 LP → 3400 LP

Jaden: 3500 LP

"Now, Sheridan, finish him!" Camula pointed.

"Jesse!" "Anderson!"

The North Academy student wasn't out of it yet. "I play ma facedown! Overweight! This Trap card forces my opponent to the End Phase when I've been hit by a direct attack!"

"What!?" Camula screamed as a barrier protected Jesse from Sheridan's attack.

Wilona placed a hand over her chest and sighed in relief.

"Man, Jesse, cutting it close there!" Jaden cried out.

"You're right there, Jay! If she attacked me with Sheridan first, I'd be more gone than the first pie in a pie-eating contest!"

Camula snarled as she heard Paradox snickering in the background. "Make your move!" She threw her hand. "I will not make that same mistake again!"

Turn 5: Jesse. Cards: 4.

Jesse stared at Emerald as he drew his next card. The North Academy student stared at the XYZ monster across from him.

"Wilona," The green-haired girl turned to both Zane and Seika. "What did Jaden and Paradox call it? When he said Synchro Summoning, I saw your eyes widening. Do you know anything about it?"

Wilona sighed before she started to explain what she and the others had been doing behind the seniors' back.

"Hey, Jay," Jesse started. "Did ya notice those glowing orbs around the monster?"

Jaden nodded but kept his eyes on his opponent. "Yeah. That monster can use multiple effects in one turn. But it seems to need ammo of some kind."

"If that's the case, then we better take it out before it can reload!" Jesse took a card from his hand. "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst in attack mode!"

Crystal Beast Amythest Cat [Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: EARTH\Level: 3\ATK: 1200\DEF: 400]

"Next, I give her the equip spell Crystal Release! This gives Amethyst an extra 800 attack points!" (ATK: 1200 → 2000) "Now, Amethyst, let's free Emerald!"

"I'm sorry, friend, but this must be done!" The Feline declared as she pounced for their controlled friend.

"Ooh, too bad! I play the card, Dhampir Persuasion! If I control a monster that did not originally belong to me, I can tribute it. And then it becomes an overlay unit to my XYZ monster!"

Emerald turned into crimson light before Amethyst could free her friend. The crimson light started to circle around Sheridan.

"You fiend! Return my friend!" Amethyst hissed towards Camula.

"Oh? Do not worry, I intend to return your friend," Camula put a hand over her mouth as if to suppress a laugh. "You'll have to wait till my turn to get him back!" It was easy to see that she meant she was going to use Emerald as 'ammo' for Sheridan's ability.

"Vile, cur! Jesse!?" The feline hissed before looking back at her duelist.

"I'm with ya, Amy! Nobody messes with us and gets away with it! I change my attack to a direct attack!" Camula's eyes widened with alarm. "Amy here can attack directly in exchange for halving her attack points! Let it rip!"

"I will enjoy this!" The feline roared as she pounced on Camula. The vampire winced in pain as the crystal beast retreated back to Jesse.

Camula: 7500 LP → 6500 LP

Jesse: 3400 LP

Jaden: 3500 LP

"I will make you pay for that!" Camula exclaimed.

"I'll set two more face downs and end ma turn there!" Jesse cried out.

Turn 6: Camula. Cards: 1.

Camula looked at the card she drew. She looked over towards Jesse and spotted his two face downs. However, her eyes moved towards Jaden. Fraulien had the cap of sacrificing up to 3000 LP to give Sheridan a whopping 3000 extra attack points. Combined with her field spell, it would boost him up to 6100 attack points against Jaden's Empty field. In fact, all she could do was sacrifice 400 of her life points to erase that pitiful boy.

"I place one card facedown!" Camula put her drawn card into the spell and trap zone. "Then, I attack the boy in red this time! With my field card still in play and with Fraulien taking 400 of my life points, that boosts Sheridan to 3500 Attack points!" (6500 LP → 6100 LP)

The monster rushed for Jaden. Unlike Jesse, Jaden didn't even have a facedown!

He was done for!

... At least, he would have been. Jaden quickly grabbed one of the cards in his hand. "When a direct attack is declared, I can special summon Swordsman of Revealing Light in defense mode!"

Swordsman of Revealing Light [Type:Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: LIGHT/Level: 8/ATK: 0/DEF: 2400]

Camula cursed under her breath. "You two are like cockroaches! You simply won't die! Fine then! I'll destroy your monster!"

Jaden pointed. "Once per turn, I can negate a monster's attack with Swordsman!" The light warrior's swords unleashed a powerful light that repelled the dark monster, forcing it to scurry into the shadows.

"Curse you, boy! I end my turn there!" Camula exclaimed.

Jaden looked down at Wilona. "Man, thanks for the cards, Wilona! I owe you big time for Swordsman!"

Wilona's cheeks started to heat up when all eyes went to her. "Focus on the duel!"

Turn 7: Jaden. Cards: 3.

"Yeesh!" Jaden winced as he stepped back from the harsh shouting. "I was just thanking her."

"Hey, J!" Jaden looked to his tag partner after drawing his card. "Ya trust me, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Great! We need to get rid of that Z-monster! You gotta attack it!" It seemed Jesse was just as bad at remembering names as Jaden was at times.

Jaden looked to his cards. His current hand didn't give him anything that could get over Camula's obviously boosted monster. But he trusted Jesse. Jaden drew his card and looked at what he could do with it.

"Here we go, I play Polymerization! I fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to bring out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental HERO Flamewingman [Type: Fusion/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Warrior/Attribute: WIND/Level: 6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200]

Jaden's favorite hero appeared on to the field, and he was a sight for sore eyes.

Jaden pointed over to the monster with a black card. "Time to end this cheap horror movie! Wingman, attack that nerdy vampire!"

"Wait, what!? But Camula can increase Sheridan's attack points!" Seika cried out.

"And that is exactly what I'll do!" The vampire screamed. "I sacrifice 2500 Life points to give Sheridan 5100 attack points! Combined that with the field spell, his total is 5600 attack points that will wipe your monster and the rest of your Life Points!" (6100 LP → 3600 LP)

"Come on, you idiots, pull something off. Pull something off!" Wilona whispered as Wingman flew to the height of the ceiling.

Jesse, as if hearing his friend's prayers, shouted, "I knew ya'd do that! I play Reverse Trap! Wilona gave me her copy of this card! And it reverses all subtraction and additions to points!"

Camula's eyes threatened to pop out after hearing those words.

"Reverse points!? That means..."

Jaden finished as he gripped his fist and punched the air. "That means you didn't gain 3000 attack points, you paid 2500 LP to lose that much!" (ATK: 5600 → 0)

"NO!" Camula yelled before her monster was destroyed and exploded. Her life points continued to take a serious dive. (3600 LP → 1500 LP)

The light orbiting around the XYZ monster shattered and went straight to Jesse's graveyard. Emerald Turtle appeared behind Jesse in spirit form.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Good to see ya back with us, Em!" Jesse smiled before turning back to Camula. "That'll teach ya to steal my friends!"

As the dust settled, Camula looked up at both Jaden and Jesse. However, whatever human-like features she had was now long gone, and her face looked like it was half ripped off.

"You'll pay for that! I will now dedicate the rest of this duel to making sure you two lose!"

Turn 8: Camula. Cards: 1.

Camula drew her new card with fury. Her remaining eye noticed the card she drew, and a wicked grin returned on her burnt visage.

With hesitation but full of fury, Camula took the card and exclaimed, "I play Illusion Gate!"

Paradox's body tensed for a second. "Ah, she's going for her cheap move."

"First, this card destroys all my opponent's monsters!" She exclaimed as the two's monsters all left the field by a powerful pulse.

Jesse braced himself and cried out, "My equip spell has an ability! I can send one of my Crystal Beast monsters from my deck to my spell and trap card zone! So besides Amythest, I put Ruby Carbuncle in there as well!"

"My spell card isn't done! I'm now allowed to choose a monster from all graveyards and summon it to my side of the field! How about this time, I'll summon that Hero Monster of yours, Flame Wingman!" Everyone watched in horror as Flame Wingman appeared over in Camula's side of the field.

"What!? That's totally unfair! Impossible monsters and spells like that without drawbacks!?" Jaden cried out.

"Drawbacks!? Hahaha! This card is also a direct power from the Sacred Beasts itself! The user of this card must offer a soul! By the end of this duel, the soul will go directly to the Sacred Beasts! Even that pathetic doll from my last duel will have a better fate than that!" Everyone was surprised that she revealed that Crowler's fate was better than the fate of someone who used Illusion Gate.

"Why would ya sell your soul like that!?" Jesse asked in shock.

Camula suddenly gave a wild laugh that put Paradox's earlier crazed laugh to shame. "The card needs a soul! Who said it had to be mine?!" She snapped her fingers.

"AAH!?"

"Wilona!?" Seika and Zane screamed when they were pushed aside by the very carpet of the room. It ensnared and brought Wilona up to Camula's side.

"You let her go, right now!" Jaden yelled quickly.

"That's just dirty! Play fair!" Jesse screamed and pointed.

"All is fair in war and hate!" Camula pointed.

However, a bright light started to shine from underneath the red carpet. It grew and grew until it blinded the room. The light caused the magic in the carpet to burn, and it let go of Wilona... while she was a good twenty feet up in the air. The light-green-haired girl screamed as she fell, only to feel herself get caught by someone.

As the light died down, Wilona looked up... and screamed. She was saved by someone wearing black, menacing armor that covered him from head to toe.

"Oh? You stepped in?" Paradox mused.

Everyone saw as this new stranger let Wilona down gently despite how edgy (which was literal as his armor had many spikes) he looked.

"8th!?" Camula cried out to the newcomer. "Did you interfere with my Illusion Gate!?" The others soon realized that this newcomer was another Shadow Rider! There were three of them already!?

However, the 8th Shadow Rider remained silent and merely pointed to the medallion Wilona was wearing. Paradox placed a hand on his chin then shouted, "Aah! To think an artifact from the Gravekeepers is here. How hilarious, Camula! You stole the one hostage whose soul is protected!"

As he exclaimed this, Illusion Gate started to shatter, and Flame Wingman returned to Jaden's graveyard.

Wilona ran back to the seniors, who stepped forward to protect their underclassman.

The silent 8th Shadow Rider only turned away from everyone walking into the castle's shadow and disappearing into it.

"Huh, that was weird." Jesse spoke up.

"At least he saved Wilona." Jaden had this strange... feeling... when he saw the 8th Shadow Rider. It felt like DJ-Flu, but at the same time, not? Jaden shook his head to avoid thinking of complex stuff. He looked up towards Camula. "Looks like your own card blew up on your face!"

If Camula was ticked off before, now she looked like a volcano erupted. She practically ripped one of the other four cards in her hand and pointed. "Dhampir Persuasion has a secondary effect! I can change the level of one Vampire Monster on the field and then special summon a monster with a similar level of the changed monster while ignoring summoning conditions! However, the special summoned monster will have its effect negated and is destroyed by the end phase!"

"I special summon Vampire Genesis!" As Camula exclaimed this, the ceiling started to crack around the room. It was lifted and torn off by the same giant creature that defeated Professor Crowler!

Vampire Genesis [Type: Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2100]

"With two level-8 monsters, I set the Overlay network!" Her choker started to glow once more but an even bigger galaxy appeared overhead in the bloody sky.

Fraulein and Genesis turned to lights and mixed into the red galaxy.

"_Boil! The primal feeling of vengeance shall boil blood to the point that dwarfs magma! Appear!_"

A creature that was twice as big as Genesis circled around the top of the castle. It looked to be a combination of a dinosaur and a dragon with red scales that reflected off the bloody moon. It opened five eyes and unleashed two maws that gave off an unearthly scream.

"Primordial: Blood King!"

[Type: XYZ/Effect Monster/Sub-Type: Zombie/Attribute: DARK/Rank: 8/ATK: 3500/DEF: 500]

Camula pointed to Jaden and Jesse. "I tribute one overlay unit! This will allow Blood King to attack 2 more times this turn!

Both Jesse and Jaden paled at the mention of that. They still had an empty field!

"Thanks to my field spell, Blood King still gets an extra 500 attack points in the damage step! Now, wipe those two away from my sight! They have been mocking me for far too long!"

The mighty creature roared as all five eyes gathered light. It unleashed a powerful laser large enough to engulf both duelists.

"Jaden! Jesse!" Zane cried out in panic.

"We're not out yet, Mr. Kaiser! Back when that Queen forced us to discard trap cards, the trap card I choose was one of Wilona's gifts! And it's perfect for this event! Go, Miracle Shield! This trap card only has a graveyard effect! By removing this card from play, I can turn all effect and battle damage to zero!"

A golden but broken shield appeared between Jesse and Jaden. It shined with golden light and created a dome that braced the impact of the attack. However, everyone still needed to brace themselves as they felt the tremors of the powerful attack.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Camula shrieked as everyone could see veins popping underneath the skin that wasn't burned by Flame Wingman's attack. "I will make you both suffer! You cannot escape from me!"

Turn 9: Jesse. Cards: 0

"We ain't trying to run from ya," The North Academy student drew his card. After looking at it, he looked up with a more determined face. "We're gonna end you once and for all! I play my facedown continuous spell card: Symbol of Generosity! This spell card lets me send two Crystal Beast monsters from my spell and trap card zone to the grave, and I can special summon two different Crystal Beast monsters! I'm bringing out Silver Wolf and Pearl Reindeer!"

Crystal Beast Pearl Reindeer [Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Fairy\Attribute: LIGHT\Level: 8\ATK: 2500\DEF: 2000]

Crystal Beast Silver Wolf [Type: Effect Monster\Sub-Type: Beast\Attribute: DARK\Level: 7\ATK: 2800\DEF: 800]

Jesse's powerhouse cards stepped into the field and stared down Blood King as he unleashed another echoing roar.

Jesse pointed. "Pearl's special ability activates! She can gain 150 attack points for each crystal beast in my graveyard and field! There's a total of three in my grave, and Silver Wolf is right next to her! That's 600 extra attack points! (ATK: 2500 → 3100)

"Next, I play my final face down, Blustering winds! This spell card gives one monster an extra 1000 attack and defense points, and I'm giving it all to Pearl! (ATK: 3100 → 4100/DEF: 2000 → 3000)

Jesse thought to himself. (Even with that field spell, Pearl barely beats that giant ketchup stain! I can attack with Pearl and finish of Camula with Silver!)

"I activate Blood King's other effect!" Camula suddenly shouted as the giant creature snapped and devoured his second orbiting light. "For the rest of this turn, Blood King cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects!"

"What!?" Jesse cried out. Blood King started to glow, and a barrier surrounded the powerful creature.

(No! I wasted my attack boost for nothing! If she takes down Pearl and Silver, I'll be more vulnerable than the only duck during the hunting season!)

"Jesse," The blue-haired duelist turned to Jaden as he gripped his fist. "It's your turn to trust me! Attack with Silver Wolf, but don't change his battle position!"

Everyone was horrified to hear that! Jaden was asking Jesse to sacrifice one of his best monsters! However, as Jesse looked into Jaden's eyes, he knew that Jaden was serious about winning this. "Alright, Jay! Ya heard him, Silver! Attack Blood King!"

The wolf jumped towards the roof and climbed its way towards the top where the XYZ monster remained.

"Fool!" Camula cried out. "If you seek eternal torment, I will gladly give it to you! With my field spell, Blood King's attack points rises to 4000!"

The powerful beast fired its eye beams right for Silver Wolf. As the crystal formed in Jesse's spell and trap card zone, the Crystal Beast Duelist fell to his knees in pain.

Camula: 1500 LP

Jesse: 3400 LP → 2200 LP

Jaden: 3500 LP

"Jaden, you better have not sabotaged your partner!" Seika sharply screamed at the Slifer Red.

"Come on, School Prez, I **don't**, and I **won't** ever let down my friends! I also play a graveyard trap card, thanks to your Queen's ability! This card is called, Swift Ghostly Vengence! If a monster attacks and is destroyed by my opponent's monster with higher attack points, I can remove from play this card, and you take the destroyed monster's attack points as damage to your life points!"

Camula's eyes widened. "No! You lie!"

Jaden gave a leer towards Camula, still not forgiving her for endangering his friends. "This is for Professor Crowler, and for almost sacrificing my friend's soul!"

From both Jesse and Jaden's graveyard, all their monsters appeared as specters and rushed straight for Camula.

"No. No! NO! NONONONONONONO!" Camula screamed as the monster ghost attacked her.

Camula: 1500 LP → 0 LP

Jesse: 2200 LP (Win!)

Jaden: 3500 LP (Win!)

As the smoke died, there was a pile of dust where Camula once was. The only thing that remained of her was her choker that slowly cracked and shattered to pieces. The sky above seemed to turn back to a normal moonlit night.

... However,

Blood King roared in madness, and the ruins shook at the course of his power.

"Hey, we won! How come that monster is still there?!" Jesse cried out.

"Ah?" They all turned to Paradox. "It seems Camula is a sore loser. She must have sent what little power remained in her choker to keep Blood King active. He'll vanish soon, but no sooner than him bringing down the entire castle."

As Paradox said this, Blood king ripped off the top of the castle and started throwing it down on the key keepers. Pearl moved forward and blasted the rock in such a way that it was able to scatter into many harmless pieces.

"And that's my cue to leave! Good luck, Keepers!" Paradox turned around and vanished in a blink of light.

Blood King roared once more, his eyes looking down on those that remained.

Jesse searched his deck. "Alright, guys, we need to leave!" He brought out four cards, "Come on, out! Sapphire, Topaz, Silver, and Cobalt!"

Jesse's spirits quickly moved: Pearl Reindeer picked up Seika, Topaz Tiger allowed Zane to ride him, Wilona climbed up Sapphire Pegasus, Jaden was helped up by Silver Wolf, and Jesse held on to Cobalt's leg.

"Alright, everyone, move!" Jesse shouted as Blood King's five eyes started to gather energy.

The Crystal Beasts raced off, and Blood King Fired at them. The Monster broke through walls as if they were plastic models. At times, it would try to eat whole the ones lagging behind the escape.

"Where are we even going!?" Seika shouted.

"Over there! I see a portal back home!" Jaden shouted as he pointed ahead. It was at the entrance they came through in the first place.

"That blasted monster is catching up!" Wilona looked back as Blood King started a new tactic: he tailed after them and started to charge his eye lasers.

Zane grunted but felt a strange feeling coming from his deck. He quickly drew from his deck and instantly knew what he needed to do. "I play Polymerization to summon Cyber End Dragon!"

All four Spirit Keys and Wilona's Shadow Medallion shot a light into the sky. The light quickly formed Zane's most trusted monster that appeared with a mechanical roar.

Zane didn't understand what was going on but wasted no time. He turned and pointed towards Blood King. "Cyber End Dragon, fend him off!"

The Fusion Dragon did so and unleashed powerful breath beams at Blood King. This forced the XYZ monster to turn his attack towards Cyber End Dragon. The attacks clashed, but that caused even more of the castle to fall. Pillars and walls soon started falling in the path of the Crystal Beasts, and each monster did their own impressive moments to get each rider to safety.

One by one, The Crystal Beasts raced through the portal. Topaz slid to a stop for Zane to call back Cyber End Dragon. With that, Topaz jumped through the portal before a giant boulder crushed them where they stood.

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Everyone found themselves back in the area where Crowler first dueled Camula.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Seika asked as she looked at everyone slowly standing back up. "Well, looks like we are! That was fun, but let's not do that a second time, alright?"

Jaden groaned as he moved his arm. "Man, even though I didn't lose that many life points, it still stung!"

"You're telling me!" Jesse moved slowly. "These ... uh... Shadow... games? That sounds right: these Shadow Games don't play around!"

The Slifer Ace turned to Wilona. "By the way, those cards you gave really turned the tide when Camula busted out those sick monsters! Thanks, Wilona!"

The green-haired girl fixed her cap before sighing. "I should also be thanking you for this Medallion. I did not come to this school to have my soul eternally damned."

It seems like everyone helped out each other in that duel.

Seika looked to Zane. "Do you think Professor Crowler's back to normal?"

"He should be, but I want to return back to a certain topic." Zane turned towards Wilona. "You were telling us about your adventures... in the Spirit World?"

The female Slifer sighed. "Right, at this point, we should gather everyone and compare notes. I'll tell everything I know then."

[Tag Force: Heroes and Villains]

Paradox watched from above a cliff as the Key Keepers left the area. "Perfect! Zane Truesdale is still a player in this war! A duelist of his caliber deserves a worthy opponent, not a cheap shot! That... and I'm a biiiitttt biased towards wanting the best among the Key Keepers to face _him_, The 3rd Shadow Rider. I can't wait to see that duel. I'll make sure it happens... when the time comes."

With that, Paradox vanished.

[Author Notes]

And there we go! I gave the Shadow Riders access to both XYZ(Exceed) monsters and Synchro monsters! This is going to be fun having the GX cast be technically behind in trying to fight monster cards that don exist (yet) in their timeline!

As you all can see, Zane did not duel Camula, so he's still in this war. I have a much better idea for him down the line instead of that hostage situation from before.

Not to mention, Paradox appears in this story! Some might recognize him as the antagonist of the Bonds Beyond Time movie, and technically one of Yusei's main antagonists. What's he doing in the GX Era? Is it really him? There's also the mysterious 8th Shadow Rider.

As fun as this story is, writing it is very hard. Luckily, I think there's some time off before the next Shadow Rider attack. Plus, if you've noticed by now, some Shadow Riders have been changed up completely. I hope you enjoy my take on it!

See ya guys soon! Thank you for reading!

[Made Up Cards/Altered Cards]

Overweight.

Dhampir Persuasion. This card was created to give more XYZ support for Camula. And it was given another ability to allow her to summon another XYZ monster.

Swordsman of Revealing Light. This card is real, but I combined both Anime and TCG effects.

Primordial: Blood King. I kinda wanted a bigger XYZ monster for the vampire deck, and I made this one.

Miracle Shield. Just another graveyard card.

Symbol of Generosity. I wanted both Pearl and Silver Wolf on the field, and this card let me do that.


End file.
